Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie
by SpeedyJDL
Summary: Harry, Miorra, Hermione et Drago: Ces quatre sorciers aux vies si compliquées et différentes. Dilemmes amoureux et combats. Ensemble, réussiront-ils à démêler tous les mystères qui les entourent? Choisiront-ils le coté du cœur ou celui de la raison ? La magie les rassemblera-t-elle ou au contraire les éloignera plus que jamais... Une aventure risquée, mais qui en vaut la peine...
1. Enfances tragiques

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaines choses très fidèles aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Enfances tragiques :**

Vernon Dursley était un homme peu commun, de petite taille et possédant un caractère aussi gros que tout le gras qui le constituait. Une description qui pourrait paraître injuste, mais qui, lorsque l'on apercevait le bonhomme pour la première fois ne paraissait que trop douce. Néanmoins, aussi surprenant soit-il, il avait une femme et un enfant. Une famille plutôt aisée, dû au fait que Vernon était à la tête d'un célèbre magasin de perceuse. Pour cette raison sa femme était mère au foyer, chouchoutant plus qu'il ne le faudrait leur fils unique: Dudley. Ce fils, qui lui aussi, avait malheureusement la même carrure que son père et un caractère au moins dix fois pires, en ne comptant pas le fait qu'il était bête comme ses pieds. Il était traité comme un ange tombé sur terre, et pourtant il semblait être un démon tombé sur la tête.

 **X**

 _4 Priver Drive, Little Whinging. Dix avant, soit le 30 Octobre 1981_

Un vieil homme avançait lentement, mais d'un pas vif, vers l'une des maisons du quartier. Sa barbe était longue, il portait une robe bleue ciel, ainsi que des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il arriva à destination et s'assit sur un muret devant la maison. Un grand chat gris s'approcha. Furtivement il bondit aux côtés du vieil homme. Lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête, il ne vit non pas un chat, mais une vieille femme qu'il connaissait bien.

« Professeur McGonagall, je me doutais bien que vous viendriez. » Il lui sourit gaiement.  
« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. » Répondit la métamorphe d'une voix inquiète.  
« Vous connaissez les nouvelles je suppose ? »  
« Bien entendu. Quelle tragique histoire, James et Lili étaient si adorable, prêts à tout pour leur fils. » Dit la professeure profondément peinée. Elle connaissait bien ce charmant couple de sorciers défunts, les jeunes parents lui avaient été autre fois de fidèles élèves.  
« L'important est que Voldemort, lui, n'est plus. » Affirma le vieux sorcier. La femme frissonna.  
« Ne prononcez pas son nom, nous ne somme sûr de rien. » Le directeur ne partageait pas les doutes de sa collègue, mais n'insista pas. Il savait avec certitude que le célèbre mage noir reviendrait, mais cela n'était pas pour tout de suite. Selon la prophétie ils avaient encore le temps de s'y préparer.  
« Où est l'enfant ? » Demanda t-elle soudain interpellée par ce détail manquant. Car enfin bon, ils étaient là pour lui.  
« Hagrid l'a avec lui, ils ne devraient plus tarder. » Répondit le professeur en regardant le ciel.  
« Vous n'avez pas peur de lui confier un telle tâche ? Il est disons quelque peu maladroit... » Commenta-t-elle le plus gentiment possible.  
« Je lui confierais ma propre vie. » Répondit à son tour Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

Les deux professeurs furent interrompus par le bruit sourd d'un pot d'échappement provenant du ciel. Une grosse moto se posa plus ou moins violemment devant eux, faisant voler un énorme nuage de poussière. Un homme que l'on pourrait facilement prendre pour un géant descendit de l'engin. L'enfant était enveloppé dans des couvertures, calé dans les énormes bras de Hagrid. Il paraissait si fragile que Minerva avait du mal à comprendre comment ce petit nourrisson âgé de seulement un an avait pu survivre à la plus grande menace de tout les temps. Elle s'approcha du demi-géant et du garçon, salua le premier et écarta une mèche de cheveux noir d'encre du visage du second afin d'apercevoir sa cicatrice. La cicatrice du survivant. Dumbledore prit le garçon dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. »  
« Professeur Dumbledore. » Hagrid s'inclina maladroitement.  
« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »  
« Oui le petit c'est endormi quand je survolais une sorte de lac je sais plus quoi. » Minerva McGonagall était outrée du manque de sérieux de son collègue.  
« Très bien. Il est temps. » Le demi-géant se mit à pleurer tel un enfant faisant un caprice.  
« Allons Hagrid ce n'est qu'un au-revoir, vous retrouverez Harry en temps voulu." Cela étant dit le professeur déposa l'enfant dans le panier d'osier que le directeur de Poudlard avait préalablement installé sur le palier de la porte, ainsi qu'une lettre explicative coincée dans ses draps. Après de brèves, mais émouvants, adieux, les trois adultes transplanèrent, pensant laisser Harry dans une vie sereine et calme. Mais au lieu de cela ils l'abandonnèrent inconsciemment dans une enfance emplies de tourments.

 **X**

 _Le lendemain_

Vernon rentrait de sa journée de travail, lorsqu'il reçu une plutôt grande surprise. Sa femme était tranquillement installée dans le canapé du salon, jusque là tout allait bien. Vernon qui jusqu'à présent sifflotait s'arrêta tout net. Sa femme portait un enfant dans ses bras. Un bébé qui n'était pas Dudley, un nourrisson maigre, possédant des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts. Des yeux verts que Vernon eut le désespoir de vite reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Balbutia-t-il. Perdant ses mots.  
« Ma stupide sœur et son arrogant mari sont morts. » La femme portait une robe couleur prune et ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de mèches grises, elle paraissait plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Son mari cru percevoir une touche de regret, voir de peine, dans la voix de sa femme. Mais s'il n'avait pas rêvé, cette pensée avait été aussi courte qu'un claquement de doigts. Le mari ne su quoi répondre. Sa femme le fit à sa place.  
« Quelle idiote. Je ne sais dans quelles embrouilles elle s'est encore embarquée et voilà où ça l'a menée. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle veut que l'on se coltine son gosse. »

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, ne portait pas sa sœur, Lili Potter née Evans, dans son cœur. Sa petite sœur était une sorcière alors qu'elle non. Cela avait alors déclenché une grande crise de jalousie qui valu le mépris de Pétunia pour sa sœur, envers et contre tout depuis leur tendre enfance.

Malgré tout, les horribles parents Dursley avaient décidés de garder l'enfant. La raison bien sûre étant qu'ils avaient été informés qu'en contre partie ils recevraient une somme importante d'argent pour subvenir au besoin du petit. Mais selon eux, leur générosité avait un prix, alors ils prirent la décision de ne jamais révéler sa vraie nature à Harry, leur neveu adopté.

 **X**

 _Manoir des Malfoy, sept ans avant la rentrée à Poudlard._

« Drago! Rien ne sers de te cacher, je te retrouverais ! » S'époumona une petite fille brune.  
« Endoloris ! » Répliqua le petit blond. La petite fut comme électrocutée, heureusement que son frère de cœur n'était pas encore très puissant.  
« Ailleuuh, finite inquantatem. » S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le bras.  
« Attrape doloris ou c'est lui qui t'attrape! » Cria joyeusement Drago en se dandinant.  
« Merci de ce gentil rappel Drago. » Répliqua Miorra de manière dédaigneuse. Elle épousseta sa robe en faisant partir la poussière sur celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.  
« Écoute Miorra, tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette, alors tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Et puis c'est le jeu. » La nargua-t-il. La jeune fille fit une grimace au garçon blond platine et tout deux rigolèrent. Les portes de l'immense salon des Malfoy s'ouvrirent en grands.  
« Dans vos chambres » Ordonna Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago. « Notre maître arrive, montez vite. »  
Un nuage de poussière apparu, les enfants eurent juste le temps de s'éclipser. C'était le professeur Quirell. Il enleva son turban de sa tête et laissa place au plus grand mage noir jamais connus.

« Maître… » Dit Lucius d'une fois doucereuse tout en s'inclinant devant son supérieur.  
« Les enfants ne m'ont pas vus ? »

« Non maître, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète jamais ! » S'énerva Voldemort en soumettant Malfoy, d'un coup de baguette.

« Bien. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu es mon plus fidèle serviteur, si nous ne comptons pas Bellatrix qui malheureusement se trouve à Askaban. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr maître ? » Répondit Lucius tout tremblant.

« Pour faire simple, mon idiote de sœur, ainsi que son mari ont été assassinés cette nuit. Je me retrouve donc en charge de ma... charmante nièce. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, pour moi les enfants sont faits pour être manipulés ou tués. »

« Oui, oui mon maître. Tuons-la alors, c'est plus simple.» Le seigneur des ténèbres ignora la réponse de son serviteur et commença à sillonner la pièce.

« Cependant elle reste mon unique héritière et elle possède une grande puissance ce qui la rend digne de vivre... » Il marqua un temps de pause et poursuivi en un soupire.

« Je te laisse donc prendre en charge son éducation. » Malfoy se crispa, mais répondit docilement.  
« Tout ce que vous voudrez maître. »

 **X**

Aujourd'hui, soit le 23 Juin 1991

Depuis toujours, Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose, sortir de se placard à balais où il passait les 3/4 de son temps et arrêter d'être un esclave aux yeux de sa "famille". Il ne rêvait que d'un **e chose: "vivre" .**

 **X**

« Debout! » S'égosilla Mrs Dursley tout en tambourinant à la porte du petit placard, qui ce trouvait être la chambre de Harry. Là où le garçon maintenant âgé de dix ans, bientôt onze, avait passé toute son enfance. Alternant entre solitude et corvées. Harry se leva, enfila un tee-shirt évidement troué et sortit de son petit cagibi.

« Tiens! Voilà enfin le morveux. » L'accueillit Vernon d'une voix agacée. Qu'est-ce que Harry adorait sa vie...

« Oncle Vernon! Mais quel grand plaisir de voir votre… heu… tête de bon matin. » Répondit Harry ironiquement, avec de grands gestes insolant. L'homme allait se lever, mais se rassit vite lorsque sa femme lui apporta son bacon. Pétunia tendit une laisse à Harry.

« Tiens tu n'a pas fais le petit-déjeuner, alors tu ne mange pas. Donc profites en pour promener le chien. » Harry la fusilla du regard, mais au fond il était plutôt content. Mieux valait sortir de cet endroit et ne pas manger, que d'y rester pour subir d'autres remarques désagréables. D'autant plus que Woofy, leur chien, -même s'il possédait un nom débile- était bien son seul ami. Harry enfila un pantalon et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

« C'est le chien qui devrait tenir la laisse. » Intervenu son merveilleux cousin en descendant les escaliers superposés à la chambre de Harry. Il lui bloqua le passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dudleynouchet? » Se moqua Harry.

« Rentre avant onze heure! On va au zoo et j'espère bien te perdre là-bas. » Lui répondit son cousin un peu vexé.

« Woah! » S'exclama Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! » S'affola Dudley.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire une phrase de plus de trois mots. » Sur ceux il éclata de rire et sortit vite avant que son cousin ne réagisse.

Pendant que le jeune Harry mit la laisse à Woofy, il entendit la crise de son cousin sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Soi-disant que l'année dernière il en avait eut trente-sept et là trente-six. Sa mère lui promit alors de lui acheter encore deux cadeaux. Harry ricana trouvant son cousin extrêmement désespérant et ses parents encore plus. Il se mit en route, mais ne su pas vraiment où aller, sachant qu'il n'avait eut que très rarement l'occasion de sortir seul de chez lui.

Il finit par trouver un petit muret au bord d'une forêt où il s'assit et caressa son chien. Woofy avait un pelage blanc, soyeux, parsemé de petites tâches marrons et noirs. C'était un gros chien, mais Harry ne connaissait pas sa race. Le jeune garçon repensa à toutes ses années. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et en résultat Harry était devenu un enfant insociable et insolant, voilà tous ce dont il savait de son identité.

 **X**

Ce fut l'heure de rentrer, Harry se dépêcha et arriva juste à temps pour un sermon de son oncle. Une fois arrivé au zoo Harry sema vite sa «famille» et en fut bien ravi. Il se dirigea vers les reptiles, qu'il trouvait particulièrement impressionnant. Il arriva dans un couloir vide, celui des serpents. Ce n'était pas de se trouver dans un couloir fait de vitre et d'énormes serpents qui l'inquiétaient. Mais plutôt le fait qu'il entendait des voix alors que justement il était seul.

« Merde voilà que je deviens aussi débile que Dudley. » Se dit Harry à voix haute.

« Je te comprends » Reprit une des voix. Harry se retourna sentant qu'elle provenait de derrière lui. Il y avait simplement un grand serpent blanc, albinos enroulé autour d'un arbre dans son vivarium. Harry sourit tristement lorsqu'il vue le panneau accroché sur la vitre.

« Élevé en captivité hein? C'est aussi mon cas, moi non-plus je ne connais pas mes parents. » Harry fut projeté par terre, par son cousin, qui était arrivé en criant :

« Un serpent qui bouge! Papa! papa! » Harry c'était relevé et voulant se venger il prit Dudley et tenta de le plaquer contre la vitre qui à son grand étonnement disparue. Dudley passa alors par dessus la barrière et tomba dans l'eau. Le serpent en profita pour filer mais s'arrêta pour remercier Harry. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'il vu que la vitre avait réapparue comme par magie et que son cousin était dès à présent coincé dans le vivarium. Mais le plus drôle fut la réaction de sa tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle vit son fils enfermé comme une bête. Sans compter tous les touristes qui prenait des photos de l'action et ceux qui c'étaient enfuit en courant après l'évasion du serpent.

Une fois rentré Harry fut consigné dans sa chambre, pour changer. Le petit plus était qu'il ne mangerait pas pendant une semaine. Heureusement le garçon avait prit l'habitude de faire des réserves. Réserves qui cachait un gros troue dans la tapisserie qui précédemment servait de nie à toutes sortes d'insectes. Harry l'avait nettoyé il y a quelques années et depuis y cachait toutes sortes de choses, dont un livre d'images sur les animaux. Même si elles ne tiendrais pas la semaine. Lorsque Vernon lui avait annoncé sa punition Harry avait répliqué que c'était plutôt lui qui devrait arrêter de manger, s'il ne voulait pas exploser. Alors oui Vernon avait exploser, mais de colère. Enfermant Harry à clé pour être sûr de ne plus le voir.

* * *

 **NDA: _Voilà ce premier chapitre corrigé et recorrigé, sûrement la version définitive d'ailleurs. Je vais refaire toute ma fic de cette manière, j'ai donc un chantier titanesque qui m'attends. Sinon bienvenue aux nouveaux, je vous conseils d'attendre la correction pour vos petits yeux. Et pour les anciens n'hésitez pas à la relire, elle sera normalement plus crédible et plus attrayante._**

 **Et bah voilà à vous de voir, n'hésitez vraiment pas et surtout pensez aux reviews ça aide vachement niveau morale et même pour les petites incohérences.**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: Harry, un sorcier?_


	2. Harry, un sorcier!

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaines choses très fidèles aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Harry, un sorcier ?!

 _31 Juillet 1891:_

Il était à peu près minuit et Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Ce qui était logique sachant qu'il avait une faim de loup, un énorme hématome sur la hanche gauche et aussi une envie folle de sortir de ce putain de placard. Il commença à vraiment s'énerver et donna un coup de pied dans sa porte. Comme par magie la porte s'ouvrit sans dégâts comme si le verrou était ouvert. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux et trouva cela étrange, mais il ne cherchait plus a comprendre vu le nombre de fois où des événements similaires s'étaient produits.

Il sortit alors sur la pointe des pieds et et en profita pour passer faire un petit coucou au frigo où il y prit une pomme verte. Il se demandait par la même occasion qui mettait ses pommes au frigo sérieusement. Le garçon n'avait certes jamais vécu une vie normale, mais il en savait assez pour savoir que mettre des pommes au frigo c'était presque aussi bizarre que ce qu'avait fait la porte 2 secondes avant. Harry monta le plus discrètement possible les escaliers, sa tête lui tournait ce qui lui compliqua la tache. En plus de cela son ventre gargouillait encore plus à cause de la pomme dans sa main, qu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué. Il passa devant la chambre de son exécrable cousin, d'où des ronflements similaires à un mauvais orage retentissaient. Il continua d'avancer et longea donc le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bain, puis monta sur le coin de la baignoire et sortit par la fenêtre.

Il s'assit sur le toit et posa sa tête contre le crépis beige. Seule cette partie du toit avait comme caractéristique d'être presque horizontale. Il commença enfin à manger sa pomme, qui le faisait saliver depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle lui gela les dents, alors il en profita pour la manger lentement. Harry aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il aimait le fait que lui seul le connaisse et qu'en conséquence il lui appartenait. C'était son secret, il y était libre et serein. Dans ces moments-là il se sentait vivant, contrairement à d'habitude où il se sentait juste esclavagé, utilisé comme un vulgaire objet, aux services de son oncle et de sa famille. Lorsqu'il repensa à sa journée précisément, mais aussi aux nombres de fois où il s'était fait punir et surtout frappé sans raison, une violente envie de vengeance l'envahie, il en dévora sa pomme en moins de deux.

Harry observa la noirceur de la nuit un bon moment, écoutant les divers bruits s'y trouvant. Cela réussit à l'apaiser, maintenant il somnolait, rêvant d'une aventure fantastique, où il y serait le héro, où au moins il serait reconnu en tant que personne. Le garçon se rappela d'ailleurs que c'était aussi son anniversaire, mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il avait onze ans et alors? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Il finit par vraiment s'endormir lorsqu'un cris aiguë le réveilla. Harry regarda droit devant et aperçu alors une grosse tâche noire flottant dans le ciel, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Le garçon eut le réflexe de se méfier et restait sur le qui-vive, mais ne bougea pas. Laissant la tâche noire, qui grossissait à vu d'œil se poser devant lui, c'était un gros oiseau, il lui semblait qu'il en avait vu un de ce genre dans son livre d'image, cela devait s'appeler un hibou. L'animal était gris et avait le regard perçant, il avait l'air très intelligent. Ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans son bec, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry, qui lui tendit une main hésitante. Ne voyant aucune réaction de l'oiseau, il lui prit la lettre d'un geste rapide.

"Je dois être entrain de rêver" Se dit-il après avoir lu le destinataire, c'était lui. Sérieusement qui pouvait bien lui écrire? Harry pensa qu'il devait halluciner. Alors continua son exploration sans la prendre au sérieux. La lettre possédait même un cachet représentant quatre animaux, difficile à identifier en pleine nuit. La lumière de la lune permettait tout juste au garçon de lire : Potter 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging dans le placard sous l'escalier.

"Hou-là, merde. Je crois que je suis vraiment fatigué." Il se releva et retourna dans sa chambre, pensant que cela n'était pas prudent de rester ici alors que le jour était à deux doigts de se lever, tout comme son oncle pour aller au travail. Il réussit à refermer le verrou encore une fois sans le faire exprès et déposa la lettre sous son oreiller pour plus de sécurité. Il la lirait demain, lorsqu'il serait plus réveillé, si elle existait vraiment, mais il en doutait.

 **X**

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est à dire le lendemain matin, Harry fut autorisé à sortir, sous condition qu'il prépare le petit déjeuné. Cela amusait son oncle et Dudley de voir saliver son cousin, alors qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de toucher à la nourriture. Harry se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir fait de réserve plus grosse. Dudley avait reçu quelque chose, lorsqu'il vit sa tente cela lui rappela cette fameuse lettre. Il fallait absolument qu'il vérifie si elle était là et si oui ce qu'elle contenait. Son cousin avait reçu un horrible uniforme moulant bien toutes ses formes disgracieuses. Harry entreprit de cuire du bacon et ricana lorsque son oncle lui dit.

"Et toi Harry le jour où tu recevra une lettre, ce sera la fin du monde." La phrase de son oncle avait l'air d'avoir un double sens. Comme s'il était au courant que Harry avait reçu une lettre. Ce dernier s'inquiéta et se félicita alors de ne pas l'avoir sortit de sa cachette. Dès qu'il réussit enfin à s'échapper de la cuisine, c'est à dire dès que son oncle lui ai ordonné de filer dans son placard, il entreprit de cherche la lettre. Il paniqua ne la trouvant pas où il l'avait laissé. Et pleura de déception, se recroquevillant dans son lit, allongé sur le coté. C'est là qu'il aperçu le petit morceau de papier coincé entre le mur et ce qui lui servait de lit. Il soupira de soulagement et la pris dans ses mains, il avait surement dû bouger en dormant. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de l'ouvrir son oncle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'exclama:  
"J'en était sûr" Tout en lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains.

Harry avait été décontenancé et encore plus par la suite des événements. Ce cirque avait duré une semaine, des hiboux venant de toutes parts déposant des lettres devant leurs portes, les fenêtres,... Le pire fut le dimanche, car il eut carrément une avalanche de lettre sortant de la cheminé et envahissant la pièce dans les moindres recoins. Ce jour là Harry, après avoir galéré à l'attraper, avait réussit a en glisser une discrètement dans sa poche, il en fut fière, mais le dissimula, car son oncle, lui, avait pété un câble et les avaient emmenés tout trois, Harry, sa femme et son fils sur une île. Le seul habita était le phare où ils y résideraient pendant deux semaines entières. La première nuit Harry sortit en douce. L'île était vraiment petite et faite d'énorme rochers. Harry s'installa sur l'un d'entre eux et lu la lettre qu'il avait réussit a cachée jusque là.

 _"Cher Mr Potter,_

 _nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez bien été accepté à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._  
 _Tout les étudiants seront tenus de ce présenter à la réception de l'école dès leur arrivée, celle-ci se fera ce 1er Septembre._  
 _Veillez à être munit des objets figurant sur la liste de fourniture ci-joint._  
 _Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous dès l'année prochaine, pour garantir la nouvelle génération de sorcier de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._  
 _Sincèrement,_  
 _Professeur McGonagall"_

Cette lettre était complétement déroutante. Elle l'informait qu'il était inscrit dans une prestigieuse école pendant sept ans! Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus, une école de magie, de sorcellerie, avec des sorciers et lui... Lui, était censé en être un ! Cela expliquerait les phénomènes étranges certes, mais c'était complétement irrationnel et s'il y avait bien un truc que les Dursley lui avaient enseignés, c'était que la magie ça n'existait pas. Il hésitait à y croire, parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de la vie? Il n'était jamais sortit de Little Whinging et ne connaissait même pas entièrement la ville. Harry eut de l'espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se rendre dans cette école. Il finit par froisser la lettre et la jeter dans la mer déchainée. Il garda cependant la liste de fourniture qu'il se gardait de lire pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit exaspérant de moteur retentit. Une grosse masse se rapprocha dans le ciel. "C'est repartit" pensa Harry. Sauf que cette fois la masse était bien plus grosse qu'un hibou. Harry se cacha derrière un rocher et observa un espèce de géant en moto volante se poser à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se déplaça péniblement devant le phare et défonça la porte. Harry se précipita vers la porte, resta dehors, mais surprit une conversation.

"Dire que Lili et James étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! Non mais sérieusement qu'elle insulte !" Semblait s'énerver ce que Harry supposa être le grand homme qui devait bien faire deux bon mètres de haut.  
"Nous n'allions pas lui dire la vérité, ma sœur était une sorcière, un monstre et évidemment son rejeton aussi ! Nous avons simplement limité les dégâts, même si malgré cela il reste aussi bizarre que ses imbéciles de parents." C'était la voix de tante Pétunia. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, tout ce qu'il discernait c'était la haine monter en lui.  
"Où est Harry ?"  
"Aucune idée, ce gamin est aussi dérangé que ses parents" Répondit Vernon à la place de sa femme. Harry n'en pu plus. Il fit alors irruption dans la pièce.  
"C'est quoi se bordel ! Hurla-t-il. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était difficile à avaler. Il fixa le grand et imposant, homme?  
"Bonjour Harry. Je suis Hagrid. Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'ai eus du mal à te retrouver. Je t'ai connus quand tu étais tout petit tu sais." Le salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, que Harry ne lui rendit pas.  
"Je m'en fiche. Emmenez moi loin d'ici." Au fond Harry n'avait rien à perdre et si cet "homme" pouvait lui en dire plus sur ses parents et cette école autant le suivre.

 **X**

Ce fut chose faite. Quelques heures après, Harry et Hagrid se trouvaient à ce qui apparemment s'appelait: le chaudron baveur. C'était un espèce de pub miteux, se trouvant en plein cœur de Londres. Hagrid lui expliqua que cette auberge était le bâtiment le plus vieux de Londres. Hagrid et le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'encre rentrèrent. A l'intérieure se trouvait de grosses poutres bien apparentes, des fenêtre à croisillons, des vastes cheminées, un énorme chaudron et apparemment des bougie qui volaient, tout ce qui avait de plus normale quoi. Ils s'assirent à une table et Harry retourna son attention sur le géant et le fixa, encore une fois. Il se demandait si on lui faisait une blague où s'il était juste taré de s'être enfuit avec un total inconnu, qui en plus de ça était presque géant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ?" Hagrid se sentait gêné par ce regard qu'il retrouvait beaucoup plus froid que dix ans auparavant.  
"Vous êtes quoi au juste ?" Se risqua de demander Harry. Il commença par des choses simples, car de un ça serait un moyen de piéger ce "Hagrid" si il mentait et de deux si c'était vrai de bien pouvoir tout retenir.  
"Un demi-géant. Mais parlons de toi plutôt !"  
"Allez-y parlez, vous avez l'air d'en savoir bien plus à mon compte que moi-même." Répondit Harry avec son éternel ton insolant. Il n'aimait pas trop ce Hagrid. Il avait l'air trop gentil, trop "tout beau tout rose".  
"Tu as du caractère c'est bien." Déclara Hagrid déstabilisé par l'agressivité du gamin Potter. Il avait l'air vachement plus inoffensif dans son berceau. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.  
"Je m'en fiche de ça, je le sais déjà."  
"Très bien" Fit Hagrid cette fois un peu renfrogné. Harry fut enfin satisfait. "Sais-tu au moins qui tu es?"  
"Apparemment non." Répondit le garçons avec ces yeux émeraudes qui semblaient glaciales.  
"Et bien tes parents étaient des sorciers eux aussi. Pour résumer ils ont été tués par un puissant mage noir, il est encore craint de tous aujourd'hui. Ce grand sorcier possédait des partisans appelés Mangemorts qui assassinaient des innocents pour le plaisir, et la puissance." Ce Hagrid avait le mérite de ne pas passer par quatre chemins au moins.

"Il est encore vivant ?"  
"Officiellement non, mais beaucoup pensent qu'il l'est encore et continu à en avoir peur par précaution."  
"Quel est son nom?" Hagrid hésita avant de répondre.  
"Et bien les gens qui le craignent l'appelle "tu-sais-qui" et ces gens là ont raison Harry. Mais son nom est Voldemort." Chuchota-t-il. Il sentit le regard étrange du jeune garçon. Hagrid haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce moment gênant et là le garçon explosa de rire.  
"Voldemort? Sérieusement il arrive à se faire respecter avec ce nom là?" Le demi-géant semblait choqué, Harry remplaça son rire par un rictus tout aussi rieur mais sans le facteur bruyant.

"Et comment est-il mort?"Reprit-il.  
"Et bien Harry il n'avait pas pour principal objectif de tuer tes parents, mais... toi. D'après ce que l'on a déduit il a tué tes parents parce-qu'ils faisaient barrages pour te protéger et il s'en est ensuite prit à toi. Mais le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné sur toi et à ricoché sur lui.  
"D'où ma cicatrice je suppose."  
"Exactement."  
"C'est donc pour cela que j'ai survécu ?"  
"Ça personne ne peut te l'affirmer Harry, mais quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu sache que tu es célèbre ici." Lui annonça Hagrid fièrement. Harry ne répondit pas, il passait d'une vie de maltraitance et de solitude à une vie où il était un sorcier survivant et célèbre, c'était difficile à avaler. Il soupira, il commençait quand-même à croire à tous ça. Pas bon Harry ressaisit toi, depuis quand les gens te veulent du bien?

Hagrid voyant la pâleur du visage du garçon le força à avaler un jus de citrouille et lui commanda la soupe du jour, c'est à dire la _soupe soupe soupe_. C'est en fin de mâtiné qu'il le guida jusqu'à un mur en brique se trouvant à l'arrière du pub.

"Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton las, il était désespérément fatigué.

Le demi-géant tapota quelques briques et le mur se sépara en une sorte d'arche, les faisant déboucher dans une rues bondée de magasin en tous genres. Harry sourit d'émerveillement, la rue semblait sans fin et paraissait regorger de surprise. Hagrid fut soulagé de le voir enfin sourire. Il lui demanda s'il avait toujours la liste de fourniture pour cette fameuse école, que Harry avait au passage complètement zappé. Harry la sortie:

 _"Les étudiants de première année doivent se munir:_

 _Vêtements:_  
 __Uniforme_  
 __Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
 __Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
 __Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_  
 __Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Livres et manuels:_  
 __Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)_  
 __Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
 __Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé (cours de Métamorphose)_  
 __Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
 __Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
 __Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
 __Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

 _Fournitures:_  
 __1 baguette magique_  
 __1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
 __1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
 __1 télescope_  
 __1 balance en cuivre_

 _Animal domestique:_  
 _Les élèves peuvent emporter un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud, tout autre animal doit faire suite à une dérogation soumise au directeur."_

 ** _X_**

Une fois la lettre lu, ils commencèrent enfin à visiter la rue. Ils passèrent devant une grand boutique de livre nommée « fleury et boot », Harry eut le droit à un marque page gratuit qui bougeait, il trouva cela fascinant. Il y avait aussi un magasin de Quidditch, qui apparemment équivalait le foot niveau célébrité, mais version sorcier et avec des règles bien différentes. Ils allèrent aussi à Gringotts, la banque, un énorme bâtiment de plusieurs étages qui semblait un peu penchée, à l'entrée on pouvait retrouver une inscription gravée dans de l'or, que Harry n'eut pas le temps de lire. Hagrid était pressé il devait récupérer quelque chose pour le compte de Dumbledore, qui apparemment était le directeur de l'école de sorcier. Le duo passa donc d'abord dans un mystérieux coffre dont Hagrid se garda de faire tout commentaire, étrange vu que ce dernier n'avait littéralement pas cessé de parler et d'expliquer diverses choses sur le monde des sorciers à Harry depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette rue qui se nommait "chemin de traverse", il avait tellement a apprendre. Ensuite ils allèrent au coffre du jeune nouveau sorcier, il y découvrit qu'il était assez riche.  
"Tu ne croyais quand-même pas que te parent ne t'avais rien laissé," Commenta Hagrid en voyant sa tête stupéfaite.  
"A vrai dire je ne sais rien d'eux."  
"Patiente un peu et tu verras petit, e suis sur que Dumbledore t'en dira plus , enfin bon là il faut pas qu'on traine si tu veux pas louper ton train"  
"Un train?"  
"Bah oui tu pensais tout de même pas aller à Poudlard en transplanant?"  
"En transplanant?"  
"Ah oui c'est vrai... Écoutes tu apprendra tout cela plus tard, allez viens on va faire tes achats"  
Ils repassent devant de petites créatures qui avaient presque une apparences humaines, malgré leurs traits physionomiques disgracieux et leurs oreilles pointues. "Ce sont des gobelins, ils n'aiment pas trop les sorciers" Lui avait précisé Hagrid précédemment.

Il était environ neuf heures et demi, il ne manquait plus qu'à Harry sa baguette. Il rentra alors chez Ollivender qui d'après Hagrid était connu pour être le meilleur vendeur de baguette de tout le pays. Et de toute façon le seul présent ici, constata le garçon. Hagrid laissa le jeune sorcier pour faire sois disant une course importante. Harry ne protesta pas, le fait d'être seul le rassurait. C'était plus habituel pour lui. Il rentra d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il avait peur qu'en franchissant cette porte tout ce petit monde qui commençait à lui plaire allait disparaitre. La boutique était petite et ancienne. Ces murs était des étagères remplit de boites rectangulaires et tout semblait poussiéreux. Harry tourna sur lui même pour mieux observer, depuis ce matin il ne cessait d'être impressionné.

"Monsieur Potter !" Harry frôla la crise cardiaque, un homme très maigre aux yeux bleus pâles venaient apparaitre derrière lui." Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu." Poursuivit-il. Harry ne chercha pas a comprendre, une fois de plus.  
"Vous êtes Ollivender je suppose?" L'homme hocha positivement de la tête.  
"Ne perdons pas de temps voulez vous." Il partit dans une pièce qui semblait être une réserve. Harry ne sachant pas s'il devait le suivre l'attendit là où il était, planté au milieu d'une pièce remplit de rayons d'étagères qui devait faire au moins 5 mètres de haut. Elles contenaient des petites boîtes, Harry comprit que c'était les baguettes qui y était rangées. La pièce semblait plus étroites dû à la hauteurs des étagères et se trouvait entièrement faite de bois sombre. L'ambiance l'était donc aussi.

Il reprit son admiration s'imaginant déjà toute une aventure dans ce nouveau monde, mais fut rappelé à l'ordre lorsque la cloche de la boutique retentit. Une petite fille aux long cheveux noirs de jais, entra en compagnie d'un garçon qui lui avait les cheveux blond platine. Elle avait la peau mate et les yeux foncés, tendit que lui avait la peau porcelaine et les yeux claire, un parfait contraste. Ils semblaient avoir le même âge que Harry. La fille lui souri, le garçon le toisa.

"Mademoiselle Hydden, Monsieur Malfoy." Les salua Ollivender qui venait tout juste de revenir. Le vieil homme contourna son établie et prit deux boites qui s'y trouvaient. "Vos baguettes son prêtes." Il en tendit une en bois très claire à la jeune fille. "Bois d'If, ventricule de dragon et crin de licorne, 28 centimètres. Très puissante baguette, prend garde quand tu l'utilise, car je sais qu'elle ne t'est pas nécessaire, mais elle peut ne pas apprécier d'être trop à l'écart. La jeune-fille sembla mal prendre ce que le vendeur venait de lui dire, remarqua à vous monsieur Malfoy." Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon blond. "Bois d'Aubépine, crin de licorne, 45 centimètres et relativement souple, prenez garde elle aurait vite fait de vous glisser entre les doigts."

Le garçon déposa de l'argent dans la main du vendeur de baguette et les deux enfants sortirent tout deux, après l'avoir remercié. Ollivender reporta donc son attention sur Harry, lui faisant tester plusieurs baguettes. Harry mit pratiquement le magasin en pièce. Ce ne fut qu'au bous d'une demi-heure qu'il l'a trouva enfin. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa main des étincelles vertes et noirs sortirent. Le sorcier se sentit bizarre, il sorti comme un énorme flux d'énergie le remplir de pars et autres, il se sentait comme enfin lui même, comme si on lui avait rajouté un morceau de son âme qu'il avait perdu. Ollivender recula et le fixa d'un air apeuré. Il se contenta de lui dire:

"Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Vous êtes appelé à de grande chose monsieur Potter." Harry le remercia, paya et allait sortir, mais se ravisa, fit demi-tour et posa une question.  
"Monsieur est-il possible qu'un sortilège ricoche ?" Ollivender était encore plus pâle qu'il y a cinq minutes. Harry eut peur qu'il fasse un malaise.  
"En effet tout est possible mon garçon." Il marqua un temps de pause. "Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?"  
"J'essaye juste de comprendre comment j'ai pus survivre monsieur." Sur ce Harry allait partir mais le vieux sorcier l'interpella une dernière fois.  
"Monsieur Potter il faut que vous sachiez que votre baguette est comme qui dirait jumelle à celle de celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice." Lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Harry se retourna et partit sans un mot de plus. Cela faisait déjà assez d'infos à avaler pour aujourd'hui.

Le sorcier retrouva Hagrid, qui lui tendit une cage qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. A l'intérieur il y avait un grand oiseau.  
"C'est une chouette Harry, elle s'appelle Hedwige." Harry n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait offert une chouette. Elle était blanche avec des tâches noires et marrons, elle lui rappelait Woofy. Elle avait ce même regard perçant et intelligent que le hiboux qui lui avait porté sa première lettre. Harry fut tellement heureux d'avoir sa première amie qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer le demi-géant dans ses bras.

Il était bientôt onze heure, Hagrid l'avait conduit à King cross. La gare où il avait rendez-vous pour prendre son train. Harry lu le ticket que Hagrid venait de lui tendre et vit : Poudlard express voie neuf trois quart.  
"Euh… Hagrid ça existe pas la voie neuf trois quart ?!" Demanda-t-il étonné. Harry n'eut pas de réponse, il était seul.

* * *

 ** _NDA: Voilà le deuxième chapitre corrigé et recorrigé, et franchement je me fais honte quand je vois les fautes. xD_ **

**Et bah voilà à vous de voir, n'hésitez vraiment pas et surtout pensez aux reviews ça aide vachement niveau morale et même pour les petites incohérences.**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Direction Poudlard !_


	3. Direction Poudlard !

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaines choses très fidèles aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Direction Poudlard !**

Il était bientôt onze heure du matin, Hagrid l'avait conduit à King cross. La gare où il avait rendez-vous pour prendre son train direction magie et compagnie. Harry lu le ticket que Hagrid venait de lui tendre et vit : Poudlard express voie neuf trois quart.

"Euh… Hagrid ça existe pas la voie neuf trois quart ?!" Demanda-t-il étonné. Harry n'eut pas de réponse, il était seul.

Harry, se retrouvait donc seul. Le brouhaha de la gare résonnant, cela n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête. Il ne passa pas quinze mille ans à réfléchir et partit donc à la recherche des voies neuf et dix. La voie 9 3/4 devrait sûrement se trouver à proximité d'elles, enfin encore fallait-il qu'il les trouvent vu l'immensité de la gare King's Cross. De toute façon c'était pour une école de magie donc si il était vraiment un sorcier il réussirait bien à la trouver. Au final il finit par les trouver sans trop de mal, c'était assez bien indiqué. Mais il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème, la voie neuf trois quart n'apparaissait nulle part. Il aurait bien demandé à un portier, mais celui-ci l'aurait sûrement prit pour un demeuré. Alors désespérant, une fois de plus, il s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc et attendit. De toute façon il ne devait pas être le seul sorcier ici.

Pile avait-il pensé cela qu'un groupe de personnes à l'allure étrange passèrent devant lui. Il entendu le mot "moldu", un terme qu'avait utilisé Hagrid précédemment pour parler des non sorciers. Il devina donc que la famille devait faire partie du monde des sorciers.

Ils étaient tous roux, c'était une mère accompagné de ses cinq enfants. Il y avait des jumeaux sûrement plus âgés que Harry d'au moins deux années. Un autre garçon encore plus vieux ainsi qu'un autre d'à peu près son âge. Et enfin une fille, elle plus jeune et possédant des cheveux flamboyant.

Harry se leva donc, décidé à leur demander où se trouvait cette fameuse voie neuf 3/4. Il se racla la gorge.

"Bonjours mon garçon" Le salua la sorcière rousse. "Toi aussi c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard ?" Lui demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance.

"Ouais" Répondit-il en entreprenant de s'adosser à un mur séparant les deux voies concernées. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Il venait de tomber en arrière traversant le mur au passage. Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Au dessus de lui une pancarte indiquait : voie neuf trois quart. Et en face de lui se trouvait un train couleur cuivre et or, le Poudlard express. Une fumée grise s'en échappait. Harry observa les alentours, comme souvent ces derniers temps. La foule était dense, des adolescents de tout âge qui poussaient des valises de toutes sortes, ainsi que des hiboux, serpent, chats,... Certains étaient vêtus des robes de sorciers comme celle qu'il avait acheté tout à l'heure. Harry aperçut un couple qui faisait de tendres au revoirs à leurs enfants, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, qui fut vite remplacé par la haine contre ce Voldemort. Celui dont il n'aurait jamais peur de prononcer le nom.

La femme sorcière avait elle aussi traversée le mur, sauf que elle, elle l'avait fait intentionnellement... Elle lui tendit ses affaires. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes les avaient effectivement complètement oubliés. Il l'a remercia de manière distraite. Elle se présenta en tant que Molly Weasley. Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle entendu le nom Potter. Ce qui rappela à Harry le fait qu'il était bel et bien célèbre ici. Le rouquin qui avait son âge arriva en ricanant, Harry le toisa le trouvant assez simplet.

"Bah tu vois tu l'a trouvé ton chemin" Se moquait gentiment le rouquin.

"Lui c'est Ron, c'est aussi sa première année" Indiqua sa mère. Harry hésitait entre frapper ce Ron ou lui jeter un sort avec sa nouvelle baguette au pif. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider car le train émit un gros bruit et les élèves commençaient à embarquer. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et monta lui aussi. Actuellement sa tête était un énorme feu d'artifice. Tout se bousculait : les émotions, les faits, les souvenirs,...Il fut obligé de se mettre dans un compartiment déjà presque plein. Tout ce monde l'oppressait vraiment,il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de solitude.

"Je peux ?" Demanda Ron timidement. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de compartiment vide. Harry lui avait réussi et était vraiment très irrité de devoir partager le sien.

"Oui" Répondit le survivant sèchement. Le rouquin ignorait pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux de jais le prenait de haut.

Deux secondes après une fille de taille moyenne se jeta sur la vitre et l'ouvrit brusquement, elle arborait une attitude plus qu'assurée.

"Oh par Merlin! Tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger, fille de moldus et très intelligente." Se présenta-t-elle surexcitée. Cette Hermione semblait avoir le même âge. Elle possédait de longs et farfelus cheveux châtains claire.

"Oui et tu es aussi très narcissique, je me trompe ?" La provoquait Harry.

"Et toi un tout petit peu égocentrique ? Répondit-elle ironiquement et amèrement, elle avait l'air de détester les critiques.

"Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda-t-il presque vexé.

"Et bien tout simplement car cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes que tu es là et que le miroir est déjà usé, du au nombre de fois où tu t'es observé dedans." Harry trouva cette répartie enfantine, mais ris. Cela était effectivement le cas mais c'était sa cicatrice qu'il observait.

Harry appréciait presque cette fille, bien que immature elle avait de la répartie. Même si elle finit par gonfler Harry à force de faire ça madame je-sais-tout. Heureusement Neville, un autre garçon du compartiment, grand brun aux yeux bleus, l'interrompu en se plaignant d'avoir perdu son crapaud de compagnie. Il empêcha donc Hermione de réciter le manuel d'histoire de la magie entièrement, en comptant les définitions. Harry en profita pour s'évader. Trop de monde pour lui dans ce compartiment. Merci Neville !

"Je vais voir s'il est dans un autre compartiment." Prit Harry comme excuse. Les trois personnes présentes le fixèrent, mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

"A tout à l'heure Harry"

 **X**

Ces trois premières années étaient lourds, ils étaient stupide et niais. Sauf la petite Hermione, mais son côté miss je-sais-tout était agaçant. Lorsqu'il était sorti trois autres personnes étaient rentrées dans le compartiment. Soit une fille très blonde et une assez petite aux cheveux couleur paille et une autre rouquine. Elles l'avaient à peine croisé mais c'était comme si elles étaient intimidées par lui. Il sourit à cette idée, même si tout le monde ne savait plus que lui à son propre sujet, apparemment être le survivant lui garantissait une cote de popularité hors norme. Harry se dirigea vers le fond du train pour prendre l'air, il arriva au dernier compartiment et allait sortir, mais ce dernier compartiment attira son attention.

Une fille s'y trouvait seule, la lumière était éteinte, elle observait le paysage, tout en faisant glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts de manière fluide. Harry reconnu la fille de chez Ollivander, les mêmes longs cheveux noir de jais ondulés et le même teint hâlé, sauf que cette fois-ci elle était seule. Il décida de l'approcher, cette fille l'intriguait. Et puis elle avait l'air moins bavarde, ce qui pour le jeune sorcier était un critère important, peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis ?

"Je peux venir avec toi, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres." La fille leva les yeux vers lui et sourit étrangement. Harry se sentit bizarre et n'aimait pas ça. En fait il se sentit à la place des trois autres filles de tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton assez brusque. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'un jour il apprenne à contrôler ses réactions. Elle ne parut pas fâchée et affichait un rictus mystérieux. Ce qui irrita particulièrement le garçon, il se sentait inférieur, comme si elle savait déjà tout de lui mais genre puissance 1000 par rapport aux autres et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

"Je t'ai vu avec les autres dans le troisième compartiment." Répondit-elle dignement.

"Ouais tu as raison et alors je suis libre de m'asseoir où je veux non ? "

"Exact Harry Potter." Harry fut d'abord surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait probablement entendu chez Ollivander. Il réfléchit à une réponse crédible. Cette fille l'intriguait vraiment.

"Je veux devenir ton ami." Dit-il finalement plus sûr de lui qu'il ne le pensait, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où il sortait cette idée d'ailleurs. Elle rit sombrement, mais ne dit rien.

"Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu" Reprit Harry. Elle sourit tristement.

"C'est juste que petit un c'est rare les gens qui arrive en mode : hey ! Sois mon ami, souvent ça paraît bizarre tu vois. De deux pourquoi le grand et célèbre Harry Potter qui était dans un compartiment bondé pouvant se faire un max de pote se réfugie au fond du train pour demander ça à une fille qui semble déprimée h24. Et enfin sache que quand tu apprendra les rumeurs sur moi tu changera vite d'avis. Nous ne sommes pas du même côté Potter..." Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre comme s'il n'était plus là.

"Euh première j'acquiesce, deuxième c'est parce que jusqu'à il y a 30 secondes je ne te croyais pas bavarde et troisièmement je te rappel que je viens du monde moldus alors aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer quelles sont ces rumeurs ? Osa-t-il à demander avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle. Harry remarqua qu'il était écrit Miorra Hydden sur sa valise. Miorra hésita à répondre, mais finit par céder parce que de toute façon il finirait bien par les entendre. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Et bien tu vois le terrible mage noir qui a tué toute ta famille et bah la rumeur cours que je suis sa fille." Avait-elle balancée brute de décoffrage. Harry déglutit, la jeune-fille avait dit ça d'une voix glaciale et le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sure, mais c'est compliqué et tu dois bien te douter que cette rumeur n'a pas été inventée sans raison. Et puis Harry Potter je vais être serpentarde et toi c'est évident que tu sera un gryffondor, tout nous ne devrait pas persister, pour ton bien." Elle insista sur la fin de sa phrase. Il soupira.

"Alors c'est vrai ce que racontait Hermione, ces deux maisons se détestent vraiment ?"

"Je ne sais pas qui est cette Hermione, mais oui elle a raison. Il y a toujours eut des conflits. Au fait juste pour info je m'appelle Miorra Hydden." Il se retenu de dire qu'il le savait et répéta son prénom plusieurs fois dans son esprit.

"Mais moi je m'en fiche Miorra. Je serais quand-même ton ami." Cette fois elle sourit franchement. "Et puis pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr que je finirais à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard?"

"Toute la famille Potter a finie à Gryffondor" Il sembla méditer à ce sujet cela faisait donc plusieurs générations que sa famille était sorcière. Harry remarqua une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière se rappelait qu'elle non-plus elle n'avait jamais connue sa vraie famille. Ils avaient des points communs.

Ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet. Ils se racontèrent leur enfance, qui étaient toutes deux remplies de solitude et de violence. Miorra avait elle aussi perdue ses parents très jeune, mais elle ne savait pas comment, ni qui ils étaient. Elle avait donc vécu chez les Malfoy, considérant Draco comme son frère. Draco est le blondinet de tout à l'heure lui avait elle expliquée. Tous deux avaient été éduqués d'une manière à ce qu'ils baignent dans la magie noire. La jeune fille avait eut peur de la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle et Draco étaient en quelque sortes condamnés à être mangemort. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que cela impliquait, mais il ne l'avait pas pris mal. Il semblait plus avoir de la peine pour elle et son frère. Harry lui, lui avait parlé du fait qu'il avait été élevé dans un placard à balais par une partie de sa famille qui était moldue et qu'il avait été maltraité. Il s'était touché la hanche en disant cela, son hématome d'après l'épisode zoo était toujours présent et le lançait par moment.

 **X**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école qui était apparemment un château, ce que personne ne lui avait précisé, la nuit était tombée. Hagrid les accueillit, se présentant comme le garde de chasse de Poudlard. Harry le toisa, il ne s'était pas remis du fait que le demi-géant l'avait laissé seul et sans aucune indication à la gare. Hagrid conduisit tous les premières années jusqu'au château par le biais de petites barques de sept places environs. Harry s'installa avec Miorra et Hermione qui se regardèrent de travers, ainsi que d'autres garçons que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ils traversèrent un grand lac, les lanternes de chaque barques scintillaient comme le reflet des étoiles sur l'eau, Harry était époustouflé.

Le groupe d'élèves fut ensuite accueilli par le professeure McGonagall. C'était une grande femme, plus très jeune. Elle avait l'air très sévère et Harry priait pour ne pas se la coltiner en cours parce-qu'elle avait vraiment l'air trop stricte. Cette dernière les conduisit dans le château jusqu'à deux immenses grandes portes. Elle se racla la gorge et entama un assez long discours.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard" Commença-t-elle." Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons." Elle fit un regard panoramique. "Il faut que vous sachiez que votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille. Ils existes quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune possède ses valeurs et caractéristiques. Pendant votre année vous aurez maintes occasions d'obtenir des points à votre maisons, mais bien-sûr si vous ne respectez pas les règles, elle en perdra. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur." Harry essaya d'emmagasiner toutes ses informations, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup depuis hier.

Elle poursuivit sur l'honneur de servir sa maison, et finit enfin par conclure au bout d'au moins vingt minutes en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Elle les fit patienter, leur indiquant qu'elle revenait dans quelques instants. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle arrêta enfin de parler. Il avait appris plus de trucs aujourd'hui que toutes années rassemblées, depuis sa naissance.

"Alors c'est vrai, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard à cette année." Le coupa de ses pensées, un première année blond platine, que Harry connaissait déjà.

"Draco Malfoy." Le salua Harry.

"Comment tu connais mon nom ?" Demanda ce dernier surprit et avec beaucoup moins d'assurance.

"C'est moi Draco. Je le connais." Intervenu Miorra.

"Oh…" Le petit blond parut hésiter puis se décida finalement à déclarer. "Dans ce cas, soyons amis. Les amis de ma sœur sont mes amis et en l'occurrence tu es son seul ami alors..." Il lui tendit la main, Harry la saisit.

"Amis." McGonagall fit apparition et toisa d'un air inquiet Draco et Harry. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pensa-t-elle, il fallait que Harry reste dans le droit chemin et ce pour le bien de toute la population sorcière .

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, où étaient alignées quatre tables suivant la longueur de la pièce. Harry entendu Hermione murmurer à une fille que le plafond était magique. En effet des bougies volaient partout dans la salle. La salle était très longue, quatre tables la traversaient de sa longueurs. Une table pour les professeurs se tenait derrière une estrade au fond de la salle. Les tables étaient pratiquement remplies par les élèves plus vieux, il devait rester juste assez de place pour les nouveaux venus. Ces derniers fussent d'ailleurs conduit près de l'estrade. Professeur McGonagall commença à énumérer des prénoms.

Hermione avait été la première appelée, Harry et Draco avaient rit tout les deux, car ils l'avaient vu et entendu s'encourager elle-même.

"Elle est tarée celle-là" Avait alors déclaré Malfoy. Le feeling passait bien entre les deux récents amis. Comme prévus Miorra et Draco avaient été répartis à Serpentard. Ce fut alors rapidement le tours de Harry. Il marcha d'un pas penaud, mais déterminé et s'assit sous l'espèce de chapeau que McGonagall posa sur sa tête. Le chapeau remua d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter le garçon. Le chapeau sembla réfléchir à voix haute. Un chapeau qui parle, non mais sérieux?

"Hum Harry Potter!" S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. "C'est très étonnant… J'aurais pensé t'envoyer directement à Gryffondor, mais il semblerait que tu ai beaucoup d'ambition… Et tu semble plutôt malin et dédaigneux aux règles. D'autant plus que tu es appelé à faire de grande chose si je ne m'abuse. Seulement choisiras-tu le bon chemin parmis ceux que te conférera la magie? J'hésite, quand dis-tu mon garçon ?" Harry ne voyait pas vraiment la différence, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire des deux maisons. Mais d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, les Serpentards ne se contentaient pas que de la magie blanche. Et puis ses deux récents amis avaient été réparti là-bas, alors…

"Serpentard à l'air sympa." Se décida finalement Harry.

"Très bien alors, SERPENTARD !" S'écria le choixpeau. Les professeurs se jetèrent tous des regards inquiet. Dumbledore fut également très surpris. Seule Mcgonagall sembla comprendre, vu comment il avait été maltraité ce choix était logique, l'ambition était sûrement son seul repère désormais.

La table des gryffondor semblait achevée. On les avaient prévenu qu'Harry Potter rejoindrait leur rang par évidence. Hermione avait l'air déçu, mais Harry lui fit un petit sourire lui indiquant qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Elle était intelligente, Harry pourrait avoir besoin d'elle. Le récent Serpentard s'assit à sa table designée. Il se retrouva entre Miorra et un certain Blaise Zabini.

Draco qui était en face de lui, lui présenta Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ils avaient tous deux l'air d'êtres ses gentils toutous. Dumbledore le directeur leur prit la tête une fois de plus avec un discours barbant. Draco confia à Harry que d'après son père ce vieil homme était fou et trop vieux pour diriger. Hagrid lui au contraire avait passé la matinée à lui faire des éloges. Harry décida qu'il en jugerait par lui-même, même s'il était plus tenté de croire Malfoy.

 **X**

Le banquet était magnifique, toutes sortes de plats et de friandises étaient étalés juste devant les yeux de Harry. Le Serpentard qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais pu manger jusqu'à sa faim se goinfra. Harry goûta de tout, sous les regards rieurs de Blaise et Draco qui craignait qu'une fois terminé Harry finirait par exploser. Miorra le regarda d'un air exaspéré, mais Harry se sentait vraiment pas bien et ça finit par la faire rire.

Pendant leur festin Harry avait pu faire plus amples connaissances avec Draco, Miorra et Blaise. Ils discutèrent de Quidditch, de leurs baguettes,… Draco lui expliqua même des infos sur leurs professeurs. Le récent serpent aux yeux d'émeraudes étaient littéralement fasciné par le discours du blondinet.

Il apprit que le directeur de Serpentard était un grand homme à la peau hyper pâle. Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, noir et gras. Draco lui montra qui s'était en pointant la table des professeurs du doigt. Le mystérieux professeur dont ils venaient de parler le fixait étrangement. Harry finit par ne plus y faire attention, il aurait bien l'occasion de lui parler s'il dirigeait sa maison.

Après le repas, les préfets -Harry apprit que c'était l'équivalent des délégués de classes- conduisirent leurs premières années à leurs salles commune. Harry fut content lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa salle commune se trouvait dans les cachots. Les premières années Serpentard se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était éclairée par des lampes vertes, ses fenêtres projetaient également cette couleur. Étant donnée que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait sous le lac qu'ils avaient récemment traversés. Par les fenêtres on pouvait y voir toutes sortes d'animaux marins. Harry vit une espèce de créature avec de petites cornes et qui faisait des grimaces, elle se nommait strangulot selon Draco.

"C'est vraiment hyper bien!" S'exclama Harry, en voyant l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce. Les murs étaient en pierre brutes et il y avaient des fauteuils en cuire qui avaient l'air super confortable et des rideaux en velours verts.

"Regarde la cheminé elle est géniale elle aussi !" Répondit Miorra aussi enthousiaste que Harry.

Le préfet qui était en fait une préfète du nom de Gemma Farley leur montra le dortoir des garçons et fit de même avec les filles. Harry et Draco saluèrent Miorra et se précipitèrent dans la chambre où il prirent les meilleurs lits, près des fenêtres. Blaise et Draco se pressaient de lui expliquer les principales caractéristiques de Serpentard, c'est à dire la direction, l'ambition, la ruse, la noblesse,... Leur blason était un serpent sur un fond vert et argent. Harry trouva tout cela très stylé et se demandait comment en l'espace de deux jours il avait réussit à passer d'un lit fait en palette dans un placard à balais, à un épais et confortable lit dans un château.

* * *

 _ **NDA: Et un troisième chapitre corrigé et recorrigé, bon encore 42 autres je crois xD Adieu les méchantes fautes ! (J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de rescapées xD )**_

 **Au plaisir d'écrire pour vous et de partager mon univers, pensez aux reviews ça aide vachement niveau morale et même pour les petites incohérences.**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : Nouveaux cours et différentes magies.


	4. Nouveaux cours et magie

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaines choses très fidèles aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux cours et différentes magies.**

Harry et Drago dormaient profondément, savourant pleinement la douceur des draps en soie. Cependant le jour était déjà levé, et cela ne sembla pas perturber le sommeil des deux jeunes Serpentard. Du moins jusqu'à…

"DEBOUUUUUT !" Hurla Miorra en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre, elle envoya valser les couettes des deux lits d'un seul geste de la main. Les deux garçons venaient de frôler la crise cardiaque. Harry s'était violemment redressé sans avoir le temps de se poser de question et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il fut tellement heureux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout ce qui s'était produit depuis hier n'était pas un rêve. Drago lui avait eut tellement peur qu'il avait sursauté et s'était jeté par terre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Miorra ?" Demanda Harry entre deux bâillements.

"Il se passe qu'il est pratiquement neuf heures !" Répondit-elle à la fois affolée et morte de rire.

"Et alors ?" Harry n'était pas entièrement réveillé et avait du mal à faire le rapprochement. Il se força tout de même à réfléchir sous le regard accusateur de son amie. De son coté Drago s'était rendormi, mais par terre. En regardant tour à tour ces deux amis Harry fut éclairé.

"Merde Drago, ont est au retard !" Drago leva la tête mais ne sembla pas comprendre ce que Harry venait de dire.

"Et toi que fais-tu là dans ce cas ? Et qui plus est dans le dortoir des garçons?" Miorra répondit sans aucune gêne qu'elle les avaient attendu, longtemps; que de toute façon ils n'avaient loupés que le cours de botanique et qu'en plus elle avait beau trouver madame Chourave mignonne, ce cours ne l'intéressait pas et elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle s'y pointerait un jour. "Et sinon j'ai juste ouvert la porte c'était pas plus compliqué de ça." Harry acquiesça, prit la serpentarde par les épaules et la poussa en dehors du dortoir. Les garçons furent prêts cinq minutes après. Ce fut un premier réveil au château mouvementé et qui pourtant ne manqua pas de plaire au jeune Potter.

 **X**

Les trois amis se tapèrent alors un grand sprint jusqu'à leur prochain cours. Ils avaient Potion, heureusement pour eux, le cours se déroulait également dans les cachots, ils arrivèrent donc à l'heure ni vue ni connue. Harry était heureux de cette nouvelle complicité avec les deux serpents. Il se sentait presque à sa place dans un monde qui lui était pourtant encore bien trop inconnu.

Leur professeur de potion était comme prévu l'incontournable professeur Rogue, cette appellation venait de Drago. Le professeur se présenta, Harry fut amusé car les gryffondors tremblaient de peur. Il se venta en expliquant qu'il pourrait nous apprendre à enfermer la mort dans un flacon et tout autres choses. Cette matière avait l'air à la fois utile et étrange.

Le dernier Potter fut en partie content car la plupart de ses cours étaient en commun avec les gryffondors, donc en compagnie de Hermione. Harry était définitivement ami avec elle, elle n'était finalement pas si énervante que ça. Elle les avaient couvert devant McGonagall l'heure d'avant et puis ils avaient beaucoup en commun. En premier lieu le fait qu'ils provenaient tout les deux du monde moldu. Harry apprit que le père de Hermione était dentiste. Hermione fut sidérée que Harry n'y soit jamais allé et lui assura qu'elle lui prendrait rendez-vous dès que possible.

Le jeune Potter était d'ailleurs placé à ses côtés quand ils étaient ensemble, tandis que Miorra était avec son frère de cœur un plus loin au fond de la salle. Harry avait préféré se placer devant à cause du manque de lumière flagrant dans cette salle, encore pire que dans sa salle commune respective.

Le professeur leur posa pleins de questions sur des plantes et potions. Il regardait Harry comme s'il espérait profondément que celui-ci y réponde. Cependant le garçon n'y connaissait strictement rien, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'explorer ses nouveaux bouquins. Tiens, en pensant ça il se rendit compte que justement il avait laissé son livre de Potions sur son lit. Oups... Il espérait ne pas trop décevoir son directeur qui avait l'air d'être un grand homme.

Contrairement à la plupart des élèves Hermione et Miorra se déchaînaient sur chaque réponses. En fait Harry se crut sur un ring de boxe tellement la tension était élevée. Il espérait que ces tensions disparaîtraient avec le temps, sachant que les deux ennemies possédaient le grand point commun d'être ses meilleures amies. En oubliant pas Drago bien sûr.

En tous cas Rogue paru fort amusé devant cet affront.

"C'est une potion de vieillissement fortement déconseillée monsieur !" S'exclama Hermione.

"Vous ais-je autorisé à répondre miss Granger ?"

"Euh… non, mais…"

"Elle ne peut s'en empêcher monsieur, cette fille est une vraie plaie." Intervenu Miorra avec une animosité féroce, doublée d'un sourire mesquin. Hermione vira au rouge devant cette insulte mais ne répliqua pas. Mais le prof ne leur accorda aucune attention et déclara la fin du cours. Harry trouva le comportement de Miorra assez dérangeant surtout qu'il lui semblait bien que Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Les élèves de première année sortirent en mode troupeau de moutons stupide, Harry lui resta un instant pour parler à son directeur de maison. Drago voulu rester auprès de Harry, mais Rogue l'avait envoyé bouler en déclarant que Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un écuyer. Le blondinet était partit sans protester, mais l'air sacrément vexé. Son père l'avait prévenu de se méfier de ce professeur mais le blondinet avait pourtant été fasciné pendant tout le cours par son professeur qui jadis avait reçu le prix du plus jeune maître de potion de tous les temps.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite monsieur Potter?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. Harry ne se rebuta pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en répondant.

"Ok, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. On m'a fait tout un éloge de mon père et de Dumbledore, mais ils ont l'air d'être un peu trop idolâtrés à mon goût, après tout ils sont humains. Alors je souhaiterais que me racontiez de votre point de vue ce que vous pensez exactement d'eux. Je sais que cette demande est sûrement déplacée, mais c'est comme le fait que tout le monde en sache plus sur moi que moi-même alors…" Rogue sembla déstabilisé par cette question. Il ne pensait pas que le petit aurait du caractère, ou du moins il pensait qu'il serait aussi stupide que son père. Mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas un petit gryffondor toi ?" Répondit Rogue attentif à la future réponse de Harry.

"Même si je l'aurais été cela n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas la maison qui défini la personne, mais son état d'esprit et son audace."

"Et bien c'est la première fois que je suis d'accord avec un Potter."

Plus Harry et lui parlèrent plus le petit lui rappela sa mère. Lily, elle était une femme extraordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce crétin de James Potter. Severus Rogue ne cacha pas au garçon que pour lui son père n'était qu'un minable sorcier prétentieux qui ne cherchait qu'à faire du mal aux têtes qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Le professeur de potion étant parti dans cette voie-là, Harry pensait qu'il décrirait sa mère de la même manière, mais à son grand étonnement il l'a décrivit telle que Harry avait maintenant du mal à ne pas la confondre avec une déesse. Il finit par répondre à la question de Harry en finissant par lui parler de Dumbledore.

Comme ce que beaucoup de personnes lui avaient dit, Rogue le présenta comme un très grand sorcier. Très puissant, mais il ajouta aussi qu'il était très manipulateur. Le professeur se demandait comment le directeur avait fini à Gryffondor et assura à Harry de se méfier de lui; même s'il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre pour l'instant. Harry apprit aussi que sa formation de sorcier à Poudlard durerait 7ans, que chaque maison avait une histoire bien particulière et que les emplois du temps étaient affichés dans sa salle commune, chose dont il ne s'était pas encore préoccupé comme Miorra s'occupait de le rappeler à l'ordre lui, tout comme passage le serpentard se rappela que justement il avait déjà dû louper un bon quart d'heure du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

"Le professeur Quirell est un incompétent, il déshonore ce poste." Sembla bon d'ajouter son directeur de maison.

"Professeur êtes-vous sûr que vous ne dite pas cela car vous convoité ce poste ?"

"Ah je vois que tu es au courant de certaine rumeurs…" En vérité c'était Drago qui lui en avait parlé lors du banquet. Sur ce le prof lui fit une dernière confidence.

Ayant remarqué que Harry n'était pas comme son père, le professeur en profita pour se débarrasser d'un objet qui ne lui était pas de grande utilité. Un objet qu'il avait dérobé à James et tout son groupe de dégénéré. La carte du maraudeur. Il montra à Harry comment celle-ci fonctionnait et lui indiqua certain passage secret qui lui permettrait d'arriver plus vite à son cours. Il lui conseilla tout de même d'en parler à personne s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. Harry le remercia, le salut et s'en alla.

 **X**

Il fut remercié par la classe de quatrième année serpentard serdaigle qui attendait derrière la porte et qui grâce à lui avait loupée vingt minutes de cours. Harry emprunta les passages indiqués par Rogue et la carte et arriva en DCFM deux minutes après. Il récita méfait accomplit comme lui avait indiqué le maître des potions, puis rentra dans la salle. Une fois de plus il s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry remarqua que tout le monde dormait et fini par être emporté par le rythme. Hermione tenta de le réveiller à coups de livre. Rien ne marchait. Elle se décida alors à employer la manière forte…

"Rictusempra." Chuchota-t-elle. Harry se réveilla en un sursaut et se mit à rire atrocement. Il se tordait dans tous les sens. Ça réveilla quelques autres élèves qui rirent à leur tour devant la petite danse de leur camarade. Les gryffondors en profitaient pour se moquer, mais là Harry s'en fichait. Le Professeur Quirell avait essayer de résonner le garçon mais ses bégaiements n'arrangeait en rien la chose. Harry reprit ses esprits une fois que Hermione chuchota «Finite incantatem ».

"C'est une technique de fourbe ça ! Digne d'un Serpentard…" Fit Harry songeur. Cela devait bien être la première foi qu'il riait autant.

"Écoute sache que je peux être très polyvalente en manière de persuasion." Harry sourit, finalement elle s'entendrait peut-être bien avec ses deux amis Serpentard s'ils acceptaient de mieux se connaître.

Le cours se termina assez vite, Harry traîna un peu avec Drago et Miorra. Hermione, n'avait pas osée rester, Harry avait pourtant insisté. Enfin bref il n'en faisait pas toute histoire. Aux alentours de midi, les trois amis se dirigèrent dans la grande salle en compagnie de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient royalement tapés l' mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à être dérangé par la table des gryffondor qui monta soudainement dans les degrés sonores.

"Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?" Demanda Drago, assez fort pour que Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley l'entendent.

"Et bien il te suffirait de lire le journal pour le savoir."

"Mais voyons Neville, ils ne savent pas lire, regarde-les, leur cerveau est atrophié ils n'y peuvent rien." Intervenu Ron.

"Tu sais quoi venant d'une pauvre tâche comme toi, et j'insiste bien sur le PAUVRE, cela me fait juste pitié Weasmoche." Répliqua Harry indifféremment. Il ignorait pourquoi le rouquin s'était mit à le détester soudainement. Le problème est que même si Harry ne voulait pas être méchant il n'en avait parfois pas le choix. Les autres élèves et même les adultes adoptent deux types de comportements envers lui. Ils y a ceux qui sont en pleine admiration et qui en savent plus sur lui que lui même et ceux qui ont franchement peur de lui surtout depuis qu'il est entré à serpentard.

Le roux rougit violemment et fusilla Harry du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Qui mit froid dans le dos au petit Weasley, qui fit d'ailleurs une drôle de tête, lorsque son journal lui fut arraché des mains. Hermione se rapprocha de Harry et lu :

"Cambriolage à Gringotts en début de semaine. Aucun signe d'effraction. Ils n'en disent pas plus."

"Oh c'est tout, vous braillez vraiment pour rien" Reprit Drago. Harry se rappela soudain sa première intrusion à Gringotts.

"Hermione peux-tu me dire, quel est le numéro du coffre s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr Harry, attends… Coffre 713. Pourquoi ?"

"Non rien, rien…" Le Serpentard menti, ce coffre était celui où il avait accompagné Hagrid. Harry ne décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant, il en parlerait à ses amis plus tard.

 **X**

L'après-midi Harry termina par un cours de métamorphose qui précéda Histoire de la magie. Une fois encore il se trouvait aux côtés de Hermione. Leur professeur n'était d'autre que la formidable McGonagall. Harry fut déçu mais bon ce cours était tout de même intéressant. La métamorphe leur avait confié la tâche de transformer leur animal de compagnie en vert à pied.

Harry avait du aller chercher Edwige, il avait alors découvert que Drago avait un hibou noir nommé Gnar, que Hermione n'avait pas d'animal et que Miorra non-plus. Mais un sourire complice à Drago indiqua à Harry qu'elle mentait.

Les expériences débutèrent après trois heures d'explications et de gestes de baguette dans le vide, selon Harry, bien qu'en réalité cela n'avaient pris seulement dix minutes. Hermione réussit au bout du troisième essais, le chat qu'elle avait choisit se transforma néanmoins non pas en verre mais en jarre. Drago lui, mit plus de temps mais y parvient tout de même rapidement. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir où en était Miorra, car le professeur McGonagall était venu interrompre son observation.

"Alors monsieur Potter où en êtes vous ? "

"Je me débrouille."

"Bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Faites-moi donc voir." En vérité Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi. Mais il n'aimait pas cette prof, alors il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bon à rien que tous les griffons pensaient. Car oui, la professeur de métamorphose était la directrice de cette maison. Et puis surtout le garçon n'avait jamais fait de magie à par la fois où il avait détruit la boutique de Ollivander, donc... Cependant le récent serpentard voulait faire ses preuves. Alors Harry se concentra, pointa Edwige de sa baguette, puis récita solennellement :

"Un, deux, trois. Veraverto." C'est avec un grand soulagement que sa chouette fut changée en un sublime vert à pied. Il adressa à son professeur un sourire moitié prétentieux, moitié provocateur. Apparemment cela ne lui plut pas.

"Je vous attends à mon bureau à la fin du cours Monsieur Potter, vous, ainsi que miss Hydden et monsieur Malfoy.

Harry déglutit et prévenu ses amis par le biais d'un morceau de papier ensorcelé. Drago lui mima un «pourquoi ?» et Harry lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Si tu veux mon avis Harry, elle veut vous voir à cause de ce matin." Dit Hermione.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien tout simplement parce que Madame Chourave a dû parler de vous aux autres professeurs et certains n'en n'ont rien à faire comme le professeur Rogue, mais d'autres sont un peu plus sévère dirons-nous" Fit la griffonne comme exaspérée.

"Comme cette mégère de McGonagall…" Poursuivit Harry. "Mais au fait comment ce fait-il que toi tu saches qu'on est été absent ce matin, alors que la botanique est l'un des rares cours que l'on a pas en commun ?"

"Les gens parlent de vous Harry." Harry ressentit une subite inquiétude, vu le ton qu'avait employé Hermione, cela ne pouvait être en bien.

"Et qu'est-ce que disent les gens Hermione ?" Répondit-il passablement irrité.

"Et bien… Déjà tu connais la rumeur sur Miorra." Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Et bien la famille de Drago est également suspectée d'être alliée à Voldemort, et en conséquence tout le monde pense que Drago est un future Mangemort. Sans compter le fait que tu étais appelé à être gryffondor aux yeux de tous et le fait que tu atterrisses à Serpentard laisse les autres imaginer le pire. Donc le fait que vous formiez un parfait trio suspecté de beaucoup de chose ça…"

"Ça quoi ?!" Répondit Harry cette fois énervé.

"Ça peu être mal interprété… Mais moi je ne crois pas à tout ces stéréotypes infondés Harry !" Hermione avait l'air vraiment sincère et Harry la cru. Le survivant passa le reste du cours assez tendu et c'est avec le pas lourd qu'il se traîna jusqu'au bureau du professeur à la fin du cours.

"Je vais faire court. Vous avez été au retard ce matin, ou plutôt vous avez séché un cours. Je ne veux pas savoir si c'était intentionnel ou non. Mais sachez que vous avez brisés une règle et que je vous retire vingt points chacun." Devant la tête dépitée des élèves elle se sentit obligée de rapidement poursuivre. "Et une heure de colle en fin de semaine. Vous pouvez disposer." Le trio ne répliqua pas et sortit sans histoire.

 **X**

Ils passèrent leur soirée à se plaindre de leur charmante prof de méta. Mais en même temps ils s'amusèrent à tester toute sorte de sort trouvé dans le manuel de sortilège. Ainsi donc Drago se retrouvait en saucissonné par les soins de sa sœur de cœur qui avait soudainement trouvée qu'il parlait trop. Alors celui-ci après s'être dégagé avait utilisé un sort de lévitation pour lui envoyer un oreiller en pleine face. Miorra voulant riposter avait fait de même, mais Drago se baissa et se fut Harry qui se le prit, se mêlant alors à la bataille.

Tout en s'amusant Harry repensa à Hermione qui devait être seule, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de les faire se connaître, vraiment. Mais la jeune fille selon Drago était une sang de bourbe et ne méritait donc pas de lui parler… Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde créait autant de différences. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ferait vite changer Drago d'avis. Par contre pour Miorra cela risquait d'être plus dure, mais Harry était prêt à relever le défi.

Le trio se coucha à une heure assez raisonnable et le petit Potter se mit à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit Rogue. Son père était-il vraiment un crétin ? Cela l'inquiétait un peu, il ne voulait pas penser du mal de son père, surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu…

Il changea de sujet mentalement, cherchant quelque chose de plus gaie. Il y parvint en se rappelant qu'en une journée il avait réussit à être au retard, à sécher un cours, à s'être endormit et à se récolter une heure de colle. En fin de compte niveaux scolaire, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans son comportement. L'idée de repenser à avant ne plut pas au garçon, qui se rassura en se disant que contrairement à son ancienne vie, il avait des amis. De vrais amis.

* * *

 _ **NDA:** **Au plaisir d'écrire pour vous et de partager mon univers, pensez aux reviews ça aide vachement niveau morale et même pour les petites incohérences.**_

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : La découverte du Quidditch


	5. La découverte du Quidditch

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer:_ _Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaines choses très fidèles aux œuvres et pour d'autres non._**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La découverte du Quidditch.

Cette fois Harry et Drago s'étaient levés à l'heure. Ils étaient même arrivés en avance pour leur cours de vol à balais. En même temps lorsque Harry avait compris en quoi consistait ce cours il s'était obligé à mémoriser son emploi du temps par cœur afin de ne jamais le louper. Par contre Miorra était arrivée tout juste à temps pour le cours. Elle avait remerciée ironiquement les garçons pour l'avoir gentiment attendue. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait fait pendant presque une heure la veille.

"Encore un cours avec les griffons..." râla-t-elle.

"T'inquiète, ça va être drôle s'ils sont aussi doués pour voler que pour insulter." Répondit Drago amusé. Harry était en train d'analyser son balais sous toutes les coutures. Il avait un peu du mal à croire qu'il arriverait à voler sur un bous de bois.

Leur professeur était Madame Bibine, surtout connue pour arbitrer les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard. La femme possédait des cheveux gris assez courts, ainsi que des yeux jaunes tels que ceux des faucons. Comme pour beaucoup de chose dans ce nouvel univers, Harry trouva cela fascinant. Elle indiqua à chacun de se placer debout à côté de leur balais, qui eux étaient tranquillement étendu par terre.

"Tenez-vous bien droit, tendez la main et dites : debout bien fermement." Le balais à côté de Madame Bibine se dressa jusqu'à atterrire horizontalement dans sa main.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Drago y arriva du premier coup, mais confia à Harry qu'il volait déjà à balais chez lui depuis longtemps. Hermione elle s'énervait, son balai tremblait à peine, pourtant la griffonne était connue pour son acharnement dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Perdant patience Hermione commença à sauter sur place en tapant des pieds, devenant de plus en plus hystérique. Harry riait devant ce spectacle digne d'une bonne vieille comédie. Miorra y arriva elle aussi du premier coup, mais vivant chez Drago elle avait elle aussi dû s'entraîner.

Harry après avoir observé ses amis, tenta lui-même l'expérience et à son grand étonnement le balais lui arriva immédiatement et d'une manière fluide dans la main. Il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça tellement cela lui était venu si naturellement.

"Maintenant enfourchez-le. Élevez-vous en l'air quelques secondes, puis redescendez en douceur." Tout le monde réussit assez bien et Madame Bibine allait les féliciter mais elle fut interrompu par un: « Woaaaaaaah ! » affolé.

Neville Londubat, le crétin d'ami de Weasmoche, ne contrôlait plus rien et gagnait de plus en plus de hauteur. Après plusieurs looping son balais finit par s'écraser contre un murs, tandis que le stupide gryffondor se retrouva pendu par sa cape sur une statue se trouvant sur le mur extérieur du troisième étage. Son habit se déchira et ce dernier tomba par terre, se cassant le bras au passage. Madame Bibine ordonna donc à ses élèves de ne pas toucher à leur balais pendant qu'elle s'absentait, pour emmener Neville à l'infirmerie.

"Si je vois un seul balais dans les airs, l'élève concerné sera renvoyé avant d'avoir eut le temps de prononcer Quidditch !" Déclara-t-elle fermement.

"Hé! Regardez, Londubat a fait tomber quelque chose ! " Dit Drago tout en levant une sorte de boule en cristal rouge.

"C'est un rappeltous Drago" lui indiqua Hermione. "Tu devrais lui rendre, en plus de ça il est rouge cela veut dire que Neville à oublié quelque chose."

"Oui et je crois que c'est sa tête, Granger."

"Ou son bras" Poursuivit Harry.

"Les garçons ce n'est pas drôle." les réprimanda la griffonne. Miorra se contentait d'observer la scène. Elle semblait étrange et était vraiment pâle.

"Hum bon c'est vrai que tu devrais le lui rendre Drago" Ajouta le serpentard aux cheveux noirs d'encre.

"Hé ! Tu te ramolli Harry, enfin bon, si tu le veux viens le chercher." Après avoir fait un clin d'œil malicieux à son ami le jeune Malfoy enfourcha son balais et s'éleva élégamment dans les airs. Vite suivit d'une Miorra toujours pâle.

"Harry n'y va pas, tu as entendu madame Bibine !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ce sera rapide." Sur ce Harry rejoignit ses deux amis Serpentard. Une manière de voler librement pour la première fois et de passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

"Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant Drago ? " demanda Harry avec une lueur de défis brillante dans ses intenses yeux vert.

"Quidditch" répondit Miorra à la place du blond. Elle commença à tournoyer autours de Harry avant de poursuivre. "Le jeu est simple : Drago et moi on va se faire des passes avec le rappeltous et toi tu devra l'attraper. Ok ?"

"Bien j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu une fois que vous aurez perdue."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, le Quidditch ça nous connaît, on y joue depuis le berceau. Alors s'il te plaît, toi évite de pleurer quand on t'aura laminé." Harry acquiesça avec un sourire presque confiant. Il se sentait étonnamment à l'aise alors qu'il se trouvait à aux moins cinq mètres du sol.

Drago s'élança soudainement. Lui et Miorra commencèrent à s'échanger le rappeltous en se faisant des passes. Harry les observa quelques instants et remarqua qu'ils ne changeaient pas de technique alors au bout de deux secondes Harry se retrouvait aux côtés de Miorra. Il fit mine de lui foncer dessus et celle-ci s'écarta de peur que le récent sorcier ne tombe dû au choc. Drago qui avait alors lancé le rappeltous se jeta en avant pour le rattraper. Mais Miorra et Harry s'était également jeté à la poursuite de l'objet. Sans le faire exprès les trois amis foncèrent droit sur la fenêtre du bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Harry attraper de justesse le petit objet rond.

Les trois amis descendirent lentement se préparant au futur sermon qu'ils allaient subir. Harry tendit le rappeltous à Hermione pour qu'elle le rende à son propriétaire. Les Serpentards se mirent à faire la fête au trio. Mais cette fête fut vite interrompue lorsque McGonagall avait débarquée, ordonnant à Miorra, Drago et Harry à la suivre d'un ton plutôt agressif.

"Oh putain pas deux jours de suite…" chuchota Drago.

"Ouais ça sent pas bon…" répondirent les deux autres en même temps.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malfoy, ma punition ne devrait pas vous êtres trop pénible." Malfoy rougit presque il ne pensait pas avoir été entendu.

Les quatre sorciers marchèrent dans un grand couloir en pierre, en direction du cours de DCFM. McGo reprit la parole.

"Vos attitudes étaient irresponsables. Cependant vous êtes… géniaux." Là Harry fut largué, sa prof devenue carrément euphorique. "Enfin à balais je veux dire. Je suis carrément fan de Quidditch et je penses que Marcus Flint sera heureux de posséder dans son équipes deux élèves de première année aussi doués que ça." Elle désigna Harry comme attrapeur et Draco comme poursuiveur.

 **X**

La vieille femme frappa à la porte de DCFM, emprunta le capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard. Et envoya Drago et Harry avec lui. Miorra fut contrainte de rester avec McGo qui la guida jusqu'à son bureau.

"Asseyez-vous miss Hydden."

"Je n'en ai aucune envie, je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été prise dans l'équipe ?"

"Il n'y avait plus de poste libre."

"Les remplaçants ça existe vous savez et puis les sélections ne sont pas encore passées, elles sont ce soir. Je veux la vérité." Insista la serpentarde malgré l'air tendu de son professeur. La directrice des gryffondors lui répondit que trop de rumeurs couraient sur elle et que ce serait de la triche car elle pourrait terroriser les joueurs adverses et donc influencer leur manière de jouer. La petite hésita entre jeter un sort à cette vieille peau, lui rire au nez ou pleurer. Elle opta pour la deuxième option.

Miorra émit un petit rire sarcastique en répondant "c'est ça ouais" et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte, sans saluer sa prof de métamorphose. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, non seulement on l'exclut, la met de côté en générale et en plus de ça elle apprend qu'elle terrorise carrément tout le monde. La petite au cheveux noirs de jais se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou pourrait bien faire quelque chose.

Elle fut contrainte de l'attendre devant le griffon en pierre se trouvant au deuxième étage du château. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais elle se rappela avoir entendu Hermione dire que le mot de passe était généralement une sorte de gâteau ou sucrerie, elle tenta alors sa chance.

"Meringue, sorbet, fizwizbiz, chocogrenouille…" Miorra commençait à désespérer jusqu'à ce que ça marche pour chocogrenouille, la stature pivota et des escaliers en pierre apparurent. Il faudrait qu'il revoit leur sécurité...

Le directeur l'accueillit chaleureusement et fut peiné lorsqu'il vu la petite Miorra presqu'en pleure. Bien que la petite était la fille de la cracmolle Natalia Jédusor sœur de Voldemort, le mage qui a tué les parents du survivant. Mais Natalia était fort charmante, le vieux sorcier ne se l'avouera jamais, mais il avait toujours eu un faible pour cette jeune femme décédée dans les mêmes temps que les parents du jeune Harry. Dumbledore gardait donc un œil sur les deux enfants depuis le début de l'année. Elle était dans le même cas que Harry, elle en savait bien peu sur elle-même.

Le bureau était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement. Il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. La jeune serpentarde le fixa un instant essayant de se reprendre, elle ne devait pas être faible.

"Bonjour miss Hydden, que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda le directeur en lui tendant un mouchoir. La serpentarde décrivit la scène avec McGo, avec un peu d'exagération. Le directeur prit la chose au sérieux, mais lui répondit :

"Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cela, mais le professeur McGo a raison. C'est pour ton bien. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont elle te l'a annoncée et pour ça je retire vingt points à Gryffondor. Après tout ce sont aux professeurs de montrer l'exemple et ils doivent être les premiers à respecter les règles.

Miorra sourit discrètement. Peut-être que ce vieil homme n'était pas aussi fou que le disait Lucius son père adoptif.

" Si ça t'intéresse sache que pour l'instant les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard sont à égalitées avec un score de 175 points. Serdaigle se trouve juste derrière avec 150 points et les Poufsouffle toujours à la ramasse avec un totale de 75 points. Enfin revenons au sujet, tu te sent mieux ?"

"Et bien pour tout dire je souhaitais vraiment faire partie de l'équipe… Je pratique le quidditch depuis toute petite avec mon frère et nous avions toujours imaginés qu'on serait dans la même équipe à Poudlard." Dumbledore parut réfléchir un instant.

"Dans ce cas je t'accorde une faveur, bien sûr c'est à toi de la choisir. Excepté de pouvoir faire partit de l'équipe." déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Miorra réfléchit à son tours. Puis repensa à Nercus sont corbeau qui était interdit à Poudlard, elle pensa aussi au fait qu'elle aimait se retrouver seule.

"Je sais ce que je veux."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je souhaiterais avoir un moyen d'accéder à l'île qui se trouve au milieu du lac. Je pourrais y aller n'importe quand, avec n'importe qui et mon corbeau pourrait mit rejoindre."

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à une faveur aussi poussée, mais accepta tout de même. Créant un portoloin spécial qui n'aurait pas d'heure, mais un mot de passe pour que Miorra puisse y accéder à sa guise. La petite le remercia et sortit en une démarche enfantine. C'était vraiment trop facile de manipuler ce vieux fou. Il était vrai que la serpentarde avait été blessée, mais surtout vexée alors elle en avait bien profitée. Miorra savait que c'était un peu exagéré et lorsque Dumbledore accepta, elle comprit qu'il voulait juste l'avoir dans sa poche. Seulement elle n'était pas stupide et surtout elle était serpentarde, ce qui voulait dire que la ruse lui était familière. Elle comprit donc que Dumbledore savait sûrement quelque chose sur elle qui lui échappait et que cela devait être important pour que le vieil homme se donne la peine de céder aux caprices d'une petite faisant qui plus est partit de serpentard.

Cette dernière avait donc décidée de directement tester sont portoloin en séchant toute sa journée de cours. Avant cela elle avait tout de même prit le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque où elle avait encore abusé de son charme pour que Mme Pince ai pitié d'elle. Cela marcha et Miorra pu accéder au programme quatrièmes années. Elle emprunta un livre de sortilège et utilisa son portoloin.

Elle avait décidée que le mot de passe serait : « solitude ». Miorra atterrit en douceur au bord de l'eau ; l'île était faite d'herbe et d'arbre. Elle en profita pour appeler son corbeau qui arriva assez rapidement, il se posa à ses côtés et Miorra le caressa affectueusement. Dommage que son oiseau n'était pas accepté dans le règlement. Ensuite elle ouvrit un des livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter et commença à le lire. Elle le finit rapidement et passa le reste de sa journée à s'entraîner. Ainsi donc elle apprit les sorts d'attraction, disparition, d'expulsion et d'apparition. Elle pensa qu'elle devait les apprendre à ses amis.

 **X**

Pendant ce temps là, les garçons avaient eut l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le Quidditch. En commençant par emprunter des livres à bibliothèque, notamment le quidditch à travers les âges. Ils y avaient brièvement croisés la serpentarde mais elle leur avait échappés. Ils avaient donc également passés l'après-midi à s'inquiéter pour Miorra qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Harry avait même vérifié sur la carte que Rogue lui avait légué. Car celle-ci avait aussi la capacité de montrer l'endroit où se situaient toutes les personnes à Poudlard, mais rien. Ils ne l'a virent nulle part. Les deux Serpentards en conclurent donc qu'elle réapparaîtrait lorsqu'elle en aurait envie et qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à se prendre la tê lui expliqua que c'était dans les habitudes de la jeune-fille et que parfois elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Harry n'osa pas demander pourquoi mais comprit en partie pourquoi elle était toute blanche ce matin, peut-être était elle agoraphobe ? Même si cela serait étrange car dans ce cas elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas de vivre dans un château bondé.

C'était vers la fin d'après-midi, les deux Serpentards marchaient en direction de leur dortoir lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une voix qu'ils connaissaient un peu trop à leurs goûts.

"Hey ! Malfoy et Potter, les deux nouveaux joueurs de Serpentard ! Peut-être que les gryffondors seront sûr de gagner finalement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Weasmoche ?" Demanda Drago violemment, étant stressé pour sa sœur la patience n'était pas au rendez-vous.

"Rien rien, au fait comment va la fille de vous-savez-qui ? C'est dommage qu'elle est été rejetée comme un pauvre veracrasse."

"Vas te faire voir chez les trolls" S'exclama furieusement Harry tout en dégainant sa baguette.

"Non non pas maintenant Potter, rejoins-moi ce soir vers minuit. Et toi aussi blondichou."

"On y sera" fit le Serpentard en continuant son chemin.

 **X**

Il était minuit, Harry arriva au rendez-vous en compagnie de Hermione et Drago. En face de lui se trouvait Ron, Neville et Dean. Bizarrement leurs baguettes étaient rangées. Un miaulement se fit entendre, Drago regarda à ses pieds. Missteigne la chatte de Rusard le concierge lui miaulait violemment dessus. Ils entendirent alors le cracmolle courir droit sur eux.

Fière d'eux, les gryffondors partirent sans voir leur travail achevé. Harry apercevait l'ombre de Rusard au bout du couloir. Les trois complices partirent en courant. Hermione qui passait justement dans le couloir fit un « Bloque-jambe » et le concierge s'étala par terre ses deux jambes collées.

Prenant leur fuite vraiment à cœur les trois amis ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se rendirent à un étage qui leur était interdit. Dumbledore leur en avait parlé le premier jour, les avertissant que s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ils devraient à tout prix éviter le troisième étage de l'aile droite du château. Cet à dire exactement là où ils se trouvaient. Hermione récita "alohomora » et la porte devant eux se déverrouilla. Ils pensèrent se trouver en sécurité.

"Ouf c'était moins une" soupira la griffonne.

"Euh Hermione…" répondit Harry la voix peu rassurée.

"Qu'est-ce que…" fit elle en se retournant. Ils étaient tous trois face à un énorme chien à trois têtes.

"Un cerbère, murmura Hermione. Celui-ci qui dormait jusqu'à présent releva ses trois têtes et les trois enfants hurlèrent en même temps. Ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle encore plus vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. Ils croisèrent Miorra qui revenait de nulle part et lui racontèrent tout. Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête. Ensuite les quatre amis regagnèrent tous leur salle commune respective, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà attirés assez d'ennuis pour ce soir.

 **X**

Hermione croisa Neville, qui l'incendia car elle n'était toujours pas couchée. Elle le réussit à le distraire en lui demandant si son rappeltous fonctionnait toujours et se rendit dans le dortoir des filles. Drago resta dans la salle commune à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle qui à son grand étonnement ne dormaient pas. Quand à Harry et Miorra, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le dortoirs des garçons quasiment vide pour discuter. Le garçon voulait en savoir plus sur ses léger malaises.

Les deux Serpentards s'étaient donc installés sur le lit de Harry. Miorra en tailleur au bout du lit et Harry à presque allongée sur l'autre moitié. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. Harry n'osait pas aborder le sujet tout de suite.

"Tu sais sous le cerbère j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'étrange…" Fit soudain sérieusement Harry.

"C'était quoi Harry ?"

"Une sorte de trappe je crois."

"Et tu as une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir ?" Harry tournait autour du pot, Miorra le voyait.

"Le jour où Hagrid m'a emmené à Gringotts, il a également prit quelque chose dans le coffre 713."

"Oh ! C'est le coffre qui a été cambriolé ! C'est pour ça que tu avais demandé à Hermione plus d'informations."

"Oui Mi et ce jour là Hagrid m'a dit que le petit paquet qu'il venait de prendre était destiné d'urgence à Dumbledore."

"Et donc tu penses que c'est ça qui se trouve sous la trappe."

"Je ne fais que supposer."

"En tout cas ça se tiens." Harry changea de sujet soudainement.

"Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas prise dans l'équipe."

"Je m'en fiche" mentit Miorra. "Et puis j'ai eu le droit à un petit avantage."

"C'est à dire ?" Demanda Harry curieux. Miorra bailla puis répondit. Il devait être bien 3h du matin.

"Je t'en dirais plus un autre jours je suis terriblement fatiguée." Encore une fois elle trouva le fait de se confier bien trop inquiétant.

Elle rebailla puis tira la langue à Harry. Elle allait descendre de son lit quand un avion en papier lui fonça dessus. Elle le ramassa, le déplia et le lu à voix haute :

"Miorra, je te suis reconnaissante de nous avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Tu as stupéfixé Rusard après que je l'ai fais tombé ce qui était plutôt intelligent. Mais comme Rusard t'a vue tu es sensée te prendre une heure de colle. Encore. Cependant je t'étais redevable alors j'ai envoyé un hiboux de ma fenêtre à McGonagall et c'est avec satisfaction que je t'apprend que tu n'auras aucune punition. J'ai dénoncé les trois zigoto. On a perdu vingt points chacun pour notre attitude. Serpentard gagnera sûrement la coupe cette année… Hermione. PS : Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas." Harry et Miorra rirent avant de se saluer. Harry n'avait pas pu poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait à Miorra mais il était t1rd et surtout il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors qu'ils passaient un bon moment. Harry n'en avait pas encore l'habitude et voulait en profiter. Il se coucha heureux en se rendant compte que tout cela était réel et que demain pour la première fois il aurait un entraînement de quidditch.

* * *

 _A savoir : « Mi » est le surnom affectif que Harry donne à Miorra en privée._

* * *

 _ **NDA : Yo tout le monde ! Bienvenu aux nouveaux et désolés de ma lenteur de correction. Encore une fois selon le moment où vous lirez ce chapitre les suivants ne seront peut-être pas corrigés alors sachez que quand ils le seront je mettrais un OK à la fin de chaque NDA. Enfin voilà n'hésitez pas à review et follow !**_

 **(Chap OK)**

 **++ !**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Halloween_


	6. Halloween

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaine chose très fidèle aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Halloween.**

* * *

 _ **NDA : Coucou cette Note d'auteur n'était pas prévu mais les plus malins auront remarqués que Neville apparaît au même moment à deux endroits en même temps dans le précédent chapitre. Ceci était une erreur de ma part et sachez qu'en fait c'est Seamus qui se trouve en compagnie de Ronald ce soir-là. Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées. La température s'était refroidie et le rythme des cours accélérés. Les trois amis avaient effectués leur heure de colle qui leur était gentiment dû au rouquin et son petit clan. Heureusement, cette heure n'avait finalement pas été si terrible que ça. Le trio l'avait passée en compagnie du professeur Rogue qui à la place de leur faire un sermon avait simplement entamé une conversation avec le jeune Potter. Ce petit échange se révéla fort intéressant. Le professeur leur avait en fait expliqué des choses sur les Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs étaient les fondateurs de la carte que Harry possédait. A l'origine ils étaient quatre : Queudevert, un ami du père de Harry et d'après Rogue maintenant un Mangemort ; Cornedrue, le père de Harry et le chef de la bande ; Lunard, le meilleur ami de James Potter et enfin Patmol, le parrain de Harry.

Cette petite bande avait apparemment fait les quatre cent coups à Poudlard et Rogue avait passé l'heure à se plaindre d'eux. Harry en avait été plutôt content car il avait pu récolter quelques informations en plus sur son père et avait apprit qu'il avait un parrain. Sirius Black. Parrain qui était en théorie toujours en vie, mais en prison pour une raison que Harry ignore. Rogue avait esquivé la question. Le garçon creuserait ce point là plus tard.

Mise à part cela les semaines avaient étés calmes. Les quatre enfants n'avaient pas osé retourner rendre visite au cerbère. Ils préféraient se renseigner avant. Mais leurs recherches à la bibliothèque s'étaient montrées plus qu'inutiles jusqu'à maintenant. Harry qui perdait patience finit par rendre une petite visite à son professeur de potion.

Rogue faisait parti des professeurs principaux, il devait bien savoir ce qui se trouvait sous cette trappe. C'est donc en ce début d'après-midi de lundi que Harry alla frapper fortement à la porte de son professeur préféré.

"Hé ho ma porte ne vous a rien fait Potter. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me souhaiter un joyeux Halloween."

"Bonjour professeur, en effet, je suis désolé mais je suis assez pressé."

"Oui vous avez votre premier entraînement de quidditch dans moins d'une heure, Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ce genre conseil." Déclara Rogue agacé.

"Est-ce que vous savez ce qui ce trouve sous la trappe du deuxième étage de l'aile droite ? Sans parler du cerbère…"

"Quoi ? Mais ! Entrez !" S'exclama le directeur de Serpentard en empoignant Harry par le bras et le tirant à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il rangea deux ou trois livres qui trainaient puis se cala sur son bureau.

"Vous êtes allés à cet étage alors qu'il était FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT ?! Votre heure de colle ne vous a-t-elle pas suffit?!" Reprit-il assez expressément pour une fois.

"Euh si, oui … Mais c'était pas la question. Et puis on a pas fait exprès, c'est ces stupides escaliers." Répondit Harry assez flippé.

"Écoutez-moi Monsieur Potter, je ne vous dirais rien sur Cette Maudite Trappe." Lui répondit Rogue en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots. "Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai quelque chose pour vous." Le professeur se retourna et prit un grand et long objet se trouvant sur son bureau qu'il tendit à Harry.

L'objet était emballé de manière maladroite dans un papier marron, il était long et fin. Harry devina ce que c'était alors il se jeta sur le paquet. Il avait entre ses mains un sublime balais.

"Je comptais te l'offrir avant le match mais au moins tu m'évites le déplacement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Alors tiens, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être le nimbus 2000 le balais le plus rapide de notre époque, une sorte de cadeau de noël en avance. Fais-en bon usage." Harry remercia et salua son professeur puis se précipita jusqu'aux vestiaires, impatient de montrer son nouveau balais à Drago. Edwige le suivait par les airs.

 **X**

Drago était déjà en tenue et fut sacrément impressionné lorsqu'il vu le nouveau balais de Harry. Il le fut encore plus quand Harry lui expliqua que c'était leur directeur de maison habituellement sadique et froid qui le lui avait offert. Drago fut par contre moins surpris quand Harry lui apprit que le professeur n'avait par contre pas voulu lui en apprendre plus sur la trappe.

"Allez les garçons trêve de bavardage. Enfourchez vos balais !" S'exclama madame Bibine.

L'équipe s'échauffa à terre puis s'envola. Il firent un petit match en séparant l'équipe en deux. Les poursuiveurs, batteurs et autre postes se mirent au bouleau. Harry était attrapeur comme prévu, mais ce fut Drago qui fit l'attrapeur adverse renforçant la compétition. Si Drago le gagnait Harry serait ridiculisé. Le stresse le gagnait peu à peu.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Miorra se trouvaient dans les gradins assit cote à cote. Un grand miracle que Drago avait réussit à accomplir après mainte supplices. Le blondinet commençait à apprécier la petite gryffondor alors il tentait deux ou trois prudentes approches. Le problème c'est que pour les deux filles rien n'avait changé. A peine cinq minutes qu'elles étaient à coté et elles se disputaient déjà.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Harry est ami avec une gryffondor." Avait soudainement déclaré la serpentarde.

"Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas aussi étroit d'esprit que toi. D'ailleurs moi ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il est à Serpentard."

"En fait il avait le choix, mais il m'a raconté que c'était pour être avec ses amis." Hermione déglutit. Touchée.

"Et oui." Poursuis Miorra. "Drago et moi. Toi tu n'es qu'une distraction qui est amoureuse de Harry." Hermione vira au rouge. "Mais Harry ne t'aimera jamais il faut te faire une raison, qui aimerait une petite intello madame je sais tout comme toi ?" Miorra arbora un sourire sadique. Hermione elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle partie en courant après avoir répliquée:

"Tu n'es peut être pas la fille de tu-sais-qui, mais tu es aussi cruelle que lui. J'espère que Harry arrivera à te raisonner…"

Sur ce la gryffondor partie d'un pas rapide en pleure, laissant une serpentarde jalouse mais satisfaite. La née moldue savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces histoires d'amour puéril, mais elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à douter de son amitié avec Harry. Il est son seul ami...

Le vif d'or apparu dans leur champs de vision qu'au bous d'un quart d'heure. Harry fit un plongeon grugeant Drago qui le suivit. Le Vif d'or se trouvait en fait au-dessus. Dès que Drago fut assez bas le jeune Potter en profita pour remonter en chandelle. Drago le suivit, mais le balai de Harry étant plus puissant, ce dernier le distancia en moins de trente secondes. Il tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or aussi simplement que ça.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, madame Bibine leur donna des conseils sur des choses à revoir puis ils partirent se changer. Miorra les attendait devant la porte et tous se retrouvent dans la grande salle.

 **X**

"Joyeux halloween les enfants et n'oubliez pas de surveiller vos dessous de lit ce soir." Déclara le directeur de Poudlard. Harry eut un rictus amusé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu participer à cette fête. Bien sûr il avait observé son cousin le faire et en avait eut des frayeurs monstres. L'excitation montait en lui mais fut vite stoppée lorsqu'il entendit Miorra et Draco se moquer de Hermione. L'élu commença à vraiment s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait disparue en plein milieu de l'entraînement sans prévenir. Le serpentard allait questionner Miorra mais toute la grande salle se tue d'un coup lorsque Quirell débarqua en courant dans la salle en criant : « UN TROTROTROLL IL Y A UN UN TROLL DANS LES CACACHOTS ! » toujours en bégayant bien sûr.

Alors là ce fut assez comique pour les trois amis Serpentard qui virent tout le monde ce lever et hurler dans tous les sens autour d'eux.

"Quels idiots sérieux" fit Drago avant de reprendre une cuisse de poulet. Tout le monde fut forcé d'évacuer la salle et obligé de retourner dans leurs salle commune respective.

Seulement Harry repensa à Hermione et comprit ce que signifiait le rictus satisfait de Miorra depuis la fin de l'entraînement. Il partit alors comme une flèche en direction toilettes des filles, il espérait la trouver là . Sans chercher à comprendre les deux autres le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes et Harry entendit les pleurnichements d'Hermione.

"Hé ! Hermione vient, Miorra est désolée."

"C'est pas vrai !" S'exclama la voix brisée provenant de l'autre bout de la porte.

"Elle a raison" répondit Miorra en rigolant. Harry la fusilla du regard.

"Bon OK je m'excuse, mais bouge je te signal qu'il y a un troll dans les parages !"

"Un troll ? D'accord…" La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un « trop tard » Venant de Drago accompagné d'un grognement se firent entendre.

Les quatre enfants reculèrent le plus loin possible mais le troll avança avec une sorte de gourdin entre les mains. Il brisa les éviers un par un avec, puis souleva Hermione. Celle-ci peina à respirer. Il la serrait fort dans sa main.

"Pose-là !" Hurla Harry. Le troll le regarda d'un air abruti et tenta de l'assommer avec son arme. Harry esquiva et tomba sur Drago. Ils se relevèrent et tentèrent de distraire le troll qui ne comprenait rien au geste de ces petit êtres se trouvant sur sa route.

Miorra qui jusque là observait, s'interposa.

"A trois je vais lancer un sort et il faudra qu'on se jettent sur le côté en quelque secondes, si on ne veut pas mourir écrasé."

"Ok ."Répondirent à l'unisson les garçons.

"UN, DEUX, TROIS, ACCIO GOURDIN." Les trois Serpentards exécutèrent le plans et manquèrent de peu de se pendre un gourdin en pleine figure, celui-ci s'écrasa contre le mur. Le troll énervé balança Hermione elle aussi contre un mur, Drago l'aida à se relever mais c'était inutile elle était inconsciente.

"J'ai un plan moi aussi" fit Harry à Miorra. "Le troll est grand donc il faudra que l'on jettent ce sort à deux." Les deux amis se mirent d'accord et lancèrent un « petrificus totalus » synchronisé au troll qui se figea et se ramassa par terre.

Les professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment là. Découvrant une élève étendue par terre et surveillé par un autre. Et encore deux autres pointant leur baguette sur un troll pétrifié.

"Par la barbe de merlin" fit McGonagall impressionnée.

"Tout le monde vas bien ?" Demanda le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione venait de se réveilla, reprit rapidement ses esprits et se releva. Tous répondirent par l'affirmative.

"C'était juste pas ma journée je suppose." Répondit Hermione. Drago se surprit à rire à la blague de la griffonne. Miorra le toisa.

Les quatre élèves se rassemblèrent et se mirent en ligne devant le corps professoral constitué du professeur McGonagall, Rogue, Dumbledore, Quirell et le concierge Rusard.

"Vous êtes dans un états lamentable !" S'affola McGonagall. "Votre attitude était irresponsable, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?" Harry allait raconter la vérité mais Hermione le coupa.

"Il se trouve professeur que je me trouvais dans les toilettes car je voulais en savoir plus sur les trolls j'ai toujours trouvé cela fascinant. Alors vous imaginez en voir un en vrai ? C'était l'occasion parfaite. Drago, Harry et Miorra ont fait que venir me secourir quand ils ne sont rendus compte" Mentit-elle à moitié en regardant avec sourire la serpentarde. "Eux n'ont fait que de me défendre. Tout est de ma faute…" Hermione avait racontée cela d'un air solennelle très convaincant.

La directrice de gryffondor allait protester mais le directeur la coupa.

"Ils sont en vie c'est le principal." Déclara-t-il à l'intention du professeur de métamorphose, puis il se retourna vers le petit groupe. "De plus selon les termes de Miss Granger votre attitude n'est donc pas irresponsable mais au contraire héroïque."

"Peu de gens peuvent abattre un troll des montagne adulte et ce n'était encore moins à la porté de première année." Ajouta Rogue étonné que ce soit ses quatre élèves là précisément concerné. Il arqua un sourcil curieux. Décidément il allait falloir qu'il garde Potter à oreille, il n'aimerait pas que son potentiel soit gaché par le même comportement odieux que son père. Dumbledore continua en rajoutant soixante points à serpentard pour le courage et l'ingéniosité de chacun. Ainsi que vingt points à gryffondor pour le courage et la sincérité d'Hermione.

 **X**

Encore une semaine passa, les choses se tassèrent et Hermione et Miorra étaient presque amies depuis. Même si il restait tout de même une tension palpable entre elles-deux. L'avantage était qu'elle pouvaient rester plus d'une heure à coté sans se crêper le chignon. A présent elles se trouvaient dans les gradins de Serpentard pour le premier Match des garçons.

"Serpentard Vs Gryffindor ça va donner…"

"Oui Hermione mais on vas forcément gagner avec Drago et Harry dans la même équipe ."

"Oui tu dois avoir raison." L'assurance de Miorra déstabilisait Hermione, elle se demandait si la petite brune jouait un rôle ou était vraiment aussi crue. Le match commença. Les Serpentards tout comme l'équipe adverse effectuèrent de belles actions se suivant de très près dans la grille des score. Le match n'en finissait plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne perde le contrôle total de son balais. Anormal. Après dix minutes d'inhabituels voltiges le public se rendit enfin compte que le balai de Harry était ensorcelé. Se dernier tournait en boucle sur lui-même et c'était comme si le balais voulait l'éjecter. Hermione aperçut le professeur Rogue qui lui parut suspect dirigea automatiquement son regard vers lui. Elle le vit réciter des mots inaudibles.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les gradins des professeurs. Miorra la suivit. Lorsqu'elle vue Herrminone jeter un sort sur Rogue, elle le fit dévier.

"T'es folle ou quoi ?" S'énerva Hermione.

"Et toi alors ?! Pourquoi tu attaque notre maître de maison ?"

Pendant ce temps la cape de Quirell s'enflamma à la place de celle de Rogue. Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal se leva et fut contraint de perdre de vue le match.

Harry reprit alors contrôle de son balai. Il aperçu enfin le vif d'or et fonça dessus. L'attrapeur adverse ne le vit pas trop perturbé par ce qui se passait dans les gradin, l'attrapeur de serpentard avait de l'avance mais le balai de Harry se remit à faire des siennes. Harry continua quand même à tendre le bras. Puis bascula en avant de tomber par terre . La chute ne fut pas bien haute, Harry se remit en position assise grâce à ses coudes et recracha le vif d'or qu'il avait presque avalé pendant sa chute.

"Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! SERPENTARD GAGNE 350 à 200 !" S'exclama Jordan Lee le commentateur.

Harry se dirigea vers ses deux amies en furie, il avait tout vue. Du moins il avait cru voir Miorra attaquer Hermione en lui jetant un sort. Ce dernier s'énerva comme jamais. Son plaisir d'avoir gagné le match ne dura pas longtemps... Hermione ne pu pas le contredire tellement elle était choquée de voir Harry dans cet état pour elle et appréciait le fait que Harry la défende. Quant à Miorra elle fut brisée.

"Va t'en j'en ai marre ! Cette fois s'en est trop !Je pensais que tu avais enfin arrêté de t'en prendre à elle !" Miorra le regarda durement puis s'en alla sans un mot.

Le soir il y eut une petite fête dans la salle commune de serpentard, Hermione y fut conviée. Miorra elle n'avait toujours pas réapparue. Harry savait qu'il avait été dure tout à l'heure. Surtout quand Hermione lui avait racontée la vérité. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie n'avait pas cherchée à se défendre.

 **X**

Le lendemain les trois sorciers de première année se dirigèrent chez Hagrid. Harry y avait pensé cette nuit. Ce lourdo laissait toujours échapper des informations sans le faire exprès. Et comme c'est lui qui était allé chercher le paquet, il devait bien savoir se qu'il contenait. Harry avait alors décidé de lui rendre une petite visite.

Hagrid fut content de voir Hermione qui venait souvent le voir, mais en revanche il fut surprit de voir les deux Serpentards.

"Harry mon garçon ! Tu vas bien ?" Le gént sentait que le garçon était tracassé mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il se demandait aussi où se trouvait Miss Hydden, ils étaient en temps normal inséparable.

"Oui ça va, on peut entrer ?" Répondit le serpentard froidement il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec des courtoisies, surtout maintenant.

"Bien sûr."

Hagrid les accueillit dans sa demeure. C'était une grande cabane en bois, tout les meubles la constituant faisaient le triple de taille de l'ordinaire.

"je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu sans raison ?" Reprit le demi-géant. "Asseyez-vous." Harry eut du mal à grimper sur la chaise qui faisait pratiquement sa taille.

"Et bien pour tout vous dire" commença Hermione. "On se demandait se qu'il se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'aile droite du château."

"Enfin sans compter l'énorme chien à trois tête !" S'exclama Malfoy.

"Oh alors vous avez vu touffu, il avait l'air d'aller bien ?"

"Plutôt bien, en forme" répondit Drago. Il apprécia le fait qu'Hargid ne se donna pas la peine de les réprimander.

"Bref qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous la trappe ?" Reprit Harry qui ne perdait pas le nord. Hagrid paru surprit, mais répondit.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est une affaire qui concerne Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamelle."

"Nicolas Flamelle ?!" Reprit le trio en cœur.

"Oh zut j'en ai trop dit. Sortez maintenant." Il n'eut pas besoin de leurs dirent deux fois. Hermione, Drago et Harry foncèrent à la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _ **NDA : Yo tout le monde ! Bienvenu aux nouveaux et désolé de ma lenteur de correction. Ah le travail, déménagement, rentré tout ça tou ça. Hihi. Encore une fois selon le moment où vous lirez ce chapitre les suivants ne seront peut-être pas corrigés alors sachez que quand ils le seront je mettrais un OK à la fin de chaque NDA. Enfin voilà n'hésitez pas à review et folow !**_

 **(Chap OK)**

 **++ !**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: Recherches et révélations._


	7. Recherches et révelations

**Harry Potter et les différents chemins de la magie :**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres de mon imagination. Je serais pour certaine chose très fidèle aux œuvres et pour d'autres non.**_

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: Review & Follow ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Recherches et Révélations**

Ah les vacances de Noël… Harry était heureux de ne pas à avoir à supporter l'ennui des cours pendant deux semaines. Le truc qui contre-balançait cette joie était qu'en contre-partie il allait s'ennuyer. Drago, Miorra, Hermione,... Tous ses amis étaient rentrés fêter leur réveillon en famille. Maintenant, la seule famille qu' Harry possédait était celle des Dursley, que l'on pourrait au contraire facilement confondre avec des tortionnaires. Bien sûr il y avait aussi Sirius Black son parrain comme l'en avait informé le professeur Rogue. Harry avait par la suite voulu en savoir plus, ce qui lui avait permit d'apprendre que ce dernier était en prison, seulement il n'avait même pas réussi à en connaître la raison. Il était même allé jusqu'à demander au professeur Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu; prétextant que ce n'était nul guère un point sur lequel le jeune survivant devait s'attarder. J't'en foutrais du survivant avait alors pensé Harry, mais il l'avait évidemment gardé pour lui, se contentant de sortir du grand bureau sans dire un mot. Il en avait marre de perdre du temps pour rien et ce vieux barbu ne lui répondrait jamais à quoi que ce soit donc il devait se débrouiller par lui-même. Si les réponses ne venaient pas jusqu'à lui, il irait de lui même confronter la vérité quoi qu'y lui en coûte.

Pour revenir au sujet précédant, le jeune première année n'avait donc pas hésiter lorsque le directeur leur avait expliqué que pour quelques raisons que ce soient les élèves de tout âges avaient le choix de rester ou non au château pendant les vacances. Harry fut vraiment étonné de voir que seulement une dizaine d'élève était restée. Soit trois Poufsouffle de quatrième année, sûrement pour passer leur Noël entre amies. Le reste était composé de Serdaigle de dernière année qui étaient restés pour réviser leur A.S.P.I.C. Ah… Et il y avait Miorra aussi…

Harry trouvait cela dommage de pouvoir passer ses vacances avec sa meilleure amie, alors qu'ils ne se reparlaient toujours pas après toutes ces semaines. Cependant il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, elle lui manquait, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop à revenir. Malgré ses erreurs, il était sûr qu'elle jouait un rôle tout comme lui et qu'au fond ils étaient tous les deux semblables. Et puis comme le disait souvent madame Chourave l'erreur est humaine.

Les trois premiers jours se passèrent en grands moments de solitude pour les deux Serpentards. Ils ne se croisaient que rarement, juste pour manger en faite. Et encore Miorra loupait quelques repas. C'est pour cela qu'hier Harry désirant d'en savoir plus, l'avait suivit.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Harry se baladait dans les couloirs tortueux du châteaux en direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuné, lorsqu'il vu Miorra sortir par la grande porte. Le serpentard n'ayant pas très faim, mais surtout car il était curieux, décida de la suivre. Il l'a suivit jusqu'à la volière, d'où elle devait sûrement envoyer une lettre aux Malfoy, qu'elle avait voulu laisser en famille. Harry allait alors faire demi-tours, car à priori rien d'intéressant ne se passait, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Miorra sortit un étrange objet de sa poche._

 _C'était une sorte de foulard rouge et noir, cette dernière prononça quelque chose comme « solitude » et disparue. Littéralement. Harry avait dernièrement fait la découverte de l'objet dont Miorra avait fait l'usage. Il s'agissait d'un portoloin (il avait trouver un récit très intéressant à propos de cet objet lors de ses heures de refuge à la bibliothèque), mais deux choses tracassaient le garçon. De une, où est-ce que ce portoloin le menait-elle et de deux, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il fonctionnait au sein de Poudlard, sachant qu'en théorie il est impossible même pour les professeurs de transplaner ou d'utiliser ce genre de procédé dans l'enceinte du château. Le serpentard n'attendait pas qu'elle revienne, ne voulant pas la croiser, mais il se rappela que son amie avait les yeux gonflés, le visage extrêmement pâle qui contrastait avec sa peau hâlée. Elle avait aussi le poignet bandé..._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

En se remémorant ceci Harry se rappela d'autre chose. Le soir où lui et Miorra avaient discutés dans sa chambre le soir Halloween. Ils avaient parlés d'une faveur accordée par Dumbledore. Harry déduisit donc que c'était cela et ne se préoccupant donc plus avec ce qu'il avait vu. Elle devait sûrement apparaître dans un endroit paisible où elle s'y retrouvait seule. Ce qui expliquait donc ces nombreuses disparitions depuis le début de l'année. C'était même évident après toutes réflexions. Harry se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

En ce moment même il était environs trois heures du matin. Harry n'ayant pas sommeil, se trouvait dans la salle commune de serpentard. Miorra sortit soudain du dortoir des filles en nuisette. Elle devient rouge à peine avait-elle aperçu le serpentard. Harry fit de même, il pensa que pour son âge Miorra était quand même très bien « faite ». Il eut assez honte de penser ça à son âge. Étant déstabilisé il lui adressa la parole en oubliant sa maudite fierté.

"Bonjour, euh bonsoir enfin salut quoi..." Articula difficilement Harry. Il eut tout de même un peu de mal à détourner son regard de la fine soie. _Ah les hormones..._ La jeune fille sursauta, jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'il lui adresserait la parole après tout ce temps.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" Répondit Miorra qui avait repris sa froideur habituelle et c'était au passage couverte avec une couverture traînant sur un fauteuil non-loin.

"Et toi ?"

"Bah tu le vois bien." Leurs réponses étaient tendues.

"Écoute Miorra je …"

"On fait une partie d'échecs version sorcier ? Je faisais toujours ça avec Drago pendant les vacances de Noël." Elle lui coupa la parole, car en vérité elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'ami, alors ce genre de discussion elle évitait. Il accepta tout sourire et ils jouèrent un bon moment, leur niveaux étant assez équitable. Ils finirent par se réconcilier inconsciemment.

Miorra qui en avait marre de partager son île seule, finit par se confier à Harry. Il fut impressionné par l'audace qu'elle avait eut envers Dumbledore. La petite brune décida de montrer son île à Harry. Ils se mirent debout et s'habillent illico. Il était environs cinq heure du matin lorsqu'ils sortirent du château, sous l'œil protecteur d'Hedwige. Ce fut délicat d'esquiver les professeurs, car ces derniers remplaçaient les préfets pour le couvre-feu durant les vacances. Les deux Serpentards s'approchèrent impatiemment du lac. Harry espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à plonger dedans, car lui et l'eau ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour… Miorra lui tendit le foulard qu'ils enlacèrent chacun autour de leur poignet droit.

"Bien tu es prêt?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Toujours." Elle établit un rictus moqueur. Harry fut frappé par le contraste extrême de ses lèvres et de sa peau. Il allait falloir qu'elle se repose et il y veillerait.

"Alors à trois prononce le mot silence."

Ils dirent tous les deux le mot de passe et apparurent sur l'île dans une position plus ou moins surprenante. Miorra était atterrie sur Harry face à face. Il y eut un moment de flottement, mais la jeune fille reprit vite ses esprits et se releva super gênée. Rapidement elle afficha son éternel air détaché. Harry lui sembla troublé et commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses deux amies ne s'aimaient pas. Ce n'était pas de la haine mais de la jalousie. Il avait remarqué les évidents sentiments d'Hermione envers lui, en revanche ceux de Miorra lui était carrément passés à côté. Il espérait que son état physique ne relevait pas de sa faute et que cette situation clichée se termine rapidement, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Et puis il n'était pas sûr de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose pour le moment.

Miorra se mit à siffler un petit air aiguë et un magnifique corbeau d'au moins 1 mètre de haut, se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"Je te présente Calcifère. Il s'appelle comme ça en l'honneur de mon film animé moldu préféré."

"Je vais faire comme si je savais ce que c'est." Déclara Harry en souriant. "Je n'avais pas le droit de regarder la télévision chez les Dursley. En tout cas enchanté Calcifère." L'oiseau inclina sa tête comme une sorte de révérence, cela surprit Harry. Ce dernier recula de stupeur et l'oiseau s'en alla.

Harry observa l'île, elle était sublime. L'herbe était plus fraîche que toute celle qu'il n'avait jamais vue, les arbres y étaient nombreux et magnifiques. Elle ne devait pas être plus grande que sa salle commune, mais d'ici il y avait une vue sublime. On apercevait les collines, la forêt interdite et tout Poudlard, sans compter l'étendu du lac. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau, ainsi que les étoiles, comme à leur arrivée le premier jour. Il y avait également une tranquillité or-paire. Une brise de vent entoura les deux sorciers. Des feuilles mortes volèrent et il se mit à neiger. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas leur capes, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Miorra se mit à tournoyer sur elle même. Elle se déplaça puis commença à avoir le tournis. Harry voulu l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mais ce fut chose faite et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'à leur arrivé. Merde… Pensa Harry.

Cette fois ils n'y échappèrent pas, ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut qu'un baiser chaste et timide car tous deux étaient débutant dans ce domaine et étaient jeunes, mais ils savaient reconnaître des sentiments. Après leur étreinte Miorra roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de redescendre sa température qui était montée en quelques secondes, son cœur battait si vite... Harry de son côté l'imita. Ils sentirent les flocons tomber délicatement sur leur visage. C'était à la fois doux et glaciale, comme leur relation ces derniers temps. Ironique non ?

Avant de partirent ils eurent le plaisir d'apprécier le lever du soleil. Reprenant leur sérieux Miorra lui apprit tout les sorts qu'elle avait pu expérimenter seule. Ils s'échangèrent tout de même quelques baisers volés de temps en temps, affirmant leur nouvelle relation qui était passée de haine à un sentiment encore plus fort. Le jour de Noël arriva vite.

 **X**

Harry qui pensait ne pas vouloir perdre de temps avec _l'amour_ avait finalement finit par y prendre goût. Après tout il n'avait que 11 ans mais il était sorcier, et un survivant d'une tentative de meurtre à son encontre donc il pouvait s'accorder ça sans forcément se prendre la tête avec.

Au lieu de passer le repas de noël dans la grande salle, Harry et Miorra le passèrent en compagnie des elfes dans la cuisine. Ils en avaient trouvés l'accès grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Les elfes qui ne recevaient pas souvent de visite appréciaient fortement leur compagnie. Et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'ils passèrent la soirée à se raconter des blagues autant sorcières que moldues et elfiques. Les elfes en connaissaient tout un rayon et certaines les firent finir mort de rire, Harry faillit s'étouffer deux fois avec son pudding. Ici il se sentait à sa place, il n'y avait ni danger ni préjugés.

En fin de soirée les deux tourtereaux étaient restés dans la salle commune à discuter. Tout deux dans le canapé, l'orpheline lovée dans les bras de l'orphelin. Grâce à la lumière toujours aussi peu imposante de la salle, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Et Harry se réveilla rapidement aussi. Miorra était décidément aussi brute dans son sommeil que lorsqu'elle était consciente. Cette dernière avait poussée Harry en dormant et celui-ci était tombé face contre terre en un petit gémissement. Il se releva et aperçu quatre cadeau de différentes tailles.

"Miorra réveilles-toi ! Le père noël est passé" fit-il moqueur.

" Le père quoi ? Euh… ce que tu fais avec les grands-pères ça ne me regarde pas Harry." plaisanta-t-elle bien que pas du-tout réveillée, en se retournant sur le canapé face au dossier.

"Hein ? DEBOUT !" Il lui sauta dessus et l'attaqua avec des chatouilles.

"Ha ! arrête !" Fit elle en rigolant.

"Ah ouais et pourquoi ça ?" Dit-il en riant voyant sa petite amie pleurer de rire.

"Je te jure que si t'arrête pas je t'enferme dans une boîte d'où je te séquestrerais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie en te torturant."

"Oouuuh j'ai peur, Mi !" Tout sadique qu'il était le serpentard continua encore un moment puis se stoppa soudain curieux.

Il y avait deux cadeaux rouges et deux cadeaux verts, évidemment ils commencèrent par le vert. Harry ouvrit le sien et vit un livre intitulé : « Comment torturer quelqu'un en trois leçons ? » Le survivant trouva cela plutôt drôle et lu la carte qui y était associé.

 _« Cher Harry, comme tu as dû t'en douter c'est Drago. (En même temps qui pourrait te faire un cadeau aussi cool sinon) Sache que le livre est assez drôle quand tu aime l'humour noir et je crois que ça c'est bien ton truc. Je l'ai piqué dans la réserve de mon père, ce qui explique ça si bonne qualité. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture et joyeux noël ! PS: As-tu pu parler à Miorra?»_

Miorra avait une lettre de Drago elle-aussi. Elle était un peut similaire à la sienne notamment avec le _"As-tu pu parler à Harry?"_ Contrairement à Harry le cadeau de la petite brune était vivant... Il lui avait offert un micro dragon. Lui indiquant que celui-ci n'obtiendrait pas plus de trente centimètre de hauteur. Le dragon ne faisait pour l'instant que la moitié de sa taille prévue, sa cage était donc toute petite. Miorra sourit grandement, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs.

"C'est un Electrus Italien, c'est super rare. Ces petits dragons ont la capacité d'être tout petit et surtout d'électrocuter n'importe qui. Sauf son maître." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Et comment être sur qu'il sait que c'est toi ?"

"Et bien c'est assez étrange en faite, il faut l'embrasser sur la bouche, après ça tu peut-être sûr qu'il ne fera plus aucun mal sauf si son maître ne lui ordonne. Ils ont d'ailleurs une histoire tragique. Dans l'Antiquité ont se servait d'eux pour commettre des meurtres, mais surtout lorsque leur maîtres voulait se suicider, chose courante à l'époque. Le problème c'est que ces petites créatures ont un cœur énorme, bien plus grand que n'importe qui. On ne sait pas combien de temps ils peuvent vivre étant donnée qu'ils meurent tous de chagrin d'amour en voyant leur maitre décéder avant eux."

"C'est étrange effectivement." Miorra prit le dragon dans sa main qui lui fit une légère décharge, étant bébé il n'était pas encore très puissant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche du dragon et celui-ci s'envola. Harry crut qu'elle versa une larme.

"Ça y est nous sommes liés pour la vie."

Il lui tourna autour des deux serpentard avec une rapidité fulgurante. Le dragon était d'un noir encore plus intense que Calcifère, mais possédait de léger liserais jaunes sur tout le corps. Sa morphologie elle, était la même que le bout de feu chinois. Seule ses ailes étaient plus grande et plus pointues. Le dragon se posa sur les genoux de la jeune-fille accroupie.

Les deux serpentards ouvrirent alors leur deuxième cadeau. Cette fois-ci ce fut Miorra qui commença recevant des lunettes lui permettant de lire cent fois plus vite. Harry lui reçu une cape d'invisibilité, l'auteur des cadeaux était inconnu. Mais ils en avaient déduit que ces cadeaux venaient de Dumbledore, car lui seul pouvait posséder de tels objets, des objets aussi rares. Maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi leur avait-il offert quelque chose. Traduction : pourquoi cherchait-il à les amadouer ?

Harry n'ayant pas prévu de cadeau pour sa petite amie, se servit d'un sort qu'il avait lu et apprit il y a quelques temps. Il pointa sa baguette sur son foulard-Portoloin et jeta un sort qui y broda la copie conforme de Calcifère et de son dragon. Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras et sortit à son tour sa baguette lui gravant une rose noire sur l'intérieur de sa manche de robe de sorcier.

 **X**

Le reste des vacances se déroula tout aussi bien, Miorra et Harry passèrent leur temps à rendre visite aux elfes de maison, à envoyer des lettres à Drago et à découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets. C'était la veille de la rentrée, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se promena donc dans le château. Il passa dans des endroit qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Il arriva dans une grande pièce où se trouvait un miroir.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur des marches en face du miroir et c'est là qu'il aperçu l'improbable. Une grande femme rousse aux traits du visage doux posait une main sur son épaule, ses yeux semblables aux siens. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme ressemblant à Harry pour ses mêmes cheveux en batailles et noirs de jais. Ils souriaient tous deux en regardant leur enfant d'un air aimant.

Harry comprit qu'ils s'agissait de ses parents. Soudain l'image se brouilla, il y eut comme de la fumée toujours à l'intérieur du miroir et un grand homme qui ressemblait fortement à Harry se tenait debout, tenant un couteau d'où dégoulinait du sang. Le survivant ne comprit pas le rapport. Miorra arriva derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

"C'est le miroir du Riséd, il te montre ce que tu désires le plus au monde." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu vois quoi toi ?" demanda Harry. Miorra hésita à répondre. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas franchement sain d'esprit. Elle se voyait plus vieille entouré de corps sans vie, de millier de corps.

"Euh.. rien du tout" dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes n'insista pas.

Le lendemain Hermione sauta dans les bras d'Harry, ce qui ne plu pas vraiment à Miorra. Même si elle fit de même avec Drago, mais cette dernière ne manqua pas de préciser à Harry que Drago et elle était quasiment frère et sœur, contrairement à Hermione et lui. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées les quatre amis se précipitèrent à la bibliothèque où ils reprirent leurs recherches.

Tout de suite Drago avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Miorra et Harry, surtout grâce à la réaction de sa sœur. Il en profita dès que les deux principaux concernés s'étaient éclipsés, pour en parler avec Hermione. Ils étaient finalement devenu ami et avait correspondu par lettre pendant les vacances.

"Hé miss je-sais-tout" l'interpella-t-il. Hermione leva la tête de son énorme livre poussiéreux et répondit.

"Tais-toi et lis ton livre Drago."

"Attends, tu trouve pas qu'ils ont l'air un peu trop proche eux deux ?" Dit-il en montrant sa sœur de cœur et son meilleur ami du doigt.

"C'est leur problème pas le nôtre." Déclara-t-elle avec indifférence.

"Alors quoi tu ne l'aimes plus ? "

Hermione rougit levant enfin les yeux de son bouquin, mais répondit simplement qu'elle s'était fait une raison et que de toute façon elle le préférait en ami. Et qu'aussi ils étaient trop jeune pour se poser ce genre de questions. Drago ne comprit pas tout mais acquiesça maladroitement en ajoutant qu' Harry lui aussi ne l'avait toujours considéré que comme une amie et que cela n'aurait jamais changé.

"Rien ! Il n'y a absolument rien sur ce Nicolas Flambelle !" S'exclama Miorra.

"Flamelle. C'est sûr que si tu cherchais ce nom là tu n'étais pas prête de trouver." La reprit Drago en se moquant, elle lui tira la langue.

"Il faudrait qu'on puisse accéder à la réserve…" Fit Hermione pensive.

"C'est possible ça ?" Demanda Harry.

"Et bien étant donnée que tout est possible..."

"Oh merlin elle reprend son accent miss je-sais-tout" Commenta Drago .

"On devrait y arriver, le problème c'est qu'il ne faut que personne ne nous voient." Continua Hermione comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

"La cape !" S'exclamèrent Miorra et Harry en même temps. Ils expliquèrent alors le sens de leurs cadeaux anonymes.

Ils conclurent qu' Harry et Hermione étant les plus intelligents y iraient ce soir. En fait c'était Drago qui avait fait les groupes pour pouvoir cuisiner tranquillement Miorra sur ses récentes fréquentations. Miorra était devenue verte de jalousie, mais comme Harry et elle voulait se faire le plus discret possible, elle devait calmer ses pulsions. Chose très dure pour elle, elle en fit même de la magie accidentelle et le livre de Drago finit sur la tête d'une Serdaigle. Ils partirent précipitamment de la bibliothèque quand Hauru, le dragon de Miorra qu'elle avait apportée clandestinement, venait de calciner un autre livre, en éternuant simplement.

"Les deux font la paire à ce que je vois…" Dit la gryffondore tout en lançant des regards compatissante envers madame Pince, la bibliothécaire qui devrait résoudre cet incident.

"Tel maître, tel oiseau !" Répondit à son tour Miorra se délectant de la situation. Harry et Drago débattait quant à eux des autres services que pourrait leur rendre la cape.

 **X**

Le soir fut vite venu, Hermione stressait tellement à l'idée de dépasser une seconde fois le couvre feu qu'elle en tremblait de tout son corps.

"Arrête de trembler, la cape va finir par s'envoler."

"D'accord Harry je vais "éss..."

"Chut !" Harry plaqua sa main contre la bouche d'Hermione car Rusard fit une petite apparition surprise en fin de couloir. Une fois le concierge partit ils reprirent leur chemin tout en prenant garde du flair de Missteigne la chatte de Rusard.

 **X**

Drago avait entraîné Miorra dans les toilettes des filles du second étage. Blaise lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tout le temps vide et que pour les discussions sérieuses ou les conneries c'était le meilleur endroit. Si on ne comptait pas le fantôme qui le hantait. Au début Miorra avait cru que le blondinet l'emmenait droit vers Touffu, elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

"Drago qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?!" Demanda -t-elle irritée.

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ?" Fit-il d'une manière typiquement employée dans les interrogatoires. Venant de Drago on ne pouvait pas dire que cela faisait crédible et Miorra s'esclaffa avant de répondre.

"Euh… rien du tout frérot, mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas Harry? C'est ton meilleur ami je te rappelle."

"Ceci n'était pas la question de départ très chère."

"Si tu veux mon avis ils batifolent" l'interrompit une voix inconnue pour les deux sorciers. Un fantôme sortit d'une porte d'une des cabines.

"Mimi Geignarde je supposes" fit le serpentard. Mimi était une adolescente aux cheveux qui avait l'air long et foncé malgré sa transparence. Elle portait l'uniforme de serdaigle.

"Et toi vu la couleur de tes cheveux et l'année de ta naissance, tu es Drago Malfoy, c'est ça ?"

 **X**

"Aille !" Fit Harry

"Regarde où tu marche aussi" lui répondit Hermione.

"Re Aille, c'est mon pied que tu écrase, pas le sol !"

"On y est." Ils rentrèrent facilement dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la réserve. Ils enlevèrent la cape et se mirent au travail.

"J'ai trouvé !" Cria Hermione.

"Chut ! On est pas sensé être là je te rappelle."

"OK bon voilà" reprit-elle en chuchotant. "Nicolas Flamelle est un célèbre Alchimiste, il a créé la Pierre Philosophale."

"Qui est ?"

"Une pierre qui a des propriétés incroyables, elle est capable de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et elle produit également un élixir de longue vie. Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça que Dumbledore a caché, c'est évident, tu-sais-qui la cherche. Il veut revenir à la vie!" Déclara-t-elle toute excitée d'avoir compris.

"Brillant Hermione. Vite il faut qu'on le dise à Drago et Miorra." Les deux amis se précipitèrent renversant la lanterne au passage. Ils entendirent Missteigne et Rusard et eurent juste le temps de déguerpirent.

 **X**

"Vous batifolez ?"

"Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Drago tu écoutes un fantôme qui doit avoir des centaines d'années et qui passe sa vie dans des toilettes, y'a de quoi perdre la boule au bout d'un moment." Mimi explosa devant le regard insolent de la jeune fille.

"Petite sotte ! Si je pouvais je t'étriperais de mes mains." Soudain elle se mit à rire, un rire tonitruant et assez effrayant. Drago recula un peu.

"Complètement tarée je te l'avais dit" chuchota Miorra en direction de Drago.

"Ouais viens." Ils sortirent des toilettes.

 **X**

Hermione et Harry courraient toujours lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix rauque de leur professeur de potion, ainsi que celle de leur professeur de DCFM. Le professeur Rogue tenait Quirell par le col et le plaquait contre le mur.

"Je ne vous laisserais pas faire Quirell, je sais quel jeu vous jouez, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas franchir cette porte. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent inquiet. Quirell avait l'intention de voler la pierre, il était de mèche avec Voldemort!

"Dumbledore ne vous croirait pas Rogue." Se défendit l'homme au turban.

"Je le sais très bien, c'est pour cela que je vais vous garder à l'œil." Le duo ne pu en entendre plus car Rusard débarqua. Ils remirent vite la cape et repartirent à la recherche de leur amis.

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Miorra se croisèrent dans un couloir vide, les deux premiers enlevèrent donc la cape.

"Vous m'avez fait peur !" S'exclama Drago qui venait tout juste de frôler la crise cardiaque. Harry et Hermione racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvés aux deux autres.

"Il faut que nous aussi gardions un œil sur Quirell." Déclara Miorra. Hermione approuva.

 **X**

Le lendemain Harry et Drago avaient complètement oubliés leur match contre les Poufsouffle. Heureusement pour eux, les Poufsouffle furent aussi nul que l'aurait été le cousin Dudley. Ils finirent donc le match au bout de cinq minutes avec 170 à 0 pour Serpentard. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire de belles actions.

Les vacances de Pâques furent vite là, cette fois-ci ils étaient tous restés. Hermione tenait absolument à réviser tendit que le père et la mère de Drago étaient en voyage "affaires" il ne savait pas où, alors ses deux autres amis étaient également restés.

Un après-midi où Harry et Miorra avaient disparus Drago était resté à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Celle-ci avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Drago la regardait d'un œil impressionné. Il la fixait. Il la fixait vraiment, longtemps. Hermione stressée par se fixage, le fit sursauter.

"Quoi?!"

"T'es tarée. Ça fait trois heures qu'on est ici !" Dit-il dépité.

"Il est quelle heure?"

"Euh là il est presque dix huit heure."

"Rien ne t'empêche de partir tu sais."

"Si. Crabbe et Goyle me cherchent, et je sais que la bibliothèque est le dernier endroit où ils mettraient les pieds." Il marqua un temps de pause et reprit. "Et puis ta présence n'est pas désagréable. Bref où sont les deux autres encore?"

"Ça va être l'heure de leur heure de colle. Donc ils sont sûrement en route pour le local de Rusard.

"Quoi ils sont encore collés ?"

"Et oui Drago, ils ont eu le malheur de croiser trois fois Ron dans la même heure alors je ne sais pas qui a cherchés, mais eux deux, ainsi que Ron et Seamus sont collés."

"Pour changer… Allez viens je t'emmène voir les elfes de maison, tu dois avoir faim et Harry m'a montrer un moyen d'accéder à la cuisine sans se faire repérer."

 **X**

"Bonsoir Hagrid."

"Bonsoir Ron. Seamus. Harry. Miorra." Les deux Serpentards le saluèrent poliment. A cet instant ils se trouvaient devant la cabane de Hagrid. Il faisait presque nuit. Le demi-géant portait un gros manteau en cuire marron et tenait par une grosse laisse en corde un gros chien, qu'il présenta comme Crockdur. "Je vous préviens on va dans la forêt interdite on vas donc se séparer en deux groupes et comme je veux limiter les dégâts, Ron tu viens avec moi et les trois autres ensemble..." dit-il en tendant une lanterne à Harry. "... votre mission est de retrouver une licorne blessée.n"

Les deux serpents et le griffon aux cheveux ébouriffés partirent en premier.

"Je ne savais pas que les licornes existaient" Avoua Harry.

"Je dois t'avouer que moi non-plus."

"C'est assez originale comme premier rencard" Fit Harry.

"Surtout à trois." Intervenant Seamus pour leur rappeler sa présence. "Donnez-moi la lanterne je passe devant, je ne tiens pas à vous entendre batifoler."

"On ne batifole pas !" S'énerva Miorra. Harry fut étonné de sa réaction. En temps normal elle l'aurait ignoré.

Il y eut un vent glacial tout d'un coup, cela leur dit froid dans le dos. Miorra pris la main du survivant. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la rassurait.

"Hé Finningan."

"Ouais Potter ?"

"T'as quoi contre nous trois ?" Il s'arrêta, se retourna et soupira avant de répondre.

"Écoutez, pour tout vous dire moi je m'en fiche de vous. Je ne vous connais pas et les rumeurs ne m'intéressent pas. Cependant mes amis si. C'est pour cela que je soutiens Ronald, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ses choix."

"Alors tu ne crois pas au fait que je suis la fille de Voldemort ?" Il parut surpris qu'elle emploi le vrai nom du terrible mage noir.

"Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai seulement dis que je ne cherchais pas à savoir." La jeune serpentard parue baissée et Harry l'aperçue sortir sa baguette.

"Et bien j'apprécie ta franchise. Sincèrement." Répliqua Harry. Seamus haussa les épaules.

Après une demi-heure le petit groupe finit par atterrirent dans une petite clairière. Cela aurait pu paraître rassurant de se retrouver dans un endroit dégagé, si le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux était autre. Il la vire là, étendue par terre gisant, la licorne. La pauvre créature semblait congelé et ses yeux étaient ouvert laissant percevoir sa dernière émotion: Une peur mortelle. Elle a tellement dû souffrir, pensa Harry. Un homme était penché sur la bête, il semblait boire son sang. Il releva la tête et à la grande surprise de Harry, Miorra cria. Elle était pétrifiée d'horreur. La cicatrice d'Harry le brûla soudain.

"Professeur Quirell ?!" Maintenant qu'Harry regardait mieux il le reconnu malgré la faible densité de lumière et le brouillard. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment était-ce possible ?

"Non, mais tu y étais presque Potter…" Comment l'avait-il reconnu? Il faisait complètement nuit… On ne pouvait pas voir son visage et encore moins sa cicatrice qui de plus était cachée derrière une épaisse mèche de cheveux noir de jais. Il avait prit soin de se les laisser pousser pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Quirell se retourna et enleva son turban, il possédait une AUTRE face hideuse. La cicatrice d'Harry le brûla de plus belle mais d'une manière atroce. Alors il comprit. Voldemort n'était pas mort. Du moins pas son âme et il ignorait comment mais à présent il ou elle cohabitait avec le corps du professeur Quirell.

"Oncle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous êtes sensé être mort !" S'exclama Miorra.

"Quoi Voldemort ? Ton Oncle ?" Demanda Harry décontenancé. Seamus recula et laissa tomber la lanterne sur le sol. À vrai dire Miorra ne l'avait jamais vu, elle savait seulement son lien de parenté avec lui. Elle savait juste ce que Lucius avait bien voulu lui apprendre. Traduction qu'elle devait dédier sa vie à son oncle présumé mort. Elle avait donc jouer la comédie, mais au fond d'elle elle ne croyait pas au fait qu'il reviendrait un jour. Elle pensait juste que c'était une sorte de fanatisme éternel de la part de Malfoy. Mais évidemment qu'avec toute les monstruosités qu'avait fait Voldemort elle n'aurait jamais embrassé cette cause, bien au contraire. Vivre près du danger l'avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité des événements passés. Elle était en fait tout aussi bouleversée qu'Harry de savoir son oncle en vie. D'ailleurs elle craignait maintenant pour la vie du survivant.

"Euh je t'expliquerais plus tard…" Lui répondit-elle gênée.

"Non maintenant !" S'énerva Harry, il se sentait trahi. Il en oubliait presque la présence de Voldemort. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

"Vois-tu chère Potter. J'avais une sœur, une descendante des Greengrass, Amélia Greengrass. Seulement celle-ci et son stupide mari Regulus Black sont mort assassinés par un traître. Quelle histoire stupide. J'ai tué le meurtrier moldu et demandé à Malfoy de s'occuper de la petite. Elle était trop maligne et sadique pour que je la tue. Elle fera une bonne Mangemort et toi aussi Harry, si tu te décide de me rejoindre." Miorra n'en revenait pas. Durant toutes ces années elle n'avait jamais su la vérité. Jamais Lucius ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents. Elle apprenait tout cela maintenant, en même temps que Harry en fait.

Harry regarda Miorra d'un air indescriptible, celle-ci fixait ses pieds. Elle semblait monter en pression. Harry trouva cette réaction égoïste.

"Jamais !" Hurla-t-il. Le professeur Quirell se retourna et jeta un stupefix à Harry, qui heureusement pour lui était habile et esquiva. Surtout que comme ils étaient en heure de colle, leurs baguettes leurs avaient été confisquées. Choses vraiment débiles sachant qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, dans la forêt INTERDITE.

Voyant qu'Harry s'affaiblissait à force de sauter de partout Miorra s'interposa et fouetta l'air avec sa main. Le professeur de DCFM fut envoyé valser au loin. Les trois premières années en profitèrent pour fuirent. Harry avait donc eu raison le jour d'Halloween, la serpentarde était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment étant donnée qu'il connaissait ses origines. Malfoy lui avait expliqué que plusieurs familles de sorcière étaient très vieilles et très puissantes. Dont celle de Voldemort, des Greegrass, Des Black et des Malfoy. Or Miorra faisait apparemment partie d'au moins deux voire trois d'entre elles… La déception et la nostalgie gagnèrent le cœur d' Harry. Ses parents lui manquait et voir leur meurtrier ne faisait qu'alimenter sa haine, sa peine et son incompréhension. Pourquoi en voulait-il à ses parents et à lui ? Pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi le principal concerné était le principal ignorant ? Trop de question bousculaient sont esprit. Avec la douleur de sa cicatrice il crut qu'il allait exploser.

"Harry j'avais l'intention de te le dire, mais c'était dure tu comprends. Et puis je ne veux pas être une Mangemort ou si je le ferais ça serait en tant qu'espion, comme Rogue." Expliqua-t-elle essoufflée. Ils couraient toujours ne trouvant pas Hagrid.

"Quoi Rogue est un Mangemort aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu t'obstines à le défendre envers Hermione !"

"Oui… Mais il est gentil, c'est l'espion de Dumbledore. Tu sais Voldemort est mon oncle mais je ne partage pas ses convictions, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis une dizaine d'année. Je dois gagner sa confiance et suivre les traces de Rogue. Je l'admire vraiment. Il va d'ailleurs être très en colère quand il va savoir que je t'ai protégé. Il m'a toujours apprit à jouer un rôle. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tout te révéler."

"Alors imagine s'il savait que tu sors avec moi Mi." Ironisa Harry. Miorra était vraiment bouleversée elle venait juste de connaître l'identité de ses parents et révéler sa vraie identité à quelqu'un hormis Drago lui faisait bizarre… Harry soupira. Il avait une forte envie de lancer un sort à son" amie" qui lui mentait apparemment depuis longtemps. Mais bon si elle jouait un rôle il n'avait qu'à en faire autant, cela ne pourrait que lui être favorable.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Demanda-t-elle interloquée par le temps du présent et non pas passé.

"Je ne suis pas con Mi, je suis un peu blessé que tu ne me l'ai pas dit, mais non je te crois." Il haussa les épaules. "Et Drago il le sait ?"

"Oui. J'ignore en revanche s'il connaît qui sont mes parents… "

"Et toi pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'étaient des inconnus."

"Ils n'étaient jamais là, je les ai connu apparemment, mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'eux. Ils me laissaient souvent au manoir des Malfoy c'est pour ça qu'à six ans je maîtrisais déjà les Sortilèges Impardonnables… Et je viens juste d'apprendre leur véritable identité alors… "

" Impardonnables ?"

"On le verra en cours t'inquiète."

"Tu avais donc déjà vu Voldemort ?"

" Jamais."

" Ah oui une dernière question" fit-il essoufflé à son tour. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid qui les attendait déjà. Ils se rappelèrent alors de la présence de Seamus. Miorra se concentra et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle fit un signe de tête positif au survivant. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Seamus avait adopté une attitude hébété, comme inconscient de la situation, ce qui était franchement impossible. Le jeune serpentard oublia vite le griffon en repensais au fait qu'il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois le meurtrier de ses parents. En ce qui concerne Quirrel Harry à toujours eut un doute sur ses intentions, depuis la première minute de leur rencontre il avait deviné qu'il dégageait quelque chose de pas claire, même si il était loin d'imaginer cela.

Ils furent libérés après s'être prit un sermon par Hagrid qui pensaient qu'ils étaient mort. Miorra a repliquée que c'était de leur faute, qu' il n'avait qu'à pas les laisser dans une forêt inconnue et interdite, en pleine nuit et sans baguette. Hagrid acquiesça et lui demanda s'ils avaient trouvés la licorne. Elle lui répondit que oui et lui expliqua où, mais omit le passage où ils avaient croisés Voldemort...

* * *

 _ **NDA : Yo ! Alors sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour améliorer et enrichir mes chapitres, ils ont donc subir un amplificatum au niveaux de la taille hihi.**_

 _ **PETIT JEU: Vous n'avez rien à y gagner mais j'ai caché deux références à une œuvre de MIYASAKI alors à vous de les retrouver ! Je mettrais les réponses dans la NDA du prochain chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas c'est pas bien compliqué, je compte sur vous pour jouer =D **_

_**Enfin je voudrais remercier la personne qui a écrit ma première review. Il est important de se sentir soutenu alors merkiii beaucoup ! Et évidemment un grand merci à tous mes followers ! ++ !**_

 **(chap OK)**

 **SPEEDY JDL**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Épreuves._


	8. Epreuves

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 1: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 8 : Épreuves**

Les vacances furent vite terminées. Harry n'avait rien dit à personne au sujet de Miorra, même pas à Hermione. Cette dernière avait comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne l'avait pas encore soumit à un interrogatoire donc tout allait bien.

Le mois de Juin se faisait sentir, tout le monde mourrait de chaud et l'excitation des futures longues vacances se faisait sentir. Il restait deux semaine de cours et cette fois-ci ce fut Draco et Miorra qui allèrent dans la réserve, où ils trouvèrent un moyen de neutraliser Touffu. Car le quatuor c'était décidé à passer à l'action ce jour même.

Le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés était tout bête: occuper touffu avec un énorme steak. Pour ça ils eurent le droit à la collaboration des elfes. C'est donc en cette fin de soirée de juin que les quatre sorciers de premier cycle retournèrent au deuxième étage de l'aile droite du château, empruntant la fameuse porte.

Ils firent apparaître le steak géant et le cerbère se jeta dessus ne prêtant pas attention aux enfants.  
"En faîte c'est juste un bon gros vieux chien à trois tête" déclara Malfoy. Mais il se tut aussitôt lorsqu' une des têtes se retourna et le fusilla du regard.  
"Euh OK j'ai rien dis…"

Harry souleva la trappe et tout ce qu'ils aperçurent fut alors… juste du noir en faite. Ils n'y virent rien.  
"Bon bah il va falloir sauter" dit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
"A qui l'honneur ?" Demanda Miorra.  
"Très peu pour moi" répondit Draco.  
"Vous êtes vraiment des chochottes" dit Hermione passant devant eux et sautant la première.  
"Gryffondor" répliqua Draco pour se justifier.  
"Bon vous venez !" Entendant Hermione vivante Miorra sauta, suivit d'Harry et de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry atterrit plutôt en douceur contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. La chute fut courte et assez lente, mais il atterrit sur une texture rugueuse. Il fit un « lumos » et les trois amis se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de plante géante et qu'Hermione avait disparue.

"Il n'y a pas de sortie !" Fit Miorra commençant a paniquer. "Les grosses planplantes de l'horreur c'est pas mon truc." S'écriait elle tendit que la plante commençait à s'agripper à elle, l'enlaçant de plus en plus fort.  
"C'est un Filet du diable !" Cria Hermione, sa voix se fit entendre comme si un mur la séparait.  
"Oh merlin le fantôme d'Hermione revient nous hanter!" Fit Draco moitié ironique moitié apeuré. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait croire à ce qu'il venait de dire ou non.

"Pff Hermione t'es où ?" Lui demanda Harry la cherchant des yeux.  
"En-dessous. Mais détendez vous c'est tout simple." Harry jeta un regard à Miorra puis demanda à son autre amie. "Un Filet du diable tu as dis ?"  
"Oui oui." Harry se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet. Car oui il ne faisait pas grand-chose en cours, mais en dehors la bibliothèque était devenue sa meilleure amie. Et puis de toute façon il vous suffit d'être ami avec la fameuse Hermione Granger pour avoir un minimum de culture.  
"Lumos solem !" Un éclat blanc sortit de la baguette de Harry, il ressemblait fort à un rayon de soleil. En moins de deux ils se retrouvèrent aux cotés d'une Hermione fortement impatiente. Et cette fois-ci avec un atterrissage pas aussi confortable que le premier.

"Vous en avez mit du temps !"  
"Hé elle va se calmer la…" Harry couvrit la bouche Miorra avant que celle-ci ne mette en rogne Hermione, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. La gryffondor lança alors un regard satisfait à la serpentarde qui elle lui lança un regard plus qu'assassin. Hermione arrêta vite de sourire.

"Ah sa fait mal au c…"  
"Draco ! L'interrompu Hermione."  
"Okok ça fait mal au postérieur" fit le blondinet en s'inclinant devant Granger.  
"Tous le monde va bien ?" Demanda Hermione.  
"A ton avis, tu le vois bien non ?" Répondit Miorra avec une certaine ironie cynique. Hermione l'ignora et elles partirent mener le chemin. Le quatuor s'enfonça de plus en plus profond.

"On doit être à des kilomètres sous Poudlard" fit Draco essoufflé au bout de dix minutes de marches.  
"Draco c'est tout bonnement impossible sachant que la trappe se situe au deuxième étage et que la chute a été courte." Lui répondit Harry.  
"Oui mais là on descend !"  
"Pauvre frérot ça fait que dix minutes qu'on marche ! Je ne suis pas sur que le quidditch te serve à quelque chose…"  
"Mais voyons c'est simple, Draco à raison la chute a du être ensorcelée. J'ai sentie un truc bizarre moi aussi. Bon on est peut-être pas à des kilomètres, mais il fait encore plus chaud ici."  
"Pourquoi amortir notre chute s'ils ont mit un molosse à l'entrée !" S'exclama Miorra.  
"Ça justement je sent que l'on va bientôt le savoir."  
"C'est à dire ?" fit Harry.  
"Il doit y avoir d'autres pièges" répondit une Miorra pensive à la place de Hermione.

Miorra qui repartit en tète fut vite rejointe par Harry.  
"Tu vas bien ? tu a l'air quelque peu irritée…" Fit il en prenant soin de peser ses mots.  
"Non sans blague ?" Répondit la serpentarde avec un regard accusateur.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Pourquoi Granger est toujours là ?!"  
"Parce que c'est NOTRE amie et qu'on a besoin de son intelligence." Dit Harry avec persuasion. Sa petite amie parue réfléchir puis finit par répondre.  
"Ouais d'accord mais que pour le deuxième truc." Le garçon lui effleura la main, il savait qu'elle était jalouse. Il voulait la rassurer, en plus de ça il était sûr que sinon elles s'entendraient bien, car Hermione n'est pas si sage qu'elle voulait le faire croire. La griffonne possède des cotés sombres qui plairaient beaucoup à Miorra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vous entendez ce bruit ?" Chuchota Draco.  
"Eu… Non" fit Hermione avec une petite moue. Miorra haussa les épaules. Harry, lui, confirma. Les garçons se jetèrent sur une porte vers laquelle ils venaient de déboucher. Hermione allait lancer un sort mais Harry l'interrompu en défonçant la porte avec son pied.  
"Plus simple." Répondit il laconiquement tout en haussant encore une fois des épaules.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une grande salle couleur acre, le plafond était en arche. Des milliers de clés volaient dans tous les sens. Les garçons furent émerveillés quand ils comprirent le pourquoi du comment. Comme si leurs cerveaux avaient fusionnés, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps.  
"CLÉ ! BALAIS ! PORTE !" Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et crièrent "QUIDDITCH !" Puis partirent en courant prendre un balai chacun.  
"Hermione, pour une fois je voudrais bien que tu explique la situation."  
"Et bien pour tout te dire Miorra, je crois qu'ils sont simplement cinglés." Harry qui les avaient entendu leur répondit.

"Mais non, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est simple. La porte d'en face est verrouillée et vu toutes les clés qui volent. Il faut attraper la bonne qui logiquement sera différente et ouvrira la porte."  
"Donc on transforme ça en quidditch !" Compléta Draco. Harry ne pensait pas que partir à la recherche d'une pierre qui était sensé leur apporter des ennuis lui procureraient le plaisir de jouer au quidditch.

Les garçons s'envolèrent, ils attrapèrent plusieurs clés qu'ils lancèrent aux filles pour qu'elles les testes mais ce n'était jamais les bonnes. C'est au bout de cinq minutes qui la trouvèrent. Une clé plus grosse et plus rouillée que les autres, elle fonctionna et les deux garçons trouvant cela amusant voulurent sortir avec leurs balais. Seulement les balais se désintégraient, à peine avaient ils dépassés le seuil de la porte d'un mini-mètre. C'est avec un rire tonitruant que les filles virent les garçons se ramasser la tête la première.

"Finalement y'a pas qu'eux qui s'amusent" fit Miorra en souriant à Hermione. Puis elle se rappela qui était son interlocutrice et reprit son air froid et hautain quotidien. A peine eurent il finit de rigoler, qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre. Ils atteignirent une deuxième porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficultés et cette fois-ci une lumière éclatante leur brûla les yeux au premier abord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry resta une fois de plus ébahi, ainsi que ses trois amis.  
"Un échiquier géant" Déclara Miorra traduisant les exclamations des trois autres. Harry était totalement nul à ce jeu, pendant les vacances de noël Miorra lui avait mit la pâté avec au moins 18 parties gagnées et lui zéro. Il fut donc inquiet lorsque Hermione fit remarquer que quatre pièces manquaient accessoirement et qu'il fallait sans doute remporter la partie pour passer à l'étape suivante. Ce qui voulait dire remplacer les pièces.

"Miorra et Draco vont diriger la partie" indiqua-t-il à Hermione, ce sont des As des échecs.  
"D'accord on vous écoute. Malfoy' et Hydden se regardèrent et semblèrent réfléchir. Draco annonça le plan.  
"Harry on a besoin de toi, tu sera un Pion du fond, comme ça tu ne risque rien. Hermione tu sera la Tour et toi Miorra le Fou."  
"Et toi Draco ?" demanda Hermione avec une voix inquiète.  
"Je serais le cavalier." Miorra lui lança un regard grave, ce qui sembla alerter Hermione.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'empressa-t-elle de demander. Miorra lui répondit que si c'était un échiquier version sorcier, il y aurait sûrement des blessés.

Les blancs commencèrent et Miorra et Draco tachèrent de donner toute sorte de directive à leur pions noirs. Harry et Hermione furent un peu perdus et finir par ne plus rien comprendre. Au début la partie sembla normale, jusqu'à ce que la Reine blanche prenne l'autre cavalier de leur équipe. Elle s'avança, dégaina deux épées géantes et poussiéreuses et transperça le cavalier le réduisant en poussières et morceaux.  
"Version sorcier" fit Harry l'air grave. Le quatuor se concerta avec un regard inquiet. Enfin même si Draco était plus concentré qu'autre chose.

Lorsque leur équipe prenait une pièce adverse celle-ci se rangeait simplement sur le coté. Hermione commença un discourt sur le fait que ce jeu était dangereux et injuste mais Harry la coupa vite fait. Soudain les deux meneurs se jetèrent un regards plus qu'inquiet.

"Hum les amis la route s'arrête ici pour moi. Hermione je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de moi" dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil peu rassuré.  
"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Hermione affolée. Harry lui analysait la situation.  
"La Reine va me rendre, c'est le seul moyen pour gagner. Après ça Miorra tu pourra faire échec et mat." Miorra allait protester mais Draco lui cria de ne pas bouger, la partie n'était pas terminée.

La reine s'avança et brisa le cheval de Draco, celui-ci fut assommé et la reine le traîna en dehors du plateau. Des larmes coulaient des joues de Hermione. Miorra en fut surprise, la griffonne étant vraiment trop sensible. Étant le fou la serpentarde se déplaça de deux cases sur la droite et fit échec et mat au roi. Le criant bien fort et avec énervement. Le roi lâcha alors son immense épée qui tomba à ses pieds.

"Hermione tu as entendu Draco, reste auprès de lui et fait en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas ok ?"  
"Ok Miorra."  
"Attendez ils vous restent deux épreuves !" Les informa Hermione.  
"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Harry surprit.  
"Et bien Touffu c'était Hagrid, le Filet du diable Mme Chourave. Flitwick les clés et le professeur McGonagall l'échiquier. Ils vous restent encore celle de Rogue et Quirell. Bonne chance."  
"Merci Hermione" répondit Harry. Les deux serpentard partirent en courant dans un couloir sombre, ils finirent par déboucher sur une autre porte entre-ouverte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils y découvrirent une grande pièce accompagnée d'un énorme troll, beaucoup plus grand que celui d' Halloween, mais il était déjà étalé par terre.  
"Il est assommé ?" Demanda Miorra.  
"Ça m'en a tout l'air. Dépêchons nous, Quirell doit déjà y être !"  
"Je suis sur qu'on lui aurait eu en deux secondes celui là." Fit Miorra avant de suivre Harry vers une porte encore en bois.  
"Ils pourraient un peu varier les entrées" fit remarquer la serpentarde qui avait l'impression que ces épreuves ne se termineraient jamais. Ils rentrèrent dans une énième pièce mais cette fois de la taille d'un sas. Sept bouteilles étaient alignées accompagnées d'une énigme. Harry et Miorra la résolurent haut la main, le cour de Rogue étant le seul où ils se donnaient la peine d'écouter vraiment. Ils traversèrent ensuite des sortes de flammes qui les avaient prit au piège quelques minutes avant.

"On a terminé Harry, mon oncle se trouve sûrement derrière cette porte."  
"Il ne faut pas qu'il te voie."  
"Je sais, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul." Harry acquiesça, mais sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cachait sous son autre cape d'uniforme. Il plaça son récent bien sur sa petite amie, juste après lui avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'a voyait, mais au cas où il se limita à cela. Elle lui caressa la joue en retour et disparue derrière la cape.

Les deux serpentard traversèrent les flammes et se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté, dans la dernière salle. Comme à son attente le professeur Quirell s'y trouvait déjà, lui souriant. Harry avança d'un pas décidé à quelques mètres du professeur de DCFM.  
"Tu n'a pas l'air d'être surprit Potter."  
"Moi non, mais vous avez bien berné tout le monde, professeur, au passage salut Voldy."  
"Il ne t'entend pas à cause du turban et comment oses tu lui parler ainsi." Miorra ricana silencieusement. Harry lui marcha sur le pied pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si discrète que ça. La cape faillit tomber mais heureusement Miorra la tenait fermement. Quel imbécile pensa-t-elle.

"Qui aurait pu se méfier du pauvre propproprofeesseur Quiquirell." Reprit l'allier de Voldemort en faisant semblant de bégayer.  
"Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez ensorcelé mon balai ?"  
"Bien sure, mais j'ai malheureusement perdu le contact visuel quand tes idiotes d'amies on tenter de brûler ma cape." Miorra se remit à rire silencieusement une seconde fois. Elle se tenait juste à coté d' Harry, prête à intervenir à tout moment.  
"J'avais bien sure essayer mainte et mainte fois de te tuer, mais le professeur Rogue était toujours là pour venir à ta rescousse." Dit il avec froideur. "Que des tentatives inutiles car finalement je vais te tuer ce soir." Conclu-t-il avec un regard sadique. Miorra qui n'en n'avait rien à faire du blabla de Quirell se mit a observer la pièce.  
"Harry le miroir du Riséd" chuchota elle à l'oreille de son ami, qui d'abord eu la réaction de lui écraser le pied encore une fois, puis il aperçu le miroir.

Quirell enchaîna voyant où le regard d'Harry venait de dériver.  
"Vois-tu Potter, ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la pierre, tout deux créés par ce Nicolas Flamelle. Au fait je t'avertis Dumbledore est absent, ne compte donc pas sur son aide." Harry grimaça, il pensait bel et bien que le vieux fou finirait par débarquer. Quirell se regarda dans le miroir.  
"Je vois la pierre… Je l'offre à mon maître… mais où est elle." Harry se mit à se concentrer. Le gros problème était que les pouvoirs de cette pierre étaient très alléchants et qu'Harry la désirait lui aussi. Mais il savait très bien qu'il devait se concentrer que sur le fait de la trouver et non pas de l'obtenir. Le serpentard semblait y voir une certaine différence. Il n'écoutait donc plus son ennemi parler. Ce concentrant à en transpirer. Il ne voulait pas la pierre. Non ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Il fallait qu'il aille la remettre au professeur Dumbledore tout simplement… c'est tout ce qu'il devait en faire.

Quirell commençait à ce poser pleins de question sur le miroir. Devait il le casser ? S'agenouiller ? A cette proposition Miorra ria une fois de plus un peu plus bruyamment. Harry plus concentrer que jamais ne fit pas attention lorsque Quirell ce remit à lui adresser la parole. Miorra mit donc un coup de pied à Harry.

"Aille !"  
"Que dis-tu ?" Demanda Quirell.  
"J'ai mal à la tête, vos plaintes me déprimes." Quirell s'énerva et paru prendre sur lui. Puis il sembla se clamer observa le miroir puis Harry.  
"Viens par ici et dit moi ce que tu vois."

Harry avait oublié toute idée de garder la pierre pour lui, il s'était comme conditionné, il devait la rendre à Dumbledore. Il se vit donc rendre la pierre à Dumbledore. Miorra qui l'avait suivit vue apparaître la pierre dans la poche à Harry. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?" Provoqua t-il  
"Harry ment lui" murmura Miorra "il est faible. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte."  
"Dit moi !"  
"Vous allez être déçu, mais pour moi c'est cool, je me vois gagner la coupe de Quidditch."  
"Merde" fit Quirell qui avait tout gobé devant l'air hautain et assuré du survivant.  
"Il ment." Fit une voix cireuse et aiguë. "Laisse moi lui parler." Quirell n'objecta pas et enleva son turban, il se retourna et Harry vit avec horreur la seconde face. Elle était carrément hideuse.  
"Et dire que tonton Voldy était beau gosse à notre âge" soupira Miorra toujours en chuchotant. L'oncle de Miorra n'avait pas de nez mais des fentes le remplaçant tel celles des serpents. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif et sa peau était d'une couleur pâle verdâtre comme s'il avait la nausée.

"Harry Potter quel déplaisir de te revoir." Le salua la voix sifflante.  
"C'est réciproque, la dernière fois c'était mieux, il faisait nuit et je voyais pas votre tête. Ou plutôt votre face."  
"Et tu étais avec ma nièce !" Dit il avec rage.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle essaye dans tous les sens possibles de m'amadouer pour que je vous rejoigne et idem pour Draco. Ca devient d'ailleurs lourd a supporter." Voldemort était plus stupide qu' Harry l'aurait cru, il goba lui aussi le mensonge. Miorra elle s'inquiétait, Harry était un sacré bon acteur et elle espérait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

Voldemort poursuivit en lui comptant l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Quirell. Harry fut vite ennuyé, on aurait dit un cours de monsieur Binns, même si là c'était légèrement plus important. Son récit était long et inutile. Harry finit par lui faire remarquer ce qui ne plus pas à tonton Voldy comme l'appelait Miorra. Alors celui-ci lui réclama la pierre mais Harry refusa et donc finalement il ordonna à son serviteur de tuer Harry.

Quirell fit volte face et tenta d'attraper Harry qui esquiva.  
"Attrape le, attrape le !" L'encouragea Voldemort. Et Quirell y parvenu, il ne pu toucher Harry qu'un fragment de seconde car la pierre qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de Harry projeta une sorte de lumière rouge aveuglante. Puis une sorte d'aura toujours aussi rouge comme la pierre enveloppa Harry. Miorra recula brûlée par celle-ci, la cape indemne.

Quirell ne pouvant pas toucher Harry tenta de lui jeter un sort, mais l'aura prit la forme d'un fantôme. D'une jeune femme qu' Harry avait aperçu quelques mois plus tôt dans le même miroir que celui qui se trouvait dans cette maudite pièce. Une jeune femme, grande, aux longs cheveux roux, sa mère. Ou plutôt une sorte de fantôme de sa mère. Elle se plaça devant Harry et le sort se retourna contre le partisan de Voldemort.

Le fantôme disparu aussitôt ne laissant à Harry à peine le temps de croiser le regard aimant de sa mère. Le professeur Quirell et donc Voldemort partirent en poussière, le dernier, mort une deuxième fois. Miorra enleva la cape et la jeta par terre voyant Harry s'évanouir, elle ne pu pas le rattraper mais fut assez rapide pour se glisser sous la tête du survivant et amortir sa chute.  
"Ça en fait des chutes en une soirée" dit elle amèrement. Elle prit la pierre de la poche de Harry et la mit dans sa poche. Elle prit également la cape et fit léviter Harry. Elle remonta leur chemin en sens inverse et arriva au bout d'une demi-heure là où Draco et Hermione se trouvaient. Miorra avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miorra !"  
"Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu es contente de me voir."  
"Je sais pas quoi faire, il ne c'est toujours pas réveillé !"  
"Lève ta baguette et dit « levicorpus ». On va les emmenés à l'infirmerie." Hermione s'exécuta et au grand soulagement de la serpentarde, elle y arriva.

Les deux garçons étaient dans les vapes et dans les airs. Tendis que les deux filles remontaient leur chemin en compagnie des inconscients volants. Elles parvinrent au Filet du diable après encore une demi heure. Là elle furent coincée. Miorra commença à tout insulter tendis qu' Hermione réfléchissait à une solution, sans succès.

Et la un miracle survenue.  
"Professeur Rogue, leur voix raisonnaient, suivant tout les étages."  
"Qui d'autre pour vous sauver de vos bêtises si fréquentes et prévisibles." Déclara-t-il avec son ton éternellement exaspéré.  
"Comment vous saviez ?"  
"Ça fait longtemps que je vous surveille. Depuis qu' Harry m'avait rapporté votre première escapade en ce lieu. Évidement ne vous voyant pas dans vos dortoirs, j'ai tout de suite comprit. Maintenant venez, il est bientôt six heure du matin.

Le professeur leur dégagea le passage, prit en charge les deux serpentard inconscient et fit apparaître une échelle pour les filles. Rogue partit en premier car le maléfice qui raccourcissait la chute ne marchait pas pour la montée. Les filles en avaient donc pour un bon moment encore.

Harry se sentait bien, en parlant de sentir, il y avait comme une odeur de pastèque. Harry ouvrit les yeux soudainement, non ça sentait le vieux !  
"Bonjour Harry."  
"Euh… bonjour" répondit Harry un peu perdu. Il fixa Dumbledore et dit :  
"Vous n'étiez pas à Londres vous ?"  
"Haha si mais cela fait trois jours que je suis revenu mon petit." Harry ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il était resté inactif pendant trois jours qui lui déplaisait où le fait que ce vieux schnoque venait de l'appeler « petit » !

"Où est la pierre ?!" S'exclama soudain Harry. "Merde ! J'ai tué Quirell et Voldemort, je vais aller en prison pour deux meurtres !"  
"Hé calme toi sinon Pompom va me jeter dehors…"  
"Qui ça ?!"  
"Mme Pomfresh…" Dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif.  
"Ah dégueu !"  
"Voyons Harry ! Ce n'est qu'une collègue et amie." Il marqua un temps de pause et reprit. "La pierre c'est autodétruite, Miorra me l'a confirmée. Tu sais, inconsciemment tu as utilisé l'une de ses rares capacités inconnues, ramener un être chère à fin qu'il te protège. Tu a vu ta mère ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ?" Miorra avait du lui raconter.  
"Oui…"  
"Le sortilège a dut être trop puissant pour la pierre qui est partie elle aussi en poussière. Miss Hydden détailles pas mal les choses, ne serait elle pas écrivain par hasard ?"  
"On s'éloigne du sujet Monsieur, vais-je aller en prison?"  
"Bien sure que non c'était de la légitime défense. Et je ne pense pas que l'on t'en voudra d'avoir tué le plus grand mage noir du pays."

Harry réfléchit t'en qu'il avait son directeur sous la main, il avait deux ou trois questions à lui poser.  
"Professeur, cela n'a rien à voir mais pourquoi Voldemort cherche à me tuer ?"  
"Hélas Harry je ne peux te répondre, à toi de le découvrir, mais n'y pense pas pour l'instant tes amis t'attendent dans la grande salle."  
"Encore une question."  
"Hop hop hop déguerpi avant que Pompom ne t'enferme ici pendant une semaine de plus. Tu n'as pas envie de perdre ton temps n'est-ce pas ?" Harry sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter se leva et fila.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Dès que les trois amis le virent arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Miorra l'embrassant devant tout le monde, cela le gêna un peu au début, puis finalement il le lui rendit bien. Hermione lui fit un bref un câlin en faisant un clin d'œil à la serpentarde, Harry apprécia cette nouvelle complicité. Draco le sera dans ses bras.

"Hey j'ai bien cru que t'allais pas te réveiller."  
"T'a pu sortir quand toi ?"  
"Je me suis réveillé le lendemain." Ils s'assirent à TOUS à la table des serpentard, même Hermione ce qui sembla en surprendre plus d'un. Mais personne n'y fit objection même si certains sang pure la regardaient de travers. Ce qui était bien avec Hermione c'est que l'ignorance était son truc favori.

Harry et Miorra racontèrent aux deux autres ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Ils leurs racontèrent de manière ironique oubliant certains détails. Comme Miorra qui étrangement omit de parler du fait que la pierre n'était non pas détruite mais en sa possession. Ils terminèrent le dîner paisiblement et allèrent se coucher tous épuisés par cette semaine.

Les deux dernières semaines se passèrent calmement, sans imprévue. Les examens terminés et la chaleur augmentant. La petite bande passait son temps libre au parc et Miorra leur fit même découvrir à tous son île. Dumbledore accepta de créer trois autres portoloins pour ses amis. Ils en profitèrent donc pour se baigner incognito dans le lac en raison de la chaleur évidente. Ce qui n'était pas trop autorisé, mais même Hermione c'était prêtée au jeu. Harry pensa que les trois serpentard avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur la petite gryffondor. Cela l'amusa.

Le dernier banquait venu vite et Dumbledore fit un dernier discours, c'était celui que tout le monde attendait. Qui allait gagner dans les quatre maisons ? Harry zappa le passage long et ennuyeux et écouta que le plus important.  
"La quatrième maison est Poufsouffle avec un total de 86 points, bravo. En troisième place nous avons les Serdaigle avec 177 points, bravo également. Enfin première place nous avons une égalité entre les Gryffondor et les serpentard avec un total de 225 points chacun. Cependant en vue des récentes actions nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'attribuer les points convenant." Il fit une pose et explora l'assemblée avec un regard énigmatique. "C'est avec un grand plaisir que je donne à Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, M. Potter et Miss Hydden, 20 points chacun, pour leur audace et courage faces aux épreuves qu'ils ont traversés. Nous retrouvons donc gryffondor à la deuxième place avec un totale de 245 points et serpentard en première place avec 285 points !"

Un tonnerre applaudissement et acclamations retentirent de la table des Serpentards, tendis que les gryffondor furent déçu. Harry vit avec satisfaction Weasley voulant se taper la tête contre la table ce louper et à la place mettre sa tête dans sa soupe. La salle se décora aux couleurs vert et argent. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année le quatuor se sentit aimé et non exclu.

Il y eu une bref soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentards mais chacun partit vite faire ses affaires pour le lendemain. Dans le train Harry apprit que c'était l'anniversaire de Miorra. Ils le fêtèrent donc en s'amusant dans le compartiment, les deux tourtereaux racontant les blagues des elfes de maisons. Harry acheta aussi tout plein de bonbon qui les divertirent beaucoup. Il évitait de penser ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Le retours chez les Dursley, son idée de vengeance c'était un peu évaporée mais qui sait pour combien de temps.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare King Cross à onze heure pile, évidemment les Dursley n'étaient pas venu le chercher, Harry eu donc tout le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis.

"Harry je dois partir vite, mes parents sont moldus et mon père travail assez loin d'ici. Je t'écrirais pendant les vacances profite bien." Hermione le serra rapidement dans ses bras et partit en courant. Draco le salua à son tour en lui disant que c'était un mal pour un bien que comme ça Harry pourrait tester son livre offert par Draco pour noël. Il lui sera la main et rejoignit son père.

Miorra embrassa Harry toujours aussi chastement mais le garçon se dit qu'ils expérimenteraient plus l'année prochaine. Ils se firent également un câlin et elle rejoignit également Lucius Malfoy qui ce contenta de faire un signe de la main à Harry.

Harry s'assit sur un banc espérant que peut-être son oncle se déciderait à venir, mais non. Harry repensa à tous ce qui avait changé cette année. A commencer par lui, ensuite il est un sorcier, il a tué une personne et demi, et c'est trouvé une petite copine. Il conclue ça comme quelque chose de cool. En conséquent il appréhendait ses vacances, ils ne lui avaient vraiment pas manqué. Voyant qu'ils ne venaient toujours pas Harry se dit que finalement il allait sûrement écouter Draco et tester son livre. En attendant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour rentrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Voilà voila cette fois le premier tome terminé. (corrigé et amélioré) J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous a plu et je vous retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux jours au plus tard avec la suite. Tome 2: La chambre des secrets. ++ !**_

 **MI**

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Des retrouvailles plus ou moins précoces._


	9. Des retrouvailles plus ou moins précoces

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Résumer du livre précédant :** Âgé de onze ans, on lui révèle une chose qui va changer sa vie, il est un sorcier. Harry effectue sa première année à Poudlard, où il y rencontre Miorra, Draco et Hermione. Franchissant des épreuves, il survit et tue une seconde fois le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, l'assassin de ses parents qui est aussi l'oncle de Miorra, sa petite amie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 1 : Des retrouvailles plus ou moins précoces.**

Les vacances de Harry avaient étés comme il l'attendait, catastrophiques. Dudley grandissant, se mettait tout de même à réfléchir de temps en temps et évidemment toujours dans le but de nuire à Harry. Et puis son Oncle Vernon en profitait grandement, l'utilisant pour les tâches ménagères, le jardin et autres, même pour les devoirs de Dudley ! En échange il avait eut le droit à l'ancienne chambre de son cousin. Cela serait toujours mieux que sont vieux placard poussiéreux.

Enfin bref les seuls moments où Harry était bien, c'était quand il pouvait aller promener son chien, Woofy. Harry trouvait ce nom tellement stupide qu'il l'avait rebaptisé lui-même Woo. Dans ces moments là, Harry en profitait pour retourner au muret qu'il avait découvert l'année dernière avant que toute ces péripéties n'arrivent. C'était devenu son endroit de référence, tout comme le toit des Dursley où il y retrouvait Edwige. Son oncle avait pété un câble quand il était arrivé la gare ( avec deux heures de retard) et qu'il avait aperçu toutes ses affaires et surtout Edwige. Il avait interdit à l'oiseau l'accès à la maison, alors Harry se levai chaque nuit en cachette pour la retrouver. La journée il révisait ses cours de cette année et d'autre livres qu'il avait empreinté à Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

En ce moment même il était à son muret, la brise fraîche qui caressait son visage et sa nuque adoucissait l'Été. Il était assit balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Woo se roulait par terre tendit que lui, lisait le livre de Draco. « Comment torturer quelqu'un en trois leçons? » Son ami avait raison, ce livre était assez drôle. Il décrivait d'une manière ironique des sortilèges de souffrances autant physique que morale et encore, les dessins étaient encore mieux.  
Harry sachant pertinemment que la magie n'était pas autorisée en dehors de Poudlard à son âge, ne l'avait donc pas testé, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, en plus il avait des cobaye parfait sous la main. Un oncle et un cousin en moins ne lui poserait aucun problème... Mais il avait retenu deux ou trois formules de magie noire intéressantes. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était la différence ente la magie noire et la blanche. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, de méchant ou de gentil, tout n'était que nuance. Enfin si, mais certains sorts n'étaient pas si terribles que ça en magie noire et Harry était persuadé que certains sortilèges de magie blanche devaient équivaloir. D'un côté Harry se sentit quand même coupable d'apprendre l'interdit, mais il trouvait aussi ça cool. De toute façon il était à Serpentard non ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En parlant de Draco, Harry n'avait eut aucune nouvelle. Ni de lui, ni de Miorra et encore moins d' Hermione. Le survivant trouvait cela étrange et ça l'inquiétait… En tous cas il avait réussit à convaincre Vernon de l'emmener à Londres dans trois jours. Il le déposerait au Chaudron Baveur, Harry ferait ses courses et prendrait le Poudlard Express seul. Le sorcier avait tout prévu. En attendant il devait prendre ses précautions pour ne pas contrarier son oncle. Pendant ses réflexions Harry était rentré chez lui, il faisait bientôt nuit et ils recevaient des invités. Le patron de Vernon venait manger pour une affaire importante. Heureusement pour Harry, tous ce qu'il avait à faire était de rester dans sa chambre sans bruit. Ce que Harry fit au moment prévu.  
C'était son anniversaire mais Harry n'y pensait presque plus étant donné que cette année encore, personne ne lui avait souhaité. Il avait pourtant pensé que cette année serait différente... Il s'allongea dans son lit, mit son bras sur ses yeux, il était à la limite de pleurer. Il sursauta après qu'un gros BOOM retentit.  
Harry se redressa et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit une fille de taille moyenne aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes se tenir debout devant lui.

"Harry !" S'exclama Miorra en lui sautant dans les bras. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et … qui est-ce ?" Dit il en montrant du doigt l'accompagnateur de Miorra. Un elfe de maison.

"Je te présente Dobby. C'est lui qui m'a fait transplaner jusqu'ici."

"C'est un honneur Monsieur Potter." Harry lui tendit la main et l'elfe fut s'y ému qu'il se mit à pleurer.

"Doucement ! Mon oncle peut t'entendre Dobby !" Fit Harry en chuchotant.

"Écoute Harry si on est là c'est parce qu' on a deux trucs très importants à t'annoncer." Reprit Miorra avec gravité.

"D'accord, mais d'abord dit lui de se calmer." L'elfe se frapper la tête avec sa lampe de chevet.

"Dobby s'il te plaît…" L'elfe pleura de plus bel, Harry s'excusa alors, espérant que ça le calmerait. Mais non cela empira la chose et Dobby se mit à se taper la tête contre l'armoire cette fois.

Ils étaient tous confortablement installés sur le canapés et Vernon servait le vin quand une suite bruit sourd retentit à une intervalle régulière. Comme si quelqu'un effectuait un match de tennis à l'étage. Les deux invités plus les trois Dursley relevèrent la tête en même temps.

"Ce n'est rien, c'est le chien." Mentit Vernon. Il se demandait bien ce que ce gamin était entrain de faire.

"STOP STOP STOP, DOBBY !" S'exclama Harry toujours en chuchotant. L'elfe reprit ses esprits puis d'un air très sérieux confia à Harry.

"Dobby est venu prévenir Monsieur Potter, le mettre en garde. Il ne doit surtout pas retourner à Poudlard cette année."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Miorra ?" Demanda Harry interloqué."Il y a un complot." Répondit elle simplement.

"Oui Oui un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants." Confirma Dobby d'une voix grave.

"Qui est dans le complots ?" Demanda Harry en restant calme. Et c'était répartit pour un tour, Dobby reprit la lampe de chevet de Harry et se tapa la tête avec. Cette fois-ci Vernon rentra en furie dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon eut juste le temps d'attraper sa cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait sur son tabouret et de la jeter sur Miorra. Il fourra Dobby dans le placard.

"Mais non d'un chien qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de fabriquer !" Harry ne réfléchissant pas répondit.

"Je jouais avec Woofy." Harry eu de la chance car le chien était rentré dans la chambre d' Harry quand Vernon avait ouvert la porte. Son oncle ne s'en était pas rendu compte et goba l'histoire.

"Très bien, mais je te préviens, encore un seul bruit et jeudi tu n'ira pas à ta pitoyable école de magie !" Harry allait répondre avec arrogance, mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il voulait avoir la chance de retourner à Poudlard. Il se contenta d' hocher de la tête positivement. Vernon redescendit et les deux autres sortirent de leur cachette.

"Harry, ton oncle est abominable."

"Merci pour cette remarque pleine de pitié, je n'étais pas au courant. Au fait pendant que j'y pense vous ne m'avez pas écrit !"

"On le voulait, mais…"

"Mais Dobby les en a empêché, il pensait que si Monsieur Potter croyait qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard." Harry les fusilla du regard et répondit laconiquement.

"Et pourquoi avez vous changé d'avis?"

"Je n'arrivais pas, il me fallait des nouvelles de toi..." Déclara Miorra en fixant le sol pensivement.

"J'irais à Poudlard." Affirma le serpentard.

"Harry…"

"Miorra je me contrefiche que l'on me veuille du mal, je préfère largement être en danger et apprendre la magie, que de rester dans cette prison à ne rien faire !"  
Dobby s'énerva et sortit de la chambre en courant, suivit des deux sorciers. L'elfe aperçu alors un gros gâteau. Il le fit léviter d'un claquement de doigt (et ce n'est pas une expression) et le dirigea droit vers les personnes du salon. Harry voulu l'en empêcher, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette.

"Miorra empêche-le !"

"Ok."

La jeune fille réussit à temps à stopper le gâteau. Seulement de une elle était en plein milieu de la pièce accompagnée d' Harry et tout les deux étaient visibles par tous. De deux, le gâteau était juste au-dessus de la femme du patron qui eut le malheurs de se redresser et donc de trois, elle se prit le gâteau sur la tête. Miorra ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque ironique sous le regard assassin d'Harry.

"Comme on le dit chez les Moldue, il ne tombera pas plus bas. C'est ça ?" Là, ce fut tout le monde qui la menaça du regard.  
Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

"Le deuxième trucs important c'était que je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, MOI." Annonça fièrement Miorra, tout en lançant un regard panoramique accusateur et couru jusqu'au couloir, où elle transplana avec l'aide de Dobby.

"Il faut les excuser ce sont mes neveux, ils sont assez perturbés… " Fit Vernon en guise d'excuse.  
Une fois le dîner terminé, Vernon passa un savon à Harry. Il lui demanda d'où venait cette fille et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de mentir, ne voyant pas ce que cela changerait. L'oncle lui promit qu'il ne retournerait pas à son école de sorcier et le lendemain, pour être bien sur de sa promesse, fit installer des barreaux à la fenêtre du garçon. En prime Harry ne pouvait pas non-plus sortir de sa chambre sans l'autorisation de son oncle. Sa vie devenait un enfer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dans le manoir des Malfoy_

"Où étais-tu ?"

"J'étais chez Harry Potter, Lucius."

"Et que faisais tu là-bas Miorra ?"

"Je l'amadoue, ça lui a fait plaisir que je vienne le voir. Il finira par nous rejoindre vous verrez. Tonton Voldy n'aura bientôt plus de problème." Lucius la regarda d'un œil suspect, mais l'envoya chercher Draco. Miorra trouvait ça autant amusant que fatiguant ce double jeu… Draco descendit directement sans broncher.

"Père ?"

"J'ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet de Miorra et Potter."

"Je vous écoute père." Répondit le blondinet appréhendant la discussion qui allait suivre.

"Sortent-ils ensemble ?" Draco lui aussi était bon acteur.

"Non, mais tu serais très fière de Miorra, elle le mène à la baguette."

"Est-ce bien vrai ?

"Oh oui elle m'impressionne, elle pourrait m'avoir moi aussi, si elle le voulait. Je dois dire qu'elle a prit exemple sur vous père." Le chef de la famille Malfoy crut son fils. Draco ne mentait pas, jamais. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il garda tout de même quelques soupçons.  
Deux jours après, Harry commençait vraiment à désespérer. Comment allait il aller à Poudlard. En plus de ça il voulait en savoir plus sur ce complot le concernant. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses et était toujours le dernier au courant de celles importantes. Cela avait le don de l'énerver ! Il n'avait plus que deux jours trouver une solution et il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir Harry stressait de plus en plus, il devait être à Poudlard demain… Il poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'énervement lui donnait chaud. Il tenta d'écarter les barreaux avec ses mains. Mais il était trop faible pour ça, en même temps cela devait être de l'acier et Harry n'avait que douze ans.  
Il soupira une seconde fois, il ne connaissait pas de sort pouvant le sortir de là. Harry se mit alors à observer le paysage, il vit chez ses voisin d'en face une étincelle jaillir des fils électrique et il y eu une coupure de courant.

"Lumos" fit Harry. Un jet de lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et Harry aperçu Hauru, le dragon de Miorra. Il était entrain de fondre ses barreaux. Une fois que l'oiseau eu terminé Harry voulu le caresser pour le remercier , mais il se prit une décharge électrique.  
Harry prit sa valise qu'il avait quand-même préparée au cas où et la traina difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il prit son balais, le réveilla et y accrocha sa valise. Edwige apparue et Harry lui indiqua où le rejoindre. Il enfourcha ensuite son balai et suivit l'Electrus italien.

Le serpentard pensait que la créature le conduisait chez les Malfoy, mais il comprit que non lorsqu'il survolèrent la Tamise. En quelques heures il se trouvait devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il s'installa à une table, il était cinq heure du matin. Harry prit un jus de citrouille et attendit un peu. Quelques minutes après il reçu un hibou. C'était Gnar le hiboux de Draco.

Il avait un papier à la patte. « Harry, j'espère que tu as pu te sortir de là. Si oui tu doit être tout seul, ce qui ne change pas trop en faite. Imagine la tête de ton oncle et ta tante lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tu as fait fondre tes barreaux. Ça te fera rire j'en suis sur. Ah oui si je t'envoie ce mot c'est pour te dire qu'on t'attend chez Fleury et Bott dans quinze minutes. DRACO ».

Harry se leva, paya et retourna au même endroit que l'année dernière pour aller au chemin de traverse. C'est à dire le grand mur en brique, Harry ayant une bonne mémoire se rappela de quelles briques il fallait toucher et le passage s'ouvrit. Le survivant alla d'abord à la banque pour refaire ses réserves et partit ensuite au rendez-vous. Il arriva pile à l'heure. Draco l'attendait adossé à la vitrine du magasin bondée.

"Hey Potter !"

"Malfoy" fit Harry en lui serrant la main.

"Content de te voir, viens on rentre, mon père est allée régler une affaire chez Barjow et Beurk, il nous rejoint après."

"OK par contre il faudra que je fasse mes autres achats."

"Laisse tomber, mon père à insisté pour te les payer. Cadeau de rencontre apparemment. Même si je suppose que c'est pour t'avoir dans sa poche..."

"Je suppose aussi. Où est Miorra?"

"Et bien tu risque d'être surprit mais elle est actuellement avec Hermione et dans une librairie."

"Houlà mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" Plaisanta Harry. Les deux garçons rentrèrent et Harry eu à peine avancé parmi la foule qu'un grand blond lui sauta dessus et le traîna avec lui sur une estrade.

"Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart et voici mon très bon ami, Harry Potter." Fit l'homme avec un sourire éclatant en s'adressant à la foule. Harry ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il était sur d'une chose. Cette homme était un crétin finit. Il le fit penser à un élève de Poufsouffle avec lequel Harry avait eut deux ou trois différents au cours de l'année dernière.

Un photographe les prit en photo pour la gazette du sorcier et l'homme offrit son livre à Harry dédicacé. Après ça il le lâcha enfin. Harry retourna soulagé et irrité auprès de Draco.  
"C'était qui ce mec ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ça c'est le plus grand imposteur beau parleur au monde." Harry jeta le livre discrètement dans un coin. "Tu devrais le garder il est au programme c'est année."

"Tu veux dire que c'est imbécile sera notre nouveau professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal?"

"Exactement."

"Génial..." Soupira Harry d'exaspération. "En plus c'est moi ou toutes les filles semblent folles de lui."

"Ouais… Sauf elles deux, regardes." Fit Draco en rigolant, il montra Miorra et Hermione du doigt. Celles-ci les virent aussi Miorra sauta dans les bras d'Harry et Hermione fit de même avec Draco.

"Ce mec est un gros crétin Harry, je suis sur qu'il ne connaît même pas un quart du programme officiel de cette année et qu'l ne sait même pas ce qu'est un strangulot." Dit Hermione tout en se recoiffant.

"A ta place je l'aurais immobilisé et ridiculisé devant tous ses précieux fans."

"Cela ne m'étonne pas Miorra." Répondit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes amusé. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle pour hier, mais contre Dobby. Le quatuor s'éloigna de la foule et eurent la joie de tomber sur les Weasley. Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Harry l'avait vue une fois sur le quai à King Cross, mais avait complètement oublié qu'elle venait à Poudlard cette année.

"Tu dois être content Potter. Tu ne te croyais pas assez célèbre alors tu t'es mit à copiner avec Lockart." Lança Weasley amèrement, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait était flagrante.

"Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Weasmoche" Répliqua Miorra. Ginny fixait étrangement Hermione. Cette dernière la regarda d'un air supérieur et interrogateur, la rouquine rougis. La discussion tourna mal et Lucius Malfoy apparu et coupa toutes répliques avant que cela ne dégénèrent.

"Allons calmez-vous. Draco tu sait très bien qu'il ne sert à rien de porter quelconque attention aux familles inferieures." Le grand homme blond platine, comme son fils, désignait les Weasley, mais fusilla également Hermione du regard. "Harry Potter, ravit de faire ta connaissance." Ils se serrèrent la main.

"Moi de même monsieur." Fit le serpentard en toute courtoisie.

"Draco t'a sûrement dit que j'avais pris soin de t'offrir tes fournitures."

"Oui et je vous en remercie."

"Ce n'est rien, cadeau d'anniversaire." Répondit il froid. La conversation transpirait d'hypocrisie. Il est presque onze heure. Venez tous les trois je vous emmène à King Cross. Dépêchons, ça empeste le gryffondor ici." Les trois amis firent un signe de tête navré à Hermione et suivirent l'ancien serpentard. La griffonne se sentait délaissée, encore une fois.

"Alors on a plus d'ami Granger ?"

"Laisse-la tranquille Ron" intervenu Ginny, à la grande surprise de sa famille. Hermione était fuit comme la peste depuis qu'elle c'était mise à trainer avec les serpentard.  
Le grand blond les fit monter dans une sorte de calèche, tirée par des sortes de chevaux noirs, squelettique.

"Ils me font penser à la mort." Dit Harry d'un air sombre, il repensa au professeur Quirell.

"Qui ça ?"  
"Les chevaux Draco."

"Il n'y a pas de chevaux tu perds la tête Harry." Ce dernier n'insista pas, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était le seul à les voire. Malfoy père ne jugea pas utile de lui expliquer ce qu'était un sombral.

L'intérieur de la calèche était également fait de noir, tout en cuire, très confortable. Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Il arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance. Draco et son père traversèrent en premier le mur. Ensuite se fut le tour de Harry. Il prit donc son élan, cette fois sûr de lui contrairement à l'année dernière où il n'avait même pas eu à se poser la question, traversant le mur sans faire exprès. Il courra et s'écrasa contre le mur. Miorra se précipita vers lui.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui oui, je sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché."

"Heureusement que tu n'as pas été galant, quoi que dans un sens si finalement."

"Très drôle."

"Harry, je crois savoir qui a fait ça" dit Miorra en voyant Dobby transplaner.

"Arg ! Dobby !" S'exclama Harry. Il se releva et fit les cent pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Lui demanda la petite brune commençant à paniquer.

"Je n'en sais rien Miorra."

"Harry le train vient de partir…"

Les deux Serpentards réfléchir pendant une heure. Ils avaient émit toutes sortes de plans. Tenter de voler des chevaux à Lucius, mais le problème était de se déplacer jusqu'au manoir. Le magicobus, mais comme Poudlard n'a pas d'adresse défini, ce n'était pas possible. Attendre Lucius mais il semblerait qu'il l'ai loupé.

"Je vais envoyer un Edwige à Dumbledore" dit Harry.

"D'accord et où est-elle ?

"Merde elle est déjà à Poudlard. Et toi Hauru et Calcifère ?"

"Idem."

Harry était vraiment très très en colère contre Dobby. Tous ce qu'il faisait ce n'était pas de le protéger, mais lui gâcher la vie ! Il fallait qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Draco avait du faire une drôle de tête en se retrouvant tout seul.  
Harry regarda Miorra, elle paraissait aussi stressée que lui. Harry ne regrettait pas de sortir avec elle, elle pouvait être adorable sous ses airs de Miss narcissique arrogante. Au début Harry avait juste voulu tester un truc qu'il avait vu dans un film moldu. Mais il l'aimait bien… Il la regarda et lui prit la maintimidement, ils rougirent tout les deux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Poudlard express_

Draco et Hermione avait un compartiment pour eux deux. Ça faisait environ une heure et demi qu'ils étaient dans le train. Blaise Zabini était venu accompagné de ses deux molosses Vincent et Gregory. Il leurs avaient tenu compagnie un moment, mais ils étaient vite partit déclarant que rester trop longtemps avec une sang de bourbe allait avoir un effet négatif sur eux.  
Draco fut impressionné devant la répartit de cette dernière qui les fit fuir en moins de deux. Mais lorsqu'ils furent partit le blondinet aperçu son regard triste.

"Où tu pense qu'ils sont ?" Demanda Draco pour lui changer les idées.

"On a déjà eu cette conversation" lui répondit elle d'un ton las.

"Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore…"

"Une chose est sûr, les connaissant ils trouveront forcement un moyen de venir à Poudlard."

"Ne les surestimes pas" blagua Draco. "Ils feraient tout pour louper un peu de cours." Hermione rit enfin !

"Hum... Bonjours" Fit une petite voix douce. Une grande fille aux cheveux très long, de la même couleur que Draco se trouvait à la porte.

"Euh.. Salut entre." Dit Draco.

"Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je suis en première année, les gens m'appelle Loufoqua et c'est pour ça que je suis seule." Déclara-t-elle en toute franchir. Elle prenait les prévenir comme ça ils n'attendraient pas avant de la jeter.

"Elle est assez franche, je pense qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Mi." Constata Hermione à voix haute. Luna semblait dans ses rêves.

"Tu pense qu'elle se drogue ?" Demanda Draco. Hermione lui lança un regard sévère. Luna elle ne réagit pas, elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry j'ai une idée !" Cria Miorra. Il la regarda avec peu d'espoir. Le portoloin !

"Mais oui c'est vrai !" S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

"On est vraiment stupide." Dit elle riant.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, nous somme parfais tu le sais bien."

"Ah toi et ton narcissisme." Elle savait qu'elle était très mal placée pour dire ça. Ils sortirent leur foulard de leurs affaires. Celui de Miorra était dans sa poche, contrairement à celui d' Harry qui du vider sa valise aux trois quarts sous le regard amusé de la serpentarde.

"Je le trouve pas…"

"Pas grave, on vas faire comme avant." Ils se mirent cote à cote et tenir le foulard tout les deux. « SOLITUDE ». A leur grand soulagement ils atterrirent sur l'île.

"Ouf on a eut chaud."

"En effet Monsieur Potter."

"Professeur Rogue !" S'exclamèrent les deux deuxième année en même temps.

"Salutations à vous aussi Miss Hydden. C'est Calcifère qui m'a prévenu."

"Comment est-ce possible il est interdit de pénétrer dans le château? Et il ne parle pas ?" Demanda Miorra vraiment incompréhensive.

"J'en ai aucune idée, mais il a renversé un pot de poussière de vampire, ce qui m'a beaucoup énervé. Et il a tracé avec son bec l'information."

"Il a du voir Dobby et comprendre. J'ai lu quelque chose qui disait que les corbeaux pouvaient être extrêmement intelligent." Répliqua Harry.

"Peut-être monsieur Potter, en tout cas suivez moi, vous avez une heure d'avance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Et voici ce premier chapitre (corrigé et amélioré) de ce deuxième tome. Merci pour les reviews, je vous encourage à m'encourager x) Aller et certainement à demain ++ !**_

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: Une nouvelle rentrée et des gens pétrifiés._


	10. Une nvlle rentrée et des gens pétrifiés

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle rentrée et des gens pétrifiés.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Épilogue :

 _A leur grand soulagement ils atterrirent sur l'île._

 _"Ouf on a eut chaud."_

 _"En effet Monsieur Potter."_

 _"Professeur Rogue !" S'exclamèrent les deux deuxième année en même temps._

 _"Salutations à vous aussi Miss Hydden. C'est Calcifère qui m'a prévenu."_

 _"Comment est-ce possible il est interdit de pénétrer dans le château? Et il ne parle pas ?" Demanda Miorra vraiment incompréhensive._

 _"J'en ai aucune idée, mais il a renversé un pot de poussière de vampire, ce qui m'a beaucoup énervé. Et il a tracé avec son bec l'information."_

 _"Il a du voir Dobby et comprendre. J'ai lu quelque chose qui disait que les corbeaux pouvaient être extrêmement intelligent." Répliqua Harry._

 _"Peut-être monsieur Potter, en tout cas suivez moi, vous avez une heure d'avance."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Rogue les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, où il leur parla de leur nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Au grand dam des deux élèves de second cycle, ils apprirent que ce serait le Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart qui leur enseignerait cette matière. Harry le savait déjà mais il avait eut l'espoir de se tromper. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il l'avait déjà plus ou moins rencontré et son directeur de maison lui répondu qu'au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre. Le professeur leur raconta un peu les nouvelles de Poudlard, autrement dit pas grand-chose. Les trois sorciers patientèrent ensuite dans un grand silence mortel.

Un peu avant l'heure Rogue libera ses deux serpentard et les deux amis se rendirent alors accueillirent Draco et Hermione qui eux descendaient comme prévu du train. Les deux serpentards eurent du mal à les trouver parmi la foule, Harry du utiliser sa carte, qu'il gardait toujours précieusement sur lui.

"Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui vous est arrivé." Fit le blondinet.

"Dobby." Dit simplement Miorra, Draco comprit tout de suite. Harry qui jusque là n'avait pas fait attention remarqua qu'une fille se tenait aux cotés de Draco et Hermione. Le Serpentard voyant le regard interrogateur de son ami, lui présenta.

"Luna Lovegood, avant que tu me le demande, oui c'est une sang pure et elle possède des prédispositions pour Serdaigle." Fit Draco d'une traite. Hermione se sentie vexée par la deuxième information. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une intrus parfois.

"Mon père est connu pour diriger le chicaneur." Rajouta Luna, essayant d'être sociable. Voyant le regard perdue d' Harry, Miorra compléta.

"Le chicaneur est le journal le plus célèbre en concurrence avec le Magenmago. Son père dénonce sois disant les « vérités du monde magique ». C'est un peu extrémiste, mais je reconnais qu'il est amusant et sympa à lire. Pour ma part j'y adhère franchement"

"Je te remercie, Miorra c'est ça ?" La concernée acquiesça. Elles se sourirent.

"Miorra qui aime quelque chose de son plein gré c'est une première." Dit Hermione dans sa barbe.

"On se passera de ce genre de commentaire" répondit Harry sèchement, il ne voulait pas avoir à charge une nouvelle dispute dès le premier jour.

Le quatuor accompagna leur nouvelle amie jusqu'aux barques des premières années. Harry trouva Luna étrange, il remarqua que Draco s'entendait très bien avec elle. Ça aussi c'était étrange, pour être ami avec Draco il fallait sois être serpentard, sois être hum sadique et persuasif. Idem pour Miorra qui avait pas mal discuté avec la blondinette. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione lui semblait bouder. Harry lui parlerait plus tard, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Voulant s'épargner la longueur de la répartition et l'ennuie du discours de Dumbledore, les trois Serpentards mangèrent en compagnie des elfes dans les cuisines. Cela ne passerait surement pas inaperçu et ils risquaient déjà des points en moins, mais le décompte commençait demain donc ils s'en fichaient. Hermione, quant à elle, avait préférée rester sage et manger à sa table. Elle fit d'ailleurs connaissance avec Ginny Weasley. Contrairement à son frère, la jeune fille paraissait timide, mais au fond Hermione remarqua qu'elle devait avoir un fort caractère. Tout l'inverse de son frère qui lui parlait beaucoup, mais ne faisait pas grand-chose. Elles firent vite connaissance et ce découvrir de nombreux points communs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin le trio croisa Luna dans le couloir, comme prévue elle avait été repartit à Serdaigle. Elle semblait totalement indifférente de ce fait là. Mais elle était ravit que ses nouveaux amis ne l'ai pas oublié. Le contraire ne l'aurait pas étonné. Les serpentard avaient cours de botaniques, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le serres. Hermione se trouvait déjà en cours, tout près du professeur Chourave, prête à lever la main dès la première question. Deux établis se trouvaient face à face et traversaient toute la pièce dans sa longueur. Ils étaient recouverts de gros pots de plantes répartis de manière égales. Miorra se plaça à droite d'Hermione et les garçons en face. La serpentarde avait hésité à sécher le cour pour passer du temps avec Luna, ais cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle serait déçu si elle séchait un cour aussi inutilement.

"Bonjour à tous !" S'exclama le professeur avec enjouement. Elle avait l'air adorable avec son petit visage rond. Trop... inoffensive. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Les gens qui avaient l'air trop naïf ou trop gentil, avaient le dont de l'agacer au plus haut point. Comme Hagrid par exemple.

"Bonjour Professeur Chourave" répondirent tous les élèves en cœur.

"Approchez, approchez ! Nous sommes dans la serre numéro trois. Nous allons raboter des mandragores." Dit elle en posant un gros pot de terre en face d'elle. "Qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?" Elle interrogea le serpentard alors qu'Hermione se déboitait limite l'épaule. Celle-ci grogna. Miorra la regarda d'un regard inquiet, la gryffondor se comportait vraiment bizarrement depuis ce matin.

"Oui Monsieur Potter ?"

"On l'utilise pour guérir les gens qui ont été auparavant pétrifiés." Répondit Harry. Il l'avait lu dans un livre de potion l'année dernière. Hermione levait toujours la main, mourant envie de répondre elle aussi. La professeur l'interrogea.

"La mandragore est aussi très dangereuse, elle est mortelle pour quiconque l'entend."

"Exactement ! Dix point pour Gryffondor et la même chose pour serpentard. Vu que nos plantes sont encore jeune elles ne pourront pas vous tuer bien sure, mais seulement vous assommer pour quelques heures."

"Ce qui est déjà pas mal" Commenta Draco en l'étant un coup de coude à Blaise qui riait lui aussi.

Chourave leur ordonna de mettre leurs caches-oreilles et ils retirèrent les plantes placées devant chacun, pour les remettre dans un pot contenant de la terre. Miorra qui était placée entre Hermione et Neville trouva cela exaspérant et affreusement ennuyeux. Alors elle trouva cela très divertissant lorsque Neville s'évanouissait parce que la mesquine serpentarde lui avait, sans faire exprès bien sure… , enlevé son cache oreille d'un petit coup de coude.

Miorra commença alors à se moquer des gens, autant gryffondor que serpentard. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. Elle fut étonnée lorsque Hermione se prêta à son jeu et critiqua sa propre maison. Les traitants d'idiots sans cervelle. Miorra se retenu de lui préciser qu'elle même en fait partie. En vérité Hermione ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait mais elle était prête à tout pour ce sentir un peu plus intégrée. Draco et Harry, les observaient avec intrigue.

"C'est nouveau cette complicité ?" Fit Draco.

"Oui tout comme cette amitié." Remarqua Harry. "Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Bah je crois qu'elles se sont envoyées des lettres pendant les vacances."

"Espérons que ça dure alors."

"Ouais."

Le midi les quatre amis mangèrent dans la grande salle, cela faisait maintenant un ans qu'ils l'avaient découvert. Rien avait changé mise à part les nouvelles têtes. Ils étaient comme à leur habitude à la table des serpentard, à laquelle Hermione, Ginny et Luna y avaient été conviées. Une idée d'Harry qui appréciait de plus en plus le fait d'être entouré.

Les regards des autres membres de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent étaient tellement noire qu'il se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas bientôt se lever pour leur jeter un sort. Harry se demandait pourquoi une Weasley était là. Il interrogea aussitôt Hermione du regard, qui était trop loin pour lui parler. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire l'air de dire, « je t'expliquerais ».

Harry prenait un morceau de pain quand on l'interpella.

"Salut Harry !" Le survivant fut ébloui par un flash. Un petit morveux gryffondor venait de le prendre en photo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je suis Colin Crivey, un très grand fan du survivant!" Harry le regarda étrangement, ce qui ne perturba pas le petit lion. "Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?" Il paraissait aussi enjoué que Chourave, il le regardait menaçant.

"Non, j'ai pas le temps." Harry se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle, suivit de sa petite bande.

Un grand fan du survivant, pff. Harry n'était pas un survivant, il détestait ce surnom. Il en avait prit conscience cet été. Tous ce qu'il avait fait c'était de pleurer devant la mort de ses parents et tout le monde le traitait comme un héros. Lui n'avait strictement rien fait comparé à eux. Il espérait ne plus recroiser ce gryffondor, sinon il lui lancerait sûrement un sort du livre de Draco.

Leur prochain cours était DCFM. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle et le professeur se présenta.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, votre nouveaux professeur en cette matière. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe. Membre honoraire de technique de défenses contres les forces du mal. Et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo." Un soupire féminin retentit dans toute la salle. Sauf la table de Hermione et Miorra qui restèrent impassible.

Le prof enchaîna avec une blague de mauvais goût sur le style vestimentaire de l'école. Harry rit quand-même à cause de sa débilité. Tous les garçons se lançaient des regards désespérés. Harry fut attristé que dans la seule matière où il travaillait un minimum, on avait engagé un incompétent. Cela faisait deux années de suite que l'on leur fournissait un professeur de DCFM en carton.

L'incompétent en question continua à se lancer des fleures pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir se débarrasser des lutins de Cornouailles. Il libera ensuite une centaine de petite créatures bleues. Celles-ci commençaient à faire n'importe quoi. Un gryffondor fut pendu à un lustre, un autre recoiffé par leurs soins. Tous finirent par fuirent, sauf Miorra, Hermione, Harry et Draco qui restèrent fidèle au poste.

Le quatuor se défendait avec des livres, mais la situation devenait ingérable. Lockhart finit par fuir lui aussi cinq minute après, avec une excuse bidon. Il les chargea de tout ranger. Hermione se leva et cria.

"Immobilus !" Tout se figea dans la pièce, mis à part Hermione. Elle entreprenait alors de remettre toutes les bêtes dans leur cage. Harry détestait se sentir inutile, Miorra également.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours après Harry et Draco eurent leur premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année. Les joueurs se saluèrent et se mirent en tenue. Ils commencèrent un match, Harry était impatient. Ce sport lui avait vraiment manqué pendant les vacances, enfin ce monde lui avait manqué. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à la vingtième minutes de jeu, un joueur se blessa. Blaise Zabini. L'équipe redescendit à terre.

"Il a le poignée cassé." Dit un des batteurs.

"Je vais allez à l'infirmerie tout seul, continuez." Dit Blaise, puis partit comme il l'avait indiqué.

"On fait comment ?" Demanda Draco. Harry jeta un regard dans les tribunes et aperçu Miorra, il lui fit signe de venir.

"Voici notre nouvelle poursuiveuse" Indiqua-t-il en la montrant de loin.

"Ok ça marche." Répondit le capitaine, après avoir longuement hésité. "Mais elle est remplaçante dès que Blaise peut reprendre son poste il le reprend." Harry acquiesça. Le capitaine serpentard avait déjà vue Miorra jouer pendant une soirée des vacances de pâques l'année dernière et elle se débrouillait pas mal. La jeune fille se vêtit de l'habit vert, se munit d'un balai et le match reprit.

Hermione qui était toujours dans la tribune les observait avec envie. Tous les trois possédaient un lien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager.

"Salut Mione !" S'exclama la fille au cheveux flamboyant tout en se plaçant à coté d'elle.

"Bonjours Ginny." Lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

"Je suis désolée pour la remarque que t'a fait mon frère tout à l'heure, je viens de l'apprendre. Il s'en est venté pendant une heure dans la salle commune." En effet à la pause du déjeuner Ron avait littéralement agressé Hermione sans raison valable, sûrement l'envie de se défouler et comme cette dernière était toute seule, il avait saisit l'occasion.

"Tu sais je suis habituée à ce que l'on me traître de sang de bourbe." Ginny comprit à travers son regard que la griffonne se sentait seule, elle décida de lui changer les idées. La discussion prit une tournure plus joyeuse et l'entraînement se termina rapidement.

Le soir, la petite bande organisa une petite fête sur l'île. Ils invitèrent Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Crabbe et Goyle. Ginny avait également ramené Fred et George, ses frères. Elle avait prit comme excuse que les jumeaux possédaient pleins de bonbons et farce et attrape. Ainsi donc Harry fit leur connaissance. Ces Weasley étaient assez drôle, seul Draco resta réticent. Il passa donc la soirée à parler avec Luna. Le blondinet trouvait cela amusant de parler avec elle. C'était comme si elle voyait une partie de lui que personne d'autre ne voyait. Miorra et Harry en profitèrent pour ce faire deux ou trois étreintes en douce. Hermione s'amusa beaucoup avec Fred. Sinon Vincent, Gregory et Blaise étaient entrain de traumatiser Ginny avec des histoires d'horreurs.

La soirée se passa bien, elle détendit l'atmosphère et créa des liens. Tous s'endormirent à la belle étoile. Harry se réveilla vers une heure du matin et décida de rentrer laissant les autres dormirent. Il réapparu à l'endroit où il avait utilisé le portoloin. Cet à dire dans le couloir de sa salle commune. Il marcha en somnolant, mais fut interpellé par quelque chose. Une sorte de voix étrange, une voix lente, glaciale et sifflante. Tout comme ses paroles. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle avait envie de tuer quelqu'un et que cela arriverait bientôt. La voix se rapprocha de lui, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle fut d'un coup très forte, le faisant sursauter, puis s'éloigna, disparaissant complètement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mois d'Octobre se faisait froid et amusant.. Harry avait finalement été prit sous l'aile des jumeaux Weasley et le trio passaient leur temps libre à faire des farces dans tout le château. Draco et Miorra ne s'en mêlèrent pas, ils trouvaient cela futile. George nommait ça : « l'humour Malfoyniens ». Harry trouvait que ce nom faisait un peut alliens. Les deux serpentard restaient avec Luna, qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement amusante de temps en temps. Hermione resta de plus en plus avec Ginny. Harry n'aimait pas trop la petite rousse, mais au moins Hermione était plus agréable en ça présence et en plus de ça Ron était vert de jalousie. Alors dès qu' Harry apercevait le gryffondor il s'empressait de faire rire Ginny ou de lui parler.

Les jumeaux, Luna et Ginny s'intégrèrent vite dans le quatuor qui devenu une parfaite petite bande. Le trio Serpentardesque avait montrer toute sorte de passage secret à leurs amis. Ils leurs avaient montrer l'accès aux cuisines. Ils avaient donc passés une autre soirée en compagnie des elfes de maison qui s'entendirent très bien avec les jumeaux Fred et George. Un après midi les elfes les avaient même convié à l'anniversaire de Pinky le rois des blagues elfiques. La fête se passerait le jour d' Halloween en compagnie des fantômes car c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Nick Quasi sans tête. La petite bande quoique trouvant ça glauque, avait accepté.

Le jour J arriva vite et tout le petit groupe se dirigeait en direction de la petite fête. La soirée se passa aussi bien que les précédentes. Ils eurent même le droit d'assister à l'explication du surnom de Nick Quasi sans tête, qui en réalité s'appelait Sir Nicholas. Le fantôme avait saisit sa tête de sa main et l'avait enlevé. Harry se délecta devant la réaction de dégoût provenant de toutes les personnes de la pièce. Sauf lui qui trouva cela amusant.

Le groupe se trouvait dans un des couloirs principaux, il rentrait de la fête quand Harry entendit la voix pour la cinquième fois cette semaine. Cette fois Harry suivit la voix, il partit donc en courant, à sa poursuite.

"Harry ! Attend !" Cria Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Non la question n'est pas qu'est-ce qu'il a vue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu." Précisa Luna.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" Demanda Miorra avec agression.

"Une simple intuition" répondit la serdaigle avec un sourire angélique.

Ils rattrapèrent le survivant et le virent s'arrêté en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il fixait le mur de gauche. Miorra et le autres suivirent alors son regard et furent tous horrifiés. Le mur possédait une inscription.

"La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde." Lu Ginny à voix haute.

"C'est écrit avec du sang" fit remarquer Draco.

"Et regardez" rajouta Harry d'un air sombre. Il montra du doigt une petite boule de poile grise étendue par terre.

"Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard !" S'exclama Hermione.

"Cette inscription est là depuis pas mal de temps, le sang est sec. Le coupable est donc hors de tout soupçon, cela peut être n'importe qui." Constata Luna.

Un attroupement d'élève apparu et tous les membre du groupe, sauf le principale trio, reculèrent. Laissant alors les trois serpentard bien au milieu des regards. Une vague de chuchotement s'étendit.

"C'est Harry Potter ?"

"La chambre des secrets."

"A ton avis c'est Malfoy, Hydden ou Potter le responsable."

"Pourquoi pas tous le trois."

"Toujours les mêmes au centre de l'attention..."

"Que ce passe-t-il ici ?" Intervenu Dumbledore. Il arriva avec le corps professorale habituel, si on ne comptait pas Lockhart. Rusard arriva lui aussi et menaça de mort les trois serpentard qui ne surent comment réagirent. Le directeur renvoya tout le monde dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le trio se dirigeait vers la salle commune de serpentard, mais Luna les accompagna.

"Faites attention à vous. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur vous. Alors là, vous êtes mal barré…" Dit Luna.

"Ce langage ne colle pas du tout avec ta personnalité." Fit remarquer Draco.

"Je m'adapte" répondit elle mystérieusement avant de repartir en trottinant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _NDA :_ _Toujours la même, thks aux reviewers et followers et prochain chapitre (corrigé et amélioré) demain. Faites moi part de vos impressions. Sur ceux ++ !_**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titre du prochain chapitre : Encore des rumeurs !


	11. Encore des rumeurs!

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 3 : Encore des rumeurs !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Épilogue :**_

 _Le trio se dirigeait vers la salle commune de serpentard, mais Luna les accompagna._

 _"Faites attention à vous. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur vous. Alors là, vous êtes mal barré…" Dit Luna._

 _"Ce langage ne colle pas du tout avec ta personnalité." Fit remarquer Draco._

 _"Je m'adapte" répondit elle mystérieusement avant de repartir en trottinant._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione était à la bibliothèque, plus fatiguée que jamais. Entre les devoirs et ses recherches sur le petit carnet qu'elle avait trouvée, elle en pouvait plus. En effet en déballant ses affaires le jour de la rentrée, la gryffondor avait remarquée qu'un espèce de petit carnet en cuire se trouvait au milieu de ses robes. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas, Hermione avait donc commencée a faire des recherches dessus mais elle n'avait rien trouvée pour l'instant. Cela l'énervait et la difficulté l'encourageait à continuer, ce pourquoi elle y passait tout son temps.

"Tu es encore là !" S'exclama Ginny en s'installant à coté d'elle. Hermione sursauta et glissa le carnet sous un de ses livres. "Je suis sérieuse à force de rester dans cette bibliothèque tu vas finir par fusionner avec elle !"

"C'est théoriquement impossible Ginny, pour ça il faudrait que…"

"On s'en fiche ! Bref… Harry te cherchait tout à l'heure. Tu as l'air drôlement fatiguée et il l'a remarqué. T'as intérêt de lui trouver une raison valable car il n'a pas l'air très patient en ce moment."

En effet Harry était sur le qui-vive il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre cette insupportable voix ! Le pire c'est que lui seul pouvait l'entendre. La dernière fois il se trouvait avec Blaise et Draco lorsque c'était arrivé. Sauf qu'aucun des deux autres ne l'avaient entendu, elle était pourtant forte. Quoi qu'il en soit ses amis l'avaient prit pour un taré. Tout comme avec les chevaux bizarre de Malfoy l'autre jour. Ses amis commençait vraiment à le prendre pour un fou…

Ils étaient dans la grande salle pour leur déjeuner. Harry s'efforçait de paraître normal en parlant Quidditch avec Draco.

"Je vous laisse les garçons, je dois aller voir Rogue."

"A plus Miorra." Répondit Draco. Harry se mit à fixer le sol. Ils se levèrent et partir en direction de leur salle commune. Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais ne décrocha pas un mot, ce qui gênait l'autre Serpentard, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami.

"Harry tu es sûr d'aller bien ?" S'inquiéta le blondinet.

"Oui ça va Draco merci." Répondit il sèchement sans lâcher le sol des yeux.

"C'est bon pas la peine de m'agresser." Répondit ce dernier vexé.

"Regarde" Fit Harry qui venait juste de relever la tête dans l'intention de répliquer. Toute une colonie de grosses araignées noires traversaient le couloir dans sa largeur et sortaient par une fenêtre à la queue-leu-leu.

"C'est étrange." Continua Harry l'air grave.

"Harry n'as tu jamais remarqué que tous ce qui se passaient dans ce château étaient étranges ?" Le survivant hocha positivement de la tête et les garçons poursuivirent leur chemin vers leur cours d'histoire de la magie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miorra était en compagnie de Rogue qui l'avait convoquée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'il ouvra la porte comme s'il avait sentit la présence. Elle eut le réflexe de dégainer sa baguette.

"Vous êtes devin ou quoi ?"

"Toi tu es au retard, range-moi cette baguette et par Merlin, tutoie moi on se connaît depuis que tu as deux ans!" Dit rogue exaspéré.

"Bon OK. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Severus ?"

"Lucius m'a envoyé un hiboux, il veut que je te surveille." Miorra s'en était doutée, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se servirait de son professeur de potion et encore moins que celui-ci l'en informerait.

"Tu vas le faire ? Le directeur de maison paru réfléchir.

"Non. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux et pareil pour Draco."

"Donc tu es vraiment l'espion de Dumbledore ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Disons que je sers le château." Elle le regarda étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

"Ce n'est pas le travail de Dumbledore ça ?"

"Officiellement si, mais en réalité c'est lui-même qu'il sert. Je ne pense pas que cela t'étonne."

"D'où son coté manipulateur."

"Oui et tu sais Miorra, il est au courant de ton dont. Il a peur de toi. Car la dernière personne à avoir pu faire de la magie sans baguette était Merlin en personne. Il va donc essayer de t'amadouer pour t'avoir à sa disposition à souhait."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je le mène à la baguette, tu as bien vu pour l'île Severus."

"C'est vrai que tu ne t'es pas gênée, mais soit prudente tout de même, n'oublie pas qu'il reste un très grand sorcier."

"Hi hi. Bon je vous, enfin TE laisse j'ai histoire de la magie. Tiens moi au courant pour Lucius."

"Hydden une dernière chose."

"Oui?"

"Evite la magie sans baguette." Elle les les yeux au ciel et sortit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Binns ennuya tout le monde comme à son habitude et cela sembla éveiller l'esprit d' Harry qui eut une idée brillante. Il avait une question par rapport à une pièce secrète se trouvant à Poudlard, il en avait connu l'existence grâce au livre de Draco qui parlait d'un sort inventé en ce lieu.

"Monsieur ?

"Oui M. Potter ? Cela me fait plaisir que vous participiez pour une fois."

"Euh.. Ouais, Pouvez-vous nous parler de la chambre des secrets ?" Tout chuchotement se turent et tout le monde fut soudainement attentif et concentré sur la réponse du professeur. Binns parut surprit, mais sourit tout en commençant d'une voix tremblante.

"Bien sure. La chambre des secrets a été fondée il y a très longtemps, par les quatre grands sorciers qui ont fondés votre maison. Godric Gryffondor. Helga Poufsouffle. Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard." Il marqua une pause puis continua.

"Les trois premiers n'étaient pas d'accord, mais Salazar serpentard avait ses idées bien à lui. Pour lui les sangs pures étaient privilégiés, supérieurs aux sangs mêlés et autres espèces." Draco ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard en biais à Hermione qui malheureusement l'aperçu et se vexa immédiatement.

"Il voulait que le monde des sorciers soit constitué uniquement de sang pure. Salazar voulait donc que les autres quittent l'école. Il existe une légende qui raconte qu'une chambre a été créée. La chambre des secrets. Il paraîtrait que la chambre renfermerait un monstre, un monstre créé dans le but de tuer quiconque posséderait un sang impure. Mais vous êtes en sécurité, jamais la chambre des secrets n'a été trouvée."

"Mais professeur vous dite que cela est un mythe pourtant vous tremblez comme une petite fille." Fit remarquer Miorra avec un sourire satisfait. Hermione trouva cette remarque impertinente étant donnée que Miorra elle-même était une petite fille.

"Miss Hydden étant professeur d'histoire de la magie, je suis bien placé pour savoir que certaine légende s'avère être véritablement fondées."

En cours d'histoire de la magie, des groupes des quatre maisons avaient été rassemblées. Les Poufsouffle étaient mort de peur devant le commentaire de Binns. Les Serdaigle n'en croyaient pas un mots. Les gryffondor se vantaient qu'ils pourraient tués la bête en un coup de baguette, ils n'étaient tellement pas convainquant avec leurs têtes peu rassurées. Tendit que les serpentard semblaient calmes et impassibles, sauf certain qui ce moquaient des autres comme à leurs habitudes.

"Harry tu ne trouves pas que Hermione à l'air anormalement discrète ?" Demanda Draco.

"Si ça doit être la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne participe pas en cours."

"Et elle dort presque sur sa table, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout." Intervenu Blaise du bureau de derrière. Il était à coté de Miorra qui s'amusait à dessiner en gravant la table avec son dont.

"Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est comme ça…" Fit la serpentarde qui ne quitta pas la table des yeux, hyper concentrée.

"Oui et ça m'inquiète du coup j'ai demandé à Ginny de lui parler. Mais tout ce qu'elle a pu en conclure c'est qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches ou a écrire dans une sorte de journal intime."

"Donc si on veut la voir en dehors des cours, il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque." Répondit Draco.

"De toute façon je crois que le prof est entrain de nous donner un devoir à deux."

"On ce met ensemble Mi ?"

"Dac." Répondit elle avec un petit sourire. Draco et Blaise se mirent ensemble. Hermione n'eut pas le choix et du se mettre avec Neville. Elle le prit évidement mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chose dite, chose faite. L'après-midi le trio fonça à la bibliothèque, exceptionnellement accompagné de Blaise qui avait toujours son bras dans le plâtre. Le duo de garçon s'assit à une table pendant que les deux autres partirent à la recherche d' Hermione, qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas. Ils étaient entre deux étagères lorsqu'ils entendirent leur prénoms prononcés derrière l'une des étagères d'en face. Ils collèrent donc leurs oreilles aux livres.

"Je pense que l'héritier pourrait tout aussi bien être une héritière."

"Pourquoi pas Miorra Hydden ?"

"Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire, si elle est bien la fille de tu-sais-qui… C'est évident! "

"Mais il y a Harry Potter aussi !"

"Oui c'est vrai que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, c'est un serpentard et il n'a aucun respect pour les professeur. Tu a vu comment il a parlé à McGonagall hier ?"

Il était vrai que Harry c'était un peut lâché sur la prof. Il parlait avec Draco de leur prochain match de quidditch et lisait la gazette du sorcier sportif et la prof les avaient interrompu et avait en plus exigé qu' Harry lui donne son journal. Le serpentard avait refusé, lui répondant qu'elle n'avait cas se l'acheter si elle le voulait, que c'était le sien (en réalité c'étaient Fred et George qui lui avaient prêté). Elle avait insistée à un point insupportable alors Harry lui avait lancé à la tronche. Il rit en y repensant.

Les deux élèves continuait de débattre sur eux, mêlant ensuite Draco à la conversation comme troisième principaux suspect. Le petit couple sortit de leur cachette en même temps que les deux filles qui parlaient sur eux. Une Serdaigle et une gryffondor. Des jumelles indiennes. Harry leur avaient déjà parlés et les pensaient sympa, mais il c'étaient trompé apparemment.

Elles les regardèrent avec l'air confus et honteux. T'en mieux.

"Les plus discrète sont les pires vipères, bizarre venant d'une Serdaigle et d'une gryffondor. Ou plutôt immature." Dit Miorra plus blessée qu'autre chose. Les deux serpentard rejoignirent ensuite Draco, Blaise et Hermione qui avait apparue à leur table entre-temps.

"Salut." Dit elle à Harry et Miorra.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air d'un zombi ?" Lui demanda Miorra. "Et pas de mensonge."

"Désolée." Dit Hermione sans répondre et partant.

"Euh que celui qui a comprit m'explique s'il vous plaît." Fit Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juste après Harry, Draco et Miorra eurent leur premier match de cette année. Miorra trouvait cela cool d'être la seule fille de l'équipe elle avait le vestiaire pour elle toute seule. Elle était ravit se son remplacement, qui pour l'instant n'avait causé aucun problème. Elle sortit du vestiaire toute excitée, si bien qu'elle se prit Harry en pleine face.

"C'est moi qui me suis prit le coup et c'est toi qui es toute rouge." Miorra devenue encore plus rouge.

"C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas répliquer à mon attaque."

"C'est vrai."

"Tu étais trop occupée à rougir c'est pour ça." Miorra faillit le taper pour rigoler, mais elle répliqua par un bisous sur le coin de ses lèvres. Plus ils se rapprochaient, moins elle osait faire de chose. Elle perdait tout ses moyens, cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

Le match débuta à quatre heure moins quart.

"BONJOUR A TOUS ! Pour le premier match de cette saison confrontant gryffondor à serpentard!" S'exclama Lee, le commentateur. "L'année dernière se sont les Serdaigle qui ont reporter avec brio la coupe, qu'en sera-t-il cette année ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir!"

Les joueurs rentrèrent équipe par équipe sur le terrain. Ils se lacèrent en entament leur cris de guerre.

"Mais que vois-je c'est Miorra Hydden qui replace notre poursuiveur Blaise Zabini. Cela risque d'être intéressant à cause des rumeurs sur elle."

"Lee !" Aboya McGonagall.

"Excusez-moi, j'espère juste que les gryffondor ne tremblerons pas au point de tomber de leur balai !" Le professeur de métamorphose cria sur le commentateur qui trouvait ses propres commentaires amusant et persistait.

"Oh mais les griffons on prit exemple sur les serpents de l'année dernière en recrutant eux aussi une nouvelle attrapeuse de première année ! Mais qui est-ce ? GINNY WEASLEY." Harry faillit en tomber de son balai. Elle ne les avait même pas prévenue, il savait juste que Fred et George étaient les batteurs adverse, pas que leur petite sœur faisait partie de la troupe. Ron aussi parut surprit. Cela devait être l'effet recherché vu son sourire satisfait.

Au début du match le vif d'or n'ayant pas encore apparue, Harry eut l'occasion d'observer son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie à l'œuvre. Elle fonctionnait en équipe avec Draco, leur association faisait un mélange parfait. Ils enchaînaient les passent marquant but sur but. Il y avait déjà 180 à 0 pour gryffondor quand le vif d'or apparu enfin.

Harry fut surprit lorsque Ginny passa à une grande vitesse à coté de lui. Elle poursuivait le vif d'or elle-aussi. Harry l'a rattrapa sans problème, mais la petite boule dorée était rapide et habile, esquivant leur geste. Ginny fit un sourire étrange à Harry, ce qui le déstabilisa. Elle profita de son manque d'attention et attrapa le vif d'or.

Ce fut quand même les serpentard qui gagnèrent 170 à 150. Personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi la rouquine avait stoppée le match. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que Weasley lui voulait. Tout le monde allait redescendre à terre, mais un des cognards devenu fou et fonça droit sur Harry.

L'attrapeur l'évita une fois, mais se le prit la deuxième. Il tomba sur le bras et se cassa lui aussi le poignet. Il allait pouvoir comparer avec Blaise, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

"Écartez-vous je vais m'en occuper !" Fit Lockhart.

"Sûrement pas !" Hurla Harry en reculant le plus qu'il pouvait et sortit sa baguette.

"Voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi." Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper le prof lui jeta un sort. Les os du bras d' Harry ne furent plus cassés. Ils avaient entièrement disparus. Le directeur sembla amusé par la situation. Vieux cinglé pensa Harry. McGonagall était prête à sauter sur Lockhart, pour l'étrangler, semblait il. Rogue lui, semblait tellement désespéré, ça ne changeait pas trop de son expression de tout les jours, sauf qu'elle était multiplié fois cent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais fut conduit à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh lui fit avaler un tas de potions dégoûtantes et l'empêcha de voir ses amis, ce qui l'irrita profondément.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi les voir !"

"Non, pour au moins la millième fois que je vous le dit, monsieur Potter vous êtes fatigué !"

"Mais madame.. "

"N'essayez pas de discuter et mangez votre soupe."

"C'est bien de la soupe et pas encore une de vos potions j'espère ?" Demanda Harry suspicieux.

"Goûte et tu verras bien, tu es aussi têtu que ton père !" Harry prit ça comme un compliment. Pour lui les personnes têtues devaient être respectées, car elle possédaient une force morale qui leur permettaient de ne penser que par elles-mêmes. Il fut content de savoir que son père en faisait partit.

Harry souffrait le martyr, il sentait tous ses os repousser. La sensation était terrible. Il mit au moins deux heures de souffrances pour s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par une décharge électrique. Hauru venait de se poser sur son ventre.

"Et coucou toi" Chuchota Harry. Content de voir le petit dragon rentré en fraude. "Tu as bien prit dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu." Le dragon le regarda et se roula sur son ventre. A cet instant il repensa à Woo qui faisait exactement la même chose par terre.

Harry prit le petit papier attaché à la patte de la créature et le lu. « Hey Harry comme tu dois t'en douter c'est Mi. J'espère que tu ne souffre pas trop. Bisous. » Le petit mot lui fit plaisir. Il avait eut juste assez de lumière pour lire, grâce au dragon qui s'était envolé au dessus de lui. Car une des nombreuses particularités de ce dragon italien était que quand il déployait ses ailes, des filets d'électricités jaunes et noires l'entouraient. Faisant de la lumière.

Le survivant remercia le dragon et celui-ci repartit. Harry se rendormi péniblement à cause des douleurs persistantes, avec le mot toujours gardé précieusement dans sa main. Il fut encore une fois réveillé en sursaut par un petit bruit. Un claquement de doigt.

"Dobby ! Tu ne m'avais comment dire… Humm. PAS DU TOUT MANQUE !" Hurla le garçon, il éprouvait toujours des envies de meurtre envers le petit elfe.

"Comment va le bras de Monsieur Harry Potter ?" Demanda l'elfe avec innocence.

"A ton avis ? Attends ! Commet tu sais ça ?" Demanda-t-il espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

"Il ne faut pas qu'Harry Potter s'énerve contre Dobby." Commença l'elfe. Le serpentard comprit directement.

"C'était toi le cognard! Tu as faillit me tuer !"

"Non pas du tout, Dobby voulait juste lui faire peur pour que Monsieur Potter retourne chez lui… La chambre des secrets a été rouverte et la mère d' Harry était une fille de moldue. Harry Potter est un sang mêlé et il est donc en danger. Dobby marqua un temps de pause et rajouta effrayé. L'histoire va se répéter !

"Comment ça se répéter ?"

"La chambre des secrets à déjà été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. C'était terrible, il y eu beaucoup de morts…"

"Dobby qui est l'héritier ?"

"Dobby ne peut en dire plus…" Il entendit du bruit. "Bonne nuit."

"Juste une chose ?"

"Oui ?"

"N'essaye plus jamais de me sauver la vie." L'elfe lui sourit et transplana. Harry s'assit au bord de son lit lorsqu'il vu la lumière du couloir s'allumer. Il ne pourrait décidément pas dormir tranquille.

"Mon garçon tu ne dors toujours pas !" S'exclama Pompom en déposant un élève dans le lit à coté de lui.

"Il est mort ?" demanda Harry. C'était ce Colin Crivey, il ne bougeait plus et était tout pale. McGonagall allait lui répondre mais Harry réfléchit et se répondit tout seul.

"Il est pétrifié…"

"Oui" confirma Dumbledore.

"Où l'avez vous trouvé ?" Demanda infirmière.

"Dans un couloir, avec ceci." Répondit Dumbledore.

"Il a pu prendre la personne qui l'a attaquée en photo !" S'exclama Harry. Le professeur de métamorphose avait fait une tête bizarre lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot personne. Harry repensa alors à se que le professeur Binns leur avait expliqué ce matin.

"Ou plutôt le monstre." Se répondit il, encore une fois tout seul.

Les professeurs ouvrirent l'appareil et la pellicule partit en fumée. Ils se regardèrent tous inquiet. Harry remarqua que Rogue n'était pas là.

"Où est le professeur Rogue ?" Demanda-t-il a Dumbledore.

"Il est allé prévenir le professeur Chourave, nous allons avoir besoin de ses petites mandragores." Fit le vieux avec un grand sourire.

Harry commençait à croire les autres. Ce grand père était fou. Il était temps qu'il prenne sa retraite. Les professeurs sortirent, Pomfresh ordonna à Harry de dormir et sortit à son tour.

Le serpentard se releva une fois l'infirmière sortie. Il se leva et s'approcha de Colin. Il leva une main hésitante et toucha sa joue d'un doigt. Il le retira presque aussitôt. Sa peau était gelées et aussi dure que de la pierre. Harry n'aimait pas trop ce petit, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas ça non-plus. Il se demandait s'il dormait ou s'il entendait tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, condamné à ne pas bouger jusqu'à se qu'on le délivre.

Le survivant espérait que cela n'arriverait pas à un de ses amis et espérait que Ron par contre rejoindrait son confrère gryffondor. En attendant il allait falloir qu'il retourne faire des recherches sur ce monstre...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Sorry pour le retard de la correction^^ Prochain chapitre rapidement, n'oubliez pas de follow et de review :) Merci à ceux qui le font déjà ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Le club de duel._


	12. Le club de duel

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 4 : Le club de duel.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Épilogue :**_

 _Le serpentard se releva une fois l'infirmière sortie. Il se leva et s'approcha de Colin. Il leva une main hésitante et toucha sa joue d'un doigt. Il le retira presque aussitôt. Sa peau était gelées et aussi dure que de la pierre. Harry n'aimait pas trop ce petit, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas ça non-plus. Il se demandait s'il dormait ou s'il entendait tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, condamné à ne pas bouger jusqu'à se qu'on le délivre._

 _Le survivant espérait que cela n'arriverait pas à un de ses amis et espérait que Ron par contre rejoindrait son confrère gryffondor. En attendant il allait falloir qu'il retourne faire des recherches sur ce monstre..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin le week-end ! La semaine avait été chargée pour Miorra car celle-ci avait étudiée. Oui étudiée! Ce qui se révélait être un miracle venant d'elle. Ce travail si soudain n'était évidemment pas sans raison. Ce sont ses notes désastreuses en tout ce qui ne concernaient pas la pratique et la menace d'expulsion de l'école qui la motivèrent. La jeune fille c'était promis qu'elle ne travaillerait pas du week-end. Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une promesse pour ça. En tous cas là, elle était carpe diem sur l'île en compagnie des garçons et de Luna. Elle lui expliquait quelque chose à propos de Ronflack Cornu, si Miorra avait bien comprit. Cependant elle restait préoccupée et ne l'écoutait donc qu' à moitié, voir pas du tout.

"Hermione est encore à la bibliothèque ?!"

"Encore et toujours. Miorra tu ne devrais plus être étonnée." Répondit Draco lassé.

"SOLITUDE." Miorra disparue sans prévenir personne.

"Elle va où ?" Demanda Harry inquiet tout en descendant d'un arbre.

"Voir Hermione évidemment" Répondit Luna avec son éternelle petite voix douce et énigmatique.

"Lève toi de la et sort ton nez de ce bouquin" ordonna Miorra en débarquant dans la bibliothèque. Hermione ferma son livre et la serpentarde vu avec effrois le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait des cernes pas possible. Elle était pale et encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude. Cela déstabilisa la serpentarde.

"En fait remet ton livre devant ton visage, tu a une mine à faire fuir tout un lac de strangulots. L'eau y comprit."

"Très drôle." Miorra sembla réfléchir puis afficha un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Houlà j'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. Tu la fait toujours avant de faire une bêtise…"

"Hi hi"

"Mince si en prime j'ai le droit au rire machiavélique. Aille aille aille…"

"Suis moi !"

Miorra prit Hermione par le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. La gryffondor la suivit d'une démarche faible. Miorra se demandait depuis combiens de temps son amie n'avait pas dormit.

"Elle est vide, viens !" S'exclama Miorra enjouée, avant de se déshabiller à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle jeta dans l'eau en une grosse bombe qui éclaboussa Hermione, qui elle grogna sous le rire moqueur de la serpentarde.

"On a pas le droit d'être ici…" Commença-t-elle a protester.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit non-plus de passer devant un cerbère pour combattre un grand mage noir, ça c'est moins grave." Tout en parlant la serpentarde c'était dirigée jusqu'à la griffonne et plantait son regard dans ses yeux noisettes. La gryffondor sembla hésiter, mais Miorra insistait en lui giclant de l'eau. La petite griffonne céda finalement et entrepris de rejoindre son amie.

"T'a raison !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après le départ de Miorra, les garçons avaient décidés de sortir de l'ile et ils furent heureux de voir le terrain de quidditch vide, ils s'y précipitèrent alors pour faire un match. Luna fut rejoint par Ginny, elles s'amusaient bien dans leur rôle de supporters. La petite baignade des filles se termina vite, mais leur fit du bien à toutes les deux. Hermione avait réussit à convaincre Miorra de la laisser seule. La gryffondor en avait profitée pour continuer ses recherches et cette fois elles furent florissantes.

Miorra se dirigea vers sa salle commune se rendant compte qu'elle avait oubliée sa baguette sur son lit ce matin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne l'habitude de s'en servir si elle ne voulait pas se faire griller. Elle marchait d'un pas précipité, fonça droit dans sa salle commune, récupéra sa baguette et se prit brusquement Blaise au bout du couloir.

"T'as rien à faire ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" Répondit l'intéressé surprit. La serpentarde le traîna jusqu'aux toilette des filles du deuxième étage. Miorra s'était rendu compte que la première ouverture de la chambre des secret avait correspondu avec la mort du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle allait à la pèche aux infos.

"Euh.. Tu sais tu es avec Harry donc si tu veux qu'on fasse des trucs… C'est pas que je veux pas hein..."

"Ferme-là abruti! Mimi?"

"C'est bon pas la peine de hurler !" Cria le fantôme en se posant devant eux. "Salut beau brun" Reprit elle d'une voix suave.

"Salut" répondit Blaise gêné.

"Je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ça Blaise !"

"Pourquoi alors ?" S'offusqua le serpentard.

"Bah… Je ne voulais pas venir seule, ce fantôme est un peu susceptible et complètement taré…"

"Je t'entends petite peste ! Je pourrais également dire bien des choses à ton égard alors surveille tes mots." Mimi geignarde lui fit un clin d'œil menaçant. Miorra frissonna intérieurement, espérant que le fantôme ne savait pas vraiment tout. Elle soupira rangea sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie par reflexe et reprit.

"Écoute je suis là, parce que j'ai des questions à te poser."

"Et pourquoi j'y répondrais?"

"Hum je pense que tu dois avoir envie d'en parler et puis tu n'as que ça a faire non?" Dit Miorra intelligemment.

"Je veux bien t'écouter, d'accord. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que e vais te répondre vipère ! S'exclama Mimi avec de grands gestes excentriques.

"Comment es-tu morte mimi ?" Demanda Miorra froidement, faisant abstraction à la précédente réplique. La fille à l'aspect spectrale sursauta, mais se rapprocha de la serpentarde. Elle semblait calme, personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

"C'est une histoire très triste" répondit elle en s'asseyant sur un lavabos. Blaise bailla et Miorra lui mit un coup de pied dans la jambe.

"Hé mollo ! J'ai déjà le poignet cassé !"

"Pauvre petit !"

"Je parle !" Hurla Mimi.

"Oui bien sur on t'écoute."

"C'était un après midi de Mai, je m'étais réfugiée dans les toilettes car Olive Hornby c'était moquée de moi. J'ai ensuite entendu un garçon parler et je voulais lui dire de foutre le camps. Mais je me suis retrouvée face à deux grands yeux jaunes et Pouf! BOUHOU BOUHOU." Se mit elle à pleurer.

"On dirait qu'elle fait semblant de pleurer" chuchota Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione venait de découvrir quel était le monstre que tout le monde redoutait. Celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, celui qui pétrifiait des gens. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses amis, mais elle ne trouvait plus Miorra.

"Draco ! Draco !" L'appela Hermione en rentrant dans les vestiaires. Le garçon venait juste s'apercevoir que les autres l'avait laissés en plant. Sûrement pour accentuer la défaite qu'il venait de se prendre. Les serpentard arriva par un couloir de droite, avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille.

"Oh Merlin !" S'exclama Hermione en se cachant les yeux et se retournant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas prête de tomber." Dit Draco amusé. La gryffondor eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'espionne quand je sort de la douche ?"

"Ha ha, très drôle. Je ne pensais pas que vous preniez votre douche ici…" Elle gratta la tête nerveusement, ses joues étaient plus que rouge.

"Oui et donc qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Elle se retourna lentement et osa ouvrir les yeux. Elle enleva son bonnet, les périodes étaient fraîche en ce moment.

"J'ai trouvée quelque chose et tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé." Elle lui tendit un bout de papier.

" _Le basilic. Le basilic est un serpent gigantesque surnommé roi des serpents. Généralement élevé par des mages noirs, cette créature rarissime est l'une des plus dangereuses du monde._ " Lu Draco. Tu penses que c'est ça le monstre qui garde la chambre ?"

"Exactement. Je ne l'ai pas recopié mais croiser le regard du serpent te tue instantanément."

"Mais ça ne colle pas du coup Mione."

"Mais si, il suffit que les personnes ne le croise pas directement." Répondit Hermione qui avait enfin retrouvée ses esprits.

"Ce qui les pétrifiraient." Termina Draco. "Tu es brillante Mione"

"Il est vrai que cela est une de mes nombreuses qualités." Il rit.

"Bon je m'habille et on va le dire au autre?"

"OK" Répondit Hermione repensant que Draco était presque nue devant elle.

"Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?"

"Euh... Oui bien sur." Elle sortit en courant l'attendre dehors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regarde ils sont là" fit Harry à Miorra, qu'il avait croisé trois minutes avant. Draco et Hermione racontèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient à propos du Basilic. Miorra ne nia pas que son frère et elle avait peut-être déjà du entendre ce nom même si ils ne s'en rappelaient pas. Miorra leur raconta sa petite rencontre avec Mimi et leur expliqua sa mort. Hermione les informa que Mimi était effectivement fille de moldus, ils en conclurent qu'elle avait été victime de la chambre, ou plutôt du basilic. Le quatuor désespérait quand à l'identité de l'héritier qui leur restait inconnu. Ils étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée quand Ron arriva.

"Salut Potter !" S'exclama-t-il de bonne humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ?" Répondit sèchement le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

"Un duel."

"Je te rappel que la dernière fois que tu m'a faite cette proposition ridicule, tu t'es défilé weasmoche."

"Ouais mais là j'aurais pas le choix c'est sous surveillance."

"De quoi tu parles ? " Demanda Harry avec pour une fois de l'intérêt pour les paroles du rouquin.

"Tiens." Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley lui tendit une feuille qui semblait être une affiche et repartit aussi simplement.

"Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous voie vous parler sans vous battre." Commenta Draco. "Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Miorra qui venait de lire par dessus l'épaule d' Harry, répondit à sa place comme elle aimait le faire avec beaucoup de gens.

"Un club de duel. Trop cool !"

"Je suis d'accord Draco." Fit Miorra. "Mais un seul truc me dérange." Cette fois ce fut le contraire Harry répondit à la place de Miorra.

"Le club est organisé par Lockhart."

"Justement ça ne peut être que amusant." Fit Hermione d'une voix qui semblait vouloir être enjouée, mais restait plate d'épuisement.

"Ou désespérant" compléta Harry. Il n'était toujours pas d'humeur, même après cette bonne après-midi, il venait de réentendre la voix.

"C'est à quatorze heure." Annonça Hermione.

Comme les défense d' Hermione était HS ils réussirent à la traîner jusqu'aux cuisines où ils mangèrent.

"Hey salut les petits !" Cria George en rentrant accompagné comme toujours de son jumeau.

"Salut vous deux" répondit Harry content de les voir. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ?"

"On est venu prendre des nouvelles de notre bêta. Quoi de neuf ?" Déclarent Fred et George en s'asseyant chacun d'un coté" d'Harry.

"Pas grand-chose à part un club de duel cette aprèm et vous ?"

"Rien non-plus, mais on a l'aprèm de libre donc on va pouvoir venir vous voir."

"Génial" Fit Draco discrètement. Fred l'entendit et lui lança un regard mauvais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été préparée pour le club. Il n'y avait plus de tables ni de chaises. Mais il avait des sortes de longues estrades. Une vingtaine en tout.

"Bonjours à tous" fit Lockhart. "Étant le meilleur j'ai eu la fabuleuse idée de créer ce club. Ce que l'on va faire est assez simple. Mettez vous par groupe de six et choisissez une estrade." Le groupe du survivant fut constitué de Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, Théodore Nott, Neville, Ron ainsi qu' Harry lui-même. Hermione n'était pas venue. Miorra c'était mise avec un autre pour être sur de gagner, mais elle semblait vraiment déstabilisée par la présence de Pansy et semblait prête à attaquer à tout moment.

Le survivant aperçu Fred et George assit au bord d'une fenêtre à l'opposée de leur estrade. En même temps il y avait tellement de monde.

"Le but est simple. Comme vous l'avez sûrement comprit se seront des duels, donc par deux." Précisait-il inutilement avec son sourire extravagant. "Vous tournerez à la fin de chaque duels avec les autres membres de votre équipe. Une fois que tout le monde c'est battu avec tout le monde, nous ferrons un classement plus général faisant s'affronter les deux meilleurs."

Harry battu Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Neville et Ron. Le dernier des combat cité avait été amusant, surtout quand Ron c'était rendu de lui même car il avait encore vu une de colonie araignée comme celle que Draco et Harry avaient vu l'autre jours. Il ne restait plus qu'un combat à Harry et il serait premier du classement générale.

Une sorte de panneau fait en poussière ce tenait dans les airs, affichant les résultat de chaque match.

"Alors prêt Draco ?"

"A qui le dis tu Harry." Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres des deux adversaires. Ils se mirent en place. Draco commença.

"Stupefix."

« Protego ». « Expelliarmus ». Draco fut désarmé et sa baguette tomba à terre. Harry enchaîna avec un autre « Stupefix » que Draco évita en criant « Accio baguette ». L'objet retourna auprès de son propriétaire. « Serpent sortilla » Lança Draco.

Un serpent jaillis de sa baguette. Harry eut d'abord le réflexe de reculer. Mais reporta son regard sur lui et fut comme attiré par lui. Le serpent le fixa et chose incroyable Harry lui parla. C'était comme la fois au zoo où il avait libéré le python. Le serpent devenu inoffensif, Harry le renvoya sur Draco qui se rendit illico. Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, les élèves ayant vu la scène arboraient des regards stupéfaits et inquiets. S'en suivit des applaudissements extravagant venant de Pansy. Miorra lui jeta un discret bloque-jambe de sa main droite.

"Bien joué Harry, me retourner mon propre sort contre moi-même c'est vraiment pas mal. Maintenant dis moi depuis quand tu es fourchelangue et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?" Tous les autres membres du groupe regardaient Harry avec peur. Lui semblait incompréhensif. Il répondit à Draco qu'il ne savait absolument pas que cela était un dont spécial et qu'il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé jusqu'ici.

"Merde moi qui voulais que les rumeurs s'arrête." La nouvelle se rependit comme du feu sur une traîné de poudre.

"Bien maintenant voyons voir qui sont les heureux finalistes !" S'époumona le professeur de DCFM. "Miss Hydden et Monsieur Potter venez par ici." Le petit couple monta sur la scène principale, sous les regards jaloux et menaçant du reste des élèves, et se mirent en position.

"Tu as peur mon Harry?" Demanda Miorra en riant.

"Ne dis pas de bêtise Mi, je te promets que je ne te ferais pas trop mal."

"Pas moi."

"C'est partit" ordonna Lockhart.

"« Cracbadaboum »" fit Miorra. Tout les boutons et fermetures des habits de Harry s'ouvrirent et se défèrent.

"C'est traitre ça !"

« Impedimenta » ! « Expelliarmus » ! Enchaîna Harry. Miorra fut alors ralentit et sans baguette. Ce qui ne lui causa aucun probleme.

« Finite Incantatem » ! « Stupefix ». Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et traversa la pièce s'écrasant contre un mur à cause d'un simple mouvement de main. Tout le monde regarda Miorra à la fois Impressionné et mort de peur.

Cette dernière courra jusqu'à Harry, murmura « finite incantatem » et il pu bouger mais il était assommé pour un bon moment. Rogue débarqua et s'aperçut du chaos dans la salle. Il envoya Lockhart chez Dumbledore en le traitant d'inconscient. Et conduisit Miorra, Harry et Draco à l'infirmerie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si les rumeurs n'étaient que discrètes jusqu'à présent, maintenant tout le monde parlait d'eux trois. Draco avait utilisé des sorts noirs à plusieurs reprises. Harry savait parler fourchelangue et Miorra fait de la magie sans baguette. A savoir lequel d'entre eux étaient l'héritier, mais une chose était sure ces trois là ne finiraient pas du bon coté. Voila le seul sujet qui monopolisa toute conversation jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

A la grande joie de tous, les seuls qui étaient restés étaient la bande de Potter, surnommée comme ça par les autres élèves. Les élèves restant avaient alors prit leur disposition pour s'organiser un petit nid sur l'île en plein hivers. Les parents de Blaise leur avaient envoyée une tente magique. Elle possédait même une grande cheminé. Luna avait apportée toutes sortes de décoration et de jeux fabriqués par elle-même. Hermione et Ginny avaient fait des gâteaux en compagnie des elfes de maison, qui étaient d'ailleurs conviés au réveillon. Enfin bref une parfaite organisation.

Ils passèrent un noël amusant, mais très différent de celui de l'année dernière. Fred et George n'avaient pas pu rester, mais leur avaient offert pleins de farces et attrapes en guise de cadeau de noël en avance.

Harry et Miorra purent tout de même passer du temps ensemble. Ils passèrent pratiquement toute la soirée pelotonnés sur le canapé dans les bras de l'un de l'autre à parler et rigoler avec Hermione et Draco. Ces deux là faisaient rire le petit couple. Ils étaient drôle car ils partageait la même couverture qu'ils avaient autours des épaules, mais ce tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Hauru était là lui aussi, il rallumait le feu quand il le fallait. Le dragon avait l'air de trouver cela amusant et semblait rêveur devant les flammes. Ils attendirent minuit et chacun ouvrit ses cadeaux avant le matin. Ils s'en offrirent entre eux du plus au moins utiles. Après ça la petite bande sortit en pleine nuit se faire une bataille de neige.

Miorra et Harry se retrouvèrent à l'écart. Harry prit son courage à deux main et fit part à sa petite amie de quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué.

"Tu sais Miorra, toute ma vie j'ai passé mon temps à détester les autres. Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre toi et Draco. Vous m'avez sortit de mon isolement et apprit à rire. Draco est mon meilleur ami et il le restera. Et ne rigole pas, mais toi aussi je t'aime vraiment bien mais d'une autre manière…" Miorra émit un rire gêné, elle n'était pas douée pour les débordement de sentiment. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle lui sauta dans les bras et prononça un faible « moi aussi ». Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours après Miorra trouva cela utile de retourner voir Mimi pour lui parler du Basilic. Pour confirmer que c'était vraiment la bête. Cette fois elle y alla seule. Elle appela Mimi deux ou trois fois mais elle ne se montra pas. Miorra se retournait pour partir, quand elle remarqua que le sol était trempé. Les toilettes des filles étaient inondé. Elle s'apprêtait à prévenir les autres lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir et aperçu le reflet d'autres yeux que les siens. De gros yeux jaunes, ceux dont Mimi lui avait parlée.

Pendant que sa petite amie se faisait pétrifiée Harry allait justement rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore. Il venait de croiser quelqu'un murmurant à son sujet et la goûte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase. Harry se précipita alors chez le vieux fou lui en toucher deux mots. Ce dernier l'accueillit joyeusement, il lui proposa même un bonbon au citron. Harry l'incendia.

"Je crois que tout le monde à raison sauf votre respect monsieur, vous êtes trop vieux pour ce bouleau ! Des gens se font pétrifiés et d'autres discriminés ! Vous trouvez ça normale vous, qu'à chaque fois qu'on passe dans un couloir où il y a au moins deux personnes, qu'on entendent notre nom dans des phrases pas bien jolies nous concernant ? Des rumeurs circulent sur mes amis et sur moi ! Vous le savez et j'aimerais que ça cesse." Pour la première fois Dumbledore regard Harry glacialement.

"Veuillez sortir monsieur Potter, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai certain papier à traiter." Son regard ne changeait pas, mais sa voix était douce et bienveillante. Harry s'exécuta, assez fière de lui. Il venait tout de même d'insulter le soi-disant plus grand mage blanc sans se prendre une seule heure de colle. Le plus vieux oui, pensa Harry. Cela faisait du bien, il espérait que cela le ferait réagir.

Draco et Hermione trouvaient cela étrange que Miorra ne soit toujours pas revenue. Pour cette raison ils venaient de partir à sa recherche.

"Draco, regard c'est inondé."

"Sort ta baguette." Lui ordonna-t-il.

"Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres." S'indigna-t-elle tout en la sortant.

"Depuis que tu m'espionnes sous la douche." Elle rit mais rougit. Ils rentrèrent prudemment dans la pièce et furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

La petite brune étaient étendue par terre. Raide et dure comme de la pierre. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et les traits de son visage paraissaient terrifiés.

"VA CHERCHER ROGUE !" Hurla Draco tout affolée. Personne n'avaient le droit de toucher à sa sœur. Il défoncera ce putain de serpent !

Hermione revenue quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Rogue. Ils emmenèrent la serpentarde à l'infirmerie. Harry s'y trouvait également pour une visite de routine. Après avoir crié sur le vieux fou il avait eut drôlement mal à la tête.

Lorsqu'il vu Miorra, son cœur s'arrêta pendant une trentaine de seconde. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il ne faisait que crier.

"Elle est morte ?"

"Non calmez vous." Répondit Pomfresh tendrement.

"QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A ?" S'énerva-t-il encore plus. Draco c'était calmé mais fixait le sol encore plus pale et impassible qu'il l'était d'ordinaire. Hermione pleurait et Harry agressait complètement l'infirmière qui faisait de son mieux. Rogue du le faire partir de force de l'infirmerie.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau où il lui fit boire une potion de détente.

"Tu a l'air à cran, je me trompe?"

"Bien sure ! Il se trouve que J'entends un gros serpent qui se balade tranquillement dans l'école et qui essaye de tuer des gens, dont mais amis. Ah mais attention heureusement pour l'instant il a juste réussit à les pétrifier !"! Il finit sa phrase ironiquement et lançait des éclaires de ses yeux. Rogue ne savait pas quoi répondre. "Et puis d'ailleurs comment ça ce fait qu'il soit tous en vie ?! Ils n'ont pas tous eut la chance d'apercevoir seulement son reflet?!"

"Et bien si Harry. Ils ne l'ont pas vu directement. Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo et Miorra le reflet dans le miroir. Et il y a bel et bien eut une morte mais nous l'avons cachée pour éviter la panique..." Harry fut étonné de la franchise de son directeur de maison. Le maitre de potion ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui cacher la vérité.

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Pénélope Duclaire, une Poufsouffle. C'est pour ça que personne ne la remarqué." Harry ria devant la remarque made in serpentard de son professeur.

"Quand seront prêtes les mandragores ?"

"Malheureusement pour Miorra, pas avant début Juin." Harry fut dépité. Il allait devoir passer six mois sans elle. Draco aussi risquait de se sentir très très mal…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Voilà Voilà le quatrième (corrigé  & amélioré) chapitre toujours en temps et en heure !** Arriverons-t-ils avant cette date à démasquer l'héritier? Ou celui-ci aurait peut-être déjà accomplie son désir et aura exterminé tout les sang mêlés? **A suivre... Merci à tous ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Cupidon attends moi !_


	13. Cupidon attends moi !

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice._ **

**Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 5 : Cupidon attends moi !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _"Et bien si Harry. Ils ne l'ont pas vu directement. Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo et Miorra le reflet dans le miroir. Et il y a bel et bien eut une morte mais nous l'avons cachée pour éviter la panique..." Harry fut étonné de la franchise de son directeur de maison. Le maitre de potion ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui cacher la vérité._

 _"Qui était-ce ?"_

 _"Pénélope Duclaire, une Poufsouffle. C'est pour ça que personne ne la remarqué." Harry ria devant la remarque made in serpentard de son professeur._

 _"Quand seront prêtes les mandragores ?"_

 _"Malheureusement pour Miorra, pas avant début Juin." Harry fut dépité. Il allait devoir passer six mois sans elle. Draco aussi risquait de se sentir très très mal…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est dans une douce matinée qu' Hermione continuait à écrire dans le journal qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle s'en servait depuis un moment pour conter tout ses problèmes et les évènements, elle s'y confiait, dévoilant ses secrets les plus intimes. Mais vu les événements récent elle avait commencé à être méfiante et a penser que ce truc pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'héritier et pouvait être maudit aussi. Ce n'était évidement qu'une intuition, rien de claire pourrait lui prouver ça mais elle décida quand-même qu'il était temps qu'elle dévoile son existence. Elle s'habilla alors en vitesse et fonça le montrer à Harry. Ce dernier lui posa un tas de question dessus et fini par le garder. La gryffondor se sentit comme libérée en s'en séparant, comme si elle portait un pois lourd sur ses épaules depuis des semaines et que soudain quelqu'un l'aidait un peu à le porter.

Harry le testa le soir même. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. A sa grande surprise il était vide, il se souvenait pourtant qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle passait tout son temps à y écrire. Le survivent prit alors une plume et testa d'écrire dedans. Qu'est-ce que ce journal avait de si spécial pour que son amie passe tout son temps avec depuis des mois. Il réfléchis intelligemment à e qu'il pourrait écrire et s'il écoutait les intuitions d'Hermione et que ce journal était vraiment en rapport avec la chambre des secret, il avait qu'à poser des questions en rapport. Il écrivit en première page:

"Qui est l'héritier ?" Ses mots s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les écrivait. Harry comprit pourquoi il n'avait trouvé aucune trace des écrits d'Hermione et allait refermer le livre qui ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité, mais quelque chose apparu. Une phrase de la même encre que celle d'Harry.

"Qui es-tu ?" Harry n'hésita pas et répondu aussitôt.

"Je suis Harry Potter." Trois petits points apparurent. La tête d' Harry lui tourna, il ferma les yeux de douleur et se sentit comme projeté en avant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se tenait debout dans le hall du château.

"Faut que j'arrête de faire des heures sup, je deviens comme Hermione." Fit il avec son éternelle ironie. Il avança pour retourner à sa salle commune, mais aperçu un homme inconnu dans un escalier. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Harry essaya de lui parler mais le garçon ne vacilla pas et l'ignora comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Un groupe d'adultes, de professeurs, semblaient ils, passaient également par là. Eux aussi étaient inconnu à Harry. Ils descendirent des escaliers avec une personne de pétrifiée lévitant entre eux. Le serpentard ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

"Jédusor !" Harry se retourna en même temps que le garçon et vu enfin une tête connu, Dumbledore. Harry les suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre, il se contenta donc d'observer la scène stupéfait.

"Que fais tu en dehors des dortoirs à cette heure ci, Tom ?" Commença le vieux fou.

"Je pense que je voulais voir de moi-même si la chambre avait vraiment été rouverte." Le garçon avait une voix calme, mais ça manière de parler ressemblait à Dumbledore. Il avait un regard calculateur, remarqua Harry. Il comprit tout de suite que lui aussi devait bien manipuler.

Harry assista à une discussion sur le fait que Poudlard était au bord de sa fermeture définitive et que ce Tom ne voulait pas partir. Dumbledore était inquiet par les événements à venir. Le garçon qui semblait être un serpentard lui aussi sortit du bureau, Harry eut l'intuition qu'il devait le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, certains même que le survivant ne connaissait même pas et qui n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du maraudeur.

Le survivant assista alors à une scène pour le moins surprenante, Tom se retrouva face à Hagrid, l'accusant d'être l'héritier. Seulement un truc ne collait pas, il affirma que le monstre était Aragog une grosse araignée que possédait le demi-géant. Seulement Harry savait et était sûr que c'était le basilic, alors pourquoi accuser Hagrid ?! Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir, comme s'il s'était plongé dans une pensine. En sachant cela il remarqua un autre détail qui ne collait pas. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, pourquoi Hagrid n'était pas à Askaban à leur qu'il est?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car il réapparu dans sa chambre de manière assez brutale et s'endormit sur son lit. Il s'y était assit en tailleur pour écrire dans le journal quelques minutes avant le flash back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, Hermione et Luna se trouvaient dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Assise sur le tapi devant la cheminé. Elles commencèrent par se raconter les ragots des trucs de filles. Hermione était exténuée mais cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus être seule dans sa maison et d'avoir des amies à qui se confier. Luna qui restait assez muette depuis un moment leur fit soudainement une annonce.

"Vous savez que la Saint Valentin est dans trois jours ?"

"Oui Luna, pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de déclarer ta flamme ?" Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire amusé.

"Non évidement, mais j'ai entendu le professeur Lockhart parler d'un événement spéciale avec des cupidons."

"Ah oui, je l'ai entendu moi aussi!" S'exclama Hermione.

"En tout cas les garçons sont tous des crétins, donc pour moi c'est mort" fit Ginny presque hautaine.

"En même temps tu es en première année, même nous nous ne devrions pas y penser."

"Oui Hermione, on devrait s'enterrer sous une pile de bouquin." Répondit la rousse toute fière de son pic.

"En fait c'est Harry qui n'a pas de chance…" Reprit Ginny pensive. "Il sera seul ce jour là"

"Ginny c'est exactement pareil pour Miorra, je te rappel que c'est elle qui est pétrifiée."

"Oui elle entend et voit tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, quand Harry viens la voir c'est comme si elle était avec lui mais elle ne peut pas bouger. Alors que pour lui non, il est fasse à une statue. Ils doivent avoir mal tout les deux." Conclue Luna d'un air désolé.

La discussion dériva sur des sujets plus général comme les devoirs et les professeurs. Les garçons eux ne s'amusaient pas autant. Draco et Harry passaient leur temps tout les deux et évitaient tout le monde. Ils n'avaient plus eut de contact avec Fred, George et Blaise. Depuis au moins deux semaines. Ils passaient les trois quart de leur temps sur l'île à observer l'eau frapper le sable mélangé à l'herbe. Draco caressant Calcifère et Harry essayant de comprendre ce foutu bouquin.

"Tu l'a lu ?"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça Draco." Il lui montra le livre.

"Il est vide ? A quoi te sert ce bouquin? Pourquoi tu ne le jette pas?"

"Il se trouve que c'est ce que j'allais faire hier, mais j'ai écris quelque chose et il m'a répondu, je me suis ensuite retrouvé embarqué dans une sorte de flash back très incohérent. Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé, il n'épargna aucun détail.

"Tu as dis qu'il s'appelait comment le mec ?"

"Tom Jédusor, si j'ai bien comprit."

"Merde Harry je sais qui c'est." Fit le blondinet inquiet.

"Qui est-ce Draco ?!"

"C'est tonton Voldy mais version jeune et moins psychopathe..." La tête d' Harry fut un mélange d'effrois et d'incompréhension.

"Mais il est mort il ne peut pas être l'héritier !"

"Je sais, je ne comprend pas non-plus…"

"Il faut que j'y aille."

"Où tu vas ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, il utilisa son portoloin et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Miorra était toujours là, elle n'avait pas bougée. Harry eut un rire sardonique devant son jeu de mot mental. Il s'assit auprès d'elle sur une chaise et la fixa. C'est ce qu'il avait fait le matin de noël et cette dernière c'était réveillée en lui mettant une baffe. Il avait été stressant apparemment. Il espérait que cette fois ça marcherait aussi, qu'elle se réveillerait. Bon qu'elle éviterait la baffe, mais qu'elle rirait comme l'autre fois. Mais évidemment rien ne se produit. Le seul moyen de la revoir « vivante » c'était la mandragore. Harry avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de Miorra. Il fermait le yeux.

"Harry ?" Il se releva.

"Luna, comment tu vas ?"

"Moi ça va" répondit elle mélancoliquement. Elle hésita à parler du sujet qui fâche, c'est à dire la personne juste à coté d'eux.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle me souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire." Fit elle pour lancer un sujet.

"Oh je ne savais pas ! Bon anniversaire Luna !"

"Merci Harry."

Elle finit par le laisser dix minutes après, Harry en fut content. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luna, elle faisait partie de sa petite bande, il l'adorait. Mais il était venu la pour être seul et réfléchir. Il n'y avait que avec Miorra qu'il se sentait bien. La blondinette l'avait d'ailleurs informée que la petite brune entendait et voyait tout. Et que par conséquent elle devait souffrir de frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger et d'ennui. Elle avait réussit à faire flipper le survivant...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain ce fut la Saint Valentin. Certains garçons furent agressés dès le matin. Harry et tout le dortoir serpentard des garçons dormaient tranquillement quand un espèce de nain en couche culotte, ailé et archée ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il avait lancé une flèche droit sur Blaise, qui avait du se baisser pour ne pas ce la prendre dans le visage. Au bout de la flèche il y avait une lettre venant de Lavande Brown, une Poufsouffle. Le serpentard ne la lu même pas. Il la froissa, la jeta au cupidon et se rendormit. Pour ce venger, car le cupidon n'avait ni apprécier le fait qu'il ne lise pas la lettre, ni le fit de se prendre une boule de papier dans la tête, il avait transformé la peau de Blaise, la faisant passée du métisse au rose fluo. Ce fut tellement drôle lorsqu'il se réveilla et s'aperçut du résultat. Lui qui aimait s'observer dans le miroir…

Luna et Ginny avait cours tendit qu'Hermione avait l'après-midi de libre. Elle alla à la bibliothèque mais pas pour travailler. Pour une fois elle se concentra sur quelque chose de secondaire. "Je l'écris ?" "Non je l'écris pas …" Elle hésita un long moment puis finit par écrire un truc à l'intention de Draco. Elle croisa plusieurs cupidons en sortant de la salle, mais elle n'osait pas. Et puis il y avait trop de monde.

Elle en suivit un dans un couloir vide. A chaque fois qu'il se retournait elle se cachait derrière une poutre ou une statue. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que le cupidon en ai marre en fait.

"Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux petite?" Hermione sursauta et fit tomber l'armure derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée. Elle se rapprocha du Cupidon.

"Merlin ! Tu as une mine épouvantable !" S'exclama-t-il avec certaines manières. Elle le regarda lassée, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendue cette réflexion ces derniers temps.

"Bon tu as une lettre à me faire parvenir je suppose ?" Dit il en perdant patience.

"Non enfin oui mais je sais pas…"

"De toute façon tu n'es qu'en deuxième année à quoi cela va te servir ? Tu as encore cinq ans pour te décider si tu hésite t'en."

"Vous avez raison." Affirma-t-elle.

Bien sure qu'il avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Ça devait être à cause de Ginny, elle avait pas arrêtée de lui rabâcher cette fête depuis qu'elle était au courant des cupidons. Le cupidon s'en alla en marmonnant des choses désagréables sur les premiers et deuxièmes années.

Hermione se retourna et percuta quelqu'un.

"Draco !"

"Salut, tu viens de courir pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?" Elle cacha la lettre dans la poche de sa cape, il tombait mal, vraiment mal.

"Je vois tu courais après le cupidon pour lui donner une lettre, alors, qui est tout coup de cœur ? Oh grand amour de jeunesse ?" Draco se foutait royalement d'elle. Elle se vexa.

"Pas du tout." Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, qu'elle espérait assez convainquant.

"Je lui demandait juste si… S'il existait des cupidons féminins." Rajouta-t-elle, satisfaite de son excuse.

"Mouais on a cas dire ça. Je te laisse j'ai entraînement. A plus Mione!"

"A plus."

"Ne me suis pas jusqu'à la douche cette fois !" Cria-t-il au loin en s'engageant dans un autre couloir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mois de Mars arriva vite, le quatuor principale avait pour tache de choisir leurs options pour leur troisième année. A cette occasion ils c'étaient réunit dans les cuisines.

"Donc" commença Hermione. "Comme différentes options nous avons : Divination, Soin aux créatures magiques, étude de runes, étude des moldus, études des goules et je crois que c'est tout."

"Tu prends quoi Harry ?" Demanda Draco.

"Je pense que divination et soin aux créatures magiques peuvent être pas mal. Les goules auraient étés bien aussi, mais Lockhart est prévu pour enseigner cette matière alors…"

"Ouais je prends pareil que toi, Hermione ?"

"Hum je vais voir il y a pas mal de matière intéressante. J'irais parler à Dumbledore." Harry choisit les mêmes options pour Miorra, sachant qu'elle ne mettrait peut-être jamais un pied dans ces cours, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Ils remplirent chacun leur feuille prévue à cette effet, puis s'apercevant qu'il était déjà quatre heure foncèrent aux cuisines. Les elfes leur firent goûter toutes sortes de gâteaux. Fred et George suivit de Luna, Ginny et Blaise arrivèrent au bon moment. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourraient croire, les elfes de Poudlard étaient ravi de recevoir des invités fréquent.

Draco, Blaise et Harry rentrait à leur salle commune quand Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard les interpella.

"Je viens vous prévenir que les entraînements seront de plus en plus fréquents et plus corsés."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry.

"Nos deux derniers poursuiveurs ont étés blessés et ne peuvent pas jouer."

"Pourtant ton poignet est réparé Baise" remarqua Draco.

"Je suis plus que d'accord, mais va voir ça avec Pomfresh."

"Ils ne veulent pas nous trouver un autre remplaçant, on va devoir jouer avec un joueur en moins. Ça va être chaud mais on peu y arriver."

"De toute façon Flint le prochain match est contre les Poufsouffle, alors même avec seulement deux joueurs on gagne."

"C'est vrai" admit le septième année avant de partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle commune pour dîner, tout se passait normalement, jusqu'à ce que Rusard débarque en courant comme un malade. Cette scène était assez similaire à l'année dernière, remarqua Harry.

Dumbledore demanda au professeur McGonagall de bien vouloir surveiller la salle et sortit, accompagné de Rogue. Évidement le trio toujours aussi curieux ne pu s'empêcher de les suivre. (Blaise remplaçant Miorra).

Avant de partir Dumbledore annonça que tout les matchs de quidditch restant étaient annulés, ainsi que toute sortie ou activités extra-scolaire. Beaucoup de désaccord suivirent. Il ne donna aucune raison, ce qui affola pas mal de monde. Puis sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Les trois amis, suivit de Luna se trouvèrent bientôt dans la tour d'astronomie où ils y trouvèrent une vision effroyable. Une gryffondor et une serdaigle étaient étendue par terre. La première pétrifié, l'autre morte. Luna semblait encore plus rêveuse que d'habitude et Harry comprit pourquoi, quand il vu que la gryffondor n'était d'autre que leur amie Ginny Weasley.

Ron qui avait du remarquer l'absence de sa sœur, arriva en furie.

_Pousse toi Potter ! Il bourra Harry. Et s'accroupit entre elle et Amélia Barthe, la deuxième victime.

_Tu es content de toi, Potter l'héritier. Tu devrais avoir honte. Ron lui parlait avec méprît et haine. Harry ne su comment lui répondre et le stupefixa avant de partir en marchant le visage impassible.

Draco vu rire le vieux fou et ne pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter, avant de rejoindre Harry.

_Ne rigoler pas trop professeur. Mon père est haut placé et il pourrait vous faire renvoyer avant que vous n'aillez eut le temps de dire le mot quidditch.

_Draco, le freina Rogue. Il ne voulait pas que le petit ai des ennuis. Allez surveiller Potter, il m'a l'aire assez énervé et je ne voudrais pas qu'il face de bêtise. La maison Serpentard à une longueur d'avance cette année, il faut que ça reste.

En effet la coupe des maisons était quasiment dans la poche des serpentard car ils possédaient presque 200 points de plus que les gryffondor. Et ne parlons pas des autres.

Draco ne retrouva pas Harry et décida de retourner là où l'accident de sa sœur avait eut lieu. Les toilettes des filles n'étaient plus inondés, mais Mimi était dans une cabine à pleurer. Refusant de parler à quiconque.

Draco observa l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa sœur et remarqua un petit bout de papier humide. Dessus était écrit : « c'est tonton Voldy ». Draco ne savait pas comment Miorra l'avait su, mais elle l'avait découvert avant eux.

Il allait ressortir de la pièce quand un grand hibou noir aux reflets roux, rentra par l'une des grandes fenêtres et se posa sur son épaule.

_Gnar ? Draco prit la lettre que tenait son animal par le bec. Celui-ci s'envola aussitôt, disparaissant à travers le nuages.

_Aille, une lettre de père, ce n'est pas bon signe… Se dit il pour lui-même.

_Pourquoi ça ? Intervenu Mimi.

_Tiens tu t'es réveillé toi ? Mimi ria et Draco commença à lire sa lettre.

« Cher Draco, ta mère et moi somme d'accord sur le fait que tu passe trop de temps avec Potter et la sang de bourbe. J'espère que c'est bien pour notre plan et pas de la vrai amitié. Sinon de toute façon tu sais ce qui t'attends pendant les vacances. J'ai appris pour Miorra, j'en suis navré. Elle n'aurait pas du en être la victime et je ne comprends pas. Elle devait surement être trop faible pour être digne de famille de sang pure. Ne te rapproche pas trop de Potter cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi, mais convainc le. Au revoir mon fils, prend soin de toi. »

_« Incendio » ! Cria Draco, il jeta la lettre dans levier et la laissa brûler lentement. Son père n'avait aucun respect pour Miorra et cela depuis toujours. Il la traitait bien juste parce que Voldemort le lui avait demandé, sinon il l'aurait traité comme une sang de bourbe. Parfois Draco détestait vraiment son père...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Plus qu'un chapitre (corrigé  & amélioré) et ce tome deux sera déjà terminé ! Merci au Follow et review:) ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Le basilic._


	14. Le basilic

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 6 : Le basilic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Précédemment...**

« Cher Draco, ta mère et moi somme d'accord sur le fait que tu passe trop de temps avec Potter et la sang de bourbe. J'espère que c'est bien pour notre plan et pas de la vrai amitié. Sinon de toute façon tu sais ce qui t'attends pendant les vacances. J'ai appris pour Miorra, j'en suis navré. Elle n'aurait pas du en être la victime et je ne comprends pas. Elle devait surement être trop faible pour être digne de famille de sang pure. Ne te rapproche pas trop de Potter cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi, mais convainc le. Au revoir mon fils, prend soin de toi. »

_« Incendio » ! Cria Draco, il jeta la lettre dans levier et la laissa brûler lentement. Son père n'avait aucun respect pour Miorra et cela depuis toujours. Il la traitait bien juste parce que Voldemort le lui avait demandé, sinon il l'aurait traité comme une sang de bourbe. Parfois Draco détestait vraiment son père...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était l'anniversaire de Draco, mais le blondinet n'en avait strictement rien à faire. C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Harry était avec lui, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi vidée que lui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Ils rentrèrent et s'assirent tout au bout de la table, prêt de la porte, seuls. L'ambiance était pesante. Si Harry avait su il aurait surement fait des efforts pour faire passer à Draco un super anniversaire, mais voyant l'état de son meilleur ami, le blondinet préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

"Excusez moi ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît."

"Pourquoi Mcgo essaye désespérément de prendre la parole de bon matin?" Déclara Pansy Parkinson, qui se collait contre Harry, se dernier recula le plus possible, il était capable de se laisser tomber du banc pour l'éviter. La salle se fut exceptionnellement silencieuse pour cet horaire là, les élèves devinrent attentif lorsqu'elle hurla et que le plafond magique projeta un éclaire qui traversa la salle en longueur. Elle reprit calmement.

"Bonjours à tous. Si je prends la parole à cette heure si et la place du directeur, c'est parce que j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous signaler." Des regards interrogateurs filèrent entre les tables.

"Le professeur Dumbledore sera absent temporairement. Ainsi que notre regrettable professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, à part de ne pas vous inquiéter. Sachez que je remplacerais le directeur pendant ce laps de temps. Bonne journée."

Harry et Draco ne perdirent pas de temps, ils sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent voir Rogue. Le professeur de potion mit du temps avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Potter, Malfoy." Il soupira entre chaque noms. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?"

"Ils ont enfin renvoyés Dumbledore ?!" Fit Draco.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça…"

"Expliquez-nous !" Le pressa Harry. Rogue le fusilla du regard, il n'appréciait pas que l'on lui donne d'ordres, alors en plus venant d'un deuxième année cela le fit grincer des dents. Il prit bien son temps et répondit:

"Je ne suis pas sensé vous parler de ça. Dumbledore a été retiré de ses fonctions temporairement par le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge. Draco je ne te cache pas que ton père a fortement fait pression. Le directeur a été considéré comme incapable de gérer la situation."

"Ce qui était vrai" Affirma Harry. Rogue ne fut pas tout à fait d'accord. "Et pour ce qui est de Hagrid ?"

"Et bien il y a 50 ans, la ch…"

"La chambre des secrets à été rouverte, Hagrid avait été suspecté à cause de Tom. Et aujourd'hui le ministère pense que c'est lui l'héritier." Le coupa Harry qui comprit soudainement. Draco lui lança des regards accusateurs. Il se demandait comment son ami savait tout ça et pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé ce matin.

"Merci pour ton impolitesse Potter, quoi qu'il en soit vous semblez bien informé." Harry allait répondre, mais Draco lui mit un coup de coude, il répondit à sa place.

"On c'est renseigné auprès de Mimi c'est tout." Harry le questionna du regard.

"Le fantôme du deuxième étage ?"

"Oui Severus." Répondit Draco avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

Les deux serpentard quittèrent leur maître de maison et se dirigèrent en métamorphose.

"Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?" Demanda Harry.

"Tu l'as entendu l'autre jours, il sert le château. Il n'est donc pas fiable à 100 %."

"Mouais c'est vrai."

"Maintenant il me semble que tu as des choses à me raconter." Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert avec Hermione. Draco se demandait pourquoi ses amis ne leur en avaient pas parlés avant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le cours se déroula comme prévu et à la déception de tout les élèves, McGonagall annonça que les examens de fin d'année auront tous bien lieu.

"Pff même pas le droit à un petit avantage" fit Draco.

"Tu penses que si je lui rappel que j'ai tué Voldy l'année dernière, elle me laissera y échapper ?"

"Dans tes rêves survivant !"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Draco." Se renfrogna Harry. Il n'aimait pas trop être au centre de l'attention et ce surnom était une preuve indéniable de sa célébrité.

"Au fait, où est Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

"Je n'en sais rien, Ginny ne l'a pas vu à sa table non-plus."

"Depuis quand tu daignes parler à un Weasley ?" Fit Harry surprit et moqueur.

"Elle passait devant moi et je voulais simplement savoir où était ma petite voyeuse de douche."

"Ta quoi ?!" S'exclama Harry interloquée.

"Euh non rien" répondit Draco ailleurs. Le jeune Malfoy se remémora la scène. Ce moment avait été assez comique, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Granger débarquer dans les vestiaires. Il aimait bien lui rabâcher, car cela lui montre qu'elle n'est pas aussi sainte-ni-touche qu'elle le prétend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professeur Flitwick ?" Ce dernier avait pénétré dans le bureau de la professeure de métamorphose dans un état catastrophé.

"Professeur McGonagall. L'heure est grave."

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" La vieille femme craignait la réponse.

"Un élève a été enlevé par le monstre. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais…"

"Moi je sais." La directrice des gryffondor fut plus inquiète que jamais. L'élève enlevée faisait partie de sa maison, la plus brillante. Une fille de moldu évidement. L'Élevé en question n'était d'autre qu' Hermione Granger. Flitwick eut un hoquet de stupeur. La griffonne avait en effet apparue dans aucun cour aujourd'hui. Le petit professeur, mena la remplaçante du directeur sur le lieu du crime.

Il montra d'une main tremblante le message sur le mur : « Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre ». Comme par hasard Draco et Harry passèrent à ce moment là dans le même couloir. Et ils venaient évidemment d'entendre la totalité de la conversation. Les deux serpentard avaient étés tellement stupéfaits qu'ils n'avaient pas su comment réagirent. Draco commençait à monter en pression, Harry lui resta calme. S'il s'énervait lui aussi, ce serait fini.

Le blondinet était entrain de virer au rouge quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce fut Lockhart qui rentra en bayant de tout son être.

"Humm ai-je manqué quelque chose ?"

"Vous dormiez ?" Demanda Rogue avec un certain méprit.

"Oui mes admirateurs me prennent beaucoup de temps, ils sont tellement nombreux !" Rajouta il avec son éternel sourire hypocrite. Cette fois ce furent l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant présente dans le couloir, y comprit les tableaux, qui le regardèrent avec méprit. Lockhart vu le message sur le mur et pâlit lorsque les professeurs lui expliquèrent.

"Mais voilà l'homme de la situation ! Nous attendons tous votre réaction, mon cher Lockhart." Commença Rogue en s'avançant vers lui, arborant un rictus moqueur.

"C'est vrai, Gilderoy. Ne disiez-vous donc pas encore hier soir que vous saviez où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ?" En rajouta Chourave.

"Euh... Si, bien sur. Je... Je vais me préparer." Il déguerpit en vitesse.

"Il ne vas rien faire" fit McGonagall, traduisant ce que tout le monde pensait.

"Effectivement, les lâches ne se ferons pas." Confirma Flitwick.

"Au moins vous ne l'aurez plus dans vos pieds" fit Harry impassible. Ce fut à se moment là que le corps professoral se rendit compte de la présence des deux deuxièmes années.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le duo poursuivit Lockhart jusqu'à son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" Fit il menaçant.

"Vous partez ?" Le professeur était entrain de ranger toutes ses affaires dans une grande valise à l'aide d'un failamalle.

"Bien sur, vous ne croyez quand-même pas que je vais affronter ce monstre."

"Pourtant vous êtes un très bon sorcier d'après vos livres et vous-même." Lui répondit Harry d'un ton accusateur. Il émit un rire nerveux.

"Voyons mon garçon, il ne faut pas croire tous ce que l'on li."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne vous a pas cru une seule seconde." Répondit Draco d'un ton métallique.

"Vous êtes un imposteur !" L'accusa Harry.

"Bien sur petit." Les deux serpentards grimacèrent sur le mot "petit". "Mais heureusement pour moi je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège d'oublie."

"Et nous les Impardonnables" répliqua Draco. Il allait vraiment falloir qu' Harry se renseigne sur ces Impardonnables. Draco et Miorra en parlaient tous le temps, mais Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

"Et bien dans ce cas là, jette moi un de ces sorts, si tu es si fort." Le professeur l'avait dit avec crainte, mais ne pensait pas une seule seconde que le jeune Malfoy oserait. Seulement l'arrogant sorcier ne le connaissait pas. Draco ne se fit pas prier.

« impero »

Lockhart tressaillit et vacilla. Puis se tenu droit et fixa Draco.

"Regarde on dirait encore plus un imbécile maintenant !" Remarqua Draco en riant.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?" Demanda Harry plus curieux que inquiet. McGonagall risquait de débarquer à tout moment et de les renvoyer pour ça.

"Rien de grave, disons qu' il est contraint à m'écouter et exécuter mes ordres pendant un bon moment."

"Cool" dit lui de se mettre une tarte.

"Ok" Lockhart ?

"Oui ?" Il répondit d'un air niai.

"Ecœurant" commenta Harry.

"Frappe toi." Le grand sorcier blond s'exécuta en se frôlant à peine la joue.

"Même sous sortilège c'est une grosse mauviette, ça craint." Dit Draco catastrophé. Harry ria puis, ils se rappelèrent leur principal objectif. Sauver Hermione.

Harry passa dans le dortoir prit le carnet de dessous son matelas, il l'avait caché là, la veille. Harry aimait beaucoup s'inspirer de film moldu.

"Je l'ai !"

"Tu va me dire ce que tu fais ! On ne sais même pas où est la chambre !" S'exclama Draco.

"Mais si ! J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit !"

"Tu n'étais pas auprès de Miorra ?"

"Si justement ! J'ai repensé à Mimi et où elle c'était faite attaquer."

"Dans les toilettes des filles? Harry je ne te suis pas là..."

"Miorra c'est également fait attaquer dans les toilettes et comme tu me l'a dit, bizarrement c'était juste après qu'elle ai découvert que son oncle était derrière tout ça."

"Ok alors on y va, c'est la seule piste qu'on a de toute façon." Soupira le blondinet. "Lockhart !" Cria le serpentard. Ce dernier était entrain de se rouler dans des couvertures d'un des lits d'à coté.

"On dirait qu'il est drogué."

"Je pense que ce sort doit être accentué pour les débiles" fit remarquer Draco.

"Il me fait pitié…" Déclara Harry comiquement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut une quinzaine de minutes après qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois devant la porte des toilettes des filles.

"On y va ?"

"Allez." Ils ouvrirent la grande porte en bois et rentrèrent. Les toilettes paraissaient étrangement silencieux, comme si la mort y régnait. Ce qui en faîte était le cas avec Mimi.

"Mimi ?"

"Harry Potter ? Je te reconnais grâce à ta cicatrice qui te donne un air de beau brun ténébreux" fit Mimi avec une voix séductrice exagérée.

"Oh euh merci" fit Harry flatté et gêné.

"Harry !" Le reprit Draco.

"Euh ouais. Mimi où as-tu été tuée exactement?"

"C'étais là" indiqua le fantôme en montrant le premier évier en face d'eux.

Harry s'approcha et vu un serpent autour du robinet. Mimi et Draco l'observaient intrigués.

"Il n'a jamais fonctionné." Les informa Mimi. Étrange se château était sensé être magique constata l'unique fils Potter.

"Je pense que tu devrais lui parler en fourchelangue Harry. Si le monstre est bien un basilic cela expliquerait pourquoi tu es le seul a entendre ces voix." Le garçon ne savait pas comment faire ça, les deux dernières fois ce n'était pas intentionnelle. Il se concentra et murmura.

"Ouvre-toi !"

Du point de vue de Draco ça ressemblait à « sarasashaaarrasiye ». L'évier recula et tout les autres bougèrent de place. Laissant apparaître un grand tuyau en pierre.

"J'y vais le premier." Annonça Harry. "C'est bon vous pouvez venir."

"Harry !" L'interpella Mimi. "Si tu meure je serais ravi de partager mes toilettes avec toi." Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire sensé être accueillant, mais qui rendait plutôt un truc pervers.

"Si vous permettez, Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée." Fit Lockhart.

"Pff... Lamentable." Draco le regarda avec une mine dégoûtée avant de le pousser. Lockhart hurla tout le long de la descente, qui fut encore plus longue qu'en première année, et il continua même après.

"Oh !" Harry le stoppa d'une seule interjection.

"Il ne nous est pas vraiment utile…" Commenta Draco. Harry ne répondit pas il était trop préoccupé par ce qui les entouraient. Ils devaient être encore une fois à des kilomètres sous Poudlard. Les murs étaient humides.

« Lumos ». Harry vu avec dégoût que la pièce était jonchée d'os en tous genres.

Lockhart reprit peu à peu ses esprits sans que les deux Serpentards s'en aperçoivent.

« Oubliettes » ! Cria abominable professeur de DCFM, sauf qu'en prononçant le sort il avait glissé sur une flaque d'eau. Ce prenant une pierre contre le crane, il resterait donc assommé pour le moment. Le tunnel s'effondra brusquement, séparant Harry des deux autres sorciers.

"Merde quel con !" Fit Draco.

"Draco tu vas bien ?!"

"Ouais, mais je suis un peu salit. L'autre imbécile est assommé !"

"Pourquoi on lui a laisser sa baguette au fait ?"

"On a simplement manqué de professionnalisme."

"Arrête en croirait entendre Hermione." Draco le regarda étrangement mais ne répondit pas.

"Je vais continuer seul, surveille-le." Ordonna Harry.

"A vos ordres chef !" Harry se demandait parfois s'il arrivait à Draco d'être sérieux quand il le fallait.

Harry continua alors dans un long couloir, toujours aussi humide. Le serpentard observait le plafond où des choses en une langue qui lui fit penser à des Runes y étaient gravées. Il trébucha et remarqua qu'il c'était prit le pied dans grand truc vert transparent et écailleux, y regardant de plus près Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une peau de serpent. Ce qui dérangea Harry était la longueur et la taille de la peau qui devaient au moins faire six mètres.

Il était mal barré, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se renseigner sur le basilic. La seule personne qui saurait comment le tuer facilement c'est Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait l'impression de tourner en rond, le tunnel était exactement pareil et il ne faisait que tourner. Il finit enfin par déboucher devant une espèce de porte en métal. Elle était ronde et était ornée de sept serpents. L'entrée de la chambre. Harry prononça quelque chose en fourchelangue et la porte s'ouvrit, en un grincement tellement douloureux pour les oreilles du survivant, qu'il du se les couvrir.

Harry stressait un peu, mais il était surtout inquiet pour Hermione. Du moins c'est avec cette idée qu'il essayait de se convaincre. En vérité l'idée de rencontrer une seconde fois l'assassin de ses parents, revenu mystérieusement à la vie, ne lui plaisait pas t'en que ça. Il voulait le tuer, certes. Mais quand il aurait aguerrit plus de pouvoir, de puissance. Il n'était pas prêt, il le savait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa meilleure amie se trouvait derrière cette porte. Mourante, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit.

Il respira un grand coup et pénétra dans une salle assez sombre. Immense comme la grande majorité des pièces cachées dans ce château. Cela avait un petit coté ironique ça aussi. Il y avait des serpents sculptés de partout, de grands piliers et de l'eau sur les cotés d'un genre de chemin droit. Harry repensa au basilic et pria pour ne pas le croiser.

Il gardait une main prêt de ses yeux, pour les recouvrir à tous moments. Techniquement il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais ça faisait une sécurité en plus. De son autre main libre, la droite, il sortit sa baguette. Il commença à avancer lentement. Un pied devant l'autre. Le plus dure était de chercher Hermione sans pour autant jeter trop de regard, pour ne pas croiser celui du basilic.

Il atteignit une géante statue qui prenait toute la largeur et la hauteur de la pièce, sur le mur d'en face. Le garçon déduisit qu'elle devait forcement représenter Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la chambre et responsable de ces effrayants massacres. Harry qui jusque là avait le nez en l'air pour mieux détailler la statue, baissa son regard et aperçu alors une silhouette étendue par terre.

Une jeune fille au cheveux châtains or et désordonnés. Harry couru jusqu'à la gryffondor et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

"Hermione réveille toi !" Ses yeux était fermés, elle n'était donc pas pétrifiée. Pourtant son visage était froid et aussi blanc que la neige. Harry entreprit toutes sortes de technique pour la réveiller, mais ce fut en vain. Il persistait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une voix qui lui était familière.

"Tu perds ton temps." Le jeune homme du flash back se tenait devant lui. Les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais et les mêmes yeux vert intense.

"Tom. Elle n'est pas morte, je sens son pouls !" Jédusor fixa Harry avant de répondre qu'elle l'était presque.

"Vous êtes mort, alors comment est-ce possible ?"

"Je suis un souvenir Harry." Répondit Tom d'une voix mystérieuse.

"Vous vous êtes servit d'Hermione, à travers le journal pour ouvrir la chambre c'est ça."

"Tu es très perspicace dis-donc." Fit il amusé.

Pleins de choses fusèrent dans la tête de Harry. C'était bien lui l'héritier, Tom Jédusor. Il n'était pas vraiment revenu à la vie, mais avait quand même réussit à tuer et blesser des gens.

"Je me suis bien servit d'elle. Elle était tellement influençable. Elle se confiait à moi. Ça m'en répugnait. Mais trêve de parole, ça te dis de rencontrer mon ami le basilic ?" Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Harry recula lors du dernier mot.

"Je vois qu'il t'effraie, t'en mieux." Il émit un rire démoniaque, ce qui fit rire à son tour Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" Fit il irrité.

"Vous me faite juste penser à un méchant typique de film moldu." Harry accentua sur le mot moldu. Un film que Miorra et lui avaient vu pendant les vacances de noël. Tom se mit en rogne et appela le basilic en fourchelangue. Un énorme serpent qui comme l'avait bien prédit Harry, devait faire six mètres, sortit de la bouche de la statue.

Harry recula et se cacha les yeux. Jédusor poursuivit son histoire qui ennuya terriblement Harry, étant donnée qu'il connaissait déjà tout les détails. Harry chercha sa baguette dans sa cape et comprit qui avait du la poser vers Hermione. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il l'a récupère. Il enleva sa cape et la posa par terre, le journal se trouvant dans la poche, ça le ralentirait. Il avait tellement besoin de Miorra actuellement.

Le serpent avança et poursuivis Harry dans plusieurs tunnels avant qu'ils ne reviennent au point de départ. Harry se retrouva bloqué aux pieds de la statue. A partir de là tout s'enchaîna très vite. Calcifère et Hauru apparurent accompagnés de Draco, les créatures voulaient sauver les amis de leur maîtresse. Le corbeau creva les yeux du basilic et Harry en profita pour grimper sur la statue.

Draco fonça vers Hermione et l'a porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Harry avait récupéré sa baguette en passant. Il testait des sorts, qui s'avéraient inutiles sur le basilic. La bête se défendit et mit des coups de crocs un peu au hasard dans la statue, avec sa vue désormais manquante.

Le blondinet revenu prêter main forte à Harry. Mais Hauru qui était resté actif jusque là se posa par terre. Le basilic ayant rapporté de l'eau avec lui, une vague d'électricité envahi la salle, projetant Draco contre le mur. Harry vu alors Fumseck débarquer. Fumseck était le phénix de compagnie de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait présenté l'oiseau magnifique, un jour où Harry était allez se plaindre de Lockhart.

Le phénix tenait quelque chose entre ses griffes, il déposa dans la main de Harry une sorte de dague verte et argent avec un liserait bleu la traversant de sa longueur. L'oiseau aux couleurs de feu fit le tour de la salle et sembla converser avec calcifère. Harry se servit de la dague quand le serpent ouvrit la gueule et s'apprêtait à la renfermer sur Harry. Le garçon lui avait alors planté la dague dans le palais. Celle-ci disparue aussitôt. La bête tomba à terre et Tom s'énerva.

"Harry !" Hurla Draco qui avait reprit conscience. Le blond agita sa main et lui fit signe de distraire Tom. Ce dernier tenta de manipuler Harry, il lui fit tout un tas de propositions alléchantes. Harry demanda plus d'informations, l'occupant, pendant que Draco tentait d'arracher une croc du basilic. Le survivant n'avait plus d'arme, Draco avait alors repensé que le venin du serpent était mortel et que donc cela devrait marcher pour le journal. Il finit par y arriver et Harry se précipita jusqu'à sa cape d'où il sortit le journal.

Draco lui lança la croc et Harry la rattrapa au vol avant de la planter férocement dans le bouquin en cuire. Un hurlement déchirant venant du souvenir de Voldemort se fit entendre. Ils s'illumina d'une sorte de couleur dorée et fondit en poussière une fois de plus.

"Bah merde Harry, tu la encore tué." Fit Draco en s'avançant vers lui, boiteux.

"Tu es blessé ?"

"Moi ça va, mais il faut qu'on emmène Hermione à l'infirmière. T'a fait quoi de Lockhart ?"

"Il était toujours assommé quand je suis venu t'aider. Mais je crois que si les profs le croisent dans un couloir, ils vont s'en charger vu son état."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco et Hermione étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry lui avait été réquisitionnée pour un interrogatoire détaillé. Dumbledore était rentré dès qu'il avait apprit pour Hermione. Harry lui expliqua à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

"Professeur comment cela ce fait que Fumseck m'est venu en aide avec une arme de serpentard alors que justement je combattais l'œuvre de Salazar?"

"Je ne connais pas la réponse, mais j'ai remarqué que Fumseck passait pas mal de temps avec le corbeau de ton amie Miss Hydden."

"Calcifère."

"Oui Calcifère, je pense donc qu'il a voulu l'aider."

Harry apprit aussi que quatre objets avaient été créés pour les quatre maisons. Le survivant sortit du bureau et tomba nez à nez avec sa petite amie. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et Harry l'étreignit très fort. Il la reposa lorsqu'il vu que Draco et son père se trouvaient derrière eux.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, mais Lucius le fusilla du regard. Harry se rendit compte que Dobby les accompagnaient également. Malfoy parlait d'une manière tendu à Harry et le menaça implicitement concernant son fils. Harry répliquant un truc drôle, vexa le grand blond platine qui partit en trombe, accompagné de son elfe.

Le trio serpentard entendirent les cris de Dobby et se lancèrent un regard grave. Miorra ne pu résister devant ses bruits de douleurs.

"Lucius !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" Lui répondit il hargneux.

"Sympa les retrouvailles…" Commenta Miorra avant de répondre « rien du tout » avec un grand sourire. Puis elle donna sa cravate à Dobby en lui attachant autour du cous. "Tu es libre mon ami."

"Pas du tout petite sotte !" S'exclama Malfoy furax.

"Dobby est libre !" S'exclama l'elfe. "Miorra fait partie de la famille Malfoy, elle a été élevée dans cette maison et a donc le pouvoir de libérer Dobby." Miorra regarda son tuteur avec un air satisfait et un peu arrogant tout de même.

Lucius ne répondit pas et partit plus vite que s'il était poursuivit par des lutins de Cornouailles.

"Dobby s'engage à vous servir Miss Miorra, mais il faut que Dobby vous rende un autre service pour avoir l'esprit tranquille." La petite brune réfléchit un instant puis conclue.

"Dans ce cas dis toi que tu sers aussi Draco et Harry."

"Entendu !" S'exclama Dobby tout content. Il sautait de joie.

Trois jours après ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui avait reprit des couleurs et prirent le Poudlard express l'esprit serein. Encore une année mouvementée. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui les attendaient pour la suite...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Et voici le dernier chapitre (Corrigé & amélioré) de ce tome 2! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à réagir en review et follow ! (s'il vous plait, c'est tellement encourageant) Merci ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Tante Marge..._


	15. Tante Marge

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : _Livre 3: Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban.  Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic :_ Le manoir des Malfoy.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 1 : Tante Marge...**

Au grand étonnement d' Harry sa tante et son oncle l'avait laissé tranquille depuis le début des vacances. C'était un véritable soulagement pour le serpentard de ne pas les avoir sur le dos, mais il savait très bien que ça n'augurait rien de bon… Ses vacances se passaient donc plutôt bien, balade avec Woo, escapade en balai la nuit,… Tout allait bien surtout que ses amis lui écrivaient régulièrement. Même si Poudlard lui manquait, il se réconfortait en étudiant tout les livres qui lui passaient sous la main. Il n'en oubliait évidement pas ses envies de vengeance mais il attendait d'acquérir de la puissance.

Ce qu' Harry attendait, la raison pour laquelle il passait un été à peu près potable, allait arriver en cette chaude journée de juillet, la veille de son anniversaire. Pas qu'il était censé se passer quoi que ce soit, mais cela voulait dire que sa rentrée à Poudlard ne tarderait pas. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte de sa chambre. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes se leva et alla ouvrir méfiant.

"Pff... Je savais que ça ne durerait pas" rumina Harry. Tante Pétunia entra, toujours avec son air de vieille ménagère stressée.

"Harry nous avons une invitée spéciale ce soir." Pitié pas Tante Marge, pas tante Marge ! Pria Harry de toutes ses forces intérieures.

"Tante Marge. Tu as intérêt de te tenir à carreaux cette fois-ci, si bien sure tu tiens à ta visite de je sais plus quel patelin de sorcier."

"Pré-au-Lard!" Fit Harry exaspéré. Il leur avait juste répété des centaines de fois au moins.

"Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire."

"Oui sourire comme un guignol jusqu'à ce que l'autre mégère commence à m'insulter et ne surtout pas me défendre." Dit Harry avec ironie. Sa tante sortit, ne cherchant pas insister. Qu'elle erreur elle avait fait de recueillir se gamin prétentieux.

Ses vacances allaient vraiment être gâché. Tante Marge était la sœur de Vernon. Une vieille bourgeoise complètement sénile, qui trouvait très divertissant de provoquer Harry jusqu'à le harceler pendant ses visites, qui heureusement n'étaient pas si fréquentes que ça.

L'affreuse bonne femme était venue vers dix-neuf heure. Laissant le temps à Harry de se préparer mentalement. Il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard et si son horrible "famille" ne voulait pas signer ce foutu papier, il trouverait forcement un moyen de s'y rendre, comme avec le train l'année dernière. Une aventure assez drôle, qui l'avait indirectement rapproché de Miorra.

La petite brune passait des vacances ordinaires qui ne changeaient pas des précédentes. D'après ce qu'elle avait racontée dans ses lettres, elle passait son temps à lire des romans moldus et à jouer au quidditch avec Draco. Sa petite amie lui avait d'ailleurs offert un cadeau de noël en retard, un livre moldu, son préféré. Il s'appelait « la guerre des tributs » une histoire de chat guerrier, bien sympa. Harry avait dévoré le livre en deux jours. Parfois il se demandait comment Miorra pouvait être aussi et froide et sadique à l'extérieur et adorable et douce à l'intérieur. Tout en pensant cela il caressait la couverture, à l'endroit exact où elle lui avait écrit un petit mot.

Harry se sentait nul de ne rien avoir offert à ses amis les deux années précédentes. C'était qu'il n'en avait jamais eut l'habitude alors il n'y avait pas pensé. Il se promit de leur trouver quelque chose de bien sur le chemin de traverse.

"Harry !" Hurla oncle Vernon. Ça, ça veut dire : « bouge toi il y a ta tante adorée ». Harry rigola lui-même devant cette absurdité.

"Oh vous ne l'avez toujours pas vendu ?!" S'exclama la femme qui était à a fois rousse, petite et ronde, aussi répugnante que son caractère.

"Non vous savez je suis bien trop chère pour tout le monde" répliqua Harry sous le regard furieux de son oncle.

"Enfin bon, il peut toujours être utile pour le ménage" poursuivit Marge comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle jeta son manteau trempé par l'orage à la figure d' Harry et se précipita vers Dudley. Le cousin était, comme les trois quarts de son temps, avachit sur le canapé à manger. Le dîner qui suivit fut une catastrophe, tout d'abord Harry fut employé comme bonniche, bon cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Ensuite Dudley, son père et sa tante mangeaient comme des gros porcs, faisant des bruits insupportables qu'Harry peinait désespérément à ignorer. Et pire que tout la vieille folle osa insulter les parents d' Harry.

"De toute façon je te l'avais toujours dit, Ta sœur est une timbrée, ou ça serait plus juste de dire était. Alors évidemment que son gosse soit pareil ! es chiens ne font pas des chats. Et puis ne parlons pas de son ivrogne de père."

"MON PÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN IVROGNE, SALLE GROSSE VACHE!" L'expression fit rire Dudley. Harry fut gêné par son insulte, qui était plus que ridicule et qui collait plutôt à un gamin de six ans. Mais bon elle d'adaptait bien au personnage. Il dégaina sa baguette plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et gonfla sa tante comme un ballon.

Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas une expression, sans le faire exprès Harry avait sans doute jeté un sort informulé. Les vêtements de sa pseudo tante c'était mit à se déchirer un part un. Tandis qu' elle grossissait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Harry fut prit d'un éclat de rire quand Dudley se prit à deux reprises les boutons du chemisier de sa tante en pleine figure. La tête qu'il faisait avant de tomber à la renverse était juste géniale. Le plaisir du garçon fut de courte duré, car la tante Marge eut le malheur de sortir par la véranda qui était ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Il pouvait donc l'apercevoir voler au loin sur les quartiers de Surrey.

Harry eut presque peur lorsqu'il vu la tête de son oncle. Sa tête était si rouge qu'il se demandait si elle n'allait pas imploser. Il fonça alors dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires. Il prit sa valise qu'il traîna derrière lui, après avoir précédemment libérée Edwige qui avait emportée avec elle son balai.

"Houlà qu'est-ce que tu crois faire mon garçon ?!" Hurla Vernon avec fureur, bloquant les escaliers et donc le passage à Harry pour sortir.

"Hum je quitte ce taudis de dégénéré."

"Tu rêves tu ne retourneras jamais dans ton petit château, dirigé par ce vieux fou !"

"Ah, là on est d'accord" répondit Harry sincèrement. "Maintenant laisse moi passer."

"A quoi ça servirait tu vas être renvoyé? Tu as utilisé la magie en dehors de ton école."

"Sympa de me le rappeler, bon à plus." L'oncle allait encore protester mais Harry lui mit la baguette entre les deux yeux et le petit homme enrobé ne pipa mot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le survivant sortit en claquant la porte, il espérait que son oncle avait tord. Ou irait-il s'il ne pouvait plus aller à Poudlard ? Ne sachant quoi faire Harry s'assit sur un trottoir un peu plus loin de la maison. Il avait entendu parler d'une sorte de bus magique, ouais le magicobus. Il était sensé détecter la présence de sorcier qui aurait besoin de lui, alors il devrait bien passer par là. Harry soupira. Puis entendit un hululement qui lui était familier.

"Edwige ?! Tu devrais être à Londres." Le garçon de treize ans prit la lettre que la chouette gardait serrée entre ses griffes.

"Tiens le sceau des Malfoy ?" Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lu pendant qu'Edwige frottait sa tête contre son dos.

« Harry, comme tu dois t'en douter c'est Draco. Écoute c'est très important, tu vas sûrement me tuer après avoir lu ça. En tout cas sache que je n'avais pas le choix. »

"Putin qu'est-ce qu'il a fait !" S'exclama Harry. Il entendit une sorte de grognement et releva la tête. Il apparu entre les buissons d'en face, une sorte de chien noir, ou un loup. Harry ne voyait pas très bien étant donnée que la bête était de la même couleur que la nuit. Le serpentard entendit un aboiement et tourna la tête à gauche.

"Woo !" Le chien blanc aux taches marrons, courait jusqu'à Harry et lui sauta dessus et le lécha un peu de partout. Il avait oublié de fermer le portail des Dursley dans sa colère, voila ce qui expliquait la présence de son adorable chien.

"Couche-toi." L'animal s'exécuta et s'occupa à lécher les pieds du jeune-homme. Le loup avait disparu. "Bien reprenons cette lecture."

« Mon père m'a torturé à coup de « doloris », tout l'été. (c'est un des sorts Impardonnables) Je ne t'écris pas ça pour me plaindre, c'est juste que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour résister. Du coup j'ai été forcé d'avouer quelque chose. Un mensonge qui suffirait à le satisfaire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne sais même pas comment il a apprit que je lui mentais. Sûrement ma mère qui est un peu legilimens. Enfin revenons en au mensonge. Je lui ai dis que tu comptais devenir Mangemort et que tu jouais le gentil petit Harry pour convaincre Dumbledore... »

Le serpentard reçu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vu les mots torture et Draco dans la même phrase. Harry était dans de beaux draps, Draco n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre truc, même si ça lui facilitait un peu la tache, Lucius lui lâcherait un peu les basks. Mais il trouvait ça bizarre que Lucius le croit sur parole. Il continua justement de lire. « Comme tu dois t'en douter mon père ne me crois pas. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que tu viennes dès demain passer ton anniversaire au manoir. Il voudra te parler, prend garde. Surtout il faudra que tu évites ma mère. Voilà à demain, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. » Harry soupira une énième fois en cette soirée. « PS : Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edwige est venue directement à moi, ce qui fait que j'ai ton balai et c'est pour ça que c'est elle qui t'a portée la lettre. »

Harry se releva, rangeant a lettre dans sa poche et ramena discrètement Woo chez les Dursley. Il manqua de se faire écraser par un grand bus violet.

"Le magicobus je suppose."

"Exact !" Fit un homme brun en sortant sa tête de la porte avant. "Stan Rocade petit." Il regarda derrière Harry et demanda avec un regard suspicieux. "Où sont tes affaires ?"

"Là-bas" désigna Harry en montrant sa valise qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

"Ok…" L'homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et son visage était parsemé de boutons. Stan sortit du bus et alla chercher la valise d' Harry. Il le fit monter et lui demanda sa destination.

"Le manoir des Malfoy." Répondit Harry laconiquement.

"Ouuu tu entendu Ernie, un visiteur pour le manoir le plus lugubre du pays." Le chauffeur, Ernie, articula une phrase incompréhensible et reprit sa route. Il conduisait comme un malade, Harry fut projeté sur un lit. Où il en profita pour admirer la déco. Il devait y avoir au moins cinq étages, les murs étaient dorés et le sol en moquette violette.

Stan prit un journal et l'ouvrit sous les yeux surprit d' Harry.

"Sirius Black?!"

"Oui mon garçon. Il s'est échappé d'Askaban, sûrement pour rejoindre son maître." Le survivant ne comprit pas où Stan voulait en venir. Sirius était à gryffondor, il était le meilleur ami de son père et absolument pas un partisan de Voldemort. Cependant il écouta avec attention ce que lui raconta le contrôleur.

Harry apprit à contre cœur que son parrain avait contribué au meurtre de ses parents et que depuis il passait sa vie à Askaban. Jusqu'à se qu'il ne s'échappe, il y a deux jours. Harry ne voulait pas y croire, sa seule famille vivante qui avait l'air sympa était en faite un dangereux criminel qui avait probablement aidé au meurtre de ses parents. Son parrain était un traître, Harry fut profondément penné.

Il ne remarqua même pas que le bus c'était engagé dans une foret brouillardeuse et sombre.

"Où on est ?" Demanda Harry.

"Près de ton lieu de destination, petit." Répondit Stan d'une voix morose. Harry arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant un gigantesque portail noir et accessoirement un immense manoir en fond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'approcha du portail et trois chiens, des énormes doberman noirs aux yeux rouges se jetèrent contre la grille. Ils aboyaient férocement et grognaient. Le chien du milieu s'arrêta soudainement devant le regard suspicieux d' Harry et à son grand étonnement parla.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Sa voix était rocailleuse.

"Je suis Harry Potter" répondit ce dernier d'une voix fluette, les molosses l'intimidaient un peu et aussi car Harry avait passé sa nuit dans le magicobus et n'avait donc pas pu dormir.

Le portail s'ouvrit et les chiens firent un cortège à Harry qui arriva droit devant une porte colossale, faite en marbre. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et Miorra ainsi que Draco bondirent dans les bras du garçon au cheveux noirs de jais.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" S'écrièrent les deux serpentard synchro.

"Harry Potter" fit Lucius d'une voix hautaine, en marchant lentement mais prestigieusement. "Quel… plaisir."

"Réciproque monsieur." Le grand blond ne prit pas la peine de lui faire visiter et le guida à l'intérieur d'un grand salon. Fait de marbre gris, tout comme la porte d'entrée. Il y avait une grande cheminé en pierre semblable à celle de la salle commune de serpentard.

Le père de Draco lui indiqua de prendre place parmi les nombreux fauteuils reposant aux cotés de la cheminée. Draco et Miorra furent envoyé dans leur chambre, déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir le dernier membre de leur cercle si intime plus longtemps. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il passerait le jour de son anniversaire dans un immense manoir, et qui plus est en compagnie de ses amis et d'un mage noir.

"Draco ma parlé de certaine de vos ambitions Potter." Commença Lucius avec froideur.

"Il a bien fait." Répondit Harry d'une manière assurée.

"Je dois donc le croire ?"

"Tout à fait." Harry restait calme et regardait le Mangemort droit dans les yeux.

"Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse la journée pour vous amuser. Prenez mes sombrals et promenez-vous, faite un pick-nick." Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition, il ne voulait manifestement ne pas les avoirs dans les pattes. "Ma femme, Narcissa vous les a préparée. Venez je vais vous la présenter." Oh non… Pensa Harry, il allait falloir qu'il se concentre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle terminait de ranger de la nourriture dans un panier en osier. La cuisine était elle aussi faite entièrement de pierre grise. Elle salua sobrement Harry tendit qu'elle terminait d'accomplir sa tache. Elle était aussi chaleureuse que son mari pensa Harry. Toutefois elle était d'une rare beauté, les traits du visage fin et ses cheveux d'un coté noir de l'autre blanc l'embellissait. Il se reprit vite lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait.

Lucius sortit de la pièce et elle en profita pour se rapprocher du garçon, le dominant par sa taille. Elle le fixa, Harry comprit qu'elle sondait son esprit. « Tu es encore trop faible Harry, j'ai tout vu. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. J'étais bien la seule à croire ton parrain mon frère, toi qui est l'élu, sauve-le ». Elle lui tendit le panier et appela un elfe de maison qui le guida jusqu'aux écuries où l'attendaient déjà Draco et Miorra.

Harry était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Elle n'allait rien dire. Narcissa était née du nom de Black, Draco et lui était donc cousin éloigné. Et en plus de ça elle croyait son frère innocent alors que toute sa famille était sensée le détester. Le garçon se demandait si Draco en savait un peu plus.

"Hey Harry, tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda Draco.

"Euh.. Ta mère est surprenante, vraiment charmante Draco."

"Ça dépend de quel point de vu crois moi" commenta le serpentard étonné. Harry en déduisit que non, il ne savait rien du vrai point de vue de sa mère. Alors pourquoi lui en avait elle fait part?

"Je crois que c'était ironique." fit Miorra, qui elle aussi se mettait à l'analyser. "Tu as grandi" dit elle simplement. C'était vrai que par rapport à l'année dernier où le couple faisait la même taille, Harry la distançait d'au moins dix centimètres maintenant. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Harry regarda autour de lui et s'exclama.

"Hé ! Mais c'est les chevaux squelettique dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour !"

"Oui à ce propos" commença Draco. "Encore un truc que j'ai zappé.."

"Vas y au point où tu en est !" Fit Harry agacé. Miorra trouvant que les explications de son frère prenaient trop de temps à arriver, elle le coupa et raconta elle-même.

"Draco t'a fait croire qu'il ne voyait pas les sombrals à cause de Lucius. Il voulait voir si tu avais déjà vu la mort en face. Car les sombrals ne sont visibles que dans ce cas là. C'était pour confirmer que c'était bien toi qui avait tué Quirell et pas l'autre vieux fou. Harry réfléchit un instant puis répondit.

"Mais c'est stupide j'ai vu la mort de ma mère."

"C'est ce que je lui ai dis et je me suis tapé un doloris." Déclara Miorra.

"Ah oui à ce propos, les Impardonnables…" Harry fut coupé par un hennissement et un coup de pied dans une porte de box.

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent" annonça le blondinet. Harry tendit le panier à Miorra qui le vida dans la sacoche accroché à la selle de son sombral. Elle et Draco grimpèrent pendant qu' Harry les observaient, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire. Il n'était jamais monté à cheval, alors à sombral…

"J'y crois pas" fit Miorra en descendant de son sombral. Il était plus foncé que les deux autres. Celui de Draco était d'une beauté remarquable, bien que ses os ressortaient. Il était albinos, terrifiant. Miorra s'approcha de son petit ami, lui indiqua où il fallait qu'il positionne sont pied et l'aida à monter en le tenant par la taille. A ce contact Harry frémit, devenu rouge et perdue l'équilibre. Il tomba à plat ventre par terre car la bête impatientée s'était écartée.

Draco plaqua une main contre son front et ne prit pas la peine de descendre.

« Levi corpus » Fit il et en moins de deux Harry se retrouvait à califourchon sur la créature. Ils partirent au galop droit vers le portail qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Harry essaya de prévenir ses amis mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et foncèrent dans le portail. Harry fit de même et s'aperçut qu'il l'avaient tout simplement traversé. Laissant des traces de fumé noire derrière eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tu les crois ?" Demanda le Mangemort à sa femme. Tout en observant les enfants par la fenêtre.

"Oui Lucius, ils sont blanc comme neige, ou plutôt l'inverse vu les circonstances." Lucius forma un monstrueux rictus avec ses lèvres. "J'ai sondé Harry. Il n'avait aucun moyen qu'il n'arrive à me mentir. Je crois qu'il avait même peur que je vois qu'il avait déjà fait de la magie noire (Deux trois sorts que Draco lui avait montré pour se défouler, pendant la période où Miorra était pétrifié). Il est animé par une impressionnante envie de vengeance.

"Envers qui?" S'étonna le grand blond.

"Sa famille adoptive et mon frère, Sirius."

"Parfait, le maître vas être content. Son retour est proche." Narcissa avait tenu parole, elle ne dirait rien. Si Harry pouvait sauver son frère elle lui en serait extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment détestée Sirius, c'était juste le cas devant ses parents... Elle n'avait pas la force de leur tenir tête, pas comme son grand frère qu'elle admirait tant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry passa pour la première fois de sa vie, une très bonne journée anniversaire. Bien qu'elle avait commencée plus qu'étrangement, ils se trouvaient dès à présent installés au bord d'une rivière lugubre et avaient mangés. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se raconter leurs vacances et à jouer à un jeu assez spécial. Nommé « Attrape doloris ».

Il consistait à se cacher et à se courir après pour ce lancer un « Doloris ». Le premier torturé avait perdu une fois qu'il se rendait et le dernier torturé gagnait. Harry pu enfin en savoir plus sur ses Impardonnables. Ils étaient trois. Le sortilège d'Imperium, se lançant « impero ». Permettant de contrôler les faits et gestes d'une personne, celui que Draco avait utilisé l'année dernière sur Lockhart. Le deuxième était « doloris », un puissant sortilège de torture. Miorra lui expliqua que s'il jouait à ce jeu depuis tout petit c'était pour apprendre à y résister. Harry fut surprit de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans le livre que Draco lui avait offert en première année. Et le troisième était le sortilège de mort, celui que l'on avait utilisé sur ses parents, « Avada kedavra ». Ils étaient tous interdis et Harry en comprenait la raison, bien qu'ils les trouvaient fortement utile.

Draco avait été touché plus de fois, par Miorra. Heureusement Harry les avaient tous esquivés et vu la tête de son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Même si vu la description du sort, Draco s'en sortait pas mal. Miorra gagna en trichant. Harry lui avait jeté un expelliarmus et elle avait continuée sans baguette, ce qui lui avait franchement facilité la tache. Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour dix huit heure et Lucius le fit transplaner illico au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Le laissant en plan lui, sa valise et son balai. Il l'informa seulement du fait qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé de l'école, grâce à ses amis hauts placés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _NDA : Premier chapitre (corrigé  & amélioré) du troisième tome ! Je suis assez contente de moi et j'espère que vous aussi. De retours avec une belle longueur qui a du vous faire plaisir. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît… :( Le deuxième chapitre dans deux jours maxi ! ++ !_**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Remus Lupin, Lunard ?!_


	16. Remus Lupin, Lunard !

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : _Livre 3: Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban. Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic :_ Le manoir des Malfoy.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 2 : Remus Lupin, Lunard ?!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour dix huit heure et Lucius le fit transplaner illico au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Le laissant en plan lui, sa valise et son balai. Il l'informa seulement du fait qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé de l'école, grâce à ses amis hauts placés._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines qu' Harry s'ennuyait à mourir ! Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, était de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Ordre de Fudge, ministre de la magie. Il avait jugé que Harry était soi-disant sous tension et que ça l'avait poussé à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Du coup il trouvait préférable qu' Harry ne sorte pas. Le serpentard fut vraiment irrité par cette punition ridicule.

Fudge lui avait envoyé une lettre qu'il avait reçu dès le soir de son arrivé. Depuis Harry passait tout son temps dans sa chambre miteuse et sale. Bien sure il avait le droit de descendre pour manger. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, sans compter lire les livres que ses amis lui avaient envoyés en toute compatissance, il s'amusait avec Edwige. Renforçant les liens avec celle-ci, ils n'avaient jamais été très proche. Peut-être le fait que ce soit Hagrid qui lui avait offert la chouette… De plus Woo lui manquait, Harry avait tellement souhaité que Dumbledort autorise les chiens à Poudlard. Mais c'était selon lui trop compliqué et Harry ne pouvait quand-même pas laisser la pauvre bête toute seule sur l'ile.

Ils n'a eut plus de lettres de Draco et Miorra, en revanche Blaise, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley lui avait donnés des nouvelles. Le serpentard passait ses vacances dans sa grande maison presque comparable à un manoir. Harry fut plus ample connaissance avec son camarade de maison. Les Zabini faisaient partit des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, mais ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. Avec tous ce que Blaise racontait de sa famille, Harry admirait les admirait. Il n'hésitait plus vraiment en ce qui concernait la magie noire. S'il voulait tuer Voldemort, il faudrait qu'il soit plus puissant et donc qu'il soit capable de pratiquer toute sorte de magie. Quelques en soient les conséquences.

Hermione était partie en France, visitant la culture du pays. Elle avait même visité Beauxbâtons l'école de magie Française. Elle est revenu il y a une semaine, depuis Harry n'avait plus eut de nouvelle. Les jumeaux eux lui avaient envoyés une seule lettre, mais très intéressante. Les Weasley étaient partit en Roumanie pour voir l'aîné des frères, Bill Weasley, qui travaillait là-bas? Sachant que le survivant appréciait particulièrement les dragons, ils lui avaient enviyés toutes sortes de clichés les représentant. Ils s'étaient prit un plaisir de visiter la nature sauvage du pays et de prendre une dizaine de photos de diverse dragons sauvages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lundi, onze heure. Harry qui ordinairement préférait que l'on lui apporte ses repas dans sa chambre, descendit exceptionnellement.

« Salut » Fit Harry à Tom, le barman, en s'asseyant au bar.

« Oh vous êtes sortit de votre tanière Potter ? » Répondit l'homme chauve avec une voix scintillante.

« Faut croire » Fit Harry en buvant le jus de citrouille que Tom venait de lui servir.

« Il m'a semblé avoir entendu d'autres jeunes gens parler de vous » L'informa ce dernier.

« Comment ça ? » Fit il étonné. Le barman ne lui répondit pas mais lui indiqua une table vers le fond de la taverne.

Harry se leva et alla donc à la rencontre de ces personnes. Il fut surprit par trois choses. Hermione était là. Ron était là. Les deux étaient là, à cotés ! Lorsqu'elle le vue Hermione se leva et lui sauta dans les bras. Ron le salua poliment.

« Weasley a découvert la civilisation ? »

« Harry ! » Le reprit Hermione.

« Tu le défends maintenant ? J'ignorais que vous étiez amis. » La gryffondor ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Je l'ai simplement aidé. » Intervenu Ron. Harry le questionna du regard et Weasley répondit qu'en revenant de Roumanie, il était allé deux jours en Écosse. Il y aurait trouvé une vieille maison abandonnée, pratiquement plus effrayante que la cabane hurlante. C'étaient les mots exacts du petit roux car Harry ignorait complètement ce qu'était la cabane hurlante. Enfin Fred et George l'avaient forcé à y rentrer et Ron partant seul de son coté avait trouvé un chat fantôme.

« Elle s'appelle Miliana » Fit Hermione en montrant à Harry le petit matou, qui était jusqu'à présent caché derrière la robe bleu d' Hermione. La chatte était vraiment très belle, elle était petite et fine, un chaton mignon. Ron la trouvé sur un lit, elle parle. La chatte monta sur la table et s'assit devant Harry et le fixa du regard. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et dit d'une voix mélodieuse.

« Ça doit t'étonner un chat qui parle ? » Harry fit un pas en arrière puis fixa lui aussi l'animal.

« Harry je ne suis pas fille de moldu » Rajouta Hermione, en regardant la table. Harry allait répondre mais Miliana compléta.

« Il y a longtemps, sûrement des siècles. On perd la notion du temps quand on est un fantôme. Donc je disais. Ma maîtresse Lucilda Driedy habitait dans la maison où le garçon ma trouvé. »

« Ne m'appelle pas le garçon je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Cria Ron agacé par ce surnom.

« HUM ! Il se trouve que Lucilda à eut des enfants, elle était une sorcière tout comme son mari. Mais leurs progénitures furent tous des cracmolles. Et cela a été le cas tout le long de la ligné. Dont Hermione fait partie. Elle est la première de la maison à être sorcière depuis Lucilda. »

« Et comment tu l'as reconnus ? » Demanda Harry septique.

« Et bien au début j'ai simplement suivit le garçon » Ron vira au rouge, assortit à se cheveux..

"J'avait vu quelques uns des portraits de sa maîtresse Miss Driedy, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Hermione, je me suis dit alors que se serait cool qu'elle recueil le chat, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'animaux de compagnies." Reprit Ron gêné que l'attention s porte sur lui.

« Il ma guidé ici. » Elle fit une pause pour se lécher la patte gauche. « Et j'ai vu Hermione, qui en effet ressemblait bien à ma maîtresse. Elle avait également la même odeur et le même aura. »

« Tu peut voir les auras ?! » Harry trouvait cette histoire farfelue et complètement irrationnel alors il les prit de haut. La chatte acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis s'en alla montant les escaliers.

« Vous avez une chambre ? »

« Depuis hier. J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là Harry, sinon je serais venu te voir… »

« Merci Hermione, vraiment très agréable. » Elle allait réagir mais Harry continua sans aucun intérêt pour elle.

« Weasmoche, sache que c'est la première fois que je trouve ta compagnie plus agréable que la sienne. » Sur ceux Harry tourna les talons et fit « Salut les griffons ». Bon OK il avait un peu exagéré sa réaction, mais depuis quand Hermione pactisait avec l'ennemi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours avant la rentrée Harry fut enfin autorisé à sortir. Il fonça alors faire ses achats de l'année. Comme il se l'était dit pendant les vacances il chercha un cadeau à ses amis. Après avoir passé la journée là-bas sans rien trouver, il commençait à désespérer. Objet en tout genre, livre, rien ne lui plaisait. Il fut satisfait lorsqu'il arriva à une boutique de cape. Il y rentra et trouva trois capes noires presque identiques. L'une était longue, noire, avec capuche et des sortes d'épingles violettes foncées pour fermer la cape au niveau de la poitrine. La deuxième était un peu plus courte, avec les même détails mais les épingles verte. Et la dernière fut aussi longue que la deuxième, mais les épingles jaunes.

Harry était content elles étaient splendide. Elle valaient vraiment le prix… Le lendemain Harry rencontra Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron. Il vit l'air aussi niait que son fils, mais il était très gentil. Une grosse victime en gros, pensa Harry. Cependant le garçon se montra très aimable avec lui, pour monter à Ron qu'il pouvait faire pareil que lui avec Hermione. Le rouquin avait alors été vert de jalousie et Harry en avait bien profité. Même si la raison pour laquelle le père Weasley avait voulu le rencontrer était vraiment exaspérante.

Il voulait le prévenir, de se méfier de Sirius Black, son parrain. Harry apprit que son parrain était Animagi, il pouvait se transformer en gros chien noir. Le survivant s'énerva contre lui-même se doutant que c'était son parrain qui avait du voir à Little Whinging. Il aurait pu lui parler, savoir la vérité. Même s'il croyait Narcissa. Quoi que du mauvais coté, la mère de Draco était juste et connaissait mieux que personne (de vivant) Sirius.

Le premier septembre il prit le magicobus et se trouva à King Cross en moins de deux. Harry ne croisa personne de sa connaissance avant de monter dans le train. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Emporté par une vague de première année, il monta à bord et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il se dirigea vers la fin du train, où ils étaient réservés aux serpentard. D'après les élèves de cette maison dont Harry faisait partit.

Sur le chemin Harry croisa Luna, qui s'installa avec deux Serdaigle vers sa droite. Il croisa une seconde personne.

« Severus ! »

« Potter, on est entouré d'élèves ! Dans ces moment là vouvoie moi. » Le garçon et le professeur c'était pas mal rapproché durant l'année précédente, si bien que maintenant ils se permettaient de se tutoyer en dehors des cours.

« Ok… Désolé content de vous voir. »

« Réciproque. » Son prof avait l'air encore plus tendu que d'habitude.

« Les vacances non pas eut un effet très reposant sur vous, apparemment. » Il le fusilla du regard.

« Les vacances ça allaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils engagent encore un incompétent de plus dans la matière la plus importante. »

« Oh et qui est ce ? »

« Un ancien collègue de classe. Je te laisse on m'attends devant. »

Harry salua son directeur de maison et poursuivit son chemin. Il tourna la tête à droite et vu un homme inconnu avachit sur un siège, seul. Harry allait continuer à avancer quand deux filles de Poufsouffle passèrent à coté de lui et parlèrent de Remus Lupin, l'inconnu dans le compartiment.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et rentra s'assoir en face du nouveaux professeur. Remus ouvrit grands les yeux quand il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Il fut aussi surprit que le garçon, lorsqu'il le reconnu.

« Harry ? »

« Vous êtes Lunard, un maraudeur. » Affirma se dernier.

« Et le meilleur ami de ton père… » Harry perçu avec peine le regret dans la voix de l'homme. Il vu aussi qu'un air fatigué persistait sur son visage. Il avait l'air encore jeune mais abattu.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Répondit Harry chaleureusement. Le garçon l'avait reconnu grâce à une photo de l'équipe de quidditch de son père où Remus était présent en tant que batteur.

Ils sympathisèrent vite et Remus lui raconta pleins d'anecdotes et souvenirs sur ses parents et le groupe des maraudeurs. Sa mère était vraisemblablement aussi brillante qu' Hermione. Et son père se comportait exactement comme Harry. Il lui raconta des farces qu'ils avaient fait, comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés.

« Lily, ta mère était magnifique et avait un cœur en or. Elle passait son temps avec Severus. »

« Rogue ?! »

« Oui Harry, ils étaient inséparables jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ton père et que Severus commence à traîner avec des Mangemorts. Elle l'a rencontrée un matin où elle traversait Poudlard en un sprint légendaire. Elle était en retard pour la première fois de sa vie à un cour à cause d'une bague des maraudeurs, nous-même. Inconsciemment Lily avait retenu son attention, la veille en allant au tableau et James voulu alors la connaître et pour lui quel était le meilleur moyen que lui faire farce. On l'attendait donc tout les quatre, devant la porte de la classe. Nous aussi en retard mais intentionnellement, quand celle-ci débarqua toute décoiffée. Comprenant que c'était nous les responsables, elle nous incendia. Puis James eut réussit à la faire rire et voilà. »

Harry se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait vu Miorra. C'était chez Ollivenders, elle était aux cotés de Draco. Ce jour là elle ne portait pas d'uniforme. A la place elle portait une robe noir, simple mais cintrée à la ceinture. Manche longue, la robe s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient détaché, lisse et lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos. En fait maintenant qu' Harry y repensait elle était magnifique. Remus et Harry devenir tout de suite proche.

Ils étaient entrain de parler de leur couleur préféré. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit doucement la porte du compartiment quand une fraîcheur l'envahie. Comme à tout le monde dans le train. Il sortit et vu une grande créature noire, encapuchonnée. Harry n'eut pas peur de cette créature qui à son goût ressemblait beaucoup à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la mort. Il lui jeta plusieurs « Stupefix » mais ils ne marchèrent pas, il recula et Remus le rejoignit. La créature s'attaqua à Harry, c'était comme s'il aspirait son âme. Remus lança un sort qui le fit fuir immédiatement.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Un détraqueur Harry, les gardiens d'Askaban. »

« Il cherche Sirius ? »

« Oui il cherche ce traître. Reste là, je vais dire un mot au conducteur. »

Il partit et fit demi-tour pour lui donner un morceau de chocolat, puis reprit son chemin. Harry partit à la recherche de ses amis. Il leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco ne trouva pas ça très grave mais lui posa des questions sur leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Harry lui cacha que c'était l'un des maraudeurs et le meilleur ami de son père. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait certain détail qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Miorra passa par toute sorte de réaction. D'abord elle fut furieuse contre tout le monde après la nouvelle, puis elle fut déçu de ne pas avoir participé au « combat » et enfin elle fut inquiète pour Harry. De son coté Harry fut attristé de savoir que Remus ne croyait pas son ami innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours après le trio serpentard eut son premier cour de DCFM fait par les soin de Remus.

« Bonjours à tous ! » Fit lupin enjoué mais toujours avec son regard triste et son physique abattu et fatigué. Toute la classe le salua en cœur. Cette année les serpentard étaient avec les Serdaigle.

« Pour ce premier cours nous allons directement passer à une expérience pratique ! » Il était tout fier de lui.

« Qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait de l'Epouvantard ? » Luna (qui avait sauté sa deuxième année) fut la seule à lever la main.

« C'est une créature assez dangereuse, qui prend la forme de la pire peur de sa victime. »

« Et savez vous quel est le sort pour s'en débarrasser ? » Luna secoua la tête négativement et répondit.

« Vous monsieur devez le savoir. » Elle sourit et replongea dans son rêve éveillé.

«Assurément, sinon Dumbledort aurait fait une erreur en m'engageant. Je vous prierait de me suivre. Ne prenez pas vos affaires, ce n'est pas nécessaire, seule votre baguette suffira. »

Lupin les guida jusqu'à la salle des professeurs préparée à l'effet de l'expérience. La pièce était vaste, faite en parquet, elle était vide. Mise à part une étagère qui trônait vers le milieu de la pièce.

« Bien, approchez vous. Comme je le disais, il existe un moyen de faire fuir le détraqueur. Le sort est « Ridiculus ». Répétez. »

« RI-DI-CU-LUS. » Firent les Serdaigle et serpentard enjoués.

Ensuite Remus les fit de mettre en file indienne et appela Harry.

« M. Potter, pouvez vous me rejoindre s'il vous plaît. » Harry sortit du milieux de la file et se plaça en face de Lupin.

« Placez vous devant l'armoire. » Cinq mètres distançaient le survivant du meuble. Le professeur se rapprocha et chuchota des consignes à Harry.

« A trois. Un. Deux. Trois. » L'armoire s'ouvrit et de la fumé se rapprocha du garçon de troisième année. L'Epouvantard surprit vraiment Harry , même s'il y avait songé. Un assez grand garçon pour son âge, brun aux yeux verts, était apparu devant lui. Il avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'était lui-même, mais avec un regard de tueur qui fit peur à tout le monde. Harry était assez réticent à l'idée de se mettre la honte à lui même.

Harry s'imagina avec le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête, c'est à dire Miorra et il se retrouva avec une de ses robes, qu'elle avait mit pendant les vacances de noël. Tout le monde rigola. Elle rougissait, fusillant Harry du regard qui lui tira la langue? Ce fut le tour de plusieurs Serdaigle, puis Draco. Sa peur était son père, il l'avait ridiculisé en l'imaginant avec la taille et les vêtements d'un elfe de maison maltraité. Très ironique, cette vision plu beaucoup à Harry.

Pendant ce temps Miorra voulu en savoir plus sur la pire peur de Harry. Le garçon lui expliqua que s'il était très calme et parfois assez faible, c'était parce que il essayait de se contrôler. Harry essayait de ne pas y penser la plus part du temps, mais il était du genre assez violent avant ses onze ans.

Après encore quelques serpentard et Serdaigle, ce fut le tours de Miorra. Elle s'avança très craintive, elle tremblait et avait du mal à tenir sa baguette.

« Calme toi, il ne pourra rien te faire, celui-là est domestiqué. » Lui précisa Remus voyant son élève inquiète et réticente.

« Elle a quoi Mio ? » Demanda Draco.

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est bizarre d'habitude elle n'a peur de rien… » Répondit Harry tendu et inquiet.

Elle tendit sa baguette et l'Epouvantard prit la forme d'un jeune homme. Harry et Draco reconnurent Tom Jédusor, alias Tonton Voldy. Miorra se mit à pleurer quand l'Epouvantard lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle cria « Ridiculus » et les vêtements du garçon devenirs trop grand. Elle sortit en pleurant de la salle. Tout le monde pansa que c'était un ex-petit copain avec qui cela s'était mal terminé. Si seulement ils savaient que c'était Voldemort qui avait apparu en face d'eux, ils auraient vite calmés leurs moqueries..

« Euh tu as déjà vu pleurer Miorra dans son enfance ? »

« Non jamais même pas pendant les doloris… » Répondit Draco préoccupé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miorra se fit très discrète pendant les jours suivant. Harry n'ayant pas son autorisation de sortie, n'eut pas le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Néanmoins cela ne sembla pas le déranger, comme il s'y attendait, le garçon utilisa la carte du maraudeur. Il prit un passage secret qui le mena directement chez Zonko, le magasin de confiseries. Harry mit sa cape et sortit discrètement d'une trappe, il aperçu plein d'élèves de Poudlard. Dont trois gryffondor qu'il connaissait bien, Weasley, Londubat et Granger qui avait décidément changé de camps sans raison. Harry se stoppa ne sachant pas comment faire pour avancer, il y avait trop de monde il percuterait forcement quelqu'un.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Il vu simplement Miliana le regarder d'un air d'analyse. Elle regarda aussi Hermione puis encore Harry.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu sais si elle reste avec eux c'est parce que elle croit que tu lui en veux, je l'ai aussi espionnée lorsqu'elle écrivait son journal. Bonne nouvelle elle n'est plus amoureuse de toi, mais mauvaise nouvelle tu es entrain de la perdre. Elle trouve que ton lien avec Draco et Miorra est trop fort et qu'elle ne peut pas s'y immiscer. Du coup elle s'éloigne, fait attention Harry. » Fit la chatte avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Harry n'y pouvait rien si Hermione voulait s'éloigner, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à des gamineries, alors qu'il devait s'entraîner pour être plus puissant. Il hallucinait qu'une chatte fantôme venait de lui faire la morale.

Le survivant rejoignit ses deux amis devant Zonko, ils partirent ensuite plus loin dans le village. Vers la fameuse Cabane hurlante dont Ron lui en avait parlé. Miorra et Draco furent d'ailleurs abasourdis lorsqu' Harry fit la réflexion et qu'il employa Ron et pas Weasmoche.

« Alors elle t'effraie ? » Demanda Miorra.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Harry normalement.

« Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas capable d'y aller ! » Fit le blondinet avec un sourire narquois. Le couple se regarda, se sourit et s'élança également vers la maison abandonnée.

« C'était une blague revenez !» Cria Draco pas très rassuré. Qui fut finalement forcé à les suivre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La maison était délabrée, elle était assez grande. Les murs possédaient une tapisserie bleu violette passées. Le sol était en parquet à moitié pourri et recouvert de poussière. Les meubles détériorés avaient des toiles d'araignées. Le trio croisa plusieurs fantômes qui les saluèrent après avoir tentés de les apeurer sans effet. Ils continuèrent leur visite au deuxième étage, Miorra qui faisait la fière avançait devant, la tête haute. Elle se retournait assez souvent pour faire diverse commentaires plus ou moins intéressants.

Elle eut le malheur de se retourner et de marcher en marche arrière, les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de la prévenir et elle tomba dans un trou du plancher.

« Tu vas bien ?! » Cria Harry.

« Ouais ouais, ça va ! » Répondit elle, elle aussi en criant. Elle se frotta la tête et regarda en l'air pour voir d'où elle était tombée.

« Putin les gars ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui a ?! » Cria Draco.

« Le sous sol, venez. » Les deux serpentards masculins s'exécutèrent et comprirent ce pourquoi Miorra semblait s'extasier.

Une armurerie. Des centaines d'armes en tout genre alignées de pars et autres, sur les murs, les meubles, même au plafond. Un fantôme féminin apparue en descendant les escaliers par où les deux derniers arrivants étaient venus. Elle était assez grande elle portait une de ses robes du dix-neuvième siècle. Une coiffure tout autant à la mode de cette époque et extrêmement maquillée. Elle était tout de même ravissante.

Draco rougit lorsqu'elle le traversa pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce. Elle ouvrit ses bras en signe de démonstration de la pièce et expliqua.

« La cabane hurlante, maison terrorisant des générations et générations de sorciers de tous âges. Sauf vous. Vous avez découvert cette pièce car vous en êtes digne, assez courageux et surtout ambitieux. Vous voulez toujours plus et c'est ce qui compte ! » S'écria-t-elle toute euphorique.

«Vous étiez serpentarde ? » Demanda Miorra plus en l'affirmant qu'autre chose.

« Oui je veux bien l'avouer » fit elle avec une petite voix rieuse.

«Tout comme mon grand-père, à qui appartenait tout cet arsenal. Maintenant servez-vous et déguerpissez en vitesse. Zou ! »

Elle parti en traversant le mur de gauche. La pièce était en pierre mais parfaitement isolée. Elle était en parfait état. Le trio commença à observer la pièce. Chacun faisant son petit shopping mortel.

« Regarde ça Harry ! » Fit Miorra en lui tendant une grande épée fine et possédant un manche recouvert de tissus noirs et blancs. « Elle tirait super bien ».

« C'est un katana ! Il est magnifique. » Miorra lui donna en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue. Harry en trouva un deuxième qu'il prit aussi. Draco se décida pour un arc et Miorra pour deux couteaux de combat avec leurs étuis aux cuisses.

« Cool Harry t'a prit un sac à dos ! » S'exclama Miorra.

« Justement, cadeaux de noël au retard. » Il sortit les capes et leur tendit. Leurs yeux étaient pétillants, ils avaient l'air ravit. Il se firent un énorme câlin à trois avant de les essayer. Elles leurs allaient super bien. Ils formaient la parfaite petite bande d'assassins. Comme ce jeu auquel Draco avait joué chez Théodore Nott. Un jeu vidéo ayant son nom commençant par assassin.

Harry prit toutes les armes et les mit dans son sac, sauf les katana qui ne retraient pas, mais de toute façon il avait sa cape. Les trois élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard. Harry par le passage secret et Miorra et Draco avec Rogue. Maintenant une chose était sûr, Harry ne se limiterait pas à la magie, tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Un chapitre (corrigé  & amélioré) qui j'espère est à votre goût ! Merci aux follows et toujours aux anciennes reviews sur lesquelles il faut prendre exemple x) ++ !**_

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La « petite » punition._


	17. La petite punition

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : _Livre 3: Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban. Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic :_ Le manoir des Malfoy.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 3 : La « petite » punition.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _« Justement, cadeaux de noël au retard. » Il sortit les capes et leur tendit. Leurs yeux étaient pétillants, ils avaient l'air ravit. Il se firent un énorme câlin à trois avant de les essayer. Elles leurs allaient super bien. Ils formaient la parfaite petite bande d'assassins. Comme ce jeu auquel Draco avait joué chez Théodore Nott. Un jeu vidéo ayant son nom commençant par assassin._

 _Harry prit toutes les armes et les mit dans son sac, sauf les katana qui ne retraient pas, mais de toute façon il avait sa cape. Les trois élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard. Harry par le passage secret et Miorra et Draco avec Rogue. Maintenant une chose était sûr, Harry ne se limiterait pas à la magie, tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois rentré à Poudlard et dans la salle commune, qui était heureusement vide, Harry rendu discrètement les armes à leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Draco cacha son arc sous son lit en lévitation, avec un sort de camouflage. Miorra elle gardait ses couteaux en permanence sur elle. Ils ne se voyaient pas avec sa robe de sorcière. Harry lui eut plus de mal et confia ses katana à Mimi, qui se fit une joie de les lui garder précieusement. Elle les cacha derrière un carreaux de carrelage du mur à gauche de l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

« Alors bien dormis ? » Fit Draco en un bâillement infini.

« Oui... » Répondit Harry évasif. Il était assez préoccupé, d'accord ils avaient les armes, mais maintenant il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir. Miorra devina et intervenu.

« Vous savez avant de vivre chez les Malfoy j'étais dans une école moldue » Draco et Harry la regardaient l'air de dire poursuis, parce qu' ils ne voyaient pas où elle voulait en venir. «Il se trouve que je faisais deux sports, un sport de combat et de la gym. Je ne sais peut-être pas utiliser des armes mais je peux vous apprendre à vous déplacer de différentes manières. Vous rendre plus souple, plus habile. Et vous apprendre le corps à corps si vous êtes d'accords ? » Sa voix était devenu toute petite et elle regardait ses genoux.

Les garçons acquiescèrent en un hochement de tête, car Blaise s'incrusta à leur table, où ils étaient entrain de petit-déjeuner et de parler.

« Ok alors cette aprèm, après divination. » Compléta rapidement Miorra.

« Salut les gars ! Alors ces vacances ? »

« Salut Blaise » Répondit Draco. « Normales et toi ? » Le serpentard à la peau matte partit dans une dissertation orale de l'intégralité de ses vacances. Draco s'endormit, au sens propre, au bout de cinq minutes. Miorra se disputait avec Pansy. Harry fut donc obligé d'écouter le bavardage incessant de son ami.

Le trio avait son premier cours de divination. Évidement aucun des trois serpentard ne croyaient en cette matière. Ils l'avaient seulement prit car elle avait l'air de ne pas trop avoir de travail. La salle de classe se trouvait dans une sorte de grenier. Les élèves devaient grimper à une échelle pour y accéder. La pièce était assez petite, les murs couleurs prune et assez sombre. Ils y avait des sièges assez farfelu autour de petites tables rondes, que des enfants auraient utilisés pour jouer à la dînette.

La professeure n'était pas mieux, ses cheveux roux étaient en pétard. Elle portait des lunettes rondes, à peu près les mêmes qu' Harry. Mais ce dernier n'en avait plus besoin depuis l'année dernière. La femme leur indiqua de s'asseoir avec des manières d'une sauvage folle. Miorra s'assit entre Draco et Harry et les trois dévisagèrent la femme qui n'était plus toute jeune.

« Faudrait vraiment qu'ils revoient les dossiers de leurs professeurs ici » Fit Miorra avec le même regard qu'elle adressait à Hermione ne première année, et aussi dernièrement...

« En même temps c'est un vieux fou qui est au commande » Répondit Draco.

« Heureusement qu'il y notre bon vieux Rogue, et Remus aussi » Rajouta Harry.

« Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu l'aimais vraiment bien ce nouveau prof »

« En même temps c'est le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'on est jamais eu Draco »

« Pas faux. Miorra arête de la regarder comme ça»

« C'est pas ma faute si elle est étrange au point de m'insupporter ».

"Sans vouloir te vexer Mio, tu ne supporte pas grand monde." Lui fit remarquer son petit ami. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle fut prit d'un violent mal de tête.

Le professeur de divination leur fit faire une expérience. Mme Trelawney leur fit fermer les yeux et se concentrer, les élèves interrogés avaient pour tache de dire ce qu'ils voyaient dans la boule de cristal placée sur chaque table. Elle interrogea des élèves au hasard et au grand dam des deux garçon elle interrogea Miorra.

« Que voyez vous Miss? »

« Je ne vois qu'une prof inutile me fixant désespérément, pour que je lui dise ce qu'on mange à midi ! » Fit Miorra avec une délicatesse or-norme…

« Votre esprit est lamentable jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas du-tout ouverte d'esprit ». Répondit le professeur avec méchanceté. En une impulsion Miorra sortit sa baguette et la menaça. Harry eut directement le réflexe de se lever.

« Professeur vous devriez revoir vos manières d'enseigner » Fit Harry hargneusement.

« Mais de toute façon mon père en entendra parler » Menaça Draco.

Ils sortir tous trois du cours avant la fin et partir fière deux jusqu'à la cuisine grignoter un truc avant d'aller chercher leurs armes pour leur entraînement. Hermione désapprouvait vraiment le comportement de ses trois amis. Même s'ils étaient à serpentard ils exagéraient un peu parfois. La petite gryffondor décida d'aller parler à Harry après le cours. Elle se doutait qu'il serait aux cuisines. Hermione n'aimait pas le fait qu'il ne se parle plus juste à cause d'une petite maladresse.

Elle fut accueillit joyeusement par Pinky l'elfe de maison qui la conduisit jusqu'au trio Serpentardesque.

« Écoute Hermione j'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une dispute » L'accueillit à son tour Harry.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer, mais juste parler à mon ami » Harry céda et sortit en dehors des cuisines avec elle. Miorra les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux te dire que je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mal mon amitié avec Ron, mais ça change rien »

« Ça change tout Hermione, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de te faire d'autre ami et puis tu as raison tu ne rentreras jamais dans notre cercle si fermer. » Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre comment il savait ça…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Bon ici il n'y a jamais personne » Indiqua Draco. Les trois amis étaient dans une partie du parc très éloigné de Poudlard, assez pour que oralement personne ne les surprennent. Ils avaient oubliés leur portoloin dans leur sale commune et n'avait pas franchement envie de faire l'aller-retour, alors ils s'étaient décidés pour cet emplacement. Ils sortirent chacun leurs armes qu'ils avaient précédemment récupérés et s'observèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment par où commencer.

« Une idée Mio ? » Fit Draco.

« Hum, oui. » Répondit elle pensive.

« On t'écoute » Dit Harry.

« Un de vous deux doit essayer de me frapper »

« Quoi mais t'es malade ?! » S'écrièrent les deux autres synchro.

« Je vais esquiver et me défendre, Allez ! »

« C'est toi qui l'aura voulu, tu viendras pas pleurer » Se venta Draco.

Il avança et tenta un coup de pied. Miorra se baissa rapidement, prit sa jambe qu'elle leva plus haut et Draco tomba violemment en arrière. La serpentarde jeta un regard satisfait à Draco et un regard de défit à Harry.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as peur »

Harry entreprit un crochet droit, mais feinta avec un coup de pied arrière. Miorra l'esquiva en roulant en arrière sur le sol. Harry couru jusqu'à elle et la bloqua au sol avec un croche-pied pendant qu'elle se relevait.

« Bien joué » Lui dit Miorra en se relevant à l'aide de ses coudes et l'embrassant alors qu'il se trouvait toujours au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu m'avais caché que tu étais une vrai ninja » Fit Draco en se relevant péniblement. « Tu m'as tué le dos ! »

« Désolée, je ne pensais pas être encore douée. Mais c'est génial je suis encore plus puissante qu'avant »

« Ne te vante surtout pas Mi »

« Hi hi Harry ne soit pas jaloux » Elle jubilait carrément.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure au corps à corps avant de tester leurs armes. Miorra reprit tout ses reflexes tendit qu' Harry s'améliorait vraiment et que Draco remarquait qu'il avait bien fait de choisir une arme à distance.

Miorra courait dans tout les sens avec ses couteaux. Enchaînant roulades, sauts, et attaques. Elle stoppa après avoir voulu tester un salto arrière qui fut un échec totale. Elle passa alors au lancé de couteaux sur un arbre où elle avait gravé une cible. Draco lui aussi c'était fait une cible sur un arbre voisin et testait son arc à plusieurs distances. Ils se révélait assez doué pour un débutant. Harry lui s'acharnait sur un arbre. Il donnait plusieurs coups évasifs quand Lavande Brown sortit de derrière l'arbre et se prit un coup de katana qui la coupa un peu au niveau de la joue. Elle partit en pleurant en criant qu'elle avait tout de suite avertir Dumbledort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Merde on fait quoi ? » Demanda Draco.

« Putain mais je sais pas d'où elle sortait, j'ai pas fait exprès »

« T'inquiète c'est de sa faute Harry. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on cache les armes, si on ne veut pas nous les faire confisquer »

« Très intelligent Miorra » Fit Harry sincèrement.

« Sur l'île ? » Proposa Draco.

« Non trop prévisible » Dit Miorra.

« La foret interdite ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oui dépêchons nous ! »

Le trio partit en courant, ils cachèrent leurs armes sous un tronc d'arbre abîmé, firent un sort de protection et coururent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils furent convoqués chez Dumbledort une heure après. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, ce fut McGonagall en personne qui venu les chercher.

Le directeur leurs ordonna de s'asseoir. Lavande était derrière lui et pleurait comme une enfant de deux ans.

« Elle aurait du rester pétrifiée » Chuchota Harry à Miorra qui sourit cruellement.

« J'espère que vous savez que ce que vous avez fait est grave » Commença le directeur avec une voix réprobatrice mais toujours mielleuse.

« Mouais » Fit Harry dans sa barbe. Dumbledort fut déçu que le soi-disant prodige Potter soit descendu à un niveau aussi bas. Draco ricana devant l'ennui de la situation.

« Vous avez enfreint plusieurs règles. Premièrement vous avez introduit des armes dans le château. Secondement vous vous en êtes servit sans autorisations ni protections et dernièrement vous avez blessé une de vos camarade »

« Oui, ils m'ont agressés et fait très mal... » Pleurnicha la Poufsouffle aux cheveux pailles.

« Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi elle à débarquée comme ça, Harry n'a rien fait ! » S'écria Draco révolté.

« Vous êtes responsable tous les trois et pour cela vous allez être sanctionnés »

« Et comment ? » Demanda Harry craintif.

Dumbledort leur expliqua qu'il voulait leur confisquer leurs armes, comme ils s'y attendaient. Mais le trio affirma qu'elles avaient mystérieusement disparues. Le vieux fou s'énerva fortement et les sanctionnas de six mois d'exclusion. Les trois adolescent furent ébahit par la nouvelle. Mais ne le contredire pas.

« Vous partez demain matin, maintenant dehors ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir Draco préféra rester dormir tendit que le petit couple alla chercher les armes. La foret interdite était assez inquiétante la nuit. Bon ils s'y étaient déjà retrouvés à cette heure-ci, ils savaient donc à quoi s'attendre. Les deux serpentard traversèrent une clairière et arrivèrent à l'arbre où se trouvaient les armements.

Ils les prirent et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour observer les étoiles.

« Je ne sais pas où je vais aller demain » Fit Harry. « Je ne peux pas retourner chez les Dursley et même si je pouvais il en est hors de question ».

« Si tu veux mon avis Lucius va vouloir que tu viennes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il pense que Draco et moi on te corrompt et il veut être sûr de t'avoir dans la poche ».

Le lendemain Lucius venu les chercher dans les premières lueurs du jour. Il insista effectivement pour qu' Harry vienne passer les six mois chez lui. Harry accepta car après tout il serait avec ses amis et vu la grandeur de la bibliothèque ils auraient de quoi monter en puissance et vu la grandeur du territoire Malfoy, les trois amis pourraient poursuivre leurs entraînements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Ce chapitre (corrigés  & amélioré) est plus court car il sert de transition. Toujours désolé pour les fautes restantes. Merci au followers et reviews ! A très vite ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Les six mois, partie 1._


	18. Les six mois, partie 1

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : _Livre 3: Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban. Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic :_ Le manoir des Malfoy.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 4 : Les six mois, partie 1.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Précédemment:**_

 _Le lendemain Lucius vint les chercher dans les premières lueurs du jour. Il insista effectivement pour qu' Harry vienne passer les six mois chez lui. Harry accepta car après tout il serait avec ses amis et vu la grandeur de la bibliothèque ils auraient de quoi monter en puissance et vu la grandeur du territoire Malfoy, les trois amis pourraient poursuivre leurs entraînements._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça faisait trois minutes que Lucius passaient à fixer le petit groupe sans rien dire. Il serait sa canne à pommeau de serpent si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, en plus de cela il s'exerçait à scanner les trois énergumènes.

« Explications. » Ordonna-t-il. Miorra allez parler, mais le grand blond la coupa « Draco je t'écoute ». Le fils Malfoy avait l'air désemparé, alors Harry s'empressa de répondre.

«On s'appliquaient à faire de la magie noire...en plein Poudlard... » Lucius demanda aux deux autres si le survivant disait la vérité. Bien entendu ils acquiescèrent. Le Mangemort n'en rajouta pas plus et les planta là, indiquant aux deux jeunes résidents de faire visiter la maison à l'inviter de longue duré.

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils nous a cru ? » Demanda Miorra à Harry.

« Dumbledore n'a pas du lui dire la vérité, ce vieux fou est effrayé par la dangerosité moldue. Il n'a donc pas voulu parler des armes à Lucius. En plus de ça il aurait passé pour un faible, incapable de gérer trois élèves et ça tacherai sa superbe réputation de plus grand mage blanc. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le grand homme aux cheveux noir ternes marchait d'un pas rapide vers son directeur. Severus Rogue venait juste d'être mit au courant du renvoi immédiat de ses trois élèves. Le directeur l'accueillit calmement malgré les attaques incessantes du directeur de maison de Serpentard. Le vieux fou en avait vraiment marre du trio qui ne respectait rien. Les renvoyer étaient une bonne excuse pour ne plus les voir et puis de toute façon ils l'avaient cherchés.

« Et comment voulez vous qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs et rattrapent leurs retards ? Lorsqu'ils reviendrons il ne restera que deux semaines ! C'est totalement stupide et irresponsable! »

« Voyons Severus calmez-vous un peu. Et puis ne faite pas l'inconscient. Vous tout comme moi savons bien qu'ils s'appliquent a pratiquer la magie noire. Ils sont même très doués d'après ce que m'avait rapporté Fumseck. » A l'évocation de l'oiseau, le Professeur de potion le chercha des yeux.

« Où est Fumseck ? » Dumbledore fut satisfait de cette question, en vérité il n'avait pas abordé le sujet pour rien.

« Oh le malheureux c'est fait assassiner il a peu de temps... » Répondit le vieux sorcier avec une fausse voix triste.

« Et par qui ? »

« Calcifère, le corbeau de la petite Miorra. Je ne comprends pas... » Mentit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier s'était arrangé pour faire disparaître son bon vieil ami à plumes, car il devenait trop proche du corbeau de compagnie et c'était le bon moyen d'accuser la jeune fille.

Miss Hydden était de plus en plus dangereuse pour lui. Elle gagnait en puissance et son dont la révélait être une menace pour ce dernier. Il faisait donc tout pour la poussé à rejoindre le mauvais coté. Il y avait moins de chance qu'elle ne lui prenne sa place et plus de chance pour qu'elle s'éloigne de Potter.

Le directeur de serpentard partit aussitôt sachant que son supérieur mentait. Il y avait eut un long moment de combat entre legilimens pendant l'entrevue. Étant tout les deux également occlumens, aucun des deux ne pu avoir satisfaction. Severus prit quelques livres de sa réserve d'un peu toutes les matières, mais surtout de niveaux plus élevés. Il transplana et arriva juste devant le portail des Malfoy.

« Suffrus » Salua Rogue. Le chien vampire le salua pareillement et lui ouvrit le portail.

« Le maître est absent mais ma maîtresse est dans le salon de lecture, monsieur Rogue ».

« Merci. » Severus se rendit dans la pièce en question et vu la femme Malfoy autrefois nommée Black, assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir. Elle se tenait droite et avait ses jambes croisées. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés aux cotés droit de ses épaules et elle lisait avec passion un énorme bouquin à la couverture rouge sang. Elle leva les yeux et sourit quand elle aperçue son ami.

Rogue fut également enchanté de la voir sans son mari. Lucius détestait Rogue, d'une parce qu'il le pensait du coté de Dumbledore et d'autre part car il avait remarqué le lien entre sa femme et le professeur de potion. Les deux Mangemorts étaient meilleurs amis depuis un certain temps. Elle avait été là pour lui après la mort de Lily Potter, qui lui avait créé un grand vide en lui. Elle l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à gagner la confiance de Voldemort, ce fut elle qui eut l'idée de l'espionner. En retour Severus avait été présent pour elle dès la naissance de Draco.

A cette période là, tout ce qui réjouissait Lucius était d'avoir un héritier. Il s'en fichait complètement du bonheur de sa femme. Rogue avait commencé alors à regardé Narcissa sous un œil différent. Elle n'était pas comme Mafoy. Severus ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie de la compassion. Il s'appliquait alors à lui remonter le moral et à lui redonner confiance, tout en devenant progressivement son confident et bien plus. Bien sur Lucius finit par s'en apercevoir et surveillait donc le maitre des potions. Depuis, rare étaient les moments où ils pouvaient s'entrevoir et quand cela arrivait ils en profitaient grandement.

« Severus » Fit Narcissa respectueusement avant de l'étreindre. « Tes visites commençaient à me manquer ».

«Tu connais ton mari... »

« Oui en parlant de lui, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer » Dit elle avec regret.

« Ne t'en fais pas je viens juste te déposer ces quelques livres pour que les enfants ne perdent pas trop la main.»

« Tu es admirable.» Lui dit elle en souriant tendrement à la vue des livres.

« J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas trop de retard l'année prochaine, sinon ils auront à faire moi » Elle ri et le salua avant qu'il ne transplane. Rogue partit à contrecœur, sa visite fut vraiment de courte durée. Cette femme était la seule après Lily à avoir su le comprendre vraiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors là c'est les souterrains, on y accède grâce à cette cave » Fit Draco en indiquant du doigt une vielle porte de bois, poussiéreuse, mais très grosse et épaisse.

«Nous n'avons pas le droit de visiter cette cave et cela depuis notre enfance. » Compléta Miorra.

« Et vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir ce qui s'y trouve ? »

« Bien sure que si Harry, mais comment veux-tu que l'on y rentre ? » Dit Miorra en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors vous savez jeter des Impardonnables, mais les sorts facile non ? Poussez-vous. » Il s'approcha et jeta le même sort qu'ils avaient utilisé en première année. « Alohomora ». Ce n'étais pas ce qu'avait voulu dire la serpentarde. Il y avait surement des tonnes de pièges dans cet endroit et surtout elle avait peur que Lucius découvre leur intrusion.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement infernal et provoqua une vraie tempête de poussière. Draco y rentra le premier avec un « lumos ». La cave était une petite pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par deux petites torches entre chaque meubles. Les meubles en questions se trouvaient appuyés contre tout les murs. C'étaient des cercueils alignés des deux cotés de la pièce. Miorra avança vers l'un d'entre eux et ouvrit la porte.

Le trio vit avec horreurs un homme blond desséché. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme sa bouche qui révélait des canines pointues.

« C'est ce que je crois ? »

« Oui Harry » Fit Miorra troublée.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes tout seuls, à ce que je vois. » Intervenu Narcissa. Les trois Serpentard regardèrent leur pieds confus, pensant se prendre rapidement un savon.

« Ce sont tes ancêtres Draco » Le fils regarda sa mère surprit. « Ce sont des vampires, des vampires russes. »

« Les vampires d'origines russes sont connus pour être assez fort, les premiers, les originaux ». Informa Miorra. Tout le monde la regarda étrangement. "Il m'arrive d'aller dans notre bibliothèque" Ce justifia-t-elle.

« Exactement, maintenant remontez si Lucius vous vois ici vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes. »

Les trois amis remontèrent, mais ils n'en resteraient pas là. Ils en parlèrent toute la soirée et se levèrent très tôt avec comme premier objectif la bibliothèque. Ils firent pleins de recherches sur les vampires et Miorra eut une soudaine idée.

« Les garçons ? »

« Oui Mi ? »

« On a besoin de s'entraîner. »

« Ça c'est sûr » Fit Draco.

« Quoi de mieux pour s'entraîner au combat, qu'un combat réel ? » Les garçons se regardèrent appréhendant la suite du plan de leur amie.

« C'est officiel elle est complètement folle » Dit Draco.

« On t'écoutes? » Fit Harry intéressé, sous le regard incompréhensif de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai trouvé un article sympa qui apprend à faire revenir un vampire desséché à la vie. »

« Comment ? » Harry devenait excité à la vue d'un nouveau combat. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Draco lui n'étais aussi enthousiaste, il n'était pas rassuré par l'idée de voir ses ancêtres renaître. Surtout que le mot sanguinaire était présent dans toutes leurs descriptions qu'ils avaient trouvés jusqu'à présent.

« Et bien il suffit de leur faire boire un peu de sang de quelqu'un de leur descendance. » Le blondinet se sentit malheureusement visé. Il hésitait vraiment. « Draco, je sais que ça na pas l'air cool dit comme ça mais tout ira bien. On va juste en réveiller deux. Ton père ne le saura pas et puis si pour une fois tu le provoquait. Cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien » Le discours de Miorra avait suffit à motiver Draco. Il allait montrer à son père qu'il n'était un incapable et soumit comme lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le trio passa donc à l'action. Pour commencer Draco fut obligé d'enlever sa cape pour ne pas la salir. Depuis que ces derniers étaient renvoyés ils la portaient H24. Elles représentaient en quelque sorte leur groupe. En plus de ça ils s'étaient fait fabriquer trois petit dragons en céramique semblable à Hauru qui était comme la petite mascotte. Les trois amis c'étaient ailleurs promit qu'un jours ils seraient tellement puissant qu'ils posséderaient un dragons chacun. Enfin des gros dragons, ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés à la vente. Il n'y a que les miniatures qui peuvent être adoptés légalement, car ils ne sont pas trop dangereux. Sauf celui de Miorra qui est une exception. Draco avait galéré pour le trouver, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, à ses cotés qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au risque et au prix.

Narcissa qui les avaient surprit, finit par approuver leur petit projet. Leur indiquant que finalement Lucius ne rentrerait que le lendemain, ayant une affaire au ministère à régler. Elle savait que c'était risqué, mais il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Tu-sais-qui ne resterait pas dans l'ombre encore longtemps et ils leurs faudraient choisir leur camp et combattre. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent car après ça, leurs petits mensonges ne suffirons pas à duper le plus grand mage noir que Narcissa n'ai jamais connu.

La femme Malfoy leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent une seconde fois dans la cave. Les quatre sorciers n'étaient pas rassurés, ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Les deux filles restèrent en retrait tendit qu' Harry ouvrit la porte d'un des cercueils avec un sort et que Draco se préparait mentalement. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'Harry aimait dans ce manoir, c'est qu'i pouvait utiliser a magie à soit, sans que le ministère en soit informé. Miorra donna un de ses couteaux à son frère, sous l'œil surprit de la femme. Décidément ces gamins étaient vraiment plein de surprise. Le blondinet se coupa la paume de la main et colla avec dégoût sa plaie contre la bouche grande ouverte et putride du vampire.

« Ça ne marche pas » Constata Miorra après deux minutes d'attente.

« Attends on teste le deuxième et on verra » Répondit Harry. Draco répéta alors une seconde fois son action répugnante. Il attendit plus de temps avant de retirer sa main. Au bout de cinq minutes cette fois, il ne sentit non plus une glaceur extrême, mais un souffle chaud contre la paume de sa main. Le garçons recula en vitesse tendit que les trois autres sorciers le regardaient inquiet.

« Ar je dois admettre que cela faire un bienr four de se réveillerr » Fit le vampire en un anglais parfais si l'on ne comptait pas l'accent Russe. Les quatre autres se retournèrent surprit et virent devant eux leur première tentative, leur premier combat.

« Quoir ne faite pas cetter tête. Je suirr Wladimir Arustov » Fit le grand homme blond platine. Ses cheveux étaient en carré court et il était habillé avec une sorte de vieil uniforme. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix huit ans. Sa voix était assez grave.

« Enchantérr mais qui es donc cette charmante et doucerr demoiseller ? » Dit il en s'inclinant devant Miorra.

« Haha on me le dit souvent » Dit Miorra avec un narcissisme assuré. Les garçons se regardèrent désespérés, mais amusés. Le vampire avait l'air inoffensif, il ne les avait pas attaqué, il parlait simplement. Posant des questions à chacun des membres présents de la pièce. A cette pensée Harry repensa à celui de derrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva à dix centimètre le séparant de lui.

Il avait de long cheveux noir et portait le même uniforme que l'autre. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et était beaucoup plus grand.

« Oh voici mon frèrerr Zaslav Arustov. Vous nous excuserez mais nous avons faim » Déclara le vampire blondinet tout en s'avançant vers Narcissa.

« Ouais on va vourrr dévorérr » affirma Zaslav avec brusquerie.

« On ne peut pas combattre là » chuchota Miorra à Harry. Qui l'ignora royalement libérant ses katana de leurs étuis, qui se trouvaient fixées à ses hanches. Le plus vieux vampire recula et l'autre sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

Miorra lui couru après pour le rattraper. Il c'était arrêté en pleins milieux du salon. Le vampire aimait beaucoup jouer avec sa nourriture.

« Le manoir derr Arustov »

« Maintenant le manoir des Malfoy, votre descendance » L'informa-t-elle en empoignant discrètement ses couteaux.

« Il ar… changé » Fit Wladimmri époustouflé il trouvait la pièce belle.

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir une descendance alors que vous êtes des vampires ? » Miorra essayait de gagner du temps. Le jeune homme la regarda étonné par la question qu'il jugea assez pertinente.

« Monr frère eu un enfantrr autre foir et ma sœur était sorcière, tout comme nous avant çarr. »

« Et comment êtes vous devenus vampire ? » Elle se rapprochait de lui petit à petit, le plus discrètement possible. Il allait répondre puis sembla entendre quelque chose, il la regarda et sourit.

« Je voir ton petit jeur, j'entends ta respirationr » Il se retourna, lui fit face et montra les crocs.

Miorra sortit définitivement ses deux couteaux de leurs étuis et lui sauta dessus. Évidement vu sa rapidité, il esquiva et elle tomba par terre violemment. Il s'esclaffa.

« Ne t'abîme par, tu estr jolie » Elle retenta une attaque en feintant comme Harry l'autre fois, mais avec un coup de pied qu'elle dériva et réussit à mettre un coup de coude dans la joue du vampire. Seulement la petite n'avait que treize ans et n'était pas vraiment musclée. Agacé, ce fut le vampire qui se mit à attaquer. La serpentarde esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais avait du mal. Ses gestes étaient plus lents. Le vampire réussit à la saisir par les bras et allait la mordre. Il fut interrompu par un sifflement, il releva la tête pour tendre l'oreille, puis baissa les yeux. Il venait de se faire transpercer par une flèche dans le ventre. Les vampires étaient moins puissant que d'ordinaire ils avaient faim et étaient affaiblit. Il n'étais donc pas impossibles aux sorciers de reprendre le dessus sur eux. Miorra le finit en lui plantant ses couteaux dans les yeux.

« Merci frérot » Mit Miorra en essuyant ses armes sur les vêtements du cadavre de Wladimir Arustov « Maintenant il faut aider Harry ». Lorsque les serpentard arrivèrent, il virent Harry danser comme un dieux aux rythme de ses épées. Le vampire avait été récemment amputé d'un bras et se démenait malgré tout. Le combat se termina lorsque Harry lui coupa la tête en croisant les lames de ses katana. Narcissa avait tentée de l'aider en lisant les pensées du vampire et prédisant les attaques de l'ennemi, mais honnêtement Harry n'en eut pas besoin, il avait tellement de rage à dégager.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de son enfance violente à Miorra. Il n'avait pas raconté ni les raisons, ni les victimes. En vérité il se faisait frapper les rares fois où il pu aller à l'école, car il n'était pas comme les autres et faisait des trucs bizarres. Jusqu'au jour où il avait intégré dans une de ses bandes raquetteuse et violente. Il était devenu très violent et ne s'exprimait plus que de cette façon. Il extirpait toute la rage contre la mort de ses parents, et la haine envers les Dursley et l'assassin, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, Voldemort. Les Dursley ne lui avait pas dit, mais le survivant avait suspecté le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient mourir aussi simplement que dans un accident de voiture et puis c'était plus facile de croire qu'il y avait un coupable.

Le fils Potter devenait alors violent pour tout et rien, dès qu'il s'énervait il fallait qu'il frappe quelqu'un ou brise quelque chose. Il n'a jamais touché sa famille, il aurait pu avec Dudley, mais il lui faisait trop penser à un pudding géant. Et mettre sa main dans sa graisse était risque que le garçon ne voulait pas courir par peur de ne jamais y retrouver son poing. Un jour toute la bande se battait entre elle-même. Il y eut un mort et Harry se promit de ne plus jamais faire usage de violence, sauf envers le meurtrier de ses parents, qu'il se promit de retrouver. Aujourd'hui Harry n'était pas fière de son passé. Il n'en parlerait sûrement jamais à ses amis.

Le garçons aux cheveux de jais était recouverts de sang. Il avait tant émit de grognement pendant le combat qu'il restait une grimace sauvage sur son visage. Miorra et Draco découvraient un autre coté du caractère de leur ami. Le dîner du soir ce fit sur une longue table dans la cuisine. Une nappe verte émeraude la recouvrait. Narcissa tenta à maint reprise de lancer la conversation, mais elle échoua à toute tentative. En plus de cela personne n'osait adresser la parole à Harry. Ce dernier était trop concentré sur son assiette et sorti de table avant les autres. Passant devant les cadavres des deux vampires. Le serpentard jura voir bouger Wladimir, mais il se ressaisit pensant qu'il était fatigué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il monta dans sa chambre qui était dix mille fois mieux que celle de chez les Dursley. Les murs étaient comme tous ceux de la maison, gris. Il y avait une grande bais vitré recouvrant tout le mur d'en face de la porte. Des rideaux vert émeraudes étaient rangés de chaque coté. Il y avait une étagère, une mini-bibliothèque, un bureau et également un lit qui trônait au centre du mur de gauche. C'était un lit à colonnes. Les draps étaient blanc sauf la parure de lit qui était d'un noir intense.

Harry s'écroula sur la largeur de son lit et soupira. Il fermait les yeux lorsqu'il entendit: « POC POC POC ». Il releva donc la tête et vit Edwige qui tapait à la fenêtre avec une lettre au bec. Harry ouvrit à distance et la chouette se posa sur son lit à coté de lui.

« C'est une lettre de Remus » Se dit Harry à lui-même. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu avec des petits yeux fatigués.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que ton congé prolongé à bien débuté. En tout cas c'est peut être mieux que tu ne soit pas là pendant quelques temps, car une agression à eut lieue. Sirius Black à pénétré dans Poudlard. La grosse dame, tableau des gryffondor en a été victime. Pensant que tu étais à gryffondor comme tes parents, Sirius ne s'est pas posé de question et a cherché à te tuer dans ton sommeil. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'y a pas eut de blessé et il est de nouveaux en cavale. Reste où tu es Harry ne cherche pas à faire de bêtise, il est dangereux. Prend garde aussi garde aux Malfoy Lucius est bien plus cruel qu'il n'y parait. Ton ami R. LUPIN.  
_

Encore une occasion de raté pensa Harry, il aurait bien aimé rencontrer son parrain. Peut être en apprendrait il plus en en parant avec Narcissa. Quoi qu'il en était le garçon aux yeux émeraudes s'endormit vite, mettant tout problèmes de cotés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione était assez distraite en ce moment. Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné et en plus il c'était fait exclure pendant les trois quart de l'année. Elle avait donc prit la décision de l'oublier. Depuis elle restait avec Luna et Ginny. Le problème c'est que Luna était à Serdaigle et que Ginny possédait un an de moins. Par conséquent leur empois du temps ne collaient pas forcement et Hermione se retrouvait souvent seule. Elle passait donc son temps à remballer Ron qui la collait. Miliana s'amusait beaucoup à créer des embrouilles entre les élèves, trainant beaucoup dans le château elle était au courant du moindre ragot et s'amusait fortement.

Blaise restait de temps en temps avec la griffonne par pitié, mais il ne pouvait pas trop à cause de son statu de serpentard affirmé. Depuis que le trio était parti, le groupe Zabini et les deux chiens chiens Crabbe et Goyle, faisaient les superstars de la maison, remplaçant le trio maudit.

Enfin même si Hermione n'avait plus de nouvelle de Harry, Draco lui, lui écrivait en fraude. Il restait neutre et évasif dans ses lettres, il lui mentait sûrement sur leurs activités journalières. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure, il lui restait au moins un de ses meilleurs amis. Draco n'en avait pas parlé aux deux autres ayant peur de leur réaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Un chapitre (corrigé  & amélioré) qui j'espère vous aura surprit. Et oui des choses très inattendues s'y sont produites et ce n'est que le début, alors si vous en voulez plus n'oubliez pas de Follow et de review! Merci à ceux qui le font déjà ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Les six mois, deuxième partie._


	19. Les six mois, partie 2

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 3:  Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban. Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic : Le manoir des Malfoy.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 5 : Les six mois, partie 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _Enfin même si Hermione n'avait plus de nouvelle de Harry et Miorra, Draco lui, lui écrivait en fraude. Il restait neutre et évasif dans ses lettres, il lui mentait sûrement sur leurs activités journalières. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure, il lui restait au moins un de ses meilleurs amis. Draco n'en avait pas parlé aux deux autres ayant peur de leur réaction._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miorra était ravit, cela faisait trois mois que Lucius n'était pas rentré. Soi-disant un voyage d'affaire pour le ministère. Cela arrangeait aussi Narcissa qui pour une fois était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, car depuis que Dobby était libre le Mangemort se servait littéralement de sa femme pour tout. De plus la femme pouvait voir Rogue, qui se faisait de plus en plus souvent présent dans le manoir. La serpentarde n'en avait pas parlé à Draco car son frère de cœur se serait moqué d'elle. Mais la jeune fille soupçonnait une liaison entre sa mère adoptive et son professeur de potion.

Après l'épisode « Ancêtres vampires » le trio avait passé les trois mois suivant à réviser et à s'entraîner. Progressant grandement dans les deux catégories. Miorra et Draco maîtrisaient parfaitement les sorts noires les plus puissants, mais avaient du mal avec la magie réglementaire. Harry lui naviguait entre les deux, mais faisant souvent des crises de culpabilités lorsqu'il penchait un peu trop vers ce qui était catégorié comme le mauvais côté. En plus de ça il était de plus en plus stressé à cause du retour de Lucius qui voudrait forcement lui parler. Il revenait demain.

Si Miorra était de si bonne humeur, c'est qu'elle avait passée toute la semaine dernière, seule avec Harry. En effet Narcissa et son fils c'étaient rendus à Portland. Draco avait un stage de Quidditch là-bas et sa mère avait tenue à l'accompagner. Comme le pensait Harry, cette semaine avait également été un stage pour le petit couple, une manière d'expérimenter des nouvelles choses, de se rapprocher encore plus...

Ainsi donc leurs baisers devenaient plus longs, des langues se rencontrèrent pour la premières fois et des caresses se rajoutèrent. Tout devenaient de plus en plus agréable et régulier. Bien sur le petit couple n'avait pas fait que ça. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup parlés, ils c'étaient racontés des souvenirs de leurs enfances qui se révélaient être assez similaires. Ils se connurent mieux. Harry aimait vraiment passer du temps avec la serpentarde. Surtout qu'il apprit de nombreuses choses sur elles dont ses deux faiblesses. La première était la plus inattendue, sa magie. Sa magie était tellement puissante que si elle ne l'utilisait pas sans baguette celle-ci consommait la jeune-fille de l'intérieur et empiétait sur son âme. Harry comprit mieux la nécessité de son amie de rester seule assez souvent. La deuxième était qu'elle était prête à tout pour sa famille, c'est à dire Harry et Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce matin Harry se réveilla difficilement. La veille Miorra avait insistée pour qu'ils aillent faire une balade en sombral que tout les deux. Cela l'avait tué et en plus de ça ils avaient du rester éveillé hyper tard pour accueillir Draco. Et ce matin il se levait tôt pour la première fois depuis des jours, dans le but d'accueillir un autre Malfoy. Harry s'habilla, se prépara et descendit. Il se plaça aux cotés de Miorra et Draco qui étaient alignés du coté droit de la porte et attendaient patiemment. Narcissa se trouvait en face d'eux, elle leur fit un sourire crispée, elle non-plus ne se faisait pas une joie à l'idée de revoir son mari. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Bonjours » Fit simplement Lucius en rentrant d'un pas assuré. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? A table. » Il salua respectueusement sa femme et ordonna aux elfes de maisons de se dépêcher à monter ses affaires dans ses quartiers, s'ils ne voulaient pas subir des doloris pendant un jour complet. Une gigantesque table apparue au milieu du salon et Lucius s'y plaça en bout. Narcissa fut à l'extrémité qui devait se trouver au moins à trois mètres. Draco fut seul d'un coté et Miorra et Harry lui faisait face de l'autre. Tous étaient équitablement repartit, laissant une distance énormissime entre chaque sorcier.

« Alors qu'ais-je loupé pendant mon absence ? » Demanda le grand blond toujours dédaigneusement. Il avait l'air particulièrement irrité depuis son retours.

« Oh pas grand chose. » Répondit Miorra provocatrice. Harry s'esclaffa discrètement suivit de sa copine, ils repensaient au vampire. Draco ne bougea pas d'une oreille, il craignait son père et il avait raison quelque part. Lucius ne fit pas attention à la réaction des deux troisièmes années, pour le plus grand soulagement du plus jeune blondinet. Narcissa leur lança un regard sévère et répondit le plus neutre possible.

« Les enfants ont étés très sages, ils ont prit beaucoup d'avance sur leurs devoirs ». Le mangemort se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, tout en fixant Draco du regard.

Le déjeuner ce termina silencieusement. Seul le bruit des pas boiteux des elfes de maisons raisonnaient dans la pièce démesurée. Mais au plus grand dame du fils Malfoy, son père ne lui lâcha pas la grappe aussi facilement. Il le garda encore une bonne heure pour se renseigner sur leurs agissements antérieurs. Lucius étaient avide de curiosité envers Harry et la relation qu'il entreprenait vraiment avec les deux autres. Draco tenu sa langue comme une tombe, il expliqua deux ou trois balades qu'ils avaient fait et son stage de quidditch. Son père paru satisfait mais ne lui parla finalement pas d'Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il pouvait faire confiance à son fils. Quelque chose dans son regard le trahissait. Etrange que Narissa n'ai rien remarquée. Sa femme avait pourtant un don pour savoir quand il y avait un coup fourré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps Miorra et Harry se baladaient dans un des nombreux couloirs en se tenant la main. Ils se doutaient de se qui se passait pour Draco mais ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand chose sous peine de paraître d'autant plus suspect aux yeux du serviteur des ténèbres.

« Au faite Mi ? »

« Oui » Répondit elle tout sourire.

« Tu ne m'as jamais montré ta chambre » Elle parue réfléchir un instant, puis elle le prit par la main et le guida en courant jusqu'à celle-ci. Ils montèrent aux troisième et dernier étage. En vérité si elle ne lui avait jamais montré c'était parce que elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer entièrement à quelqu'un et sa chambre était ce qu'elle avait de plus intime.

« Ma chambre est juste au-dessus de la tienne »L'informa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Harry fut épaté. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins et de pages de livres en tous genres. Ils rendaient quelques choses d'originale et de magnifique. On percevait par endroit la couleur du mur, gris assurément. Elle possédait la même baie vitrée qu' Harry et le même balcon. Des rideaux prunes transparents couvraient les fenêtres. Rendant un aspect assez sobre et une ambiance sanglante de la pièce. Les meubles et le lit étaient placés exactement pareils que ceux dans la chambre de Draco et du survivant. Cela devait être un mode standard du manoir. Le lit de Miorra était noir, ses colonnes étaient parsemées de liserais marron. En se rapprochant un peu plus prêt, Harry remarqua des dessins gravés aux couteaux.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Harry impressionné.

« Ça se pourrait bien... » Répondit elle gêné.

« C 'est formidable. » Le garçon n'aurait jamais pensé que sa petite-amie posséderait une chambre du genre. Elle était tellement froide et secrète que de voir tous ces détails paraissaient surréaliste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mois d'Avril fut vite là et le trio reçu une invitation inattendu. Luna les invita à une sorte de chasse aux œufs version sorcier. Le 16 Avril les trois amis furent donc déposés devant une maison assez spéciale. Une maison noir en forme de cylindre penchée vers la gauche, du point de vue d' Harry. La maison était perdue dans les landes et entourée d'un épais brouillard.

« La maison est aussi pommé que celle des Weasley » Commenta Draco.

« Justement, ce sont mes voisins les plus proche. Si on ne compte pas les Diggory, de l'autre coté de la vallée » Luna avait parlée avec sa voix douce habituelle, mais elle était arrivée derrière eux sans prévenir. Draco avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

« Salut Luna »

« Salut Harry. Salut Miorra. Salut Draco » Sa voix était adorable. Draco fut enchanté de revoir son amie, il s'en voulait de ne lui pas avoir envoyé de lettre. Elle les conduit de l'autre côté de la maison, où elle leur présenta son père. Xenophilius Lovegood. Miorra le bombarda de question sur le chicaneur. En attendant, les trois autres saluèrent les autres invités. Il y avait Blaise, les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur; les jumelles Patil, Hermione, deux Serdaigle qu' Harry ne connaissait pas et Cédric Diggory. Le survivant trouva cela étrange que la serfaigle invite un poufsouffle qui plus est en dernière année.

La chasse fut ordinaire, comme celle que Dudley faisait et qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'observer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se crispa, une vague de haine l'envahie soudainement. Luna s'approcha de lui et lui rit la main. Cela l'apaisa, il se demandait si Luna ne possédait pas un dont de psychologie. Elle lui expliqua soudainement que c'était les œufs qui avaient quelque chose de sorcier. Ils se mirent par duo qui étaient tirés au sort. Blaise et Hermione était la première équipe, cela fit bizarre de revoir son amie de qui il n'avait pas eut une seule nouvelle, Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. S'en suivit de Fred et une certaine Samantha, de Miorra et George, Draco et Luna, Ginny et Padma, Annie et Parvati, et enfin Cédric et Harry.

Toutes les équipes partirent chacune dans une direction différente. Le but était simple, trouver le plus d'œuf possible. Miorra trouvait cela complètement débile à leur âge, mais elle fut contente de voir sourire Harry. Ce qui était assez rare depuis son arrivé au manoir.

« Viens on va dans la forêt. »

« Euh… George tu as écouté Luna, les œufs sont de partout, sauf là-bas. »

« Ouh...La grande première. Madame a décidée de respecter une consigne » Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. » Le rouquin poursuivit.

« Et puis vu la tête que tu fais, cette chasse t'agace. Donc viens il doit bien y avoir des trucs cool. » Miorra réfléchit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt qui en effet avait l'air carrément plus amusante ou au moins divertissante. Sans prévenir elle s'y plongea en courant, suivit du jumeaux Weasley, elle remarqua d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyaient séparés.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour éviter Hermione, mais celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour le croiser. Ce qui lui compliqua la tache. Cédric ne saisit pas trop pourquoi Potter courrait dans tout les sens, sans pourtant prêter attention au sol, où les œufs avaient le plus de chances d'être.

La griffonne finit par réussir à le bloquer suffisamment longtemps pour lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Savoir pourquoi tu es aussi borné et énervé contre moi. » Harry s'esclaffa et tenta de s'échapper. Elle lui barra la route.

« Bon tu me lâche oui, j'ai pas que ça à faire »

« Ah oui. J'avais oublié que ramasser des œufs c'était ultra méga important, comparé au fait de s'expliquer avec sa meilleure amie. Si c'est toujours ce que je suis ! » S'énerva-t-elle. Le garçon paru d'abord exacerbé par le ton qu'elle avait éployée, mais elle avait raison. Seulement Harry n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation et préférait les éviter. En plus de ça, cela finirait par empiéter sur sa fierté s'il cédait. En fin de compte son caractère était un peu semblable à celui de sa petite-amie et puis il était à serpentard merde !

Hermione le regardait avec de grand yeux triste, Harry eut du mal à résister. Il tenait à elle quand même.

« Hermione écoute, on en parle à mon retours à Poudlard, d'accord ? » Sa voix c'était radoucit. Hermione acquiesça sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de meilleurs résultats aujourd'hui. Harry rejoignit enfin son coéquipier qui commençait à s'impatienter, chose rare pour un Poufsouffle.

« Salut Cédric. Excuse moi du retard. Je n'ai pas trop eut le choix. »

« J'ai vu ça. J'ai cru qu'elle allait te sauter à la gorge lorsque tu as tenter de te dégager. » Répondit le grand garçon aux cheveux cendre d'un ton blagueur.

« Alors ce congé prolongé ? »

"Tu en as entendu parlé?"

"Harry toi et tes amis vous monopolisés toutes les conversations même en étant absent. Le trio maudit est plus que célèbre, je suis sur que bientôt ce sera le magenmago qui s'intéressera à vous." Harry grimaça à l'appellation trio maudit. Pourtant on lui en avait déjà fait part. Il se reconcentra sur la question que lui avait posé le jeune-homme et hésita pour sa réponse. Ah ça va très bien en fait, je passe mon temps à apprendre des sorts noirs et à m'entraîner au combat dans le but d'assassiner quelqu'un.

« Humm on s'ennuie un peu parfois, mais Severus, euh… Rogue nous apporte les cours. »

« T'as de la chance j'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose, mais Flitwick nous bombarde de devoirs à cause des examens. » Répondit Cédric comprenant qu'Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet Malfoy. Il venait de trouver un autre œuf, pour l'instant le binôme en avait trouvé 18. Ils étaient largement en tête, malgré leur perte de temps du début.

« Tu veux voir un truc que mon père m'a apprit quand j'étais petit ? » Demanda Cédric.

« Ouais, je crois qu'on a le temps » Répondit Harry remarquant que les paniers des autres binômes étaient quasiment vide. Cédric prit alors l'un des œufs, qu'il tenait dans une main. De l'autre il sortit sa baguette et le transforma en une sorte de montre à gousset. Elle passa à 15 heures et un oisillon fantôme, doré, apparu et se mit à siffler l'heure. Harry trouva cela génial et magnifique. Il demanda à Cédric de lui apprendre. Ce qu'il fit sur le champs, Cédric lui offrit la montre.

« On a trouvé aucun œuf… Tu es sûr que c'est normal ? » S'exclama Draco. Quand il avait vu qu'il se trouvait avec Luna, il avait espéré qu'elle connaîtrait les cachettes et qu'ils gagneraient. Pour pouvoir se venter un peu après, mais non.

« Ça doit être un coup des Nargoles, je crois qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas trop »

« Des quoi ? » Demanda Draco.

« Tu es différent Draco. » Fit elle d'une voix nébuleuse, tout en ne répondant pas à sa question. « Tu es solitaire et très fidèle à toi-même. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? »

« Ça me passait par la tête » Répondit elle fluette en souriant.

A 16 heures un coq siffla la fin de la chasse. Le binôme Hydden-Weasley débarqua et fit un « Accio » œufs, ce qui attira tous les œufs toujours cachés.

« Alors qui peut battre un total de 25 œufs » Fit Miorra prétentieusement après que George les ai comptés.

« C'est de la triche ! » Osa commenter Hermione. Miorra qui avait sa baguette toujours sortie, la dirigea vers la gryffondor.

« On se calme ! » Fit Harry en s'interposant entre les deux filles. Hermione lui sourit timidement et Miorra le regarda étrangement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami protégeait une traitre.

« Vous êtes les vainqueurs ! » Déclara le père de Luna enjoué. « Ils n'ont pas trichés puisque il n'y avait pas de règles ! » C'était un grand homme avec de long cheveux ébouriffés de la même couleur de ceux de Luna. Qui était encore plus blanc que Draco.

George gagna une poule empaillée qu'il offrit sans hésitation à leur hôtesse de maison. Après ça tout le monde rassembla ses œufs, qui se fondèrent à chaque contact, formant un géant œuf. Celui-ci vibra et il y eu un décompte ce faisant avec un « 3,2,1 » apparaissant devant eux en rose et vert fluo. Arrivé à la fin du décompte l'œuf explosa, révélant un millier de chocolats différents, tous l'air aussi savoureux les uns que les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla confus, il avait fait un rêve étrange, avec Luna et Hermione. Le serpentard savait que ça l'avait troublé, mais il ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qui c'était passé. Il se leva et descendit penaud, il fut interpellé lorsqu'il s'approcha de la bibliothèque.

« Harry mon garçon, es-tu bien sur de ton choix ? » Draco s'approcha et vit son père tourner autour d'un fauteuil où Harry était assit la tête posée sur son point droit. Harry entraperçu son meilleur ami à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre.

« Monsieur Malfoy, que voulez-vous que je vous réponde à part oui. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que si je me ravisais, je le payerais de ma vie. » Lucius sourit.

« Tu reviendras l'année prochaine, pour tes vacances de quatrième année. Nous te formerons, nous tous Mangemort, après le retours de notre maître. » Il sourit à nouveau. Si Harry avait bien comprit alors son ennemi reverra le jour l'année prochaine. Le trio devrait se montrer très prudent cette année là.

Lucius sortit de la pièce et vit Draco. Il le regarda curieusement se doutant que son fils ai surprit la conversation. Miorra les rejoignit en fin de mâtiné.

« Salut Dra ! Salut Harry ! »Les salua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son frère et sur celle de son copain.

« Stop vous trois ! » Fit Narcissa en apparaissant devant eux.

« Maman je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de transplaner dans la maison, ça me fait flipper moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Je n'interromprais jamais un de tes moments intimes » Fit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Maman ! » Hurla Draco le feu aux joues. Les deux autres étaient morts de rire.

« Lucius vient de partir, il vous a laissé une tâche à accomplir, ou plutôt une corvée... » Dit elle en se triturant les doigts. Au même moment Harry reçu une lettre de Cédric, qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il la lirait plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Sérieusement nourrir des chiens vampires ! Il a de l'imagination pour les tâches ménagère ton père ! » Fit Miorra excédée en menant la petite troupe.

« Et on les nourrit avec quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Avec ça » Fit Draco d'une voix soucieuse. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une pièce entièrement noire, éclairé par des lampes moldues. « Heureusement qu' Hermione n'est pas là »Rajouta-t-il.

"C'est quoi votre problème à tout les deux?!" Demanda Miorra excédée et incompréhensive au changement de comportement de ses deux amis envers la traitre.

Devant eux se trouvaient des cages faisant la hauteur de la pièce et 50 centimètres carré de largeur. Harry compta vingt cages, contenant vingt moldus. Vingt personnes innocentes, reliées à des tuyaux transparents. On voyait le sang se promener jusqu'à un générateur, où se trouvait un robinet. Des personnes innocentes saignées. Le survivant était revoté, il avait une furieuse envie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au grand blond égocentrique. Seulement il aurait du s'end douter, il était dans l'antre des méchant techniquement donc...

Draco lui était déçu. Son père le décevait de jours en jours. Ils se douta que si jusqu'à maintenant ils ne leurs en avaient jamais parlés c'étaient pour une raison. Il avait gardé ce moment pour les effrayer, pour leur montrer qu'il était dangereux et qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie. Harry comprit que si ces chiens étaient moitiés vampires, cela étaient parce que Lucius était parfaitement conscient de ses origines.

Les garçons étant trop secoués, Miorra non sans nausées fit ce qui était prévu. Elle remplit trois sots de sang. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet, du sang lui gicla à la figure. Elle recula trop perturbée. Harry fit le sot suivant et Draco le dernier.

Ils sortirent en vitesse de l'horrible pièce. La suite fut plus calme, ils déposèrent simplement les trois sots, devant les trois niches des chiens. Narcissa les regarda faire, désolée. Lucius l'avait traumatisée la première fois qu'il lui avait montré ça. Bon elle était pour que le sang pure reste pure, pas de sang mêlé. Mais elle ne voulait pas non-plus la souffrance de moldu.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, silencieux, la mine grave. Miorra s'essuyait le visage avec sa robe tendit que Draco se retira dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Son père commençait à vraiment le soûler, qui savait ce qu'il lui cachait encore.

Pendant ce temps là, Miorra guida Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Et là Harry explosa, il cria tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tous ce qui l'énervait. Miorra n'écoutait pas elle était trop bouleversée. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle, pleurait librement.

« MERDE LE SEUL TRUC QUI NE ME FAIT PAS DEVENIR DINGUE C'EST TOI ET DRACO, MIORRA. » Sans attendre la réaction de la jeune fille il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, elle venait juste d'analyser les paroles. Il l'embrassa ardemment. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Un regard complice. Harry lui sourit, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser à son tour, mais elle n'osait pas.

« Tu as raison en faite, c'est pas si mal que ça que tu sois plus grand que moi ».

« Miorra » Fit Harry en traînant sur la fin du mot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard Harry se sépara de sa petite amie et se dirigea dans la forêt. Il partit en sombral, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à monter et y prenait même du plaisir maintenant. Il s'assit au bord de la rivière où ils avaient fait leur premier pick-nick, pour son anniversaire. Il appréciait la brise d'air dans ses cheveux quand il entendit un miaulement qu'il connaissait bien.

« Bonsoir Harry » Il sursauta tout de même ce chat n'était pas sensé être là.

« Miliana, tu n'es pas avec Hermione ? »

« Elle dort, il est minuit Harry. »

« Déjà ?! » Harry consulta la montre à gousset que Cédric lui avait offert et la reglissa dans sa cape. Il était 23 heure 45. Harry reporta son attention sur la chatte. Il remarqua pour la première fois son regard. Ses yeux étaient noir et possédaient un air vicieux. Harry ne saurait dire dans quels sens.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je suis de ton coté Harry » Le chat bondit et disparu dans la forêt. Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il se dit encore une fois qu'il était trop crevé et que si ça se trouve le chat fantôme n'avait jamais été présent.

N'ayant pas envie de rentrer immédiatement, il lu la lettre de Cédric. Il venait juste au nouvelle et était ravit d'informer Harry que le « Tournois des trois sorciers », avait lieu l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Apparemment il y avait eut des fuites aux ministère et la moitié de l'école était déjà au courant. Dumbledore avait fortement insisté pour qu'il n'en parle pas. Ne voulant pas que les élèves autres le sache avant le moment venu. Le Poufsouffle avait l'intention de se porter candidat pour être le champion de l'école. Harry fut penné devant t'en d'envie et de détermination sachant que ce serait lui qui serait choisit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miliana courait à tout vitesse dans les bois. Savourant le vent sur son pelage. Askaban l'avait presque rendue claustro. Bien sure quand on parlait de Miliana on parlait en fait de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort attitré et sœur de Narcissa Malfoy et Sirius Black. Une vraie teigne, psychopathe et complètement cinglée. En ce moment elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait Potter dans la poche. Elle pourrait donc plus facilement le faire prendre des choix le guidant droit vers Voldemort. Son mensonge sur la famille d'Hermione avait mieux marché qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son maître allait être vraiment content, il la retransformerait peut-être en humaine, une fois le temps venu de sa renaissance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'étaient le dernier soir de leur exclusion. Draco n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot ces derniers jours et se faisait souvent absent. Il reprendrait son rythme de vie normal une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard, loin de son débile de père.

« Il veule le tuer ! Il faut que je l'aide, c'est mon parrain ! »

« Harry arrête, tu auras bien le temps de t'énerver pour ça devant le vieux fou. Alors maintenant calme toi ! » Tenta de le résonner Miorra.

« Hein Draco ? »

« Ouais, elle a raison. » Fit il en descendant du lit et partant faire ses propres affaires dans sa chambre. Celles de Miorra étaient prêtes, Calcifère et Hauru c'étaient fait un plaisir de s'en charger. Harry lui, courait dans tous les sens. Le rangement n'était pas vraiment son truc.

« Harry tu es une vraie gonzesse » Lui fit Miorra quand il termina sa valise au bout de quarante-cinq minutes.

« Et toi une esclavagiste » Répondit-il moqueur.

« Bon bah direction Poudlard... » Indiqua Draco de la chambre d'à coté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Chapitre 19 (corrigé  & amélioré) Merci au followers et reviewers ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : retours au château._


	20. Retour au château

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 3:  Titre orignal : _Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban._ Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic : _Le manoir des Malfoy._**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 : Retour au château.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Précédemment..._**

 _C'étaient le dernier soir de leur exclusion. Draco n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot ces derniers jours et se faisait souvent absent. Il reprendrait son rythme de vie normal une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard, loin de son débile de père._

 _« Il veule le tuer ! Il faut que je l'aide, c'est mon parrain ! »_

 _« Harry arrête, tu auras bien le temps de t'énerver pour ça devant le vieux fou. Alors maintenant calme toi ! » Tenta de le résonner Miorra._

 _« Hein Draco ? »_

 _« Ouais, elle a raison. » Fit il en descendant du lit et partant faire ses propres affaires dans sa chambre. Celles de Miorra étaient prêtes, Calcifère et Hauru c'étaient fait un plaisir de s'en charger. Harry lui, courait dans tous les sens. Le rangement n'était pas vraiment son truc._

 _« Harry tu es une vraie gonzesse » Lui fit Miorra quand il termina sa valise au bout de quarante-cinq minutes._

 _« Et toi une esclavagiste » Répondit-il moqueur._

 _« Bon bah direction Poudlard... » Indiqua Draco de la chambre d'à coté._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normalement lorsque l'on loupe six mois d'école, on devrait se sentir légèrement à la bourre non ? Pourtant pour le trio ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient rentrés et personne ne faisait attention à eux. C'était t'en mieux, mais totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'on leur avait raconté. Les gens avaient continués leur petite vie sans aucune interférence. Il faut dire aussi que le trio Serpentardesque avait toujours été très fermé et qu'ils ne faisait pas forcément attention à ce qui ce passait autour d'eux.

Harry ce plaisait beaucoup dans cette intimité. Par contre Draco lui était inquiet. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient revenue, qu'il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de se retrouver seul. Son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas, il pensait qu'en revenant au château il en oublierait son père… Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Revenir ici n'avait fait que rappeler à Draco ça différence et la haine que les gens ressentaient envers lui. Paniqué il c'était donc précipité au seul endroit où il était sûr d'être seul. Les toilettes du deuxième étage. En voyant l'état du garçon, Mimi c'était vite éclipsée. Ce faisant toute petite dans une canalisation voisine.

Le jeune homme ouvrit l'un des robinets et se rafraîchit le visage. Il s'observa durement dans le miroir. Il repensait à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait pu faire. Toutes les fois où il c'était servit des gens, où ils les avaient insultés, blessés et surtout toutes les fois où il avait accusé d'autre personne à sa place. Il était lâche. Il était un lâche comme son père. A cette idée une vague de fureur rugie en lui et il frappa dans le miroir, le brisant.

Il se coupa les articulations de la main gauche. A travers le peu de morceaux de miroir qui tenaient encore accrochés, il vu une amie à lui. Une amie dont il s'était déjà servit. Il s'était servit d'elle pour avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, pendant leur absence. Mais pas une seule fois il lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Pas une seule fois il en avait parlé à Harry pour la réintégrer dans le groupe, même pas une petite allusion, pas une seule fois. Lâche.

« Draco » Ce contenta de dire Hermione d'une voix brisé. Il regrettait tellement... Elle le fixait les larmes aux yeux, ses boucles folles encadrant son visage semblaient accentuer son désespoir. Elle avait l'air de le comprendre, alors que pourtant elle ne savait rien.

« Je suis qu'un con, casse toi » Il pensait qu' Hermione allait acquiescer et s'en aller comme il lui avait si gentiment demandé. Mais il avait oublié que la jeune fille était une gryffondor. Avec obstination, elle fit exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle s'avança un peu plus près. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer, en parler le rendrait faible. Il en avait marre d'avoir cette image de lui.

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle dit.

« Draco, dire ce que l'on ressent n'a jamais fait de personne quelqu'un de faible. » Il rigola cyniquement et la fixa. Malgré ses efforts il ne pu plus se retenir une seconde de plus. Il avait passé toute sa vie à mentir et à cacher ce qu'il ressentait et qui il était vraiment. Il avait confiance ne Hermione, il voulait lui montrer juste à elle.

« Je suis un lâche Hermione. J'ai passée toute ma vie à gâcher celle des plus faibles que moi. » Commença-t-il d'une voix calme. « Je fais n'importe quoi et ça ne me retombe jamais dessus, parce que je ne me dénonce jamais. Je suis comme mon père, je fuis et j'accuse. Je suis un...lâche » Répéta-t-il après une profonde inspiration.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, laissant une trace de rouge, à cause de sa main gauche en sang. Il se laissa glisser par terre la tête entre ses genoux. Hermione le regarda d'un air sombre et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Tout ce que je sais Draco, tous ce que j'ai pu apprendre de toi en trois ans. C'est que tu es loin d'être un lâche. » Draco ne réagit pas, alors elle argumenta.

« En première année, qui c'est sacrifié sur un échiquier géant, pour que ses amis puissent continuer à avancer ? En deuxième année, qui a persisté au point de faire face à Tom, pour protéger son meilleur ami ? Et là, qui avoue tout ses tords ? Qui les regrettes au point d'en pleurer, malgré sa fierté plus qu'imposante ?! » Finit-elle par hurler. Le garçon à la chevelure brillante avait la tête dans ses bras, elle entendait la respiration saccadée. Hermione reprit d'une voix douce. "C'est toi Draco. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Malfoy de nom, que tu te comporte comme un Malfoy. Tu es bien plus que ça."

Le serpentard releva les yeux vers la gryffondor. Il l'observa un petit moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était géniale. Hermione savait voir le bon en chaque personne, c'était une qualité qui aurait beaucoup aidé le serpentard à amélioré ses sentiment envers son père.

Draco se frotta les yeux avec la manche de son sous-pull noire et se releva tout en inspirant un grand coup. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Hermione tu es une super amie » Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue et partit en vitesse.

« Une amie... » Répéta-t-elle espérant un jour devenir plus. Elle se caressa la joue, qui avait précédemment été en contact avec Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De son coté Miorra commençait à perdre patience.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?! » Cria-t-elle à Blaise. Il était vrai que le serpentard les fusillait du regard, elle et Harry, depuis le début du repas.

« Blaise ? » Fit Harry voyant que son ami ne répondait pas.

« Vous allez reprendre votre place, vous êtes contant? » Répondit il la mine boudeuse.

« De quoi tu parles ?" Lui demanda Miorra.

« C'est simple, avant tout le monde ne parlait que du trio de la mort, le trio maudit. Quand vous êtes partit, ça c'était enfin calmé et c'était génial on vous avait remplacé. Mais maintenant que les « superstars » sont revenus, tous va redevenir comme avant. » Répondit le garçon à la peau matte avec dégoût.

« Les superstars ? » Répéta Harry irrité.

« Les superstars, le survivant, le Mangemort et la fille de Tu-sais-qui » Fit il provocateur.

Pour une fois ce fut Miorra qui resta rationnelle et qui empêcha Harry de dégainer sa baguette. Le regard émeraude de son petit ami était tellement assassin qu'elle en avait oublié ses propres rancœurs.

« Il reste deux semaines , tu ne crois pas que l'on devraient se faire discret. » Fit elle. Il la regarda hésitant. Elle lui lâcha le poignet et lui prit la main. Ils sortirent sans même avoir mangé.

« Hyrra » Elle se plaisait à l'appeler comme ça. « Je t'ai toujours dit que les cuisines étaient beaucoup plus fréquentables ». Dit elle d'un ton moralisateur et blagueur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première semaine de leur retour fut épuisante, mais plaisante. Draco semblait avoir mystérieusement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Blaise boudait toujours, mais le quatuor pensait que cela lui passerait. Hermione commençait petit à petit à revenir vers eux. Même si leur relation restaient tendues et que Miorra était assez rancunière. Ron devenait même, presque supportable pour Harry. En fait il était tellement en mauvais terme avec Blaise qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de s'embrouiller avec le rouquin.

Bon, il n'y avait pas que Blaise que le trio c'était mit à dos. En fait c'était tout Poudlard sauf ses amis et Rogue. Miorra, Draco et Harry ayant passés deux mois à apprendre des sorts -plus élevés que leur niveau de base- étaient devenus assez forts. Enfin tout simplement plus puissant que les cinquièmes années. Ils avaient les meilleurs notes de la classe et même de tout les troisièmes années. Ce qui avait le don d'en énerver plus d'un.

Comment des élèves qui avaient loupés six mois de cours, pouvaient revenir en surpassant tous le monde. Même le professeur McGonagall semblait dépassée. Rogue lui, en rajoutait une couche en s'en vantant en cour. Il ne cessait de les féliciter. Et jouissait de l'énervement des autres. Surtout car le cour de potion était le seul cour en commun avec les gryffondor. Alors le professeur profitait bien de la situation. Seulement la rumeur ce fit que le trio était fait de mangemort et que leur mantor serait Rogue.

Voulant garder leur titre d'élève surdoués, le petit groupe passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque à réviser. Hermione était ravi de les voir reprendre le bon chemin. Elle s'y donnait à cœur joie pour les aider au maximum. Harry se révélait être le plus doué, suivit d' Hermione, de Draco et de Miorra. La journée travaillant, le soir fut donc consacré au combat. Hermione ne se rendait compte de rien sachant qu'elle rejoignait sa salle commune le plus tôt possible pour retrouver Ginny et Luna.

Les entraînements commençaient vers vingt-une heure et se terminaient vers deux heures du matin. Les trois serpentards ressemblaient à de vrais zombis en apparence. Mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils se sentaient forts et c'est tous ce qui les importaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un matin où Harry se rendait à ses examens. Il aperçu Weasley qui l'interpella.

« Weasley ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« Salut Harry, hum.. Je... » Bégayait-il pitoyablement. « Tu voudrais pas qu'on oublie tout et qu'on devienne ami… ? » Harry cru d'abord que cela était une blague. Mais le rouquin puait la sincérité s'en était désespérant. Il ne su pas vraiment pourquoi et il allait se faire étriper par Draco et Miorra, mais il accepta.

« C'est génial d'attaquer la journée avec un exam de métamorphose ÉCRIT » Murmura Miorra désespéré à Draco qui était placé juste derrière elle. Harry était arrivé après eux. Elle ignorait pourquoi, cela valu au serpentard un regard noir. Résultat il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, lui faisant des sourires encourageant. McGonagall passait pour distribuer les feuilles, elle souhaita bonne chance à chaque élèves.

« Professeur, vous savez très bien que j'aurais une très bonne note. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Fit Miorra l'histoire d'énerver la professeure. Les serpentards ricanèrent devant l'air outré de la vielle femme.

« Vous devriez enlever votre cape » Répondit elle simplement.

« Merci mais ça ira. » Le professeure avait entraperçue les couteaux de combat aux cuisse de la jeune fille.

Minerva n'était pas folle au point de tout rapporter à Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci était au courant et ne voulait rien faire. La petite faisait de la magie sans baguette. Miorra comprit que la prof la craignait elle aussi. Elle s'en souvenue, cela pourrait lui être très utile…

Comme prévu Harry remplit sa feuille en moins d'une heure. Il passa la celle restante étalé sur la table dans une position assez confortable. Harry n'était pas entrain de dormir. Il repensait plutôt au fait qu'il n'était pas légilimens, Narcissa avait trouvé cela utile d'apprendre à Harry l'occlumentie. Le serpentard ignorait comment le devenir, mais il passa quand-même l'heure et quart qui lui restait à s'entraîner. Draco se mit dans la même position que son ami, mais lui s'endormit rapidement. Tandis que Miorra grava un énième bureau et qu'Hermione relu sa copie pour au moins la cinquième fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir Harry entendu murmurer dans le dortoir. Crabbe et Goyle parlaient de la coupe de feu, alias le tournois des trois sorciers. Tous les élèves étaient surexcités et cherchaient a deviner qui serait le champion de Poudlard, ne soupçonnant pas une seule seconde Harry qui lui angoissait un peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait ce tournois, tous ce qu'il en savait, était moindre.

FLASH BACK

« Entre mon garçon » L'accueillit le vieil homme.

« Ne prenez pas toutes ses manières avec moi, on sait tous les deux que vous ne m'appréciez pas. » Avais répondu impatiemment le serpentard au directeur de Poudlard.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vais y aller franchement. Harry je te propose un marcher. »

« Je vous écoute » Fit Harry intéressé, il avait forcement quelque chose à y gagner, même si connaissant Dumbledore, cela ne lui serait pas forcement plus favorable.

« Je laisse toute ta petite bande et toi vous entraîner avec vos armes dangereuses sur l'île et je m'engage à ne pas en parler aux professeurs. En échange je veux que tu me rendes un service. » Harry soupira et Le vieux sorcier aussi, voyant le manque de respect certain que le jeune homme lui renvoyait.

« J'ai réussis à convaincre Barty Croupton, travaillant au ministère, d'annuler la nouvelle règle qu'il voulait instaurer pour le tournois. »

« Le tournois ? »

« Je vois que Lucius n'en a pas parlé à son fils. Je te parle du tournois des trois sorciers Harry, avec comme prix, « la Coupe de Feu », 6000 galions et une gloire éternelle. »

« OK et quelle était cette règle ? »

« Et bien étant donnée que certaines épreuves sont dangereuses, le ministère voulait imposer une limite d'âge. Soit dix-sept ans. »

« Et vous voulez que je sois un des trois champions. »

« Oui, mais tu dois savoir Harry, que deux autres écoles vont participer. Et toi vu ta certaine puissance et histoire, tu sera forcement choisit, alors que tu n'es qu'en troisième année. Seulement tes adversaires seront sûrement plus vieux que toi, donc plus puissants et plus endurants. Ils se seront probablement préparés»

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Qu'est-ce que vous y gagner si je participe à ce tournois? » Demanda Harry suspicieux. Pour une fois son directeur lui répondit sincèrement.

« Une chance de me débarrasser de toi avant que ce soit l'inverse. Et aussi même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre, une chance que Poudlard gagne grâce à toi.» Il lui adressa un rictus bienveillant, qu' Harry trouva répugnant. Il accepta tout de même le marché. Au moins lui, Miorra et Draco pourraient s'entraîner à volonté et sans se cacher. Et puis il sera sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer l'année prochaine. Car si il y a une chose que détestait Harry, mise à part Voldemort et récemment Dumbledore, c'était bien l'ennui. Il ne connaissait pas les épreuves de ce fameux tournois et n'avais pas la prétention de se sentir invincible, mais il aurait l'occasion de tester ses compétences.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Harry réveilla ses amis de bonne heure et les questionna sur ce fameux tournois. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais apprit qu'il y aurait trois épreuves, qu'elles durent toutes l'année, qu'elles changent chaque année et qu'il y avait déjà eut des morts.

« Harry le tournois est fondé avant tout sur la puissance magique, mais aussi sur les connaissances et la ruse. »

« Comment-ça Hermione? » Demanda le principale intéressé. Miorra répondit.

« Ah oui, et il y a des énigmes à résoudre entre chaque épreuves. Elles te donnent un indice sur le lieux suivant et comment tu pourrais t'y préparer. »

« Sauf pour la première bien sûr, et c'est souvent pendant celle-là qu'il y a des morts d'ailleurs » Compléta Draco. Harry fut encore moins rassuré. Enfin bon il trouverait certainement des livres là-dessus l'année prochaine.

La fin de l'année approchait, le trio maudit avait officiellement reprit sa place de méchant martyr. Blaise leur faisait décidemment la tête pour de vrai. Harry s'étonna de la rancune jusqu'ici insoupçonné du grand serpentard au teint basané. Mais le trio ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre cette amertume récente et puis ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, comme Milliana par exemple qui se plaisait à être insupportable envers Miorra et Draco.

C'était un soir où il faisait particulièrement chaud que les choses sérieuse reprirent. Le trio maudit était sur leur île quand Harry reçu une lettre de Remus particulièrement intéressante.

« Cher Harry,

je suis ravis de savoir que tu ai survécus dans ce manoir et que tu sois enfin rentré. Comme tu le sais vos cours de DCFM sont maintenant assuré par le professeur Rogue. Je n'ai donc pas encore eut l'occasion de te voir. Rejoins-moi ce soir à la cabane hurlante, vers minuit. Je vais t'expliquer mon soudain remplacement et deux ou trois détails. Prends ta baguette.

Tu m'a manqué garçon. Ton ami R. . » Harry avait lu la lettre à voix haute.

« Pourquoi le prof de DCFM t'envoies des lettres Harry ? » L'interrogea sa petite-amie.

« Ouais et pourquoi il te donne des rendez-vous en plein milieu de la nuit?" S'inquiéta Draco. Harry avait complètement oublié de leur dire qui était Remus, en dehors du fait qu'il était leur professeur.

« Remus est un des quatre maraudeurs. Lunard. Et accessoirement le meilleur ami de mon père. J'ai eus l'occasion de le connaitre autremeent qu'en professeur au début de l'année.»

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit avant ? » Le questionna Draco accusateur. Harry haussa les épaules. Miorra les coupa.

« Attends. Tu as dis Lunard ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Cornedrue était ton père ? Et Sirius un Animagi ? »

« Euh... Si Mi, pourquoi ? »

« L'autre fois Hermione me parlait des Animagis. »

« Et ? »

« Le père d' Harry pouvait se transformer en cerf, Black en chien et Lunard se transforme donc en loup-garou ? »

« C'est pas un Animagi alors. » Remarqua Draco.

« Non... » Harry n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Remus prenait une potion, il ne se transformait pas et donc Harry avait finit par complètement oublier le fait qu'il pouvait se transformer en une redoutable créature face à la pleine lune.

« Il prend une potion tue loup c'est pour ça. » Expliqua Harry.

« On s'en doutait » Répondit la serpentarde.

« Mais tu as une idée de pourquoi il t'a convoqué ? » Fit Draco perplexe.

« Pas vraiment, non... » Fit Harry sincèrement.

« On vient avec toi alors. » Déclara Miorra et vu son intonation, les garçons n'avaient pas intérêts à protester.

Ils se levèrent ensuite, rajustèrent leur cape et préparèrent leur armes. L'effet final était vraiment classe a regarder. Trois adolescents alignés, de tailles différentes. Le plus grand, était à gauche, blond, un arc et un carquois dépassant de son dos. Une autre se trouvait à droite du dernier des sorciers. Elle était plus petite que les deux d'à coté et avaient des cheveux ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Sa longue cape était entrouverte et laissait entrevoir un de ses précieux couteaux de combat. Enfin le dernier, le juste milieu dans tous les sens du terme. Tout trois la baguette à la main, les capes et cheveux dans le vent, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de partir.

« Si ça se trouve il veut juste te montrer un souvenir de ses dernières vacances. » Plaisanta Draco.

« Minuit moins cinq. » Indiqua Miorra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NDA : Chapitre 20 (corrigé  & amélioré)xD Merci encore au Reviewers et Followers ! ++ !**_

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Trahison._


	21. Trahison

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 3:  Titre orignal : Harry Potter et la Prison d'Askaban. Titre du livre 3 de la fanfic : _Le manoir des Malfoy._**

* * *

 **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 : Trahison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Précédemment..._**

 _Ils se levèrent ensuite, rajustèrent leur cape et préparèrent leur armes. L'effet final était vraiment classe a observer. Trois adolescents alignés, de tailles différentes. Le plus grand, était à gauche, blond, un arc et un carquois dépassant de son dos. Une autre se trouvait à la droite du dernier des sorciers. Elle était plus petite que les deux d'à coté et avaient des cheveux ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Sa longue cape était entrouverte et laissait entrevoir un de ses précieux couteaux de combat. Enfin le dernier, le juste milieu dans tous les sens du terme. Tout trois la baguette à la main, les capes et cheveux dans le vent, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de partir._

 _« Si ça se trouve il veut juste te montrer un souvenir de ses dernières vacances. » Plaisanta Draco._

 _« Minuit moins cinq. » Indiqua Miorra._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Les trois amis commençaient à vraiment perdre patience. Ils étaient en retard au rendez-vous, car ils ne trouvaient pas ce satané passage qui donne accès à la cabane hurlante.

« Ça fais au moins six fois qu'on passe par là Harry ! »

« Je sais Miorra mais... » Le serpentard ne comprenait pas, le passage était pourtant clairement indiqué sur la carte du maraudeur. Normalement le trio lui faisait face.

« Peut-être que justement on passe à coté depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Draco ? » Fit Miorra peut convaincue. Il montra du doigt le saule cogneur.

« Merde » S'exclama Harry. Il s'aperçut que sur la carte du maraudeur -dont ils se servaient jusqu'à présent- que Draco avait raison. Un grand arbre mouvementé, était dessiné juste sur le passage. Il se trouva particulièrement stupide à ce moment là.

« On fait comment du coup ? » S'inquiéta le blondinet en observant l'arbre qui venait juste de réduire un oiseau en poussière.

Miorra parti en avant, suivit des deux autres. Ils tentèrent pleins de sorts qui ne marchèrent pas. La serpentarde finit alors par tester autre truc. Elle rangea sa baguette, mit ses mains droit devant elle, les paumes ouverte et s'exclama : « Immobilus ! ». C'était le même sort qu'Hermione avait jetée contre les lutins de Cornouailles, l'année dernière. Seulement comme Miorra l'avait fait avec ses mains, sa magie était directe et donc trois fois plus puissante que si elle était passée par sa baguette. Avec chance l'arbre s'immobilisa et les sorciers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur d'une sorte de chemin entre les racines. Harry descendit avec classe, suivit de Miorra qui fut écrasée par Draco qui n'avait pas aperçu la petite pente. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais s'esclaffa, la scène avait été assez comique.

Les deux résidents du manoir Malfoy se relevèrent et Draco partit en tête. Ce qui donna l'occasion aux deux autres de s'exercer à un petit jeu. Le petit couple s'amusait à s'embrasser et faire comme de rien n'était lorsque le blondinet se retournait. Bon, dit comme ça, cela pouvait paraître enfantin, mais c'était très agréable et surtout très amusant de voir la tête soupçonneuse de Draco, qui n'osait rien dire, au cas où il se tromperait.

Après quinze minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du tunnel sombre et humide qu'ils traversaient jusqu'à présent. Avant de sortir ils enfilèrent leur capuche.

« Oh on est juste à coté de la cabane »

« Chut Draco, mieux vaut être discret. »

« Miorra a raison on ne sais pas ce qui nous attends et comme Remus nous a dit de venir avec nos baguettes, ils faut se montrer prudent.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et entendirent des voix. Le groupe Serpentardesque monta les escaliers et ne s'arrêta que devant la troisième porte, où Harry reconnu la voix de Weasley et d'Hermione. Miorra trop curieuse pour attendre ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le trio rentra donc sans perdre de temps. Harry vu ses deux camarades assit contre le mur de droite. Ils étaient dans la chambre qui précédait le trou où Miorra était tombée, lorsqu'ils avaient découverts les armes. Harry se rendant compte de l'état pitoyable et apeuré des deux griffon entreprenait un regard panoramique de la pièce. Il aperçu devant lui un homme qui se tenait debout. Il tenait trois baguettes dans une mains. Ses cheveux étaient longs, sales et noirs. Il avait une petite moustache et l'air d'avoir entre trente et quarante ans.

« Sirius ? Sirius Black ? » Demanda Harry, il se rappela de la photo qu'il avait sur le journal de Stan dans le magicobus au début de l'année. L'homme en question lui sourit chaleureusement le reconnaissant lui aussi. Malgré tout les préjugés et les rumeurs Harry ne pu qu'être émut et les réfuter. Il rencontrait enfin quelqu'un de sa famille qui semblait se soucier de lui. Sans hésiter plus ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard ahuri des quatre autres. Remus qui se trouvait dans l'ombre sur la droite, se racla la gorge reportant donc toute l'attention sur lui.

« Et bien Harry je vois que tu n'as pas eus besoin de moi pour les présentations. » Commença-t-il affichant un sourire attendrit devant la précédente scène.

« Il est assez reconnaissable comme fugitif. » Plaisanta Harry avec un léger rire que son parrain lui rendit.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas coupable. »Déclara Sirius.

« Oui à ce propos si je t'ai convoqué c'est pour m'excuser Patmolle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit toutes ses années, le choc à été dure. Et tu comprends qu'avec la mort de James et Lily... » Black acquiesça et prit à son tour Remus dans ses bras.

« Tes parents Harry, voulaient avant tout te protéger. Tu-sais-qui... »

« Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur de le dire » Sirius sourit à cette déclaration. Il remarqua comme beaucoup de monde que malgré son uniforme de Serpentard le garçon gardait les traits courageux de son père.

« Voldemort, a découvert une prophétie te concernant. Tes parents ont tout fait pour te cacher et on décrétés un gardien du secret. Il voulait que ce soit moi, mais étant Mangemort à l'époque, même contre mon gré. J'ai refusé, car Voldemort pouvait lire à tout moment dans mes pensées. Alors ils ont choisit Pettigrow. Sauf qu'ils avaient emporter avec eux le choix du gardien dans leur tombe. »

« Le quatrième maraudeurs ? » Demanda Miorra. Harry était trop sonné pour répondre. C'étaient trop d'appréhension. Apprendre la vérité après tout ce temps était vraiment perturbant pour le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

« Exactement, sauf que nous ne savions pas que lui aussi était partisan et qu'en plus de cela de son plein gré. C'est lui qui a trahi tes parents Harry, ils les a dénoncés pour simple raison de se faire bien voir auprès de son charmant maître. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué? » Intervint finalement Harry.

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi Harry. Mais l'autre jours j'ai croisé un chat roux dans l'allée des embrumes. Il avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus que nous et m'a informé être un Mangemort en cavale. Il m'a également informé que Peter était vivant et en plus de ça à Poudlard. »

"Un chat roux qui parle?" S'étonna Hermione.

"Un animagi surement pas déclaré. Il y en a bien plus qu'on ne crois." Lui répondit Miorra.

« Alors ce fameux soir ce n'était pas Harry que vous cherchiez, mais Peter pour le tuer? » Comprit Draco. « J'ai entendu parler mon père en parler. Soi-disant on avaient retrouvés qu'un doigt, mais pas son corps. » Sirius fut surprit lorsqu'il reconnu le fils Malfoy.

« Peter était un Animagi lui aussi. » Rajouta Hermione.

« Il a donc pu se transformer et disparaître à temps. » Déduisit Harry.

« C'est ce que je pense » Conclu Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Miorra remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé. Ron tenait Croutard, son animal de compagnie.

« L'animagus de Peter était un rat ? »

« Oui jeune-fille bonne déduction, quel est ton nom ? »

« Miorra Hydden » Sirius recula d'effroi et braqua sa baguette contre la petite amie d' Harry. Cette réaction surprit tout le monde. Le survivant se plaça devant elle en signe de protection.

« Pousse toi Harry, elle n'est pas de ton coté et maintenant que je regarde lui non-plus, c'est un Malfoy. » Fit il en désignant Draco.

« Non Sirius » Intervenu Remus en pointant sa baguette contre lui au cas où.

« Ils sont de notre coté. Ils aident Harry. Ils l'ont aidés à vaincre Voldemort jusqu'ici. Ils sont ses amis et ne partagent pas les conviction tu Voldemort." Sirius baissa sa baguette lentement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le rat commença à couiner et à se débattre. Il fallait qu'il profite de la situation pour s'enfuir, c'était maintenant où jamais. Pensa-t-il, mais le rouquin le serrait trop fort. Il mordit donc Ron qui le lâcha et le rat couru dans un trou dans le mur. Sirius lui jeta un sort à ce moment-là et le rat se métamorphosa en quelque chose d'à peu prêt humain. L'homme s'extirpa du mur et se redressa. Il était petit, quasiment chauve et très sale.

"Je savais que c'était toi Peter..." Déclara Sirius.

Tout le monde pointa sa baguette sur le traître. Remus retenu l'animagi chien de se jeter sur le lâche. Ils sursautèrent tous en même temps quand la porte, que Draco avait prit soin de refermer, vola en morceaux. Rogue rentra et croyant que les enfants étaient en danger en voyant les trois maraudeurs réunit, allait jeter un sort. Harry fut le plus rapide et le désarma sous l'œil incompréhensif de son directeur de maison. Hermione fit un résumer de la situation au dernier venu.

Une fois de plus Peter profita du manque d'attention. Il se de transforma en rat et tenta de sortir par la porte. Draco étant le seul à l'avoir remarqué paniqua et voulant l'empêcher de partir murmura. « Avada kedavra » Tous furent abasourdis, voir horrifiés. Peter était mort, Draco avait tué quelqu'un. Harry ne pourrait plus sauver son parrain, il n'avait plus de preuve.

«Il ne pausera plus de problème comme çà. » Dit simplement Draco.

«Au moins il ne c'est pas échapper » Répondit amèrement Harry. Il n'en voulait pas à Draco qui avait voulu bien faire. Mais il se retenait bien de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il le fallait c'était son ami. Seulement Harry sentit la rage monter en lui et lorsqu'il aperçu le regard triste et désespéré de son parrain, il explosa.

Il lui reprocha toute sorte de chose. En plus de ça si Lucius apprenait ce que son fils venait de faire, Draco allait être torturé. Mais surtout leur double-jeu serait grillé. La colère du jeune homme s'envenimait et commençait à aller trop loin il était prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Miorra glissa une main apaisante sur son bras. Harry se sentit soutènement bien, trop bien. Il sentit un flot de magie s'immiscer en lui. Il comprit qu'il était sous le sortilège « d'imperium ». Il sentit blessé, trahis que sa petite-amie prenne le partie de son frère plutôt que le sien. Mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. Ce soir ses amis avaient tous deux utilisés un sort Impardonnable.

Pendant ce temps Rogue avait aidé Ron et Hermione à se relever. Mais il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Ron grogna de douleur, il était blessé à la jambe, par Sirius qui avait trouvé que ça comme moyen pour attirer Pettigrow ici. Tous portaient leur attention sur eux quand un autre grognement plus rauque retentit. Rogue se retourna une courte lueur de panique dans les yeux. Un clair de lune traversait la vieille fenêtre briser et caressait la peau du professeur Lupin.

« Il n'a pas bu sa porion » Les informa-t-il. Miorra et Hermione retenir bruyamment leur souffle et les sept sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Ça ne sert à rien , il faut sortir d'ici » Déclara Sirius. Lupin commençait à se tordre dans tous les sens, frappant de douleur ses poings contre le lit qui faisait les trois quarts de la petite pièce.

« Je vais l'occuper » Les informa le professeur de potion.

« Non Severus il peut te tuer, rappel toi. »

« Le cleps ne discute pas et sort jouer à la baballe avec les enfants »

« On peut aider ! » s'exclama Miorra. Les deux adultes lui lancèrent un regard moqueur et elle sortit de la pièce en boudant. D'autant plus que n'avait même pas eut l'occasion d'utiliser ses couteaux... Harry mena la troupe et ils reprirent le tunnel. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer pour son parrain.

« Harry » l'interpella Ron, avec un hoquet de douleur. Il était d'autant plus essoufflé que les autres à cause de sa jambe.

« Au château, ils savent que Black est dans les parages. Ils prévoient de lui faire subir le baiser du détraqueur. On ne peut pas le ramener là-bas. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Miorra ! »

« Oui ? »

« Une des caractéristiques des Electrus Italien est la rapidité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais Hauru est trop petit pour pouvoir transporter quelqu'un. » Elle lança un regard désolé à Sirius.

« Je sais. Mais il pourrait aller chercher un sombral chez les Malfoy non? Ils communiquent entre créatures? »

« C'est possible, en plus père ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il n'a jamais mit les pieds aux écuries et les elfes de maison n'informerons pas les parents. Moins il y a de bêtes à s'occuper, mieux ils se portent. »Les informa l'héritier Malfoy. Miorra fit un regard entendu à son petit-ami et siffla. Hauru et Calcifère arrivèrent deux minutes après.

« Va chercher Granit et Dream » ordonna la serpentarde à son dragon. Sirius la remercia. Le corbeau partit en tête et faisait le gai. Dès que quelqu'un passait, l'oiseau croassait et le petit groupe stoppait la marche. Hermione informa Harry qu'elle lui avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour voir le griffon d' Hagrid. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle et Ron c'était fait enlevé par Black. Harry ne la réprimanda pas et fut plutôt contant. Il prit la cape et la jeta sur son parrain. Qui disparu aussitôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le trio et Sirius arrivèrent tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie sans encombres. Hermione avait accompagnée Ron à l'infirmerie. Miorra et Draco restèrent en retrait, pour laisser la petite famille seule. Potter et Black se placèrent cote à cote au bord du balcon.

« Un jour Harry, si jamais tu le veux… J'aimerais que tu vienne vivre avec moi.» Lui proposa son parrain timidement, tout en se triturant les mains. Harry le regarda stupéfait. « Je sais que ta famille d'adoption doit compter pour toi et je comprendrais que tu refuse, mais … » Harry le coupa.

« Tu parles se sont de vrais tortionnaires ! Je serais ravi de vivre avec toi Sirius ! » L'animagi lui fit une petite tape dans le dos.

« Il reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que je sois libre maintenant. » Harry repensa à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Narcissa.

« Sirius je te promet que bientôt tu le sera. » Black sourit, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il appréciait ses derniers instants en compagnie de son neveux, qu'il ne révérait peut-être jamais.

Les deux sombrals arrivèrent et Harry eut presque la larme à l'œil. Sirius remercia le trio et chevaucha le cheval squelettique ailé. Suivit de Miorra qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard pour récupérer la cape et pour plus de sécurité.

"Prends soin de mon neveux veux-tu?" Lui confia l'adulte ayant remarqué le lien précieux entre les deux sorciers.

"Toujours." Lui répondit elle sérieusement. "Prenez soin de vous Black." Sirius fut toucher de voir que la jeune serpentarde ressemblait à son père dans sa manière de parler.

"Une dernière chose." L'interpella ce dernier. "Je sais qui est ta vrai famille. Je t'expliquerais tout ça à notre prochaine rencontre si tu le souhaite?" La jeune-fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait enfin connaître sa véritable identité. Elle remercia vivement le fugitif qui s'élança dans le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, on percevaient juste une ombre volant dans la nuit, au claire de l'une.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit fut longue pour Harry. Son parrain était en cavale. Il retournait vivre dans son ancienne maison. Dès l'aurore Harry se leva et envoya Edwige à Sirius. Il avait réfléchit et il voulait vivre avec lui, même si celui-ci était en cavale. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il allait manquer aux Dursley. Harry était décidé et le fait d'être contraint au silence sur sa nouvelle maison ne lui posait aucun problème.

En revenant de la volière il croisa Weasley qui portait un plâtre à la jambe gauche. Harry l'accompagna envoyer son hibou. Il avait plu juste après le départ de Sirius et les marches glissaient alors le serpentard se montra pour une fois serviable.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, mais c'était quand même ton rat de compagnie, que mon meilleur ami à tué. Alors merci. » Fit Harry sous l'expression surprise du Gryffondor.

«Quand je pense que j'ai grandis avec le traître responsable de la mort de tes parents" Harry sera les poings à cette énonciation des faits. Ron remarquant qu'il avait été maladroit, poursuivit. « Tu sais mon père veut nous emmenez voir un match de quidditch pendant les vacances. Hum il possède une place en plus et m'a indiqué d'inviter un ami. Ça te dirais de venir avec nous ? » "Tu n'y vas pas avec Neville?" S'étonna Harry.

"Sa tante a dit que c'était hors de question qu'il vienne car elle est persuadée qu'il va s'y passer quelque chose de grave." Harry fut d'abord surprit mais il accepta avec plaisir. Finalement ce Ron n'était si stupide que ça et c'était surtout l'occasion de voir un vrai match de Quidditch!

Les deux derniers jours furent normaux. Dumbledort avait eut écho de ce qu'il c'était passé par rapport à Sirius et il avait donc convoqué Harry le matin de son départ pour les grandes vacances.

« Entrez monsieur Potter » le jeune garçon s'exécuta. Le directeur commença.

« Je vous ai convoqué pour deux raisons. La première je suis fière de vous. »

« Êtes-vous malade monsieur ? » Demanda Harry stupéfié.

« Non mais vous avez fait passer un membre de votre famille avant la loi elle-même. Je trouve cela admirable. »

« Les serpentards possèdent un dédains certains pour les règles non? » Répondit Harry froidement. Dumbledort fit abstraction à la remarque et poursuivit.

« Bien sûr cela ne change en rien le fait que vous êtes un arrogant, prétentieux et irrespectueux élève. »

« Ça c'est dit, bon c'est quoi le deuxième truc ? »

« Je souhaitais savoir si notre accord était toujours d'actualité ? »

« Bien sûre. Sachez que n'ai qu'une parole moi, contrairement à vous. » Lança amèrement Harry en se levant.

« Dans ce cas je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances monsieur Potter. »

"De même pour vous professeur."

Il sortit sans un mot et rejoignit ses amis, pour une dernière heure cette année, sur leur île. Le trio avait convié les quatre Weasley, Luna, et Hermione. Tous se firent leurs au revoir. Le retour dans le Poudlard express se fut agité quand Harry annonça son plan à ses meilleurs amis.

« Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça! Il est recherché, tu sera complice. » S'inquiéta Miorra.

« C'est mon choix Mi. Et puis nous le somme déjà tous. » Lui fit il remarquer. De son coté Draco n'émit aucun commentaire et se contenta de hocher de la tête positivement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Épilogue :**_

 _Harry rentra dans un hall immense, une tapisserie bleu foncée l'enveloppait. Un grand escalier en vieux bois, se trouvant au bout du couloir, lui faisait face._

 _« Ta chambre est à l'étage, tu as l'embarras du choix. Bienvenus à la maison fiston. » Harry n'avait jamais eut un aussi grand sourire au lèvres._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **NDA : Chapitre (corrigé  & amélioré)! Merci au Followers et Reviewers ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La coupe du monde de quidditch_


	22. La coupe du monde de Quidditch

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MI**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapitre 1 : La coupe du monde de quidditch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une fois le train arrivé à King Cross la foule -qui jusque là patientait- se précipita sur les élèves arrivant. Chaque parents sautaient au cou de leurs enfants. Harry se remémora l'année dernière où il avait été obligé de retourner chez les Dursley. Il sentit la rage grandir en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux. Heureusement cette année tout allait changer. Le serpentard fut à peine sortit du train qu'il repéra directement le chien noir qui l'attendait assit près d'un banc. Le survivant salua rapidement ses amis d'une rapide étreinte et se précipita vers son parrain.

Ce dernier l'emmena dans un coin où il reprit forme humaine et tendit un bras chaleureux à son neveu. Tout deux avait transplanés et depuis avaient passés des vacances de rêves, où Harry apprit pour la première fois ce que signifiait vraiment le mot famille. L'immense maison de son parrain c'était transformée en une immense garçonnière. Des paquets de chips traînaient un peu partout, la télé moldue allumée h24, les vêtements sales envahissaient chaque pièces. En bref une vie cool et sans prise de tête.

L'ancien Maraudeur avaient même fait installer un baby-foot, il en était ravis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde les 3/4 du temps et déclare le jeu truqué. Black avait d'ailleurs fait tester à Harry toutes sortes de chose plus ou moins utiles. Il lui avait fait goûter à de multiple genres d'alcools. Une fois il lui avait même fait regarder un film plutôt hot. Affirmant qu'il devait se comporter en t'en que père et qu'à cet âge là, Sirius était sûr que James lui aurait déjà fait une playlists de ce genre de film. Harry fut d'abord choqué, mais au moins lorsqu'il surprenait son parrain en flagrant délit, cela adoucissait la surprise. Bien sur il lui fit découvrir des sortilèges de toutes sortes, autant noir que blanc. Sirius était ravit devant les progrès de son filleul.

Fin juillet ce fut comme chaque année l'anniversaire du dernier Potter encore en vie. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée de le fêter avec son nouveau tuteur. C'est pour cela que comme l'année dernière il l'avait fêté avec Miorra et Draco, il avait décidé que cette année il le fêterait en tête à tête avec ça famille, c'est à dire Sirius. Les deux sorciers avaient passés la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéo, tout en mangeant des pizza, pour changer. Pour son anniversaire Harry avait reçu un éclair de feu, le balais le plus puissant et récent jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Il avait du coûter super chère et il fut très émus.

Par contre le jeune garçon n'eut aucune nouvelle des Dursley, ce qui lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Harry n'était même pas passé récupérer ses autres affaires. Il avait été un peu attristé car il avait tout de même laissé un album de photo de ses parents, Hagrid le lui avait donné à leur rencontre. Il se promit d'y retourner pour se venger et le récupérer, en espérant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas jetés. Sinon ça vengeance ne serait que plus forte...

Harry reçu de nombreuses lettres de ses amis, il apprit que Miorra et Draco venaient eux aussi à la coupe du monde de quidditch, sous invitation personnelle du Ministre de la magie en personne. Cela était donc grâce aux relations de Lucius au Ministère et le trio se retrouverait donc avec joie dans la même partie du stade. Il reçu pareillement une lettre de Cédric Diggory qui l'invita la semaine d'avant-match à venir chez lui. Le garçon l'avait apparemment bien apprécié lors de la chasse aux œufs et comme il savait qu' Harry venait lui aussi au match, il en avait profité. Le Poufsouffle lui promit de lui apprendre à transplaner. Harry lui répondu par l'affirmative. Ron lui avait fait la même proposition, mais honnêtement Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de passer tous son temps avec le rouquin. Il reçu également comme chaque année sa lettre de réinscription à Poudlard, sauf que cette fois-ci Dumbledort lui avait glissé un petit mot lui rappelant leur "deal" concernant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La semaine chez Diggory c'était plutôt bien déroulée et fut très divertissante. Son père, Amos Diggory était une personne très cultivée et de ce fait passionnait Harry. Ce dernier avait bien passé plusieurs heures à écouter ses récits sur les créatures qu'il rencontrait au ministère. Le serpentard pensa qu'il s'entendrait bien avec se lourdo de Hagrid.

L'employé au Ministère était aussi très sympa et laissait les deux garçons manger dans la chambre du septième année, où ils passèrent leur temps à faire des parties de batailles explosives et à combattre en duel. Cédric lui apprit quelques techniques avec sa baguette et Harry lui en apprit sans baguette qu'il avait apprit de Miorra. Bien sur il ne pouvait que déplacer des objets durant dix secondes, mais il réussit tout de même a épater le Poufsouffle.

Comme promit de dernier lui apprit en retour à transplaner, ce qu' Harry arriva à faire au bout de trois jours. La première fois qu'il avait tenté, il s'était placé derrière la porte -évidemment fermée- de la chambre et avait tenté d'apparaître de l'autre coté. Sauf que tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire c'était d'avancer de quelques centimètres rapidement et de se prendre violemment la porte en pleine face. Ils avaient beaucoup rit se jours là.

Les deux adolescents rendirent aussi quelques visites à Luna qui habitait de l'autre coté de la colline voisine à la maison des Diggory. Elle était toujours aussi souriante et accueillante. Harry remarqua tout de suite le lien spécial entre ses deux amis et compris qu'ils étaient assez proche. Malgré la différence d'âge, les deux sorciers s'entendirent plus que bien et se confièrent l'un à l'autre.

Harry lui parla de sa relation avec Miorra et Cédric lui expliqua qu'il en pinçait pour une Serdaigle, nommée Cho Chang. Le Serpentard la reconnue en tant qu'attrapeuse de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Serdaigle qui d'ailleurs avait remportée à la fois la coupe des maisons, mais aussi celle de quidditch. Il fallait dire que même si le trio serpentardesque faisaient partit de l'élite du château, ils avaient tout de même été absent six moi consécutifs. Il allait falloir qu'ils se rattrapent l'année prochaine pour qu'ils puissent faire honneur à leur maison.

Le dernier jour fut vite venu et les trois sorciers rejoignirent un portoloin en pleine forêt, où les attendaient déjà Arthur Weasley, ses enfants et Hermione. Harry salua tout le monde différemment, en fonction des liens défini. Amos les fit se placer une main sur une botte dégoûtante, qui se trouvait être le portoloin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« 1. 2. 3. » Énonça Arthur. Le portoloin s'actionna, mais Harry avait perdu l'habitude en deux mois et se fut comme s'il fut emporté par une tornade, qui ne cessait de le tourner et de le retourner. Le garçon atterrit violemment sur le dos, tout comme les autres. Sauf Amos, Arthur et Cédric qui semblaient avoir l'habitude. Ginny tendit sa main à Harry, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ça ira merci » Fit il en la regardant de travers. Il avait trop de fierté pour ce faire aider par une fille et d'autant plus une Weasleey. D'ailleurs il se demandait où était passé le mauvais caractère de la jeune-fille, que subissait Harry lorsque la bande était au complet.

Ils rentrèrent dans un grand champ où des milliers de tentes y étaient installées. Le père Wesley les guida jusqu'à une et ils y entrèrent un par un. Harry les observa et mit quelques minutes à comprendre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour en fait. La tente était identique à celle des moldus de l'extérieur et ne devait pouvoir contenir que deux, voir trois personnes maxi. Pourtant huit personnes venaient d'y pénétrées comme si de rien n'était ne la faisant pas bouger d'un poil.

Harry s'approcha et écarta alors les voiles de l'entrée et y rentra à son tour. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il vu une petite cuisine se dresser devant lui, à sa gauche des lits étaient installés, et à sa droite pareil. La pièce devait au moins faire trente fois la taille réelle de la tente.

« T'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, hein ? » Lui dit Cédric en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Harry enleva son sac à dos.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Non merci Ginny. » Fit Harry un irrité qui commençait à flipper. La rouquine guettait le moindres de ses faits et gestes et le suivait de partout, limite elle l'attendait devant la porte des toilettes.

Ça dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mirent en route pour le match. Sur le sentier Harry interpella Hermione, espérant qu'elle en serait un peu plus.

« Elle à quoi Ginny ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Miorra ne serait pas contente en effet... » C'était bien se dont Harry se doutait.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au stade qui était vraiment immense. La même structure qu'un stade de foot, mais avec des tribunes bien plus hautes et commençait à au moins six mètres sous terre, de ce fait le stade paressait beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur que à l'extérieur. Harry devait bien admettre que cette vue lui coupait le souffle. Il y avait déjà des milliers de supporters qui chantaient l'hymne de l'Irlande.

En montant les marches, Harry trop occupé à comprendre comment se déroulait le match, se prit quelqu'un.

« Draco ! »

« Harry. » Répondit le blondinet calmement mais enthousiaste. Miorra le prit dans ses bras, le sera fort et l'embrassa prudemment, devant le regard outré de Lucius. Qui après les avoir réprimandé tout les trois sur leur comportements trop exubérant et indigne de Serpentard, salua Weasley à sa manière.

« Arthur, hum je crois que vous vous êtes trompé d'étage. Les sous-billets c'est en bas ou tout en haut. » Le rouquin fut gêné, mais répliqua avec hargne.

« Lucius, moi je ne passe pas mon temps à lécher les bottes du Ministre de la magie, pour avoir une place convenable. Mais je travaille et économise. »

Harry n'écoutait pas la conversation, il était trop occupé à fêter ses retrouvailles. Cédric se joignit même à eux, sous l'œil interrogateur de son père qui n'étais pas du tout au courant qu' Harry se trouvait à Serpentard et non pas à gryffondor. Tout son groupe d'accompagnateurs continua son chemin et Harry quitta ses amis à contre cœur. Ils arrivèrent tout en haut des tribunes. Harry crut qu'il pouvait presque toucher les nuages. Bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas se trouver dans les mêmes tribunes que ses amis, le serpentard resta tout de même époustouflé. Cette atmosphère était… magique. Comme ce monde dont Harry ne revenait pas de connaître, depuis trois ans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Harry regarde c'est Viktor Krum ! » Hurla Hermione euphorique, dans les oreilles d' Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. Quoi qu'il en était son équipe avait un certain style. Elle était rentrée en laissant des traces rouges, mettant bien le joueur -qu'Hermione ne cessait de designer- en avant. Les Irlandais firent à peu près la même entrée, mais ils arrivèrent les joueurs tous en ligne à la même hauteur. Sans laisser de trace, mais ils traversèrent des leprechaun, volant en poussière verte après leur passage. Le ministre de la magie fit un petit speech et le match commença.

Il y eu une première mi-temps, car le match durait. Au bout d'une heure et demie il y avait toujours trente points à zéro, personne n'avait encore aperçue le vif-d'or. Harry était alors descendu aux toilettes.

Miorra voyant son petit-ami descendre seul, se leva à son tour.

« Quoi tu veux peut-être me tenir en laisse ? » Demanda-t-elle arrogante à Lucius, qui l'avait stoppé avec sa cane. Il la laissa passer ne voulant pas avoir honte devant le ministre de la magie.

« Fait attention à ne pas te perdre » Lui dit-il comme avertissement. Le ministre prit cette remarque comme celle d'un père adoptif inquiet, mais en vérité cela ressemblait plus à une menace.

Elle suivit Harry et rentra dans les toilettes des hommes, ils étaient vide. Elle les ferma à clé la porte, d'un coup de baguette et se jeta sur Harry, qui était entrain de se laver les mains. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, comme jamais. Il fut très surprit, mais y prit énormément de plaisir. Le baiser dura longtemps, s'intensifiant de plus en plus.

« Hum hum » les deux ado s'écartèrent rapidement en voyant un vieux monsieur sortir d'une cabine. Miorra lui déverrouilla la porte toute essoufflée. Le vieux sortit sans un mot, mais se retourna à la porte pour leur faire un sourire plein d'insinuation. Harry n'avait jamais vu la jeune-fille aussi gênée.

« Harry jette moi un oubliette maintenant » Le supplia-t-elle sérieusement en replaçant une de ses mèches ondulées derrière l'oreille.

« Alors il faudrait qu'on recommence » dit il avec un petit sourire remplit de malice. Elle lui sourit à son tour, les pommettes encore en feu.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? : » remarqua Harry contrarié.

« Hyrra, je ne sais même pas comment tu as remarqué. Je les ai coupé d'à peine cinq centimètres. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit, lui lâchant doucement la main qu'il c'était donné sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry retourna à sa place le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

« Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir en allant aux toilettes » fit elle en le taquinant. Vu la réaction gênée de son ami elle confirma ses soupçons et n'insista pas. Draco comprit directement lorsqu'il vu sa sœur de cœur arriver les poings dans les poches de son sweat, regardant le sol et à moitié décoiffé.

« Tu es incorrigible » dit il simplement. La jeune fille pouffa, finalement elle ne regretta pas d'avoir été forcée à assister à ce stupide match. Elle adorait le quidditch, mais les matchs de coupe étaient toujours truqués selon elle, cela revenait donc à une perte de temps d'y assister.

Le match en question se termina par la victoire des Irlandais, qui réussirent à attraper le vif d'or au bout de la deuxième heures. 150 à 30 points pour eux. Le trio ne pu malheureusement se recroiser et Harry transplana directement à Square Grimmaud. Après avoir bien évidement salué et remercié tout le monde. Son parrain l'accueillit si chaleureusement et joyeusement, qu' Harry se demandait s'il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux et le fixa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Bon ok, je dois te dire un truc. Qui ne vas peut-être pas te plaire... » Avoua-t-il.

« Je t'écoute » fit Harry craintif de la future nouvelle. L'homme se passa une mains derrière la tête et dis.

« Nous n'allons plus être seuls... »

« Tu a rencontré quelqu'un, c'est génial ! C'est ta fausse inscription sur les sites de rencontre qui a marché ?!» Il le coupa dans son élan.

« Non Harry. Enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. C'est plutôt dans le genre mal et bestiole.»

« Hein?" Harry le fixa étrangement avant de répondre. "Et bien chacun ses goûts parrain… » Son parrain saisit quelque chose derrière lui et le traîna devant son filleul.

« Imbécile, je te présente l'insupportable elfe de maison de la famille Black. Harry voici Créature. » La bête grogna et soupira. Il ressemblait à Dobby, mais avait l'air plus vieux et blessé.

« Beurk un, sang-mêlé » dit seulement créature.

« Excuse-le il n'a jamais apprit les bonnes manières, c'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsque l'on vit dans une famille de sang pure extrémiste. » Admet-il avec un rire embarrassé. Harry ne prit aucune rancœur contre Créature et se contenta juste de l'ignorer.

« Où était-il tout ce temps ? »

« Caché sous un placard, pensant être toujours seul »

Créature leva les yeux au ciel, en déclarant qu'il aurait préféré le rester. Enfin, même si l'elfe était une vraie teigne, il était très utile et s'affairait à tous le ménages et même à la cuisine. Ce qui fut un vrai soulagement pour les deux sorciers qui étaient vraiment des cancres en cuisine. Comme pour la lessive et tous le ménages d'ailleurs… Harry aurait bien sur pu employé Dobby pour ça, étant donnée qu'il était un de ses trois mètres. Mais le Serpentard avait préféré le laisser tranquille sachant que Miorra devait déjà le susciter assez souvent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La veille de la rentrée, Sirius se comporta en vrai mère poule au plus grand dam d'Harry. En effet son parrain avait défait et refait aux moins six fois la valise du garçon, pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il était quand même inquiet qu'Harry emmène ses armes avec lui à Poudlard, mais ce dernier réussit tout de même à le convaincre en lui expliquant son pacte avec Dumbledore. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il eut le droit à limite une crise d'angoisse venant de son parrain. Selon lui le tournois des trois sorciers était trop dangereux et Harry était trop jeune pour y participer. En clair il pensait pareil que Draco. Miorra elle n'était pas d'accord, pour elle c'était juste un combat de plus. Un défis à relever. Harry eut peur qu'elle veuille le relever elle-même. Même si logiquement elle n'avait aucune chance d'être choisit, grâce aux soins de leur directeur.

Patmol insista pour l'accompagner sous sa forme d'animagus, jusqu'au train. Après des au revoir assez dures. Harry retrouva ses amis dans un compartiment qu'ils avaient gardés rien que pour eux trois. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si les gens raffolaient de leurs compagnies.

Le survivant semblait asse préoccupé se qui ne rassura pas les deux autres serpents. A vrai dire le garçon espérait plus que tout que Sirius ne se fasse pas coincer. La maison était celée par de multiples, anciens et plus puissants sorts de protection, mais on ne sais jamais après tout. Il espérait juste que c'était bien un au revoir et pas un adieu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Après une heure de train, Harry en oublia ses pensées négatives et savourait cet instant apaisant entre amis. Miorra était emmitouflée dans ses bras et littéralement allongée sur lui. Elle dormait profondément. Les deux garçons eux discutaient du match. Il y avait aussi Hermione, qui avait rejoint leur wagon il y a peu de temps. Elle lisait un livre avec ses lunettes permettant de lire super vite. C'était Miorra qui le lui avait prêté, son livre moldu préféré. Harry était soulagée que sa relation entre les deux filles s'étaient autant améliorée.

Un quart d'heure après, Ron venu saluer Harry. Ce dernier allait répondre sobrement, sauf que Miorra se réveilla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasmoche ? »Lui demanda-t-elle froidement. S'en fichant complètement du regard désapprobateur de son copain.

« Je pensais que... »

« Tu pensais que comme tu étais amis avec Harry, tu l'étais avec nous. Et bah non donc salut. » Continua Malfoy qui ne pouvait pas non-plus se voir le rouquin en peinture. D'abord car ils leurs en avaient fait baver et aussi car il ne le sentait tout simplement pas. Il était à la fois faible, mais plus courageux que Draco. Le blondinet ne supportait pas ça. Harry laissa quand même un regard compatissant à Ron qui comprit le message et s'en alla.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi polie avec lui Harry ? » demanda Miorra. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il mentait en répondant cela.

« Qui sais, on pourrait avoir besoin de lui un jour. Il vient d'une famille de sang pure. » La gryffondor le regarda horrifiée et quitta en trombe le compartiment.

« Elle devrait boire du café » Déclara la petite brune lassée, en se rallongeant sur Harry.

« Oh non, elle est déjà assez hystérique comme ça » répondit Draco en rigolant. Il ne se moquait plus de son amie, depuis l'incident des toilettes de Mimi.

Draco n'en avait pas parlé avec ses meilleurs amis, mais Hermione l'avait vraiment touchée ce jour là. Elle savait lui remonter le moral et cela lui plaisait. Peut-être qu'elle aussi lui plaisait, elle avait d'ailleurs changée de coupe de cheveux selon les conseils de Ginny. Ils étaient moins touffus et plus courts. En fait peut-être qu' Hermione lui plaisait tout court. Mais Draco ne voulait pas y penser, s'il se mettait à y réfléchir il se rendrait sûrement compte que c'était vrai et cela serait trop compliqué. Il savait bien ce que la petite gryffondor ressentait pour lui, mais entre sa situation familiale, le fait qu'il finirait forcement Mangemort contre son gré et son père et sa haine contre les sorciers né moldu, c'était tout sauf possible...

« Woah je crois que tu es partit loin Draco »

« Ouais, peut-être pas assez Mio. » Elle le regarda surprise et inquiète de sa réponse, mais elle savait qu'il ne parlerait pas alors elle n'insista pas. La vielle confiseuse passa et Harry prit un jus de citrouille. La discussion dériva sur l'événement principale de cette année, le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers. Et contre toute attente Miorra déclara.

« Au fait que vous le vouliez ou non, je m'en contre fiche mais je compte m'y inscrire » Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Espérons que le petit Dumby ne se loupe pas dans son sortilège…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _ **NDA : Chapitre 22 (corrigé  & amélioré) ! Un énorme merci à toute ces Reviews ! Et les aussi aux Followers bien sure. CONTINUEZ ! Sérieux ça fait super plaisir et ça motive ! On est enfin arrivé au livre quatre, pour lequel j'ai de supers idées qui devraient vous plaires. Voilà Voilà.**_

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: Nouvelles rencontres et jalousies._


	23. Nouvelles rencontres et jalousies

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4:  Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**_

 _ **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**_

 **MI**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles rencontres et jalousies.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 ** _Précédemment..._**

 _La vielle confiseuse passa et Harry prit un jus de citrouille. La discussion dériva sur l'événement principale de cette année, le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers. Et contre toute attente Miorra déclara._

 _« Au fait que vous le vouliez ou non, je m'en contre fiche mais je compte m'y inscrire » Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Espérons que le petit Dumby ne se loupe pas dans son sortilège…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard. Sa vie avec son parrain lui plaisait particulièrement, elle était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, bon si on oubliait leur nourriture qui n'était pas très diététique. Parfois il se disait que s'il ne retournait pas à l'école cela ne changerait rien. Au fond il savait qu'il pourrait continuer à s'améliorer magiquement avec la bibliothèque des Black qui se trouvait au manoir et était très riche, mais il oublia rapidement toutes ses idées lorsque ses amis le rappelèrent à l'ordre a coup de bouquin. Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant Malfoy réviser. Bien sûr il en comprit vite la raison lorsqu'il vit la griffonne aux bouclettes châtains lui parler avec passion de son projet de libération des elfes de maison.

Cela faisait environs deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, le quatuor trainait dans un couloir vers la cours centrale lorsqu'une émeute se produisit dans la cour. Harry tentait désespérément d'avancer dans l'intense foule, il peina à trouver un endroit à peu près respirable. Il y parvint en jouant habilement des coudes, lorsqu'il pu enfin regarder autours de lui il s'aperçu que tout le monde avait les yeux rivé vers le ciel. Intrigué le garçon fit alors de même, suivit de Draco et d'Hermione qui l'avaient suivit.

« Des pégases ! » S'exclama une gryffondor de sixième année. Harry plissa les yeux à cause du soleil mais reconnu en effet les célèbres bêtes de compte de fée. Des chevaux blancs, ailés, traînaient derrière eux un calèche aussi grand qu'une maison moldue. Le calèche était de couleurs bleu et or, le serpentard reconnu la bannière de l'école de sorcellerie française, il l'avait vu en histoire de la magie en première année.

« Ce sont les élèves de Beauxbâtons » L'informa Hermione. Le transport se posa et une cinquantaine de filles, en uniforme bleu ciel descendirent. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une immense femme, elle devait au moins faire la taille de Hagrid.

« Je sais Mione, mais pourquoi il y a que des filles ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et ben, pendant les vacances j'ai visité l'école et j'ai cru comprendre que la meilleure classe était faite entièrement de filles. Donc que je suppose qu'ils ont fait un tri pour venir ici. »

« Très intéressant »Fit Draco en souriant bêtement.

« Tu me fais pitié » Intervenue Miorra qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Désolée, je suis passé voir Rogue. » Elle embrassa Harry et lui prit la main.

Une foule d'exclamations retentit et les élèves dirigèrent leur attention sur le lac cette fois ci. Un premier année faillit basculer par-dessus la le balcon avec le mouvement de la foule.

« Là, ça va être plus intéressent. » Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire, que Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter.

Un immense bateau, comme ceux des pirates, sortit de l'eau. Cette fois ce fut une bande de garçon qui en descendit. La phrase d' Hermione prit d'un coup tout son sens.

« Hé ! Mais c'est Viktor Krum ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Oui... » répondit Hermione rêveuse. Miorra qui venait d'arriver, les surprit avec une remarque cynique et leva les yeux au ciel, ses amis pouvaient être désespérant parfois.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour Luna » répondit Draco tout sourire. La blonde fit un bisous sur la joue de Draco en repartant. Harry cru qu' Hermione allait, soit lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la jugulaire, soit s'évanouir. En tout cas elle était autant rouge de colère que verte de jalousie. Draco s'en amusa. Il aimait bien se sentir intéressant.

« C'est l'heure du banquet. » Indiqua la gryffondor, en lançant un regard plus que noir à Draco. Il se sentit un peu mal, mais ne le montra pas. Ginny s'incrusta pendant le chemin, mais ne salua que Harry. Celui-ci lui mit alors un vent monumental. Miorra fut très satisfaite et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à la rouquine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La répartition prit un temps fou cette année. Miorra s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle chercha à s'embrouiller avec Pansy Parkinson juste pour se distraire. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal étant donné qu'elle était déjà de base une vraie petite peste. La rumeur courait d'ailleurs qu'elle sort avec Blaise. Blaise leur ex-ami qui avait retourné sa veste par manque de popularité. Draco et Harry eux plaisantaient sur le fait de qu'est-ce qu'aurait été leurs vies moldues.

Après ça Dumbledore présenta les professeurs et il se trouvait qu'ils allaient encore changer de professeur de DCFM cette année.

« Où es Remus ? » S'inquiéta Harry. « Il ne m'en a pas parlé ! »

« Harry justement, c'est pour ça que Rogue à voulu me parler ce matin. Il pensait que la nouvelle passerait mieux si elle venait de moi. »

« Miorra pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire, allait mettre un max de pagaille.

« Dumbledore... »

« Dumbledore quoi ?! »

« Il a pensé que ce serait préférable qu'étant donnée vos liens proches, Remus soit remplacé par quelqu'un de plus professionnel. » Harry effectua un rire amer et se retenait franchement de dire ses quatre vérités au directeur, là, maintenant, devant l'intégralité de la grande salle, mais il réfléchit aux conséquences et se ravisa.

« Le professeur Lupin, qui a malheureusement du démissionner... » Poursuivit Dumbledore. Miorra retenu Harry de se lever.

« … sera remplacé par le professeur Alastor Maugrey. »

« L'auror ? » Fit Draco interloqué.

« Alors ça c'est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle... » Les informa la serpentarde.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry tendu.

« Et bien le sournois Dumby trouve préférable d'engager un aurore, pour surveiller nos petites activités extra-scolaire. » Répondit elle avec dégoût.

« Pitié Mio, dis moi qu'il n'y a pas de troisième mauvaises nouvelles. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rusard passa en courant devant eux jusqu'au pupitre en or de Dumbledore.

« C'est moi où cette scène me rappel quelque chose ? » fit Draco en faisant allusion au troll de deuxième année. Rusard atteignit l'estrade des professeurs, mais loupa la marche et se ramassa bien comme il le faut.

« Sauf que cette fois il a rajouté le bêtisier » Compléta Harry en riant. La serpentarde s'esclaffait tellement que cela ressemblait plutôt à des hoquets effrayants, ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux autres.

Au grand dam de tous, sauf pour ceux qui savaient de quoi il s'agissait, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, cette année nous ne serons pas seul au château. Nous accueillons des invités spéciaux, venant de deux autres écoles de magie très réputées. »

« Les mini-jupes et les beaux parleurs. » Déclara Miorra en même temps que Dumbledore citait :

« Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ».

« S'ils sont là c'est pour une raison évidente. Car cette année avons la joie d'également accueillir… LE TOURNOIS DES TROIS SORCIERS ! »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les portes se rouvrirent une seconde fois et les deux autres écoles rentrèrent chacune à leur tour en une sorte de spectacle. Les filles passèrent dans l'allée principale en dansant et faisant des figures de gymnastique. Miorra trouvant le spectacle débile, lança un sort. Les lacets de l'une des filles -qui se trouvait bien devant sous les projecteurs- se défèrent et celle-ci fit une chute encore plus spectaculaire que le concierge il y a quelques minutes auparavant. Le dit Viktor krum sourit car il avait vu la responsable et la trouvait très mignonne. Harry vit le bulgare la dévorer des yeux et se retendit d'un coup. Miorra elle, n'avait même pas remarquée et puis elle s'en ficherait sûrement complètement.

Ce fut le tour de la deuxième école. Les deux écoles assistèrent donc à un défilé un peu plus soft, mais avec des jets de flammes en plus. Cette fois la serpentarde n'émit aucune critique, ce qui agaça son petit ami. Les deux autres directeurs saluèrent Dumbledore et présentèrent leurs école à celle de Poudlard. Il y avait une grande femme, un peu plus jeune que McGonagall mais pas très gâtée niveau beauté. Le directeur de Durmstrang était un homme de taille moyenne qui devait avoir l'âge de Rogue. Il avait les cheveux et la barbe longue, tout deux parsemés de gris.

« Harry c'est Igor Karkaroff" L'informa le fils Draco.

« Et ? »

« C'est -ou c'était- un Mangemort ». Au moins le survivant savait de qui provenait la menace et de qui il devait ce méfier. Du moins il pensait le savoir…

« Comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant, alors que Lucius a toujours refusé de nous en parler ? »

« A ton avis Mio, ses parties de pocker entre mec c'était quoi ? Sérieux je te bannis si tu me dit que tu ne t'en es jamais douté. »

« Mouais... »

Barty Croupton prit ensuite place pour leur expliquer en quoi consistait le tournois. Harry retenu qu'il y aurait trois champions et trois épreuves. Celui qui a le plus de point remporte les épreuves. Il y en a trois, mais ça il le savait déjà. Tout comme le fait que c'est hyper dangereux. Mais ça il s'en fichait.

« La coupe sera disponible dès jeudi. Ne vous précipitez pas, réfléchissez. » Croupton maudissait Dumbledore de lui avoir fait lever sa contrainte. Il y allait sûrement avoir des victimes si la coupe choisissait des premières années.

A la fin du banquet les écoles se mélangèrent, les élèves s'accostèrent et firent connaissance. Miorra mit un gros vent à Viktor, sans s'en rendre compte et celui-ci s'intéressa alors à Hermione. Harry lui fut interpellé par une française, Fleur Delacour. Tous parlaient anglais et se comprenaient grâce à un sort international. Ce qu'Harry trouva vraiment pratique.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain ils eurent sortilège avec Flitwick. Le cour fut captivant car les élèves avaient été dispatchés en plusieurs petits groupes, répartit dans différentes classes. Fleur et Viktor se trouvaient avec eux et même Cédric, car Dumbledore avait pareillement fait des groupes. Tous s'échangèrent des sorts que chacun des établissements n'apprenaient pas forcement.

Cédric, Viktor et Fleur passèrent la journée en compagnie du quatuor. Il y avait quelque jalousie par-ci par-là, mais au final tout le petit monde s'entendait bien. Harry eut alors l'idée de les emmener à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Ton idée est cool Potter, mais sans vouloir te vexer les profs ne nous donnerons jamais l'autorisation. »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné le fait que nous avions besoin d'une autorisation Cédric » déclara Harry avec un rictus.

« Miorra tu as la carte ? »

« Oui »

Le trio mena la petite troupe jusqu'à la statue, derrière laquelle se trouvait le passage qu' Harry avait empreinté la première fois. Fleur ne cessait de faire des compliments sur le caractère et l'audace des anglais. Viktor lui appréciait Harry et lui donnait des conseils pour devenir chef d'équipe en quidditch. Cédric qui était également intéressé pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle se montrait très attentif. Bien plus qu'Harry s'appliquait à observer le comportement de Miorra envers les nouveaux venus. Pour l'instant elle restait en retrait. Ne parlant qu'à Hermione qui étrangement ce trouvait dans le même état.

Draco draguait Fleur ouvertement, mais elle portait que son attention sur le survivant. Elle lui demanda pleins de conseils et d'informations sur Harry à Miorra. La serpentarde la remballa du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la française était très persistante. Fleur avait intérêt à faire attention, Miorra serait capable de lui mettre un doloris à la minute où son corps, même sa main, rentre en contact avec son copain. Hermione semblait en arriver au même stade, ce qui encouragea la rage de la petite Hydden.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la troupe et c'est là que le trio se rendit compte du problème.

« On va faire comment pour sortir sans être vu ? »

« Harry, on est dans la réserve de Zonko ? » Demanda Diggory qui avait reconnu habituelle bruit de fond de la boutique.

« Oui. »

« Qui aurait cru que les anglais étaient aussi amusant » déclara Fleur toute excitée.

« Et les française aussi insupportable » répondit Miorra sur le même ton. Tout le monde la regarda surprit sauf Draco et Harry qui la connaissait bien.

Viktor s'approcha du survivant.

« Harry, je crois que je peux aider. »

« Comment ? » le regarda-t-il avec espoir.

« Euh… Deux rouquins mon accueillit, ils étaient super sympa et m'ont donné ça. » Il tendit deux pierres noires, semblable à du charbon.

Harry cru comprendre quelles étaient leurs utilités. Il entrebâilla la porte qui menait au comptoir et jeta les deux pierres. La pièce fut envahit par une fumé noire et tous les clients sortirent de la boutique catastrophés. Le groupe passa alors inaperçu dans la cohue.

« Bien joué Vik » Dit Draco. Il passèrent trois heures à faire les boutiques et à discuter. Se racontant des mythes et histoires concernant leurs établissements scolaires et leurs cultures. Ils marchaient dans la rue principale quand un corps tomba du ciel. Il atterri à quelque centimètres d'eux. Sa tête n'était plus là...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le trio se mit en avant, ils avaient mit leurs capes qu' Harry leur avait offert. Heureusement ça suffisait à masquer leurs identités, car une dizaine de Mangemort avançaient dans la foule en panique. Les partisans de Voldemort commençaient à attaquer la foule. N 'épargnant pas les enfants...

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas leurs armes, mais Miorra gardait toujours ses couteaux. Les garçons passèrent à l'attaque pendant que le reste du groupe resta en arrière, sous l'ordre de Miorra. Cette dernière se mêla au combat et se jeta sur un Mangemort qui ne pensait pas faire du corps à corps et succomba au premier coup de couteaux.

Les « Avada » défilait de partout. Les corps tombaient. Fleur croyant à une mise en scène, s'avança comme une imbécile et applaudit. Un Mangemort se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, Greyback. Il était moitié loup-garou en plus de ça. Elle lui sourit et lui aussi, mais avec faim et sadisme. Miorra eut juste le temps de réagir. Elle tenta sa magie sans baguette mais elle ne parvint pas à le tuer, il réussit à fuir en transplanant.

Draco lui enchaînait les sorts. Il n'utilisait pas d'impardonnable car son ennemi lui était bien connu. Lucius Malfoy. Voilà un quart d'heure que le père et le fils se battaient en duel. Aucun d'eux n'étaient blessés. Ayant sa capuche, l'aîné ne pouvait pas reconnaître sa progéniture et heureusement pour celle-ci.

Harry faisait tomber les Mangemort un à par un. Krum et Diggory lançaient eux des sorts de protections qui leur fut bien utiles. Les mangemorts finirent ils par partir en retraite, laissant tout de même derrière eux tristesse et blessés. Ainsi qu'une marque. Une sorte de serpent vert en nuage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fleur. Krum la regarda comme si elle était inculte.

« Ça c'est la marque des ténèbres » répondit le Poufsouffle d'une voix inquiétante. Harry comprit avec certitude de qui cette marque provenait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ils rentrèrent au château comme si de rien n'était. La grande salle était aménagée en dortoirs, pour les invités. Le trio se retrouva seul en directions des cachots.

« C'était quoi son but ? » Demanda Miorra.

« Peut-être le plaisir ? » supposa Draco.

« Non » fit Harry.

« Ce qu'il voulait, c'est prévenir que son retour est pour bientôt. »

« Et qu'il va revenir encore plus redoutable qu' avant. » Compléta Draco.

« Non c'est le même il n'aura pas changé »

« Si Miorra. Tonton Voldy est en colère et crois moi quand on est en colère, on est capable de beaucoup de chose... »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain Harry emprunta le journal de Ron et lu un article consacré à l'événement d'hier.

« [...] Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareille pourrait se reproduire. Une attaque de Mangemort en plein Pré-Au-Lard. Tout le monde n'y croira peut-être pas, mais entre nous, il se pourrait que bientôt le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps fasse son grand retour [...] Cependant de nombreuses vies ont étés épargnées grâce à un trio mystère. Trois personnes encapuchonnées et armées, ont défendues la population en combattant de leur plein gré [...] Ils ont sauvés de nombreuses vies […] Malheureusement leurs identités nous échappent [...] Je ne sais pas vous mais quelque chose me dis qu'on les reverra [...] C'était Rita skeeter. » Lu Harry en zappant les passages chiant.

Miorra n'émit aucun commentaire, mais Draco lui s'exprima ouvertement.

« Ironique des serpentards qui sauvent la peau des gens non ? »

Avec tous les événements récents Harry n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller voir le directeur, il réglerait ça avec Remus. Par contre il eut comme premier réflexe de prévenir immédiatement Sirius, qui lui promit de faire quelque chose. Harry avait t'en à penser entre Pré-Au-Lard et les inscriptions dans trois jours...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **NDA : (corrigé & amélioré).**

 **MI**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Les inscriptions._


	24. Les inscriptions

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :** _Deux écoles sont invitées à Poudlard, afin d'effectuer le tournois des trois sorciers.

_Fleure Delacour, une Française et Viktor Krum, un Bulgare deviennent amis avec la petite bande. _Une attaque de Mangemort à lieu à Pré-Au-Lard, lors que le groupe avait justement eut l'idée d'y faire un petit tour.

_Le trio principale réussit à faire fuirent les partisans. Dans tous les journaux on parle du mystérieux trio, qui se jour là portait des capes.

_De la jalousie traîne aussi dans les parages...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les inscriptions**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Le lendemain Harry emprunta le journal de Ron et lu un article consacré l'événement d'hier.

« ...Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareil pourrait se reproduire. Une attaque de Mangemort en plein Pré-Au-Lard. Tout le monde n'y croira peut-être pas, mais entre nous, il se pourrait que bientôt le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps fasse son grand retour... Cependant de nombreuse vies ont étés épargnées grâce à un trio mystère. Trois personnes encapuchonnées et armées, ont défendus la population en combattant de leur plein gré... Ils ont sauvé de nombreuses vies… Ils restent inconnus... Je ne sais pas vous mais quelque chose me dis qu'on les reverra... Rita skeeter. » lu Harry en zappant les passages chiant.

Miorra n'émit aucun commentaire, mais Draco dit.

« Ironique des serpentards qui sauvent la peau des gens non ? »

Avec tous événements Harry n'était pas allé voir le directeur, il réglerait ça avec Remus. Par contre il prévenue immédiatement Sirius, qui lui promit de faire quelque chose. Harry avait t'en à penser entre Pré-Au-Lard et les inscriptions dans trois jours...

* * *

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour Hermione. Désormais elle pouvait rester avec ses amis, sans qu'il n'y ai aucune tension. Même avec Miorra qui de toute façon était trop occupé à être jalouse de Fleure. La gryffondor était soulagée, elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte ce matin en se levant. Pour fêter ça elle se dirigea à son endroit préféré. La bibliothèque.

A son grand étonnement Miorra s'y trouvait déjà, elle dormait sur une pile de livre. Hermione s'approcha et vu qu'ils concernaient tous le même sujet. Soit le sortilège d'amnésie. Elle tenait aussi un lettre dans sa main. La petite brune était emmitouflée dans ses bras. Elle faisait penser à un petit chaton épuisé. Hermione se rappela qu'elle c'était fait discrète ses deux derniers jours et elle comprit donc où la serpentarde passait son temps.

« Hey ! Debout miss Hydden » tenta-t-elle de la réveiller d'une voix douce. Miorra releva à peine la tête, laissant entrevoir juste ses yeux. Puis elle se replongea dans sa précédente position en marmonnant dans sa cape.

« Casse toi… »

Hermione ne le prit pas mal et s'exécuta. Elle choisit un livre sur les potions, la seule matière ou son niveau restait médiocre. Elle s'installa à une table voisine. Plus tard Krum venu s'installer en face d'elle et la fixa.

« Hum quoi de neuf ? » Demanda-t-elle l'histoire d'engager la conversation, car depuis qu'il était là il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« Rien. » Il la fixa. Elle entreprit un rire gêné.

Draco et Harry étant à la recherche de leurs amies, avaient tout de suite su où chercher. Même s'ils avaient demandés confirmation à Ginny. Le blondinet fonça vers Hermione et bouscula Krum au passage, sans le faire exprès bien sûr…

Harry, lui rejoignit sa petite amie, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Il l'entraîna dans un des passages secret inconnu des autres et ils profitèrent de leur instant tout les eux, qui ce faisait rare.

Juste après ils eurent leur premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal, avec leur nouveau prof. Un certain Maugrey Fol Œil. Un homme défiguré avec comme son nom l'indique un faux œil. Le sorcier prit plaisir à placer les élèves. Harry tomba à coté de Blaise. Miorra elle à coté de Lavande Brown et Draco à coté de Luna. Les groupe des directeurs avaient mélangés toutes les maisons.

« Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, c'est tout. » Il y eu un court blanc, puis le professeur reprit. Il avait une voix rauque et flippante.

« Pour ce qui est des forces du mal, je suis partisans des travaux pratiques. » Le trio se regarda avec un grand sourire. Ils allaient enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Mais avant, qui parmi vous eut me dire combien de sortilèges impardonnables il y a-t-il ? » Hermione leva la main.

« Miss ? »

« Granger, Monsieur . Il y en a trois. »

« Et ils sont ainsi nommés ? »

« Car leur utilisation est interdite et »

« L'emploie de l'un deux vous ferait gagner un allé simple pour Askaban. » Fit il presque en criant.

« D'après le ministère vous êtes trop jeune pour voir se que font ces sorts. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Le trio se lança un nouveau regard complice, qui ne passa pas inaperçu devant Alastor Maugrey. Il continua de crier en expliquant qu'ils devaient être prêt, que ce qu'ils les attendaient dehors n'était pas tout beau tout rose comme à Poudlard. Les quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons se trouvant dans la pièce étaient apeurés. Ceux de Durmstrang étaient septiques.

« Maintenant qui serait capable de me citer un de ces sorts ? »

« Miss Hydden, Monsieur. Il y a le sortilège d'Imperium. Il permet de contrôler les faits et gestes d'une personne, en la plongeant dans un état secondaire. Ce sortilège a du vous donner du fil à retordre au ministère n'est-ce pas ? » Maugrey la fixa un instant, cette petite était futée. Sans aucun doute l'élève dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. » Il sortit une araignée d'un bocal et la prit dans sa main.

« Amplificatum » L'araignée fit le double de sa taille originale.

« Impero »

Là ce fut un passage très amusant. L'araignée volait dans toute la pièce se déposant sur les élèves. Elle était inoffensive grâce au sort, mais ça n'empêchait pas certain d'avoir peur. Ron sortit en courant de la salle. La petite bête se posa également sur Draco qui ne bougea pas, encore plus pale que d'habitude. Le prof se délectait de cette scène. Il reprit l'araignée dans sa main.

« Quoi d'autre ? Monsieur Malfoy c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Il y a le sortilège de Doloris... »

« Oui tu dois bien le connaître celui-là » Fit le professeur avec pleins de sous-entendus concernant son père.

« Endoloris ! » L'araignée ce mit à se tordre de douleur. Le sortilège cessa et l'aurore demanda le dernier. Ce fut Harry qui répondit, sans lever la main.

« Le sortilège de mort. »

« Avada Kedavra ! » récita vite le professeur de DCFM. L'araignée rendit son denier souffle.

« Votre nom, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Potter. »

« Oh... » ce fut la fin du cours. L'ambiance qui régnait dans le groupe resta terne, toute la journée, l'aurore avait plombé l'ambiance. Sauf pour le trio qui avait vu bien pire.

Toute la mâtiné on pouvait voir Ron courir après fleure, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Il me fait peur cet anglais. » Ne cessait elle de répéter, avec son insupportable accents français. Miorra en eut marre et bien qu'elle n'aimait pas la française elle envoya balader Weasley.

En fin de matinée ils eurent cour avec McGonagall.

« Sachez que ce sortilège ne réussit pas toujours et... »

« Professeur ? »

« Oui M. Grent ?»

« Les inscriptions sont bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Effectivement. La coupe a été mise en place dans la grande salle. Elle s'y trouvera toute la journée, sauf entre midi et deux. »

« Merci professeur »

« Cependant prenez garde. Ce tournois n'est pas fait pour s'amuser. C'est un événement sérieux et rigoureux. Il demande énormément de concentration et une bonne capacité de survie. Ne prenez pas cet avertissement à la légère. Il pourrait vous en coûter la vie. » Miorra leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle le remportera haut la main, si elle est choisit. Harry entraperçu le rictus déterminé de Miorra. Il espérait que Dumby ne se louperait pas pas.

Pour s'en assurer, Harry se rendit pour une fois de son plein gré dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore.

« Que me vos cette visite insoupçonné Potter ? »

« Ne vous loupé pas sur votre sort. »

« Pourquoi cela t'inquiète autant ? »

« Parce que Miss Hydden à l'intention de s'y inscrire et que si comme vous me l'avez dit, la coupe choisit en fonction du profile et du passé des candidats. Alors elle a de forte chances d'être sélectionnée comme championne de Poudlard. »

« En effet, cela serait problématique... »

Harry laissa le vieux dans ses réflexions, il avait mieux a faire. Du genre une réunion de la bande au complet, sur l'île. Lorsque le survivant arriva, au lieu du rendez-vous, tout le monde était déjà là. Ginny, et ses trois frères, Luna, Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, Zabini et ses deux toutous, Cédric, Fleure et Viktor.

« Alors Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Miorra en tant que porte parole.

« Je voulais vous dire d'être prudent. Comme vous le savez, il c'est passé des choses à Pré-Au-Lard et ... »

« Harry on sait que c'est vous le trio mystère » Déclara Ginny.

« On ne dira rien » affirma Luna.

« Merci » Harry regarda Blaise. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, regarda son ancien ami dans les yeux et répondit lui aussi.

« Nous non-plus on dira rien. Ça ne ferait que vous rendre encore plus célèbre. » il sourit, les tensions c 'étaient un peu apaisées, ces derniers temps.

« Autre chose » reprit Harry.

« Qui d'entre vous à l'intention de s'inscrire au tournois ? » Weasley féminin, les jumeaux, Zabini, le Poufsouffle, le Bulgare, la Française et les deux autres membres du trio levèrent la main.

« D'accord. »

« Et toi Harry ? »

« Bien entendu. » Fit il avec un grand sourire qui possédait une touche d'arrogance.

« On y va pour dix-sept heures ? » demanda Luna.

« Où ça ? »

« La grande salle bien sûr. Pour que vous vous inscriviez. »

« Oui tous ensemble sa fera trop classe ! » s'exclama la rouquine.

Sur ceux, la bande ce sépara. Draco partit avec Hermione pour réviser. Ce qui fait que seul Harry et Miorra se retrouvaient une fois de plus seuls et sur leur île.

« Bas dit donc, c'est notre jours aujourd'hui. »

« Alors Hyrra, tu as envie de t'entraîner ? » Dit elle en parlant d'une voix aguicheuse. Elle retira sa cape et la déposa délicatement par terre, sans quitter le beau brun des yeux.

« Avec plaisir » fit Harry en s'avançant sur le même ton. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se rapprocha doucement sans aucune méfiance. Elle attendit le bon moment et lui fit une prise de karaté.

« Hé ! C'était quoi ça ?! »

« Bah on s'entraîne non ?. »

« Ça se fait pas. » Il allait poursuivre, mais elle l'embrassa. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever. Après ça les coups de pieds et les prises d'arts martiaux s'enchaînèrent.

Pendant ce temps là Draco arrivait à faire rire Hermione, chose complexe. Ils parlaient de trucs incohérents mais cela les amusaient. Le garçon réussit à vider l'esprit de son amie et à la convaincre de sortir de la bibliothèque. Ils se promenèrent dans le parc de botanique. Il n'y avait jamais personne, car il était interdit. Si chourave les prenait ils étaient cuit.

« Alors comme ça, je réussis à faire de mademoiselle une délinquante ? » Fit il fière de lui.

« Je te mettrait tout sur le dos t'inquiète. » Répondit Hermione du même ton.

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« En êtes vous bien sûr monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air supérieur.

« Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de dénoncer le fait que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance m'espionner sous la douche. »

« Hé ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois et ça n'avait rien d'intentionnel. Et je suis sûr que ça ne t'a pas déplu, le coté intello mauvaise fille.»

« Il est vrai que... »Ils rigolèrent une fois de plus et partirent en courant lorsqu'il virent un buissons bouger. Sûrement Chourave.

Dans les couloirs on en parlait plus que du tournois. Les trois quart des élèves voulaient s'y inscrire ne voyant pas le danger. Même des premières années ! Ils étaient avivent de gloire et même les professeurs commençaient à avoir peur. Excepté Rogue qui ne dérogeait pas à sa règle du professeur de potion sadique. Lui trouvait ça amusant bien entendu. Il se faisait d'ailleurs une joie de rappeler au premières années qu'ils avaient quasiment aucune chance d'être choisit. Il avait brisé les rêves de plus d'un.

La grande salle avaient ses vitres recouverte de rideaux gris, laissant une atmosphère sombre régner. La coupe se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une flamme bleue en dépassait. Des banc étaient aussi mit en place. Certain élèves y étaient déjà assis lorsque la bande pénétra dans la pièce. Beaucoup de personne s'y trouvaient, principalement des sixièmes et septièmes années qui voulaient voir qui serait candidat. Luna, suivit de Crabbe, Goyle, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les spectateurs impatients.

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à déposer leur noms. Ils les déposèrent avec singeries en dansant. Ils furent bien acclamés par leur classe et leurs amis plus vieux. Ginny Weasley suivit, dignement. A cause de son sale caractère seul les gens qui avait peur d'elle l'applaudirent.

Blaise s'avança avec une démarche fluide, plusieurs filles battirent des cils devant lui. Hermione ne savait pas si elle rêvait, ou si Crabbe était vraiment entrain de baver devant lui. Le serpentard à la peau mate déposa avec détachement son nom dans la coupe. Il fut suivit de Diggory qui eu une foule acclamation montre. Le Poufsouffle avait une cote de popularité énorme. Il posa son nom rapidement en souriant.

Fleure le fit avec délicatesse et Krum le fit avec brusquerie. Du respect provenait de la foule envers eux. Ils étaient calmes et impassibles. Ils sortirent de la salle immédiatement derrière. Viktor lança un regard à Hermione et Fleure à Harry. Draco et Miorra se tendirent aussitôt.

Enfin le tour du trio. Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois en même temps. La salle ce fut soudainement plus silencieuse que jamais. Les gens avaient l'air apeurés, étonnés, stupéfaits, qu'ils osent se présenter en tant que candidats… Pleins de sentiment et d'émotions traînaient à cet instant.

«A trois ? » demanda Miorra.

« Un » fit Draco.

« Deux » continua Harry.

« Trois » termina la jeune fille.

Les trois papiers glissèrent sur la rampe du silence jusqu'à la flamme qui leur était destiné. Ils brûlèrent devant les yeux fascinés des trois serpentards. Les brochures de leurs capes brillants. Personnes n'applaudit, personne n'acclama.

« On est peut-être invisible ? » Fit Draco.

« Ou détesté » répondit sa sœur ironiquement. Pour la première fois Harry remarqua le contraste incroyable entre ces deux là. Draco avait la peau pale et les cheveux très clairs, tendit que sa sœur de cœur avait les cheveux assez foncés et la peau halée. La flemme de derrière les séparait. L'image était telle qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour une affiche de cinéma.

Voyant aucune réaction, Hermione se leva. Elle se mit à applaudir et fut rejoint par la bande. Quelques autre élèves suivirent le mouvement. Alors le trio leur sourit, avant de sortir en ligne. La tête haute.

* * *

 **NDA : Merci à tous comme toujours :) Follows et Reviews sont les bienvenues ! Prochain chapitre dans deux jours. ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Les champions._


	25. Les champions

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_ Miorra fait des recherches en secret, sur un sortilège d'amnésie.

_Hermione la surprends mais garde ça pour elle.

_Premier cour avec Maugrey Fol œil.

_La bande se réunis au complet sur l'île, afin de discuter de diverses choses importantes.

_Draco et Hermione continue de se rapprocher.

_Les trois quart de la bande s'inscrive pour la coupe de feu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les champions.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

«A trois ? » demanda Miorra.

« Un » fit Draco.

« Deux » continua Harry.

« Trois » termina la jeune fille.

Les trois papiers glissèrent sur la rampe du silence jusqu'à la flamme qui leur était destiné. Ils brûlèrent devant les yeux fascinés des trois serpentards. Les brochures de leurs capes brillants. Personnes n'applaudit, personne n'acclama.

« On est peut-être invisible ? » Fit Draco.

« Ou détesté » répondit sa sœur ironiquement. Pour la première fois Harry remarqua le contraste incroyable entre ces deux là. Draco avait la peau pale et les cheveux très clairs, tendit que sa sœur de cœur avait les cheveux assez foncés et la peau halée. La flemme de derrière les séparait. L'image était telle qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour une affiche de cinéma.

Voyant aucune réaction, Hermione se leva. Elle se mit à applaudir et fut rejoint par la bande. Quelques autre élèves suivirent le mouvement. Alors le trio leur sourit, avant de sortir en ligne. La tête haute.

* * *

Le grand jour, enfin. Dans moins d'une heure les champions seraient choisit et le tournois commencerait officiellement. Les élèves remplissaient la salle petit à petit.

Désormais la bande restait quasiment toujours au complet. Seule Miorra restait distante. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils c'étaient placés le plus près possible des professeurs. Ou plutôt le plus près de la coupe…

Une fois la salle bien remplie, les professeurs rentrèrent à leur tour, faisant un cortège à Barty Croupton.

« Bonsoir à tous. » Commença Dumbledore.

« Voici le moment que vous attendez tous. Dans quelques instants nos champions se tiendrons devant nous. L'un deux obtiendra une gloire éternelle. Peut-être frôlerons-t-il la mort. Peut-être s'en sortirons-t-il avec génie. Pour cela, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Entre temps il y avait même eu des tensions entre les personnes volontaires pour le tournois. La journée de vendredi avait été criblé de farces et de mauvais sorts. Sans compter les rumeurs et insultes qui vociféraient.

Barty s'avança et retira le voile qui se trouvait sur la coupe. Coupe qu'ils devraient trouver dans la dernière épreuve. Selon les règles, celui qui obtiendra la coupe, gagnera. C'est aussi simple que ça selon Dumby.

« L'heure est venu. » Fit il d'une voix sombre.

Dumbledore éteignit les lumières d'un signe de main et seul la lueur bleutée de la coupe, illuminait encore la salle. Le directeur s'en approcha et attendit. La flemme vacilla avant de projeter un bous de papier.

« Le champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum » Annonça-t-il. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement rugit.

Le professeur répéta l'action.

« La championne de Beauxbâtons est Fleure Delacour. » Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu. Maintenant était venu le moment fatidique. Miorra ou Harry. Le stresse gagnait chacun d'eux. Ils se tenaient la main.

Dumbledore entreprit une dernière fois son action. Il afficha une expression de surprise lors de sa lecture, deux papier en était sortit. Harry s'arrêta de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Les champions de Poudlard sont Miorra Hydden et Harry Potter. » Les deux concernés jetèrent un regard plus que surprit et incompréhensif.

Le pire fut les sifflements et les insultes qui fusaient dans la salle.

« Vous êtes des tricheur ! »

« Vous nous faite honte ! »

« SILENCE ! » Hurla le directeur.

« Miss Hydden et M. Potter seront séparés. Ils ne pourrons pas s'entraider pendant les taches. »

Sur ceux les champions s'avancèrent sur l'estrade et s'inclinèrent. Ils se réfugièrent ensuite dans une salle, en passant par une porte derrière la table des professeurs. La pièce avait une touche sombre, mais chaleureuse. Une grande cheminée s'y trouvait au milieu.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Fit Rogue.

« C'est un complot. » Affirma Karkaroff en jetant un regard mauvais au survivant. C'était la première fois que Harry l'entendait parler et il s'en serait franchement passé. L'accent du bulgare était grincent.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons se sont des enfants ! » Répondit Minerva. C'était bien la première fois que la professeur de métamorphose prenait la défense de Harry et de Miorra.

« Je voudrais parler à monsieur Potter en privé. »indiqua le vieux en grattant sa longue barbe blanche.

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Miss Hydden »

« Je m'en contre fiche. »

Le directeur n'insista pas, sachant que c'était peine perdue avec la jeune fille. Ils les mena derrière une porte.

« Vous m'aviez promit professeur. »

« Je sais Potter, seulement la coupe et plus sécurisée que je le croyais. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » les interrogea Miorra.

« Vous deviez faire en sorte que je sois prit et que Miorra non. »

« Quoi?! » Harry allait passer un sale quart d'heure après…

« Et bien il semblerait que la coupe t'es inscrit en t'en que outsider. Tu n'appartiens à aucune maison sur le papier. C'était Miss Hydden que la coupe a choisit comme championne de notre château. » Barty Croupton rentra. Il avait l'air de ne rien avoir entendu de la conversation, heureusement. Dumbledore faillit prendre une crise cardiaque. S'il quelqu'un savait il était foutu.

« Monsieur Potter est inscrit, il doit participer au tournois. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé, mais je pense que quelqu'un a visé ces deux là professeur. Faite attention à eux. »

Plus tard le petit couple retourna auprès de la grande cheminé, aux cotée de fleure et krum.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Harry allait répondre. Miorra lui coupa la parole.

« On ne sais pas, Croupton pensent qu'on a subit un complot. » Elle lança un regard noir à Harry et sortit.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulu l'écarter du tournois. C'était un égoïste, elle avait autant le droit que lui dit participer. Et elle avait même plus de chance de le remporter. En tout cas elle allait pouvoir lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Les trois autres champions furent informés que la première épreuve aurait lieu le 24 Novembre. Harry rejoignit la serpentarde sur l'île et la prévenue. Elle l'attendait. La petite brune et était assise les bras autour de ses jambes, le pieds dans l'eau.

« Mi, la première épreuve est le 24 Novembre. » Elle ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » Elle émit un rire amer. Puis se leva.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui... »

« C'est quoi ton problème, pourquoi t'as voulu m'écarter du tournois?! »

« Dumbledore, ont a passé un pact... »

« Je t'en pris, continue. »

« Il voulait que je participe au tournois et en échange ils nous laisserait tranquille, concernant nos entraînements. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard désolé. Elle le regarda, soupira et se rapprocha de lui. Elle était très énervée contre lui mais ne put s'empecher de lui donner un petit baiser avant de partirent en furie. Harry la trouvait assez amusante énervée. Elle se contredisait toute seule.

La nuit était tombée. Harry rentra se coucher. Il n'avait même pas mangé. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim et ne pas savoir se que serait la première épreuve l'inquiétait un peu. Draco l'attendait. Harry lança un sort de surdité sur les lits voisins, pour que sont meilleur ami et lui puissent parler sans oreille baladeuse et ni interruptions.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien Draco » Harry ne pouvait pas s'empecher de mentir. Peut-être que Draco ne comprendrait pas.

« Tu ne veut pas m'en parler à ce que je vois. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai bien compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Tu avais l'air biens sur de ta section. Je suppose que c'est un coup de Dumbledore. »

« On peut dire ça. Dit je suis aussi prévisible que ça ? »

« Disons juste que je suis très observateur. » Fit Draco en bayant avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Harry profita de son samedi pour écrire une lettre à Remus et à Sirius. Il se rendit donc à la volière, où à son grand étonnement Edwige l'attendait. Elle lui tendit une lettre de son parrain. Celui-ci lui indiquait qu'il avait recueillit Lupin chez lui. Cette nouvelle enchanta vraiment Harry, ses prochaines vacances allaient êtres encore plus cool que les précédentes.

Il envoya les lettres et redescendit pour le repas du midi. La disposition des tables avaient changées. Plusieurs tables carrées et rectangulaires se trouvaient éparpillées partout. Les places étaient nommées. Les élèves étaient classés par leur groupe. Sauf les quatre champions qui se trouvaient à la même table. Une table située au milieu de la grande salle. C'était affreux les quatre sorciers se sentaient observés de tous les cotés. Même Krum d'origine calme était à deux doigts de se lever.

L'après-midi le quatuor fut soumit à une interview. Il rentrèrent dans une autre salle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Chacun leur tour ils passèrent entre les mains de Rita Skeeter. Elle leur fit un numéro d'entré et commença par Krum.

Il répondait simplement et bêtement. Il se payait parfois sa tête. La sorcière blonde et extravagante poursuivit avec Fleure, qui fut la seule à se montrer agréable à son égard. Venu le tour de Miorra. Tous le monde ria, avant même la première question.

Harry sera la main de sa petite amie en signe d'apaisement. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins. Elle ressemblait à un chien de police prêt à mordre à tout moment.

« Donc tu t'appelles Miorra. Sais-tu que selon la rumeurs tu serais la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Savez-vous que selon la rumeurs, vous êtes une vieille peau qui raconte des mythos, sur tout le monde. Tous ça dans le but de gagner l'attention et remporter un max d'argent ? » La hargne était fortement présente dans sa voix. En une seule phrase la serpentarde avait réussit à intimidé la sorcière.

« Je.. »

« Petite Rita, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te fier au rumeurs. » Elle tremblais devant le regard sadique de la jeune fille.

« Bou ! » La femme sursauta et passa à Harry. Qui avait du mal à ne pas rigoler.

L'interview de Harry concerna principalement ses parents et la sorcière se montra presque insultante. Harry répondit froidement, serrant fortement sa baguette. Une fois ce fardeau finit, les quatre champions durent passer un examen médicale, avec Pomfresh.

Draco marchait dans un couloir en compagnie de Blaise et Hermione, ils attendaient leurs amis. Deux Poufsouffle le regardèrent de travers.

« De toute façon c'était évident. »

« Et dire que Potter est sensé avoir tué Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Oui le voilà qui pactise avec l'ennemi. »

« Miorra est plutôt mignonne pour la fille d'un monstre »

« Pff tu parle elle doit avaler des tas de potions d'esthétiques, pour pas qu'on est peur de son vrai visage. »

« C'est vrai. » Les deux langues de vipères rigolèrent.

Elles en avaient trop dit. Draco les insulta, et les remit à leur place. Blaise les menaça. A peine avaient ils tourné le dos que les pestes reprirent. Cette fois elles parlèrent de Draco et Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna et flanqua un violent coup de poing à celle qui avait parlée.

La fille la regarda avec de yeux apeurés et le nez en sang. Avant de partir en courant suivit de son amie. Draco regarda Hermione avec les yeux écarquillés. Quand Granger le voulait, elle pouvait être sacrément impressionnante.

« Ta raison, vous commencez vraiment à avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. » fit elle en partant devant.

« Plus jamais je ne ferais de remarque sur ses cheveux » Chuchota Blaise à Draco.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint leurs amis, les deux leur racontèrent la scène. Le quatuor principal se rendit ensuite sur leur île. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à se baignés, bien que la température commençait à chuter. Puis ils eurent l'idée de s'entraîner.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais m'entraîner avec vous ? » Fit Hermione d'une voix timide. Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« D'accord » répondit Miorra les surprenants tous.

« Harry prête lui un katana. » Il s'exécuta. Hermione le remercia et arbora un grand sourire. Harry passa son deuxième katana à Miorra. Elles allaient s'entraîner. Les deux garçons s'assirent et profitèrent du spectacle, en t'en que spectateurs.

Hermione jaugea l'arme et pour la première fois en quatre ans, ils la virent s'attacher le cheveux. Draco ouvrit la bouche, elle était sublime le visage dégagé. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats. Elle fit un pas en avant qui fit reculer Miorra. La serpentarde ne pensait pas que la gryffondor serait offensive.

Un jeu d'épée commença. Hermione se débrouillait plutôt bien. Au bous de cinq minutes elle réussit même à désarmer son amie.

« Au fait j'ai fais de l'escrime jusqu'à mes dix ans. »

« Argue…Je comprend mieux » fit Harry. Miorra arborât une tête boudeuse. Elle détestait la défaite. Elle était habituée à gagner.

La petite brune s'attacha à son tour les cheveux. Elle non-plus Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette coiffure. Même attachés ses cheveux atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Ils paraissent presque lisses. Elle ne perdait pas de son charme, loin de là… Elle remonta ses manches et la fin de l'après-midi se déroula en duel prolongé. Les garçons en profitèrent pour se combattre au corps à corps. Harry en aurait peut-être besoin pendant ses épreuves.

Pendant un moment de tranquillité le portoloin s'enclencha et quelqu'un apparu.

« Weasley ? » Fit Draco.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait intéresser » Lui dit Ron.

« Hum » Fit Harry en se levant.

« Je l'ai déjà montré à Fleure et Viktor. Toi aussi Miorra. Draco viens si tu veut. »

Le trio suivit le rouquin jusqu'à la foret interdite. Après une heure de marche ils entendirent des bruits. Des bruits de branches, de flammes et des rugissements. Les sorciers de quatrièmes années débouchèrent à l'orée d'une clairière, où se trouvait quatre énormes cages.

A l'intérieur se trouvait des dragons. Des sorciers tentaient avec peine de les calmer et de les nourrirent.

« Voici la première tache. » Déclara Ronald Weasley.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » Demanda Miorra méfiante.

« Mon frère, Charlie, est en Roumanie et il a aidé à l'exportation des dragons. Il en a informé Fred et George qui m'ont dit de vous prévenir. » Explica-t-il.

La serpentarde avait quelque connaissance sur la vie les créature. L'une d'elle avait l'air plus féroce que les autres.

« C'est quoi comme dragon celui-là ? » Demanda Miorra en le désignant du doigt.

« Un Magyar à pointes. » Répondit Harry, il le savait grâce Fred et George.

« Celui-là est un Vert gallois, lui un Boutefeu chinois et l'autre est un Suédois à museau court. » Poursuivit Ron en désignant les bêtes.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais ils n'avaient jamais combattu de dragon. Le blondinet se sentait un peu à pars. D'un coté il était jaloux du lien que son meilleur ami entreprenait avec sa sœur. Mais il était aussi jaloux que sa sœur lui accapare son meilleur amis.

Miorra n'était pas du tout inquiète. Après tout elle devait s'y connaître un minimum en dragon, avec Hauru. Harry lui aussi grâce au livre des jumeaux. Mais ils savaient que les épreuves contenaient des dragons, mais en soit ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devraient faire.

Il y aurait sûrement des règles à respecter. Du genre pas de balais, pas d'objets magiques, pas de potions,… Miorra avait hâte de commencer. Harry aussi, mais il repensait à Sirius qui lui, devait avoir reçu sa lettre et s'inquiéter comme un malade pour son filleul. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry était le survivant, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom. Il ne reculerait devant rien.

* * *

 **NDA : Prochain chapitre dans deux jours. Toujours désolé pour les fautes, j'espère ne pas trop en faire… Merci aux Follows et Reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La première tache._


	26. La première tacheépreuve

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Harry Potter, Miorra Hydden, Fleure Delacour et Viktor Krum sont élus.

_Discussion Harry/Miorra/Dumbledore.

_Lettre de Sirius.

_Les gens recommence à insulter le quatuor.

_Hermione démontre ses talents à l'épée.

_Ron montre au quatuor la première épreuves, des dragons.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La première tache/épreuve.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Il y aurait sûrement des règles à respecter. Du genre pas de balais, pas d'objets magiques, pas de potions,… Miorra avait hâte de commencer. Harry aussi, mais il repensait à Sirius qui lui, devait avoir reçu sa lettre et s'inquiéter comme un malade pour son filleul. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry était le survivant, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom. Il ne reculerait devant rien.

* * *

Miorra se trouvait dans la salle commune de serpentard. Elle était confortablement assise sur un fauteuil, au bord de la cheminé. La jeune fille terminait son devoir de potion. Il lui fallait noter une liste d'ingrédients pour une potion super bizarre. Alors qu'elle remettait de encre à sa plume, elle entendu un bruit et se leva en sursaut. Ça venait de la porte de la salle. On venait de frapper. Étrange, les gens savent ouvrir une porte non ?

Elle se leva quand même et ouvrit. Elle fut soulagée de voir son oiseau et non pas quelqu'un d'humain, à qui elle aurait été forcée de parler. Le corbeau se posa sur elle lorsqu'elle se ressaya.

« Fais moi voir ça » Elle prit la lettre du bec de Calcifère.

Elle fut moins soulagée en voyant l'expéditeur. Lucius. Il la menaçait encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas que Harry et elle, entreprennent de relation plus que amical. Le Mangemort pensait que cela les ferait peut-être finir alliés aux mauvaises personnes, telle que Dumbledore. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la lire entièrement, car sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte Harry était debout devant elle.

« Hé ! Tu es réveillé ? »

« Mi, il est six heures du mat, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Rien rien, mon devoir de potion » Répondit la serpentarde, en dissimulant discrètement la lettre sous le plaide se trouvant sur le fauteuil.

« Rogue serait fière de toi. Moi je retourne me coucher en tout cas » Miorra soupira. Puis elle se leva énervée et jeta la lettre dans le feu. Elle alla d'ailleurs chercher toutes les autres et fit de même avec.

Vers dix heures les dortoirs se vidèrent et tous se rendirent affamés à la grande salle. Ils furent gâtés par le sacré petit-déjeuné auquel ils eurent le droit. Certain recevaient du courrier, comme Draco. Malfoy recevait régulièrement des lettres de son père. Mais depuis qu'il c'était rapproché de Hermione, il ne les lisait pas et les brûlait devant tout le monde. Harry l'avait remarqué et espérait que Lucius non.

Le quatuor débâtait sur ce fameux devoir de potion, quand ils entendirent des rires persistants. Entendant qu'ils provenaient de la table des gryffondor, Miorra se retourna vers celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Weasley. »

« Tien, je te préviens ça ne va pas te plaire. » fit il hilare, en lui tendant son journal.

Le couple devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Fleure et Viktor qui se trouvaient à se levèrent et vinrent jeter un coup d'œil au journal, par dessus leurs épaules.

« Lit à voix haute » dit Draco.

« Ok, tiens fait le Mi » Le survivant rendit le journal à sa copine. Elle se racla la gorge élégamment et commença sa lecture.

« _Miorra Hydden et Harry Potter. Deux adolescent_ _s_ _aux_ _p_ _assé_ _s_ _douteux. Mai_ _s_ _qui aujourd'hui_ _f_ _o_ _rme_ _nt_ _un couple_ _impressionnant_ _et_ _surtout inattendue._ _Quand on sait_ _que le meurtri_ _er_ _des_ _parents_ _du jeune homme, est en faite le principale parent de la jeune fille._ » Miorra faillit déchirer le papier et lisait désormais avec férocité et hargne dans la voix.

« _Quoi qu'il en soi_ _t,_ _ils ont été choisit tout_ _le_ _s deux c_ _o_ _mme champion_ _s_ _de_ _Poudlard._ _Est-ce une_ _coïncidence._ _A vous d'en juger_ _même_ _s_ _'_ _il faut bien avouer que_ _c'est_ _le_ _meilleur_ _moyen de se faire bien voir pour eu_ _x_ _._ _Un manque d'attention peut-être ?_ Je vais l'étriper » commenta Miorra.

« _E_ _n plus de_ _cela,_ _si no_ _u_ _s consi_ _dé_ _ron_ _s_ _les deux autres candidat_ _s_ _du tournois._ _U_ _ne autre_ _compétition_ _leur fait face. En effet,_ _Fleure De_ _lacour et_ _Vi_ _ktor_ _K_ _rum sont de_ _très_ _belle et beau_ _pa_ _rti_ _s_ _. De quoi_ _nourrir_ _la jalousie des deux plus_ _jeunes_ _sorciers._ _Espérons_ _que_ _cela_ _ne les affecte_ _ra_ _p_ _as dans leur_ _première_ _épreuve_ _de samedi._ » Miorra rendit le journal tout froissé à Ron et regarda ses genoux un moment.

« Je vais vraiment l'étriper » fit elle entre ses dents. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle accompagnée de Hermione qui la soutenait. La gryffondor ne c'était pas seulement rapprochée de Draco, mais aussi de la serpentarde qui se montrait plutôt agréable avec elle à certain moment. A la table des serpentards et des gryffondor tout le monde rigolait devant la petite scène comique de Miorra.

« Est-ce qu'au moins un seul trucs qu'elle a dit était vrai ? » Demanda Draco, désespéré pour son ami.

« A par le fait que la première épreuve se déroule samedi, non je vois pas. »

Plus tard le quatuor se retrouva à la bibliothèque, avec l'objectif de faire des dernières recherches sur les dragons. Honnêtement jusque là, rien n'avait vraiment été très concluant. Miorra ne cherchait même pas la même chose. Elle s'occupait du sort d'amnésie. Dont elle pourrait bien se servir s'y Lucius continuait à la harceler. Et puis elle savait déjà comment s'y prendre avec son dragon. Elle allait simplement l'endormir avec une berceuse de Vélane. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de prendre sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas la voir finir carbonisée. Alors elle se servirait de son don.

Harry lui avait vu aucun sort permettant de vaincre un dragon, il commençait à se demander s'il allait utiliser la magie. Peut-être lui suffirait il d'improviser une stratégie le moment venu. Il ne connaissait ni l'arène, ni le dragon, alors cela rendrait la chose que plus difficile et excitante. En tout cas les autres ne pouvaient pas leur donner leur avis, car les champions sont scellés par un sort. Il ne peuvent ni parler de leur stratégie, ni de l'épreuve s'il la découvre avant le jour J. C'était pour éviter la triche et les aides extérieurs.

En sortant du paradis des livres, le quatuor tomba sur leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler en privée. A toi et à Miss Hydden. Suivez-moi » les deux serpentards haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent sans contestation.

Il les mena jusqu'à son bureau. Avec les affaires de l'aurore, le bureau ne ressemblait ni à celui de Lockart, ni a celui de Lupin. C'était pourtant la même pièce.

« Asseyez vous » Les deux sorciers n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur deux piles de livres assez hautes.

« Alors quelle est la raison de notre visite ici ? » Demanda Harry. Fol Œil enleva sa prothèse de sa jambe, les ados ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

« Il faut que vous ayez une stratégie. »

« C'est bon, on a pas besoin de vous. On en a déjà une, salut. » fit Miorra en se levant. Harry se leva à son tour et confirma. Le professeur était assez flippant et moins ils passaient de temps avec lui, mieux ils se portaient. Surtout que si le l'aurore voulait savoir leurs stratégies, c'était juste pour tout rapporter à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Samedi matin Miorra et Harry avait beaucoup à faire. Dernier examen médical, dernière vérification de baguette, entraînement,… Ils avaient rendez-vous vers 10h30 dans la tente. La tente était géante et comportait quatre petites pièces. Une pour chaque champions. Rita Skeeter venu y faire un petit tour, mais fut vite remballée par Fleure et Viktor. Harry et Miorra n'étaient pas du-tout inquiets, mais ils restèrent le temps d'attente, lovée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la pièce réservée à Harry.

« Champions ! Venez par ici s'il vous plaît ! » Les appela Croupton du centre de la pièce.

« Bien placez vous en rond, c'est bien. » Krum était entre Fleure et Harry, Miorra pareil.

« Maintenant chacun votre tour vous aller piocher votre dragon. Votre tache sera simple. Récupérez l'œuf d'or que la femelle couvrira. Il contient le première indice qui vous permettra de survivre à l'épreuve suivante. » Il jeta un regard panoramique et se retourna vers Miorra.

« Miss Hydden, piochez. » La serpentarde glissa sa main dans un sac en velours violet. Elle en sortit un dragon miniature rouge et noir qui lançait de puissante flemme. Heureusement que des gants étaient prévu à cet effet.

« Le Boutefeu Chinois, vous allez avoir chaud ma petite. » Il se tourna vers Fleure.

« Miss Delacour. » La blonde piocha un dragon vert pale, qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Le Vert Galois, vous avez intérêt à courir, il est assez réactif. »

« Monsieur Krum. » Le bulgare regarda avec impassibilité le sac et y fourra sa main brusquement. Il en ressortir un gros dragon gris.

« Le Suédois à museaux court. Les muscles avant tout, il vous convient parfaitement. » Le garçon n'apprécia pas trop la remarque.

« Et bien terminons par le plus jeune et le plus célèbre ! Monsieur Potter » Harry non-plus n'apprécia pas les remarques. Il savait déjà le dragon qu'il allait avoir. Ils les avaient tous vue et Harry allait tomber sur celui qu'il voulait.

« Le Magyar à pointe. Sans aucun doute le plus féroce. Faites attention à ses piques ils pourraient vous être fatal. » Ils reposèrent les dragons dans le sac.

Dumbledore c'était trouvé présent pendant la répartition, mais c'était seulement chargé de noté les duo sorcier/dragon. Il prit la parole.

« Bien. Au coup de canon Miss Delacour vous rentrerez dans l'arène. Ensuite ce sera le tour de monsieur Krum, Miss Hydden et nous terminerons par monsieur Potter. Seule la baguette est autorisée. Des questions ? » Les champions secouèrent négativement la tête. Le coup de canon retentit.

Fleure rentra dans l'arène, elle en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard le poignet cassé. Elle avait réussit à prendre l'œuf en distrayant le dragons. Elle avait fait apparaître des lutins de Cornouailles à l'autre bous de l'arène. Lorsque le dragon s'aperçut de la supercherie, elle venait de prendre l'œuf. Sauf qu'avec sa rapidité incroyable le dragon lui mit un violent coup de queue. Fleure avait été projetée contre le mur et était retombée sur le poignet.

Les deux Serpentards la félicitèrent et lui demandèrent plus de détail, pendant que krum rentrait en scène. L'affaire fut réglée en une quinzaine de minutes. Il avait attiré le dragon qui lui avait foncé dessus. Viktor avait alors esquivé et le Suédois à museau court, fini encastré dans le mur.

Ce fut le tour de Miorra, son copain l'embrassa et elle s'attacha les cheveux. Les tenus du tournois étaient vraiment stylées. Les champions portaient tous un slim noir, avec une veste rouge et noire. Le logo de leur école était gravée dans leur dos, en dessous de leur nom. La veste se fermait par une fermeture éclaire. Pour les filles, elles étaient très moulante les mettant vraiment en valeur et permettant des gestes plus souples. Les champions portaient également des bottes en cuire et des mitaines noires.

La serpentarde rentra dans l'arène. Elle était faite entièrement de pierre. On pouvait voir la trace dans le mur où le Suédois avait fini et aussi des traces de brûlures. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas son adversaire. Elle comprit alors et regarda en l'air. Le Boutefeu Chinois se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle.

Il avait l'air menaçant. Le voyant prendre une profonde inspiration, Miorra se réfugia derrière un rocher. Le dragon cracha une immense bouffé de flemme le rocher devenu brûlant et Miorra dut s'en écarter. Elle lança lors son sort. Elle n'eut nul besoin de prononcer quelconque parole.

Une berceuse sortit de ses mains et se rendit jusqu'au dragon. On voyait les ondes violette se diriger vers lui. La femelle venu s'asseoir en face de Miorra et s'endormit à ses pieds.

« Rien de plus pratique qu'un chant de Vélane. » Se dit Miorra a elle même, en allant chercher son œuf. Elle termina l'épreuve en exactement 7 minutes et 75 secondes.

Harry y allait d'un pas assuré mais mentalement à reculons. Il n'avait rien prévu. Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi pourrait lui servir sa baguette. Son dragon l'attaqua à peine avait il franchit un pied dans l'arène. Harry esquiva du mieux qu'il put, mais fut obligé de se réfugier derrière un rocher.

Le dragon lui tourna autour sans rien faire, baissant la garde de l'œuf. Harry fit un sprint jusqu'à lui. Il fut obligé de faire tourner en bourrique le dragon. Il faisait des roulades, se baissait et sautait. Au bous de vingt minutes il réussit a prendre l'œuf, avec comme il l'avait prévu pas une once de magie.

Les dragons furent rentrés dans leur cages respectives et les quatre sorciers se rendirent au milieu de l'arène pour les résultats. En ligne face au jury. Ce jury était composé de Barty Croupton, de Dumbledore, Madame Maxime et Igor Karkaroff.

« Pour Miss Delacour, nous avons mit un quatre, pour le style. Un deux, pour la rapidité et un trois, pour l'efficacité. Cela fait un total de 9 points.» Annonça Barty.

« Pour Monsieur Krum, nous avons mit un quatre, pour le style. Un huit, pour la rapidité et un dix, pour l'efficacité. Ce qui fait un total de 22points. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Miss Hydden a remportée un huit, pour le style. Ayant faillit endormirent tout le public. Un neuf, pour la rapidité et un dix, pour l'efficacité. Elle possède donc 27 points. » Fit Madame Maxime.

« Et enfin monsieur Potter qui a obtenu un sept, pour le style. Un sept, pour la rapidité et un trois, pour l'efficacité. Cela lui fait un totale de 17 points. »

Miorra fut donc en tête, suivit de Krum, Harry et enfin Fleure. Le survivant était dégoûté, mais s'attendait à cette note. Il allait forcement se rattraper pour la prochaine épreuve. La serpentarde ne fut nullement étonnée de sa note et se montrait particulièrement prétentieuse et vantarde. Le soir une fête eu été faite dans le cachot en leur honneur. Les deux champions décidèrent alors de l'ouvrirent en même temps leurs œufs, qui devaient sûrement contenir les mêmes indices pour tous les champions.

Les serpentards firent un décomptes et les œufs furent ouvert. Tout le monde se couvrit les oreilles devant le bruit insupportable qui en ressortait. Une sorte de sirène super aiguë.

« Les gars je crois que vous allez galérer pour le trouver votre indice. » Fit Draco.

Les jours passaient et les cours avaient reprit normalement. Aujourd'hui une sortit avait eu lieu a Pré-Au-Lard pour faire visiter le village au invités. Tous se remémorèrent alors l'affreuse soirée.

« Pourquoi les profs nous emmènent là-bas après ce qui c'est passé ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Selon eux ils n'y a plus aucun danger. Ils ne pensent même pas que c'étaient des vrais Mangemort » Lui répondit Luna.

« C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire. » dit Ginny.

« Je pense qu'il veulent éviter la panique général et ils ont raison. On ne va pas se priver d'une sortie à cause d'un seul événement inexpliqué. » Dit Miorra.

La bande passa un agréable moment au Chaudron Baveur. Ils parlèrent de tout, mais la discussion revenait constamment sur le tournois et la deuxième épreuves. Harry leur rappelait à chaque fois qu'il avaient le temps. N'étant qu'au mois de décembre, ils avaient encore plus de deux mois. Hermione les engueulaient en leur rappelant que deux mois passaient extrêmement vite Et Luna et Ginny confirmaient.

La semaine qui suivit, McGonagall leur apprit une nouvelle surprenante. Un bal de noël aurait lieue. Le point positif était qu'il n'aurait plus cour avec elle jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Le mauvais point était que c'était pour remplacer le cour de métamorphose, par des cours de danse. Et le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'ils étaient forcé d'y aller accompagné!

Bon Harry savait déjà qui inviter, mais il savait que sa petite-amie détestait ce genre d'événement. Et puis c'était quand même pas si facile à demander ce genre de chose.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent épouvantables. Miorra évitait son copain un maximum, pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Dans la bande pratiquement tous avaient son cavalier.

Hermione et Draco ne voulant tous les deux pas perdre leur fierté, avaient invités quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione y allait avec Viktor et Draco avec Fleure. Ginny y allait avec Blaise et les jumeaux c'étaient trouvés des cavalières de leur année. Luna n'avait pas été invitée. Et Harry ne se plaisait pas a penser ça, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il serait forcé à y aller avec Luna, si Miorra refusait d'y aller.

Ce qu'elle finit par faire le plus gentiment possible, pour une fois…. Le survivant partit alors les oreilles baissées, comme un petit chiot puni. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout elle n'aimait pas ça, il le savait.

Elle s'en voulait énormément, mais avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins. Enfin jusqu'à se qu'elle croise Cédric Diggory.

« Hey petite serpentarde où files-tu comme ça ? »

« Dans un endroits où je serais seule. »

« C'est parce-que ton copain va au bal avec la Serdaigle et que du-cou toi tu te retrouve seule pour l'ouverture. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ba oui, les champions sont forcés a ouvrirent le bal. Il te faut donc un cavalier. »

« Merde… »

La elle se sentit vraiment mal elle avait refusée l'invitation de Harry pour rien. Elle lui avait du mal pour rien. Et en plus de ça c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire il s'y était déjà inscrit avec Luna. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul choix...

« Ok, j'accepte. Maintenant laisse moi. »

« Je ne t'ai même pas encore posé la question ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne viens jamais me parler. Alors ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. »

* * *

 **NDA : Une fin de chapitre sniff :/ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à Follow et Review. ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Le bal de noël._


	27. Le bal de Noël

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Miorra reçoit des lettres de Lucius.

_Article insultant de Rita Skeeter.

_Miorra remporte la première épreuve.

_Sortit à Pré-Au-Lard

_Invitation pour le bal de noël.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le bal de Noël.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Elle s'en voulait énormément, mais avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins. Enfin jusqu'à se qu'elle croise Cédric Diggory.

« Hey petite serpentarde où files-tu comme ça ? »

« Dans un endroits où je serais seule. »

« C'est parce-que ton copain va au bal avec la Serdaigle et que du-cou toi tu te retrouve seule pour l'ouverture. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ba oui, les champions sont forcés a ouvrirent le bal. Il te faut donc un cavalier. »

« Merde… »

La elle se sentit vraiment mal elle avait refusée l'invitation de Harry pour rien. Elle lui avait du mal pour rien. Et en plus de ça c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire il s'y était déjà inscrit avec Luna. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul choix...

« Ok, j'accepte. Maintenant laisse moi. »

« Je ne t'ai même pas encore posé la question ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne viens jamais me parler. Alors ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. »

* * *

Le temps de préparation avait été extrêmement long. Sans rire, Harry, Blaise et Draco avaient mit au moins deux heures à se préparer. Fred et George les avaient traités de gonzesses. Sans parler du jour où ils étaient allés chercher les costumes. Ils avaient fait tout Pré-Au-Lard à la recherche de boutique, mais n'avaient trouvés aucune boutique de vêtements. Certain élèves avaient de la chance, car la plus par des parents avaient envoyés des tenus à leurs enfants. Mais pour Draco et Harry ce n'était pas le cas. Blaise avait refusé celle de ses parents, trouvant qu'avec il ressemblait à un pingouin.

Les sorciers désespérés avaient alors transplanés sur le chemin de traverse. Il y eut alors un retournement de situation et ce ne fut plus les boutiques qui manquaient. Le problème venait alors du choix. Enfin bon, ils parvenir quand même à trouver leur bonheur. Et franchement si cela avait été aussi long pour eux, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela avait du être pour les filles.

Résultat, en ce moment même Harry portait un costume entièrement fait de noir. Tout comme ses cheveux, il se tenait debout en bas des escaliers et attendait sa carrière. Ron, Blaise et Draco à ses coté. Le jeune Malfoy portait au contraire, un costume entièrement blanc. Les deux amis étaient de mèche bien sûr.

Ce fut Hermione qui arriva en premier. Elle portait une longue robe rose, qui lui allait parfaitement au tain. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et elle était maquillée. Chose que le survivant aurait cru improbable.

« Salut les garçons ! »

« Salut Mione, tu es superbe. »

« Merci Harry » Elle Draco fixa, mais le serpentard ne répondit rien. Krum arriva et sauva Harry de ce moment ultra gênant.

Plusieurs couples défilèrent, de tous les genres. La prochaine personne arrivant, qui leur était familière fut Miorra. Et oui Harry avait apprit ce matin qu'elle était forcée à assister au bal, au moins pendant l'ouverture, étant donné son statu de championne de Poudlard. Elle était au bras de Cédric Diggory. Apparemment il ne voulait plus sortir avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, pensa cyniquement Harry. En plus de ça il avait les yeux rivés sur le décolleté de la jeune fille.

La serpentarde portait une robe noire à bustier. Elle était cintrée à la taille et redescendait en un voile parsemé de dentelle. En guise de maquillage Miorra avait un fin trait de crayon et du mascara à chaque œil. Cela assombrissait son tain et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient détaché comme à leur habitude, mais plus ondulés qu'à l'ordinaire. Une tresse, faite par les soins de Hermione, lui servait de serre-tête.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'aborder sa petite-amie, que les trois autres filles arrivèrent. Ginny portant une robe verte, Luna une robe bleu et Fleure une robe rouge. Elles portaient toutes les trois une robe simple, toutes le même modèle. De loin on ne distinguait Luna que par sa taille, sinon Fleure et elle étaient quasiment identique.

Miorra jeta un regard en biais à Harry, avant que l'heure de l'ouverture soit annoncée, au haut-parleur. Les quatre champions et leurs accompagnateurs rentrèrent un par un. La musique était lente, mais entraînante, une sorte de valse. Heureusement que Harry avait été attentif pendant les dernier cour de McGo.

Même s'il était plutôt concentré à observer sa petite-amie. Elle se déplaçait d'un pas léger, avec grâce. La petite brune lui faisait penser à une panthère ou une plume, il ne savait pas trop. L'image était parfaite, si l'on enlevait le Poufsouffle qui avait le privilège de la faire tournoyer.

La danse fut plus longue que tous l'auraient espéré. Cédric partit s'asseoir avec ses amis et Harry en profita pour allez voir Miorra.

« Hé Mi ! »

« Harry » Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que je serais forcé à y aller... »

« C'est pas grave... » répondit Harry, bien qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il venait de répondre.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Lui demanda-t-il en ployant le genou.

« Oh monsieur Potter sort le grand jeu. Avec grand plaisir. » Fit elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle lui prit la main ils commencèrent à danser.

« Merde c'est super gênant. »

« Quoi? » S'affola Harry. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué, mais il ne pensait pas danser aussi mal.

« C'est ma chanson préférée. » Elle pensa à ce que elle allait devoir faire dans quelques heures. Cela allait être dure, très dure…

Harry était super concentré et cela lui donnait un certain charme. La danse ce finie plus vite que la première et Fleure prit la succession en invitant Harry. Cette fois la serpentarde ne fut pas jalouse, mais reconnaissante. Miorra en profita alors pour filer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle se précipita dehors.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » L'interrogea une voix sévère.

« Hermione… Je vais me reposer, je suis fatigué. »

« Toi fatigué, bien sûr. » Fit elle se rapprochant. Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne Hermione avait entendue Miorra se plaindre mainte et mainte fois que dormir était une perte de temps. Alors cette excuse n'était vraiment pas crédible. La serpentarde la regarda son amie d'un air boudeur. Alors la gryffondor poursuivit.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu mijotes, mais ne fait pas de bêtise. »

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? » Miorra commençait à croire que Hermione en savait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« J'ai vu quel sujet concernait tes recherches secrètes. » Avoua la jeune fille d'un ton fautif.

« Suis moi. »

Elle mena la gryffondor jusqu'à son dortoir et commença à lui raconter son histoire avec Lucius. Tout en faisant son sac.

« Lucius ne fait que menacer Harry. Il veut que je devienne Mangemort maintenant car je suis devenue assez puissante. Tu ne comprends pas, il ne le laissera tranquille que lorsque je les auraient rejoins. Je ne veut pas que Harry le sache et je ne veut pas qu'il souffre non-plus. Voilà tu sais tout.» Hermione la regarda gravement.

« Écoute Miorra, je crois comprendre. Mais réfléchit bien, le sort que tu t'apprête à utiliser ne changera rien sur ses sentiments. Il ne se rappellera plus de toi certes. Mais il ressentira le vide que tu représentera, il souffrira d'autant plus, car il n'en saura même pas la raison. »

« Oh... »

« Je t'en prit ne fais pas ça Mio » Miorra réfléchit, elle était au bord des larmes. Mais respira un grand coup et se reprit.

« Tu n'as pas le choix de partir, ça d'accord. Mais promet moi que tu vas lui dire au revoir en face et que tu ne va pas te servir du sort. »

« Promit » répondit sincèrement Miorra, deux minutes après. La gryffondor aida la serpentarde à se changer. Elle enfila le sweat noir qu'elle avait porté à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Elle se fit un chinions qui partait un peu dans tous les sens.

Les garçons commençaient à faire une sérieuse crise d'ennui. Ginny, Luna et Fleure avaient abandonnées leur cavalier pour danser entre filles; Et Hermione et Miorra avaient disparues. Krum et Blaise faisaient un bras de fer chinois, sur une des tables rondes qui avient servit pour le dîné. Cédric dormait à coté et Harry, Ron, qui avait lui aussi été abandonné, et Draco, comptaient chaque élèves de chaque maisons. L'éclate totale quoi.

« Vous avez déjà bu du whisky ? » leur demanda soudainement Viktor.

« Oh tu viens de me donner une super idée mon pote ! » s'exclama Cédric qui venait de se réveiller. Le Poufsouffle conduit la bande de garçons en dehors du bal. Ils rentrèrent en fraude derrière la salle des profs. Qui était directement reliée à la salle derrière la table des professeurs. Celle où les champions c'étaient retrouvé après l'élection.

« Bon il faut que trois d'entre nous se faufilent à quatre pattes jusqu'à Rogue. Pour chercher la réservent de bouteille derrière lui. » expliqua Cédric. Harry, Ron et Draco se portèrent volontaire.

« Alohomora » Dit krum, content de tester ce nouveau sort, qu'il ne pratiquait pas chez lui.

La porte s'entrebâilla et les trois quatrièmes années rentrèrent à quatre pattes. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux Weasley se joignirent à la compagnie. Ron partit en avant.

« Je suis un vrai ninja, super discret. » Leur dit il.

« CHUT » Fit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à la moitié de la table, juste derrière Dumbledore. Draco tourna la tête pour voir où en était Harry et se prit un barreau de chaise. Flitwick se retourna non pas vers le blondinet, mais vers le survivant qui se jeta sous la chaise la plus proche. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il se trouvait sous la robe du professeur McGonagall.

« Haha quelle couleur alors? » Demanda Draco, se moquant de son ami, lorsqu'il revenu à sa hauteur.

« Tais toi et avance blondinet. »

« Hey ! »

Ils arrivèrent à destination et prirent deux bouteilles chacun. Le chemin fut plus périlleux. Ils avaient tendance à rire pour rien, découvrant que Ron était un sacré clown. Et surtout ils voyaient les têtes de leurs amis qui les observaient de derrière la porte.

« Bon tu as tous ce qu'il faut, tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« Hermione je n'ai pas le choix. »

« On la toujours. » Miorra lui lança un regard triste et ferma sa valise. La gryffondor la rétrécit et les deux amies sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois les bouteilles vident, les garçons succombèrent et s'endormirent sur un banc à l'intérieur du bal. Harry était le seul réveillé, il avait moins bu que les autres. Le serpentard avait mal à la tête alors il sortit dehors. Harry s'assit sur un mur dans la cour. Il avait le vent dans les cheveux et il entendait la musique trash au loin. Le registre avait évolué au fur et à meure que la soirée gagnait des heures et perdait du monde.

Tout se mettait à tourner autour du garçon et ses pensées ne lui étaient plus vraiment claires. La lumière des torches voisines lui semblait immense, aussi grosse que le soleil. Il était perdu dans une sorte de vague.

« Nous y voilà, prends soin de toi. » ordonna Hermione avec regret.

« Merci. » Elle se prirent dans les bras.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Prends soin de des garçons. »

« Promit »

« Encore une chose, ne laisse pas Draco filer, il a besoin de toi. Tu as une bonne influence sur lui. » La sorcière hocha positivement de la tête.

Miorra partit en direction de son petit-ami. Le chemin fut dure, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, faire marche arrière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. Cela ce produisait juste plus tôt que prévu. Et peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça.

Harry était assit à moitié comateux, sur un banc. De là où il était, il y avait une magnifique vu sur le lac. Miorra dissimula un peut son balais derrière son dos et alla a sa rencontre. Le jeune homme se réveilla aussitôt.

« Te revoilà » Fit Harry tout content de sa réapparition.

« Oui » fit elle stressée. Elle jouait avec son bracelet que Luna lui ait offert pour noël. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé et des qu'elle était stressée ou gênée, elle se mettait à le triturer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Malgré le fait qu' Harry était un peu grisé, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Elle s'avança prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique, elle insista bien sur le dernier mot.

« Tu ma montré qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en moi et redonné confiance. » Elle termina d'une voix brisée.

« Harry je crois que… Je t'aime. » Harry ne comprit pas, et chercha à lui demander ce qui ce passait. Car ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ressemblait à la fois à une déclaration d'amour, mais aussi à une rupture. En plus de ça il remarqua que sa tenue était particulière. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme.

Elle l'embrassa pour couper ses protestations. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils se parlaient qu'ils se voyaient. Car c'est ce qui pourrait se produire. Elle lui transmit toute la passion dont elle était capable. Désormais elle serait au service de son pire ennemi. Si ça ce trouve ils seraient même obligés de se combattre un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit elle profita de ce dernier instant. Elle se laissa aller et le serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait librement.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Elle prit son balais et s'envola, avant que le survivant n'ai eut le temps de réagir.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras... » ce chuchota-t-elle, en mémé temps qu'elle franchit la limite de Poudlard.

* * *

 **NDA : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vue mon annonce d'en haut, sachez que je recherche un correcteur. Sinon je vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews et follows :) Prochain chapitre dans deux jours. ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La deuxième épreuve._


	28. La deuxième épreuve

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :** Un bal de noël assez spécial. Chacun y va accompagné. Hermione et Miorra quittent la soirée en avance et les trois autres filles abandonnent leur cavalier pour s'amuser entre filles. Les garçons partent alors voler de l'alcool au professeurs, pour rendre la soirée plus agréable. Miorra doit partir dès ce soir. Hermione l'aide et la serpentarde doit faire face à des adieux déchirants.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: La deuxième épreuve.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« Tu ma montré qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en moi et redonné confiance. » Elle termina d'une voix brisée.

« Harry je crois que… Je t'aime. » Harry ne comprit pas, et chercha à lui demander ce qui ce passait. Car ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ressemblait à la fois à une déclaration d'amour, mais aussi à une rupture. En plus de ça il remarqua que sa tenue était particulière. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme.

Elle l'embrassa pour couper ses protestations. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils se parlaient qu'ils se voyaient. Car c'est ce qui pourrait se produire. Elle lui transmit toute la passion dont elle était capable. Désormais elle serait au service de son pire ennemi. Si ça ce trouve ils seraient même obligés de se combattre un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit elle profita de ce dernier instant. Elle se laissa aller et le serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait librement.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Elle prit son balais et s'envola, avant que le survivant n'ai eut le temps de réagir.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras... » ce chuchota-t-elle, en mémé temps qu'elle franchit la limite de Poudlard.

* * *

Le mois de janvier fut long, très long. Pas une seule journée passait sans que Harry ne pense à Miorra. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle était partit sans donner de raison. Il lui en voulait, mais ce n'était rien comparée au vide qu'elle représentait à présent. Ses journées se faisaient fades, ennuyeuses. Fred et George avaient pourtant essayés de lui changer les idées à travers quelques blagues, mais en vain.

En plus de ça Harry ne pouvait même pas ce concentrer sur le quidditch, car à cause du tournois, tous les matchs étaient annulés pour cette année. Et puis sans compter l'énigme de l'œuf, que Harry n'avait toujours pas résolut. Il avait perdu toute motivation pour le tournois, à vrai dire, il avait perdu toute motivation pour tout.

Pour Miorra les choses n'avaient pas étés aussi simple que de déprimer. En fait elle n'en avait pas eue le temps. Tout les jours elle se levait pour un entraînement intensif pour les futurs Mangemorts. Il consistait à torturer autant mentalement que physiquement les gens, puis à les tués, une fois qu'ils avaient bien souffert. Ça devenait lassant. Surtout que la serpentarde étant la seule recrue devait nettoyer les traces. Le sang était d'ailleurs vachement dure à faire partir sur le carrelage.

La jeune fille obéissait sans rien demander, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Dans cinq mois elle serait officiellement au service de tonton Voldy. Cette appellation n'avait plus rien de mignon, ni de moqueur. Désormais ce nom la terrifiait. Chaque pensée à lui la terrifiait. Elle redoutait le moment venu et c'était tellement dure de prendre sur elle, pour ne pas dire se qu'elle pensait.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Miorra avait fait une découverte surprenante. Miliana était en fait Bellatrix Lestrange. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle redoutait le pire. Au début de l'année le trio pensait que c'était Igor Karkaroff la menace, sauf qu'il y a quelques semaines la jeune fille avait apprit qu'il faisait partit des traites, des infidèles.

Alors si la Mangemorte passait son temps sous la forme de chat, à Poudlard et en plus auprès d'une sang de bourbe, ce n'était pas pour rien. Miorra avait bien sûr tentée de prévenir ses amis, mais elle avait l'interdiction formelle de contacter qui que ce soit du monde extérieure au manoir Malfoy. Têtu comme elle l'était elle essaya tout de même, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle était surveillée H24. Résultat elle c'était fait torturé pendant un après-midi entier. Maintenant elle faisait bien la différence entre les « doloris » de Draco et ceux de Greyback.

Ce dernier était en plus de ça enclin à vouloir la dévorer. Il la trouvait à son goût soit disant, Lucius arrivait à temps pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Mais l'haleine putride du sorcier-Lycan, avait tendance à trop empiéter sur l'espace personnelle de Miorra. S'il continuait elle finirait par répliquer.

La seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler était Narcissa Malfoy. Mais elles devaient prendre leur précaution. Car si l'on venait à apprendre que la femme et la fille adoptive de Malfoy, complotaient contre leur maître, elles ne ferait pas long feu. Pour cette raison elles se rejoignaient donc dans des endroits sombres et improbables au petites heures du matin.

« Miorra, viens ici. » Ordonna Lucius sévèrement. La jeune fille stoppa son « doloris », regardant sa victime s'étaler sur le sol. Les yeux révulsés, du sang sortant de la bouche, des oreilles et des yeux.

« Tu ne l'a pas loupé celui là, je suis fière de toi. Assis toi. » Lui dit il en lui indiquant le fauteuil d'en face. La jeune fille était terrorisé par elle-même, elle avait tellement donné de puissance dans se sort, que le moldu en était mort sur le coup, avant d'avoir put prononcer une seul parole. En vérité elle avait pensé à Harry et à la vie quelle aurait pu continué à vivre à Poudlard.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » Miorra avait le regard dans le vide, il lui semblait bien qu'elle entendait la voix de Lucius au loin, mais elle portait son attention sur le pauvre père de famille étalé par terre. Elle se reprit et regarda le Mangemort dans ses yeux gris remplit de lâcheté.

« Oui.. » Répondit elle d'une voix fébrile.

« Bien, donc comme je te le disais, tu seras récompensé. » Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il sourit content de cette expression, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas complètement fidèle. Alors il la terrorisait un maximum, pour mieux l'avoir sous contrôle.

« Potter gagnera sûrement le tournois, maintenant que tu n'y participe plus. En tout cas on fera tout pour. » Reprit il. A l'emploie du nom de Harry, Miorra sursauta.

« On a besoin de son sang, pour ressusciter le maître. Nous allons replacer le trophée par un portoloin. Et là nous ferrons revenir le maître à la vie. Et toi je te donne l'honneur de te trouver à nos cotés. Il sera heureux de voir comment a évolué sa nièce et de constater avec joie, qu'elle a suivit le bon chemin. » La petite brune se leva, elle le fusilla du regard et répondit d'une voix glacial.

« Merci. »

 _« Une triste nouvelle nous ai parvenue. Le tournois de cette année exceptionnellement intitulé le tournois des quatre sorciers, reprendra son nom original. En effet la disparition de Miorra Hydden, élève de quatrième année de l'établissement Poudlard, a été confirmée comme disparue. Les aurores sont à sa recherche depuis un mois déjà. Aucune nouvelle n'est survenue. Tous ce que nous savons c'est que personne ne la vue depuis le bal. La dernière personne lui ayant parlé était Monsieur Harry Poter, sont petit ami. Dumbledore nous empêche de l'approcher. Mais nous lui transmettons nos pensées et espérons qu'il ne sera pas déstabilisé pour ses deux dernières épreuves. Mais au moins il sera sûr de prendre la tête du classement, car Miss Hydden était première jusque là. Cela ferra au survivant moins une bonne nouvelle. R.T. »_

Draco jeta violemment le journal par terre. Pour une fois l'article de l'orgueilleuse et stupide sorcière n'était pas totalement faux. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle y rajoute sa touche personnelle avec se deux dernière phrases de merde. Le serpentard évita soigneusement de le montrer à Harry.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient le premier février, un mois avait officiellement passé. Draco refusait de se laisser abattre. Il détestait officiellement son père, le serpentard ayant bien évidemment deviné qui était le principal fautif de la disparition de sa sœur. Il n'en parla pas à Harry, qui prendrait la décision de la rejoindre. Une décision stupide qui causerait leur mort à tout les trois.

Le serpentard se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch. Depuis cinq heures du matin Harry y courrait.

« Tu vas finir par plus pouvoir t'arrêter. »

« Et alors ? » Répondit Harry froidement. Le blondinet ne se découragea pas et se mit à courir aussi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ba comme y'a pas moyen que tu t'arrêtes, je me met à ton niveau. L'histoire d'avoir une chance que tu m'écoute. » Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Voyons si tu peut ternir le rythme alors. » Le brun accéléra, suivit de Draco qui tenu deux minutes.

« Bon OK j'abandonne ! Mais viens ! Je connais un truc qui te relaxerait ! » Cria Draco à Harry, qui se trouvait à l'autre bous du terrain. Le champion de Poudlard fini par céder et le deux garçons se rendirent à la salle de bain des préfets. Ils tombèrent sur Hermione, qui arriva comme une folle en courant. Ils eurent peur qu'elle ne les engueules.

« Harry ! Draco ! Ils faut que vous alliez dans la salle de bain des préfets!

« Eu... » Fit Draco.

« Je rêve où vous étiez entrain de le faire. » Fit elle d'un ton accusateur.

« Bref écoutez. Ce matin je faisais des recherches sur les différents cris et je crois que l'œuf contient un cri de sirène. Comme vous le savez la salle de bain des préfets est réputée pour contenir de l'eau spécial qui sera capable de faire vivre une sirène, comme le lac noir. Donc même si c'est interdit, allez y et écoutez-le sous l'eau. » Harry reprit espoir et sourit presque.

« Merci Hermione ! » Draco fit un bisous sur la joue son amie et il partit en courant suivit de Harry.

Ils passèrent en coupe vent dans la salle commune, prirent l'œuf et repartirent dans leur précédente destination. En moins de deux ils furent dans l'eau. Harry hésita en se rappelant le bruit strident de la dernière fois, mais le rouvrit quand-même. Il le plongea dans l'eau et les sorciers le rejoignirent.

Ce n''était pus un cris mais un chant. Un chant sublime. Ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau.

« Hermione avait raison. Le lac noir ! »

« Oui Draco... »

« On devrait recommencer, il ma semblé qu'elle expliquait l'épreuve. » Ils répétèrent l'action.

« Pendant une heure il te faudra chercher, ce que l'on t'a arraché. » répéta Harry. C'était les propres mots de la sirène. »

« Une heure ?! Mais comment tu vas faire ?! »

« Draco on est des sorciers. »

Le trio passa les quatre prochains jours à la bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois, ils n'y trouvèrent pas grand-chose.

« Je commence à croire que cette bibliothèque est complètement inutile. » déclara Harry.

« On ne cherche pas au bon endroit, c'est tout. » Fit Hermione.

« Ah oui ? Et où devrait on chercher alors ? » Répondit il agressif.

« Harry si je le savais je vous en aurait déjà fait part, tu ne crois pas ? » Fit elle agacée.

« Je crois que je peut vous aidez » intervenu Ginny. Ils lui firent sin de se rapprocher.

« Je vous ai entendu et je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire tenir une heure sous l'eau. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Draco avec espoir mais aussi méchamment. Il n'appréciait toujours pas Weasley girl.

« La branchiflore. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » insista Draco.

« Une plante, une algue plus précisément. » fit Hermione en reprenant sa voix de Miss-je-sais-tout.

« Au fait, ça fait plus de deux heures que Fol Œil vous observe. » Déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller. Le trio se retourna vers l'endroit que la rouquine avait indiquée et virent le professeur de DCFM se rapprocher d'eux.

« Bonjours vous trois. »

« BONSOIR. Professeur » Répondit Hermione à la limite de l'insolence.

« Monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi. Le directeur souhaite vous voir. » Le blondinet se leva inquiet, pensant que cela devait concerner son père et peut-être Miorra.

En se réveillant Harry avait mal de partout. Il n'aurait pas du autant courir hier. Le garçons se prépara et se rendit seul au lac. Il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis hier soir, à la bibliothèque. Harry marchait sur l'allée principale du lac. Elle était faite de pierres difformes. Il était dure de ne pas s'y tordre la cheville.

Il y avait un peu de vent, cela créait du courant dans l'eau. Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il arriva sur le ponton en bois. Il inspirait et expirait essayant de ne pas penser à Miorra. Il se concentrait sur l'épreuve et serrait fort la branchiflore dans sa main.

« Hey Potter tu dors debout maintenant ? » le surprit George.

« Évite de t'endormir dans le lac » Continua Fred.

« Salua les gars, vous n'avez pas vu Draco ? »

« Non désolé. »

« OK merci. »

« Bon on te laisse te concentrer, bonne chance ! » Lui souhaitèrent les jumeaux en partant rejoindre la foule de omniprésente, hurlant dans tous les sens. Impatient de voir leur champion risquer leur vie, tous ça pour une question d'honneur.

Harry se trouvait stupide d'y participer. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Il avait vraiment eu chaud pour le dragon. Ces épreuves étaient réellement dangereuses et la dans l'eau ce sera pire. Le lac est bourré de strangulots. C'est pour ça que la bande ne s'aventurait jamais au large de île quand ils se baignaient. Harry avait voulu montrer sa force. Peut-être que c'était pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était bien le survivant qu'il participait. Car la menace de Dumbledore il s'en fichait, ce vieux fou ne lui faisait pas peur.

Le serpentard rejoignit Fleure et Viktor. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieure d'une tour en plain milieu du lac. Ils étaient au bord de l'eau, observant ce qui les attendaient. Dumbledore faisait son éternel discourt sur la gloire et le courage des champions. Pendant ce temps les trois pseudo stars ce changeaient. Enfilant chacun un mayo de bain du même genre que leur tenue de la première épreuve.

« Bienvenu à la seconde tache ! » Commença Dumbledore. Pour une fois il n'avait pas sa voix enjoué mais une voix grave et inquiète.

« Hier soir quelque chose a été volé à chaque champion. » Harry comprit directement de quoi il s'agissait. Draco.

« Une sorte de trésor, ces quatre trésors, un pour chaque champion, se trouve maintenant dans le lac noir. Pour gagner chaque champion dois retrouver son trésors et le ramener à la surface. » Les champions se mirent en place.

Ils étaient en ligne au bord de l'eau. Hermione rejoignit son ami.

« C'est Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Cela parait simple. Mais pour y parvenir ils n'auront qu'une heure et seulement une. Après le temps est écoulé, si les trésors n'ont pas été trouvés. Ils seront seul et resteront cachés. » Harry mangea sa branchiflore. Aucune magie ne les sauvera, vous pourrez commencer au coup de canon. »

Hermione se retira vers Ginny et le coup de canon retentit. Les rois champions plongèrent. Harry sentit la peau de son cou s'étirer. Ses pieds et ses mains lui firent atrocement mal. Il perdit une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque sa transformation s'acheva, il était doté de palme et de branchie.

Le serpentard fouilla alors le lac, il croisa Krum en requin et prit une peur bleu. Il était entrain de se débattre contre des strangulots, Harry le voyant dans une position vraiment délicate l'aida. Mais il fila aussitôt, semant le bulgare. Il fut le premier à trouver les corps. Draco, Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleure et Cédric, qui depuis le bal était devenu très amis avec Viktor.

Pendant que Harry réfléchissait Fleure le devança. Elle fut alors entourée elle aussi par une vague de strangulot, mais encore plus grosse. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Fleure avait déjà lancée sa fusée de détresse. Les strangulots occupé avec la française, Harry en profita pour détacher Draco. Il prit la corde et lança un regard vers Gabrielle. S'il ne l'aidait pas, elle serait perdue. Mais krum arrivait.

Harry détacha quand même Gabrielle, mais en se retournant il se prit un sceptre de sirène, dans le ventre.

« UN SEUL! » Cria la sirène.

« Stupefix ! » articula Harry l'eau dans la bouche. La sirène fut envoyée valsée loin du garçon. Viktor était entrain de défaire le nœud de Cédric, quand Harry atteignit la surface. Il le rejoignit une minute après.

« Tu as sauvé ma sœur ! » S'écria Fleure euphorique, en se jetant dans ses bras. Harry venait de sortir de l'eau gelée et tremblait comme une feuille. Hermione lui passa une serviette. Elle recouvrit aussi Draco, qui analysait la situation, comprenant ce qui c'était passé.

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps. Pour faire simple, Harry est arrivé en premier, suivit de Viktor, et en dernier de Fleure qui a abandonnée en cour de route.

« C'est génial Harry ! » Le félicita les gryffondor. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

« Tu saignes ! » S'exclama Hermione affolée. Harry regarda son ventre. La blessure était causé par le sceptre. Il ne savait pas s'il y voyait trouble ou s'il avait vraiment plusieurs blessures. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais il saignait abondamment et ayant utilisé beaucoup de puissance et donc d'énergie, il s'évanouit.

La dernière chose qu'il entendue fut la voix de Hermione, qui lui murmurait qu'il était un héros.

* * *

 **NDA : Un chapitre assez sombre… Et oui je suis une sadique.^^ La suite dans deux jours. Merci aux Followers et aux Reviewers ! Mais petit rappel ceux qui commente n'oubliez pas de Follow sinon je ne peut pas vous répondre…:/ ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La troisième épreuve._


	29. La troisième épreuve

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Malgré les efforts de ses amis, Harry supporte mal la disparition de Miorra.

_La serpentarde est confrontée à un entraînement fait par des Mangemorts.

_Rita continue ses stupides articles.

_Draco, Hermione et Harry résolvent l'Énigme de l'œuf.

_Ginny se montre fort utile envers Harry.

_Ce dernier gagne la deuxième épreuve.

_Il sauve la petite-sœur de Fleure.

_Il en ressort tout de même blessé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: La troisième épreuve.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« Tu as sauvé ma sœur ! » S'écria Fleure euphorique, en se jetant dans ses bras. Harry venait de sortir de l'eau gelée et tremblait comme une feuille. Hermione lui passa une serviette. Elle recouvrit aussi Draco, qui analysait la situation, comprenant ce qui c'était passé.

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps. Pour faire simple, Harry est arrivé en premier, suivit de Viktor, et en dernier de Fleure qui a abandonnée en cour de route.

« C'est génial Harry ! » Le félicita les gryffondor. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

« Tu saignes ! » S'exclama Hermione affolée. Harry regarda son ventre. La blessure était causé par le sceptre. Il ne savait pas s'il y voyait trouble ou s'il avait vraiment plusieurs blessures. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais il saignait abondamment et ayant utilisé beaucoup de puissance et donc d'énergie, il s'évanouit.

La dernière chose qu'il entendue fut la voix de Hermione, qui lui murmurait qu'il était un héros.

* * *

Harry courait dans un pré, en compagnie de Woo. L'herbe était fraîchement coupée, le chien devançait le garçon de au moins trois mètres. Harry courrait tellement vite, qu'il entendait des sifflements dans ses oreilles. Il courait à une vitesse demeurées.

« HARRY ! » Un voix douce, mais affolée l'appelait. Celle de Miorra.

« HARRYYY ! » La voix était déchirée, brisée. Harry s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Cherchant celle qui 'aimait.

« Miorra ? » L'appela-t-il à son tour.

« Je crois qu'il se réveille. » Ce n'était plus la voix de sa petite amie.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait à infirmerie. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil et Draco était penché au-dessus de lui.

« Hey mon vieux ! tu vas bien ? »

« Eu… Ouais. » Il se releva et s'essuya le front.

« Tu as parlé de Miorra... » Lui indiqua la gryfondor, malgré les signes contradictoires de Draco.

« Je sais. »

« Bonjours. » Rogue rentra dans la pièce. Harry fut content de le voir, la dernière fois remontait à assez loin. A juste avant la première épreuve en fait. Rogue était venu le voir et lui avait fait visiter lui même les loges des champions. Il lui avait souhaité bonne chance et ensuite les seules fois où ils c'étaient ensuite vu étaient dans les couloirs, ou en cour de potion.

« Salut Severus. »

« Alors comment vas tu ? »

« Bien, si on ne compte pas le fait que je suis cloué dans un lit à cause d'un stupide poiscaille. » Il rigola.

« On va vous laisser » Signala Hermione avec un sourire attendrit. Ses amis sortirent de l'infirmerie.

« Tu es un survivant. » Testa rogue qui savait très bien que cette remarque énervait le serpentard.

« Ouais il faut croire. »

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'avouer. Tu progresses. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Répondit Harry nostalgique.

« Écoute il faut que je te prévienne. Igor Karkaroff .. » Commença-t-il.

« Est un Mangemort, je sais » Le coupa Harry.

« Non justement était, ce n'est pas de lui dont vous devez vous méfier. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Un Mangemort est dans le château. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Grâce à ta carte des maraudeurs, tu l'as oublié dans mon bureau la dernière fois, alors j'ai voulu y jeter un œil. Elle indique qui est un mage blanc ou noir et l'image de Igor était flou, mais cela a juste confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Par contre Lucius a laissé entendre qu'il c'était infiltré dans le château. Enfin pas lui en terme exact.» Avoua-t-il

« Mais Igor n'est plus un Mangemort ? »

« Plus vraiment il fait partit des déserteurs, il sera sûrement de ceux qui seront les premiers tués. Il n'est plus loyal à Voldemort. Harry il faut que tu fasses très attention avec ton double jeux. »expliqua le sorcier.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer... » Déclara Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Monsieur Potter doit se reposer. OUST vilain corbeau ! » Cria madame Pomfresh à Rogue qui sortit sans protestation. Mais très inquiet pour son jeune ami qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Il était le 17 mars, apparemment. Harry commençait à vraiment trouver le temps long. En même temps cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était resté allongé à cause de sévères complications. Il avait même été transporté deux semaines à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital de sorcier. Ensuite il était resté en rééducation à Poudlard.

Contrairement à l'année dernière il avait des résultats lamentable. Mais on lui laissait les excuses du tournois, de la perte affective et de la blessure. Harry se sentait faible et cela le rendait plus irascible. Même Draco et Hermione avaient du mal à lui parler sans ce faire envoyer balader.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui je suis réveillé » répondit-il avec lassitude à l'infirmière.

« T'en mieux, vous sortez cette après-midi. Mais vous avez une dernière visite. » Avant que Harry n'ai pu demander de qui il s'agissait, la personne en question rentra. C'était vraiment la dernière personne que le serpentard avait envie de voir. Un grand sorcier, vieux et barbu.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » Le salua Harry.

« Ravit de voir que tu es de meilleure humeur, car à ce que l'on m'a dit... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je m'en contre fiche de se que l'on vous a dit. Par contre dite moi ce que vous faite là. »

« Tout d'abord je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Et deuxièmement sache que la dernière tache se déroulera le 25 Juin. Le dernier jour de cette année scolaire, vous rentrerez le lendemain matin, par le biais du Poudlard Express, comme à votre habitude. » Le directeur commença à s'en aller, quand Harry répondit.

« Professeur, entre nous, ne dite pas que vous venez vous assurer que je vais bien, alors que si je suis ici c'est de votre faute. » Il sourit cyniquement. Dumbledore partit en trombe, craignant que l'infirmière ou un autre patient l'ai entendu.

Pendant le mois d'Avril Harry reçu des lettres de Sirius et de Remus.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _tout d'abord sache que je prends biens soin de ton parrain, comme tu me l'as demandé. Je lui apprends même à cuisiner. Je vous remercie une énième fois de m'héberger, je ne vous serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Dobby est passé me voir, il te souhaite bonne chance pour ta dernière épreuve et il te conseil aussi de te méfier des autres champions, au cas où. Moi je te conseil juste de survivre si tu ne veut pas passer un sale quart d'heure après. Bref finit l'humour noir, Sirius déteins sur moi. Je te souhaite de bien te reposer, mais aussi de bien t'entraîner. Bonne chance mon ami. Remus Lupin. »_

Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche et entama la deuxième, tout en caressant Edwige.

 _« Mon très cher neveux,_

 _Tu vas bien ?! J'espère que l'infirmière s'occupe bien de toi, sinon elle aura a faire à moi. Même si ça n'arrangerait ni mon cas, ni le tien. Fait très attention à toi, j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans l'allée des embrumes. Ne t'inquiète pas j'utilise bien ta cape d'invisibilité pour sortir. Mais méfie toi de Igor Karkaroff et de toutes personnes qui paraîtraient suspectes. Prends bien soin de toi et gagne, par tout les moyens. Tu vas réussir. Ton parrain S.B. »_

Harry redescendit de la volière et regardait ses pieds pour ne pas glisser des marches glissante, à cause de la dernière pluie. Il se fit agresser par un grand oiseau noir qui lui fonça dessus. Harry ne tomba pas et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un grand corbeau noir sur la barrière des escaliers.

« Calcifère ?! »

« CROAW ! » Le volatile déploya ses ailes comme pour répondre de l'affirmative. Il croassa et une lettre tomba au pied de Harry. Elle glissa jusqu'à en bas et Harry la ramassa. L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux du garçon. L'espoir de voir une lettre de Miorra disant : _je rentre bientôt_ _désolé._ Ou quelque chose du genre.

En fait ce n'était pas une lettre, c'était un bous de papier froissé. Il y avait un mot écrit à l'encre moldue.

« J T M » L'écriture était rapide et tremblante. Le serpentard comprit.

« Calcifère, ils ne te laisserons sûrement pas rentrer avec une lettre. Alors ne bouge pas. » Harry fit apparaître une craie et traça un M et un A, au dessus de l'aile du corbeau.

« Débrouille toi pour lui montrer, merci. » l'oiseau repartit aussi maladroitement qu'il était arrivé. Le survivant retourna au château plein d'espoir.

Depuis l'autre jours Harry avait reprit du poil de la bête. Il souriait de plus en plus souvent et s'aventurait parfois à blaguer. Il lui arrivait de fortement déprimer, tout les soirs en fait. Mais il ne le montrait plus. Il montrait une assurance et du courage à tout le monde. Il était d'ailleurs devenue, en quelque sorte, le chef de leur bande. Tous l'admiraient et l'écoutaient.

Apprenant que Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie Pinky, l'elfe de maison. Insista pour que le survivant et sa bande viennent manger avec eux un soir. Alors pour faire plaisir au petit elfe, tous s'habillèrent comme s'ils allaient à une grande soirée de riche. La tête de Rusard avait été mémorable, lorsqu'il avait vue une dizaine d'élève se balader dans les couloirs en costard.

Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Harry se prit même un fou rire. Il remarqua au passage une nouvelle intimité entre Draco et Hermione. En fait tout le monde l'avaient remarqués, sauf eux apparemment.

Le reste du mois de Mai fut réservé à leurs entraînements. Hermione se révélait vraiment très doué pour le combat, elle aussi. Ils étaient retourner à Pré-Au-Lard en douce, pour qu'elle puisse y choisir une arme. Les garçons l'avaient laissée passer l'épreuve des fantômes toute seule et elle était revenue avec un grand sabre.

« Draco t'as pas vu ma serviette je pensais l'avoir prise, mais non. » Draco étant sous la douche n'entendit rien et rentra dans les vestiaires. Hermione sortit chercher sa serviette à ce moment là.

« Ah ! Retourne toi ! » Draco s'exécuta en pouffant.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir petite lionne. »

« De une ne m'appelle pas comme ça et de deux et ba c'était encore une fois pas fait exprès ! »

« Et bien je crois que toi et moi avons une destiné toute tracée dans ces vestiaires. »

« Parce que tu comptes passer toute ta vie à me supporter ? » Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant. Elle avait adoptée un ton suave inhabituel en sa personne. Elle paraissait plus âgée et encore plus attirante pour le blondinet.

« Hum c'est fort probable si tu me reparle sur ce ton. » Elle gloussa et ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Ils se regardèrent une longue minute, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils sentaient leurs souffles qui s'accéléraient. Puis en un même mouvement, ils se reculèrent soudainement. Draco paru énervé.

« Putin on ne peut pas faire ça ! » Cria-t-il en frappant son poing contre un casier.

« Non on ne peut pas... » répéta Hermione avec une petite voix résignée, en fixant le sol. Perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Leur situation était totalement contradictoire. Lui venait d'une famille de sang pure et elle d'une famille de moldu. S'ils se rapprochaient trop, ils seraient assassinés sur le champ, après avoir subit une bonne dose de torture.

 _« En ce 23 Juin, je souhaite de tout cœur la victoire de Harry Potter pour le tournois. Cependant celui-ci est décrété comme vulnérable. Il a été sévèrement blessé et s'il survit à cette épreuve, c'est que la chance le soutiendra. En même temps il n'a que quatorze ans. Espérons que sa faiblesse ne retombe pas sur honneur du pays. R.T. »_

Lut Ginny pendant un petit-déjeuné.

« Harry elle raconte des conneries, tu n'es pas faibles. Tout le monde le sait. Et depuis que tu as sauvé Gabrielle, plus aucune rumeur ne circule sur toi. » Commenta la gryffondor de troisième année.

« Même les Nargoles pensent que tu vas gagner Harry. » Lui affirma Luna.

Deux jours après, Harry stressait plus que jamais. Tout comme les deux autres concurrents. L'épreuve se déroulait l'après-midi, ils avaient donc toute la mâtiné pour se préparer. Le midi Hermione le força à manger, car il n'avait pas faim.

Harry était présent dans la tente des champions, l'ultime épreuve commençait dans une heure. Il patientait en faisant léviter ses mitaines. Il portait la même tenu que pour les dragons, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de veste, mais en sous-pull. En raison du temps qui se réchauffait.

« Surprise ! » Fit Remus en rentrant dans la tente, accompagné d'un gros chien noir. Le sorcier se pensait seul, mais se sentit bête d'avoir hurlé comme ça, lorsqu'il vu Fleure et Viktor accompagnés de leur famille.

« Hum Bien le bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. » Fit il gêné, il s'inclina maladroitement.

Harry emmena les sorciers dans sa tente. Sirius ne prit pas le risque de se dé-transformer.

« Je suis content de vous voir ! » S'exclama Harry en les serrant dans ses bras chacun à leur tour.

« Nous aussi Harry » Répondit Remus pour deux.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis ce fut le tour de Draco et Hermione de lui rendre visite. Harry remarqua une sorte de gêne entre eux et commençait à se demander s'il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose. Il en parlerait à Draco plus tard, s'il survivait.

« Les visites sont terminées. » Venu prévenir gentiment Viktor, avec son accent rauque. Les deux amis sortirent après avoir enlacés très fort Harry.

« Tu peut y arriver. » l'encouragea dit Draco.

« Non, tu vas y arriver. » Le reprit Hermione.

Ginny Weasley rentra au dernier moment.

« Harry je peut te parler ! »

« Les visites sont terminées » Lui indiqua Fleure.

« Juste deux minutes ! » Supplia Weasley. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

« C'est bon, viens. »

« OK. Alors voilà. Je suis désole de t'avoir harcelé l'été dernier. Je ne croyais pas du-tout à ton histoire avec Miorra et je craquais sur toi. Mais je vous ai vu après le bal. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je suis désolé pour vous. En tout cas ne lui en veut pas, je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne raison. Je vous crois maintenant, vous vous aimez vraiment. Voilà je te laisse bonne chance. »

Elle entreprit de sortir, mais Harry la retenu par le bras.

« Merci pour la branchiflore. »

« J'ai juste eus l'idée, c'est rogue qu'il faut remercier, tu étais bien la seule personne à qui il laisserait prendre quelque chose dans sa réserve. »

« Ouais. »

L'épreuve commençait dans exactement deux minutes. Dumbledore expliquait au public en quoi elle consistait. Les champions le savaient déjà. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent à atteindre le centre d'un géant labyrinthe, truffé des pièges. Le trophée y était caché, à eux de le trouver.

« Je me rappellerais de particulier humour anglais et des rouquins harceleurs. » Fit Fleure en guise d'adieu.

« Moi de mes potes attrapeurs en quidditch et le blondinet poursuiveur » dit Krum en serrant la main au serpentard.

« Et moi de ces deux étrangers, avec qui j'ai fais pas mal de conneries. » Compléta Harry.

Le premier coup de canon retentit, les champions devaient se rendre à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Il y avait une fanfare et des pompoms girls. Le survivant trouva cela plus qu'étrange sachant qu'il y avait au moins l'un d'entre eux qui allait mourir, mais c'était les françaises, alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Le deuxième coup de canon résonna après que Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Maxime leur ai souhaité bonne chance.

Ils rentrèrent un par un. La musique disparue et le labyrinthe se referma derrière eux. Il était fait de plante et embrumé comme pas possible. Fleure partit à droite, Viktor à gauche et Harry alla donc au milieu.

Il hésita à chaque intersection. Chaque choix pouvait avoir une conséquence. Il fut forcé à traverser un chemin étroit. Harry avança prudemment et lentement. Sa baguette tenue fermement en main. Quand des lianes sortirent des cotés et s'agrippèrent à ses chevilles. Il se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Une ombre apparue à sa gauche.

« Stupefix ! » cria l''ombre en même temps que Harry. C'était Viktor, les deux garçons se relevèrent et reprirent leur chemin, chacun de leur coté. L'ambiance devenait stressante, le hasard, le brouillard et la noirceur du temps rendaient l'atmosphère pesante et insupportable. Difficile de faire des choix rationnels.

Harry déboula dans une sorte de carré, seule une sortie lui était proposée. Fleure était là.

« Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle contente de le voir. Elle pleurait, s'en doute apeurée par cet endroits sinistre. Une autre ombre apparue derrière elle et lui brisa la nuque. La française s'effondra sur le sol.

L'ombre venait de tomber d'un des murs qui devaient faire plusieurs mètres de haut. Un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes que Draco. Il portait un costume rouge et noir. Il sourit dévoilant des canines longues et acérées.

« Wladimir ?! »

« Je suirr désolé mais moir je ne me souvienrrr que du norrr de ton amirr. Miorra. »

« Tu es sensé être mort ! » Lui cria Harry dérouté.

« Mais voyons tu n'as rien écouté à mon discourt de l'autre jours. » fit il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Je suisrrr run vampire originel, je fairr partit des premierrs qui ont existér. Tu croyaitrr donc que je mourrairr avec une simple petite flèche dans lerr ventre. Ridicule »

« Et comment peut on te tuer alors ? » demanda le survivant haineux.

« Et bien tu as le libre choix de m'exploser la cerveller du moyen que tu veurrr, ou de me couperrr la tête. Comme tu l'arr fait à mon frère. » termina-t-il menaçant, il montra les dents.

« OK je suis partant. »

« Accio katanas ! » Harry avait envoyé Hermione et Draco déposer les armes prêt de la tente. Au cas où il en aurait besoin, contre une bête inattendue dans le labyrinthe. Il avait eu raison. Les armes arrivèrent deux minutes après.

« Crois moi, ça ne sera pas long. Tu n'aura pas besoin de ça. » Lui indiqua Wladimir. Il tenta d'attaquer par un peu tous les cotés, mais Harry contra avec ses épées.

« Est ce que ta copine est distrayante ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ! » Hurla Harry avec rage ne pouvant que repousser les attaques du vampire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contre attaquer et il avait mal à l'intérieur du ventre, là où il c'était fait transpercer par un sceptre récemment.

« Parce que je comptes rentrer au service de Lord Voldemort. Et à se qu'on dit, elle en fait partit. »

« Quoi ?! » Tout s'éclairait pour Harry maintenant. Il était vraiment con de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Dégage »

« Finalemenrr tu as raisonr, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais sortirr avec ta copinerr avant et te ramenerr la tête. Bye » Il partit aussi simplement que ça. Harry se remit alors à courir. Plus vite.

« Tu vas dans le mauvais sens. » l'interpella une voix mélodieuse.

« Miliana ? »

« Oui suis moi. »La chatte lui indiqua le chemin pendant un bon moment, avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus qu'un chemin. Harry percevais le trophée au loin. Il se mit à courir, mais les murs se refermèrent et commençait à l'écraser. Il se tapa alors un sprint et sauta au dernier moment sur le trophée, avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de la coupe de feu. Wladimir le retour hihi ! Prochain chapitre dans deux jours. Au fait merci au Follows et reviews. Par contre il me manque toujours un correcteur. Donc désolé pour les fautes restantes… ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Une dernière épreuve inattendue._


	30. Une dernière épreuve inattendue

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 4: Titre: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Harry passe son moi de mars à l'infirmerie.

_Il reçoit des lettres de Remus et Sirius.

_Il reçoit aussi une lettre de Miorra, qui lui redonne espoir.

_Hermione et Draco on faillit s'embrasser.

_Harry rencontre Wladimir dans le labyrinthe, il n'est pas mort.

_Wladimir tue fleure et s'enfuit.

_Harry trouve la coupe qui est en fait un portoloin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une dernière épreuve inattendue.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« Parce que je comptes rentrer au service de Lord Voldemort. Et à se qu'on dit, elle en fait partit. »

« Quoi ?! » Tout s'éclairait pour Harry maintenant. Il était vraiment con de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Dégage »

« D'accord, je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais sortir avec ta copine avant. Bye » Il partit aussi simplement que ça. Harry se remit alors à courir. Plus vite.

« Tu vas dans le mauvais sens. » l'interpella une voix mélodieuse.

« Miliana ? »

« Oui suis moi. »La chatte lui indiqua le chemin pendant un bon moment, avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus qu'un chemin. Harry percevais le trophée au loin. Il se mit à courir, mais les murs se refermèrent et commençait à l'écraser. Il se tapa alors un sprint et sauta au dernier moment sur le trophée, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Miorra atterrit avec un parfait équilibre, elle pouvait remercier Cédric pour ça.

« Bien appelons nos confrères maintenant. » Déclara Lucius en remontant sa manche. Il plaça sa baguette sur son bras gauche, sur la marque des ténèbres. Celle-ci bougea et un éclair de fumé noire, monta jusqu'au ciel. La marque apparue entre les nuages et quelques minutes après, quinze Mangemort apparurent également.

Ils se placèrent tous en cercle, où Miorra et Lucius se tenaient au centre.

« Je vous présente Miorra Hydden, la nièce de notre maître. » hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

« Elle a quoi dix ans ? » Se moqua l'un deux.

« Et peut-être que la fille de dix ans va te faire bouffer le gazon si tu continus. » Répondit elle sans vaciller. Le Mangemort la ferma. Mais un autre le remplaça.

« Pff t'écoute la petite catin ? »

« Doloris » Cria la serpentarde. Ce moyen ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais c'était le seul moyen pour se faire respecter.

« Mes très chère confrère. Calmez-vous, si nous sommes ici c'est pour une raison particulière. »

« Se présenter à une gamine » Lucius empêcha Miorra d'agir.

« Ce soir notre maître reviendra. » Déclara-t-il plus sérieux que jamais.

Un gros bruit retentit et le trophée ainsi que Harry apparurent. Miorra remit en vitesse sa capuche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, sinon il allait tout faire pour la sauver et c'est lui qui payerait.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière. Une quinzaine d'hommes cagoulés se trouvaient devant lui. Des Mangemorts. Il se releva.

« Harry mon garçon, ravit de te revoir. » Le survivant sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Miliana passa à coté de lui et rejoignit Lucius.

« Tu connais déjà Miliana, plus communément connue sous le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. » Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il aurait du s'en douter. Tous ce qu'elle a racontée à propos de Hermione étaient des mensonges.

« Tu me parais désagréablement surprit. La pauvre à subit un maléfice il y a déjà quelques années, en se battant avec un métamorphe à Askaban. Mais au moins ça lui a permit de s'enfuir. »

Harry commençait à croire que Askaban n'était pas si sécurisé que ça, voilà déjà deux Mangemorts qui c'étaient échappés.

« Comme je te l'ai dis je veut te former cet été. Mais la formation commence plus tôt que prévu car nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider » répondit Harry d'un voix insolente.

« Il nous faut un peu de ton sang. »

Voyant que Harry allait refuser, Miorra lui lança un « imperium » avec ses mains. Personne ne s'en rendit compte et le garçon tendit son bras au grand blond.

« J'ai une idée, Miorra fais le. » Lui ordonna Lucius. Elle n'eut aucun autre chois que d'accepter et puis il valait mieux pour le serpentard que ce soit elle. La petite brune prit bien le temps de fusiller du regard le père de Draco et sortir un de ses couteaux de combats.

Harry comprit qui se trouvait devant lui. En même temps Lucius venait de dire son nom. Mais même sans ça, il aurait reconnu ses longs cheveux bruns, dépassant de sa cape et descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Cape que Harry lui avait offert, ainsi qu'à Draco. Il avait t'en de chose à lui dire, mais étant sous l'emprise de « l'imperium », il ne pouvait pas réagir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance. » Lui chuchota Miorra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Je lui ai demandé de se tenir tranquille. »

La jeune fille fit une entaille sur le creux de la main du garçon. Elle le guida jusqu'à un chaudrons que d'autre avait préparé et laissa couler son sang dans la potion. Elle empestait et avait une couleur verdâtre. L'un des encapuchonnés déposa une sorte de bébé hideux, le couple ne put que l'apercevoir.

Des bulles montèrent à la surface et un homme en ressortit. Lucius lui tendit une cape et il s'habilla. Il était grand, laid, n'avait pas de nez, des yeux rouges et sa peau était de la même couleur que la potion d'où il venait de ressortir.

« Tonton Voldy. » Se murmura Miorra à elle-même. Seul Harry l'entendit.

« Je comprends qu'il fasse peur vu sa tronche. » Commenta Harry juste assez fort pour que sa copine l'entende. Avec bonheur il réussit à la faire rire deux secondes.

« Oh… Ça fait du bien » Dit il d'un ton jouissif. Il s'approcha de Malfoy et de Bellatrix.

« Je suis fière de vous. » Il récompensa Lestrange en lui redonnant forme humaine et nomma Lucius Mangemort en chef.

Malgré son apparence de folle dingue, Bellatrix ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, Sirius.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir maître » Fit Lucius en s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

« Relève toi imbécile, tu me fais honte devant nos invités. Qui sont ils ? »

« Oh... » Commença le grand blond encapuchonné avec un regard pervers et un grand sourire.

« Voici Harry Potter, traître à son sang et votre nouveau partisan. Et là voici Miorra Hydden, votre nièce. »

Voldemort émit un grand soulagement et fut émerveillé, devant le charisme des deux jeunes gens à son service. Miorra se rendit compte que devant sa peur face à son oncle, le sortilège calmant Harry se dissipait peu à peu.

Le garçon retrouva ses idées. Son premier réflexe fut de toucher les étuis de ses katanas, pour voir s'ils se trouvaient bien à leur place. Mais il lui en manquai un, qu'il avait sûrement perdu dans sa chute. Le grand mage noir les analysait sans rien dire.

« Alors maître, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Osa demander Lucius.

« Ferme-là ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ils sont intéressants, je suis fière. Nous les ferrons Mangemorts dès ce soir. » Les deux serpentards s'affolèrent. Tous les deux prirent en main leurs armes et se mirent dos à dos.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda Voldemort suspicieux.

Ils ne répondirent pas et se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où Harry avait atterrit. D'un coup de baguette Voldemort les désarmas, alors Harry dégaina sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra. » Le Mangemort réagit à temps. La magie de Harry était d'un vert foncé électrique. Celle de Voldemort bleu foncé. »

Les couleurs se rencontrèrent. La puissance des deux sorciers restaient équivalentes. Cela surprit tout le monde, même Harry qui ne se pensait pas aussi puissant. Un vent froid surgit et Harry sentit deux présences derrière lui.

« Mon chérie coupe le lien. »

« Maman ? » demanda Harry .

« Oui, ne te retourne pas. »

« Brise le lien Harry. » insista son père. Voldemort gagnait du terrain.

« HARRY COUPE LE LIEN ! » hurla Miorra.

Le survivant réfléchit, puis finit par répondre.

« Non. » Voldemort se rapprochait dangereusement et Harry frôlait la mort. Mais il lui était impossible de s'arrêter, il se sentait bien, fort. La puissance qui le gagnait le rendait fière et déterminé. Miorra se plaça devant lui.

« Protego » De ses mains elle forma une sorte de cocon, où ils furent protégés. Le lien fut rompu et les fantômes disparurent. Miorra l'embrassa rapidement contente de le revoir. Harry ramassa ses deux katanas qui avec chance se trouvaient tous les deux dans le cocon.

« SILENCE. » Cria la serpentarde en lui lançant son foulard. Harry disparut du cimetière et réapparu sur l'île, plus énervé que jamais. Elle tentait toujours de le séparer de l'action et surtout se qui l'énervait c'est que c'était toujours elle qui lui sauvait la vie.

Le cocon se brisa car tous les Mangemorts s'en étaient mêlés. Le sort d'avant avait tellement demandé de puissance à la jeune fille, qu'elle était vidée, son don ne marchait même plus. Nott lui lança un « Stupefix » et elle se retrouva projetées sur une tombe voisine. Elle cru entendre ses cotes craquer. Elle gémit, mais tenta tout de même de se relever.

« Alors ma jolie, tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Face à nous tu es faible, tu ne pourras pas protéger ton petit ami longtemps en nous résistant. »

« Vas te faire voir. » Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle roula sur le dos. Elle parvenue avec peine à se relever, mais le lycan-sorcier l'empoigna par le coup et la souleva.

Voldemort le stoppa avant que Greyback en finisse. Il s'avança vers sa nièce.

« Miorra, tu me déçois. Même si tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que ma stupide sœur. Tu as du caractère, c'est un point positif. Mais seulement si tu es dans mon camp. Alors je te donnes une dernière chance, que choisis-tu ? »

La serpentarde essayait de ne pas trembler, elle avait plus qu'envie de transplaner, mais elle savait que c'était peine perde. Une dizaine de baguettes étaient pointées sur elle. Au moins une aurait l'occasion de la toucher. Elle respira un grand coup. Se releva avec ses dernières forces. Elle sentit ses os craquer. La douleur était tellement forte, qu'elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait.

« On y va quand vous voulez maître. » Répondit Miorra avec audace. Son oncle sourit.

« Tends ton avant bras. » C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, mais s'exécuta. Il pointa sa baguette sur son avant bras gauche et la marque apparue petit à petit. C'était comme si on avait planté des griffes dans son avant bras et qu'on lui écartait la peau en la déchirant. Elle ne put s'empecher de hurler, elle tomba à genou.

« Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, traitez la avec respect. » Les Mangemorts se rassemblèrent en une espèce de troupeau devant la jeune fille et s'agenouillèrent chacun à leur tour. Elle les regarda avec méprit, une seule larme coula. Elle l'essuya aussitôt, désormais il allait falloir qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Harry passa la nuit sur l'île. Il la détruit complètement. Saccagent tous les arbres. Retournant la terre, détruisant les fleures. Ce qui était précédemment un paradis, était maintenant semblable à une déchetterie. Il utilisa le portoloin et fila dans son dortoirs sans prévenir personne.

Les élèves et professeurs était toujours au tournois. Ils savaient que Harry avait gagné, mais personne ne savait où il était. La moitié des aurores du pays était à sa recherche. Harry prépara ses affaires. Vers cinq heure du matin Draco le rejoignit. Le survivant le prévenue de son départ. Il lui raconta sa nuit d'hier. Puis ils se dirent au revoir. Harry l'informa qu'il n'était pas sûr de revenir l'année prochaine.

Harry recueillit ses gains qu'il avait gagné au tournois, mais étant déjà plus riche qu'il ne le faut, il les offrit au jumeaux Weasley. Il savait que les deux rouquins rêvaient d'ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Le garçon voulu transplaner, mais sa récente blessure l'en empêchait. Il envoya Edwige chercher Granit, le sombral qu'il avait monté pendant les six mois.

La chouette revenue une heure après accompagné de l'animal. Le survivant arriva à square grimaud, la maison de son parrain, trois heures après. Remus ouvrit la porte et Harry rentra vidée, il déposa ses affaires à coté de la porte.

« Bienvenus à la maison ! » L 'accueillit Sirius. Il portait un affreux tablier blanc à poids rouge et des gans de mamie. Harry sourit.

Pour Draco ce ne fut pas le même accueil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte c'était un vrai bain de sang qui l'attendait. Des moldus étalés de partout dans la pièce. Il franchit même pas le seuil et transplana. Le blondinet transplana chez la seule personne de sa famille en qui il avait confiance. Une personne qu'on lui avait interdis de voir depuis six ans, à cause de son changement de camp. Sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilà la fin de ce livre 4, le livre cinq ne portera pas de nom car il ne suivra pas forcement l'histoire original. Je vais suivre le cour de mon imagination et peut-être qu'une fois que je l'aurais terminé je le nommerais. Sur ceux. ++ !**

 **MIORRA**


	31. Wladimir, Ella, Nymphadora et Ombrage

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Wladimir, Ella, Nymphadora et Ombrage.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

Tout avait commencé un jour où Nymphadora Tonks travaillait comme d'habitude au ministère. En t'en que apprentie bien sûre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas marrant pour une métamorphomage, de faire de la paperasse. Et oui elle avait été affectée au niveaux du Magenmagot. Elle passait ses journées à multipliée des journaux par millier. Ce dont évidemment elle avait toujours rêvée.

Bref donc c'était pendant une ses après-midi de dure labeur, la commende de journal était terminée et la sorcière c'était assoupie sur son bureau, lorsqu'on avait frapper à sa porte.

 **FLASH BACK**

« Draco ?! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« Cousine Tonks » répondit le blondinet en hochant de la tête affirmativement. Il était un peu gêné de débarquer comme ça. Elle l'enlaça.

« Que Me vos cet honneur, monsieur Malfoy. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... » dit il contrarié.

« Pourquoi tu en es un non ? » Il la regarda étrangement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle parlait d'être un Malfoy et pas un larbin comme son père.

« Oula déstresse, je ne parle pas de Mangemort, je parle bien de ton nom de famille.» le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Alors ouais, mais mon père est un crétin. D'ailleurs j'ai fugué et je compte m'installer avec toi. » Déclara-t-il en toute honnêteté.

« Et bien au moins tu as la qualité d'être franc. Allez viens, j'ai fini de toute façon »

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Voilà comment la jeune fille avait recueillit son cousin qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis sept ans. Le même nombre d'année qui les séparaient en age. L'ancienne Poufsouffle s'occupa de lui tout l'Été. Elle lui fit même découvrir des boites de nuits moldues. Elle avait remarquée que le jeune homme avait énormément de mal à s'amuser.

En effet Draco ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire la fête, sachant que sœur est à présent Mangemort et que son meilleur ami devient un vrai robot sans sentiment. Sans compter toute les atrocités que commets son père et le retour du Voldemort. Non c'est vrai que ce n'était rien, qu'il devrait s'amuser.

Pour rentrer dans certaine boite Dora le métamorphosa en lui rajoutant quelques années. Draco se trouva très séduisant et sa première pensée fut pour Hermione. Et oui un truc en plus à rajouter à sa liste. Il aimait une fille avec qui il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de sortir. Finalement il se laissa porter et bu un peu.

En pensant à Hermione il aurait aimé la voir, sachant que sa cousine et elle habitait dans le monde moldue. Mais celui-ci était vaste et Draco ne savait me pas dans quel village il était. Alors il lui écrivit une lettre. Tonks la lui prit des mains et la lue. Elle retourna l'enveloppe sur la table et regarda son cousin à la fois avec bienveillance et aussi comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide sur cette planète.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vois l'adresse que tu viens d'écrire là ? »

« Oui... » fit il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Et bien va jusqu'au bout de la rue et tu devrais trouver la même adresse inscrite sur une boite au lettre bleue pale, au nom de Granger. »

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Non je me fiche de toi. » fit elle sur le même ton.

« Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais.. »

« Mais non abruti c'est vrai ! Alors maintenant lève toi, lâche cette plume et go direction HERMIONE ! Ça sera toujours mieux que de lui envoyer des hiboux de l'autre bous de la rue. Allez hop !»

« Hé calme toi ! »

Elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte.

« Je te surveille si je ne te vois pas rentrer, je t'y fait faire de force. »

« Ouais OK » Comme annoncé précédemment elle l'observa par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte. Après ça elle se retira, loupant le principal.

Pris d'un coup de frayeur, le garçon se jeta dans le buisson le plus proche. Le père de la gryffondor ouvrit la porte et ce retrouva bredouille.

« Çà se voit que tu es un serpentard ! » L'interpella une voie, en hauteur.

« Hermione ?! » Elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre. Elle venait de tout voir. La honte…

« Monte » Elle lui fit apparaître une échelle. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter. Draco lui raconta son histoire et elle lui raconta qu'elle avait sûrement dut lire toute la bibliothèque moldue du village.

En rentrant Draco eu le doit à un vrai interrogatoire de police. Tonks lui posait des questions tellement improbables et gênantes. Mais c'était sa cousine, elle avait toujours possédée une joie de vivre or-norme. Et ça influençait le serpentard qui pour une foi prenait du plaisir à être en vacances. Quand on pense que son père n'avait même pas tenté de le rattraper. Seule Narcissa qui avait tout de suit comprit où il irait, lui avait envoyée une lettre.

Comme Draco l'avait dit Harry devenait un vrai robot en se qui concernait les sentiments. Il n'y avait que de rares moments où il se laissait aller. En fait Miorra étant officiellement du mauvais coté, elle possédait plus de liberté. Tonton Voldy lui faisait confiance, elle s'aventurait donc souvent dans la forêt pour sois-disant s'entraîner.

En vérité elle rejoignait Harry, c'était risqué, ils le savaient, mais ils avaient besoin de se voir et passaient de très agréables moments. Jusqu'au jour ou ils eurent une discussion sérieuse.

« Harry, tu vas faire ton anniversaire ? »

« Non sa servirait à quoi ? »

« Ba... Tu as plein d'amis qui t'aime. »

« Oui, mais toi tu ne serais pas là. »

« Et Draco ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle. Harry paru gêné, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait envoyé qu'une seule lettre depuis le début des vacances. Elle avait du faire un paragraphe et était super froide.

« Dis moi au moins que tu vas retourner à Poudlard. »

« Hum... »

« Harry, tu n'es pas tout seul ! Pense à Draco ou Hermione ! Et puis tu sais, il ne va pas tardé à avoir une guerre. Tonton Voldy va essayer de reprendre le pouvoir. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Tu pourrais les former ? » Dit Miorra sur d'elle.

« Qui Ginny, Luna, Ron?! Non mais sérieusement, ils sont aussi doués que Neville ! »

« Justement. Tu leurs apprendrait à se défendre. A survivre parce que pour l'instant ils sont dans leur petit nid douillet, mais ça va leur faire drôlement bizarre quand les Mangemorts débarquerons au château pour tout saccager ! Et on ne laissera rien passer ! »

« ON ?! » Hurla Harry, elle se comptait parmi eux.

« Je voulais dire ils, mais tu sais c'est dure de... » Elle paniquait et ne trouvait pas les mots juste, pour se défendre.

« C'est bon laisse tomber, on se voie plus tard. » Harry partit en trombe. Bien que l'idée de Miorra ne le laissa pas indifférent.

Harry malgré lui prit donc la décision de retourner à Poudlard. Il était placé dans un wagon seul. Au milieu de ceux des Poufsouffles, qui n'oseraient pas le déranger. Il avait des écouteurs et écoutait de la musique triste, déprimantes, cela agrémentait son énervement, surtout que c'était la play-list de Miorra. Il était d'ailleurs dans la même position qu'elle, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré officiellement. Lui aussi regardait le paysage défiler.

« Je peut m'asseoir ? » Une grande fille blonde avec des cheveux en carré court s'assit devant lui sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon Harry ne comptait pas lui parler, il s'en fichait.

« Je m'appelle Ella Merin, je suis en cinquième année et je suis nouvelle. » Le garçon releva à peine les yeux et l'observa.

« Qu'elle école ? »

« Tu connais p as, une très ancienne. Elle se situe en Égypte. » A y voir de plus près il était vrai qu'elle était très bronzée, voir matte et avait les traits d'une égyptienne. Elle portait un épais maquillage noir autour des yeux. Seuls ses cheveux faisait défaut. Elle remarqua l'attention du serpentard sur ses cheveux.

« Je me suis fait une couleur, c'est pour ça. »

Harry se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

« Tu es de serpentard » Affirma-t-elle en voyant son uniforme dépasser de sous sa cape aux épingles vertes.

« Moi aussi. Dumbledore m'a affecté dans cette maison. Dis, tu n'es pas très loquace apparemment... Je pensais que Harry Potter serait moins timide. »

« Écoute moi bien Ella. Harry Potter n'est pas timide. Harry Potter est soûlé des fausses blondes qui vienne le déranger ! » Il se leva et empoigna la pogné du compartiment.

« Moi je dirais plutôt que Harry Potter est susceptible. » Dit elle provocante. Il sortit.

Wladimir aimait beaucoup son nouvel uniforme. Entièrement fait de noir, assorti à tous ses confrères. Le truc qui lui avait déplu était qu'il possédait la même coiffure que son descendant Lucius Malfoy. Il avait alors prit la décision de se couper les cheveux.

Sachant que Miorra était très adroite de ses mains, il lui avait demandé ce service.

« Je te préviens, si ça ne ressemble à rien, c'est ton problème. » Le prévenue-t-elle.

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. » Dit elle sérieusement.

« Toi tes cheveux sont très jolirrr, je comprends que tu les coupes parr. » Au fil des jours Wladimir commencé à perdre son accent.

« Oui merci. »

« Comment tu trouves les miens princesse des corbeaux? »

« Très blonds. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais les corbeaux son normalement des animaux inapprivoisable. C'est un miracle que Calcifère t'obéisse et se préoccupe de toi. »

« Ouais ouais si tu le dis. »

La serpentarde et le vampire avaient en quelque sorte sympathisé. Miorra le prenait pour un crétin qui passait son temps à la draguer. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais à pars Narcissa. Il était son seul ami. Si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il avait tenté de la tué il y a deux ans, de tenté de ter son frère et qu'il a aussi tenté de tuer son petit copain, deux fois en deux ans.

Wladimir lui avait au départ pour but de manipuler la jeune fille pour en faire son esclave, la bouffer et envoyer sa tête au survivant. Mais elle avait un caractère affreusement buté et insolent, que de un il lui était impossible de l'influencer et de deux le vampire craquait incontestablement sur elle.

« Voilà, c'est mieux que je pensais. »

« Merci » fit il en s'admirant dans le miroir.

« Là, tu fais vraiment tes dix-huit ans. »

L'arrivée à Poudlard fut aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude, selon Harry. La répartition dura au moins trois heures. Le serpentard maudissait toutes les personnes qui avaient eu l'idée de faire des gosses il y a onze ans en arrière. Sérieux, ils avaient voulu repeuplées la terre ou quoi?! Harry ne fit que râler. Draco essaya de le calmer, mais ça devenait très dure. Ella les observait de loin, d'un œil amusée. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Harry Potter, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était célèbre. En tous cas il avait l'air assez drôle à côtoyer.

Cette année ils changèrent une énième fois de professeur. Comme Dumbledore avait trouvé que Fol œil n'assurait pas assez bien la surveillance du quatuor ou plutôt du trio maintenant. Il avait engagé une autre personne du ministère.

« C'est Dolores Ombrage, une vrai teigne. Pire que Pansy Parkinson. » les informa Hermione

« Putain, mais il aurait pas pu garder Remus » s'apitoya Draco.

« Elle a une tête de veille morue » Dit simplement Harry.

« Et ba dis donc, le Harry version ronchon peut paraître assez drôle en fin de compte. » déclara la gryffondor. Ils rigolèrent.

« Bonjours les enfants. Je suis Dolores Ombrage.» Commença-t-elle avec une voix aiguë, elle employait le même ton manipulateur que leur directeur adoré. Les trois quart de la classe la fusillèrent du regard.

« Pour être clair les choses vont être simple, dans ce cour nous n'aurons pas l'utilité de notre baguette. »

« Mais madame c'est un cour de défense contre les forces du mal, on a toujours fait de la pratique ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les choses vont changer. Assaillez vous et veillez à ne plus jamais reprendre la parole sans y avoir été invité. » Le menaça-t-elle. C'était une petite femme. Elle était toute vêtue de rose et devait avoir environ quarante-cinq ans.

« C'est débile. » Dit Harry.

« Pardon, Monsieur Potter qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien du-tout. » Répondit il un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je vous ai entendu ! » Cria-t-elle d'un coup, en faisant sursauter plus d'un.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'engager une professeur qui entends des voix, sois une très bonne idée. » Elle paru outrée et vira au rouge. Lui n'en avait rien à faire de se faire engueuler et punir, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui ce préparait au dehors du château.

« Une heure de retenue pour vous Potter. »

« Mais s'il n'a pas parlé ! » Le défendit Hermione.

« Vous aussi Miss ?

« Granger. »

« Moi je vais vous dire ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit que c'est débile ! Et il a raison. » intervenue Draco qui lui aussi sortait de ses gonds. Personne n'avait le droit de parler comme ça à Hermione.

« Malfoy également dans ce cas. »

« Madame collé trois élèves au premier cours peut-être mal vue. » Tenta Ella.

« Votre nom jeune fille ? »

« Merin. »

« Très bien Miss Merin, vous les accompagnerez et aurez tout le loisir de nous faire par de vos idioties demain soir. »

Le cours se termina en silence, plus personne n'osait protester, ni participer. Le trio sortit de la salle dans les premiers et se firent bousculer par une serpentarde blonde.

« Mais de rien, les amis. » Leur dit Ella avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« C'est qui cette fille ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Aucune idée » répondit Draco.

« Elle c'est incrustée dans mon compartiment et m'a soûlée pendant tout le trajet en train. » leur expliqua Harry.

Le lendemain Harry eut son premier cour de potion, il arriva au retard. Dernier arrivé, dernier servit. Il se retrouva assit à coté de Ella.

« Encore toi, tu me suis vraiment de partout. » Lui dit il menaçant.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse, parce que techniquement, j'étais là avant toi. » Harry ne répondit même pas.

Comme c'était une option, Harry fut attristé de découvrir qu'il n'aurait pas le professeur Rogue, mais le professeur Slughorne. Ils devaient préparer une potion à deux. Harry passa son cour à s'engueuler avec Ella et ils prirent même le rôle de Simus, l'habituel pyromane, en faisant tout exploser.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Draco était à la bibliothèque.

« Tu n'as pas prit d'option ? » Lui demanda le serpentard étonné.

« Si… J'ai prit Rune, mais c'est vers dix huit heure. »

« Tu es vraiment malade Mione. » Déclara Draco, il ne comprendrait jamais comment elle fait pour travailler autant. Pareil pour Harry, bon même si il a l'air de s'en foutre de tout en ce moment.

« Et toi ? »

« Pff ça va pas la tête. » Fit il en pouffant.

« Eu… Draco l'option était obligatoire. Tu as forcement du en choisir une. »

« Ah… C'est le papier jaune de l'autre fois. »

« Ça doit être ça, alors tu as prit quoi ? »

« Métamorphose avancé. »

« OK donc je t'annonce que tu es officiellement au retard. »

« Merde ! » il se leva, fit un bisous sur la joue à son amie et partit en courant.

Draco fut ravit de voir que ce n'était pas McGonagall qui assurait ce cour. En revanche il fut surprit de découvrir que c'était sa cousine.

« Désolé du retard. » Lui dit il en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un livre.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tiens c'est ton livre de cour, va t'asseoir. » Elle lui murmura un « surprise » discrètement.

Draco s'assit au cotés de Luna, qui avait sans doute sauté une classe. Hermione l'avait prit sous son aile et depuis la blondinette était une vraie flèche en cour.

Le cour se fut très amusant et Draco fut émerveillé de constater que Tonks se révélait être une professeur très douée. A la fin du cour tout le monde l'adorait et murmurait des compliments à son égard. En même temps une jeune professeure qui métamorphose son nez en bec, pendant une explication, cela ne pouvait que plaire.

Par contre la soirée fut moins amusante lorsque les trois serpentards et la gryffondor se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'Ombrage. Elle les accueillit en les installant chacun à une petite table ronde, rose évidement. Comme toute la pièce. Tout étaient nuancés dans les tons possibles de roses. Il y avait aussi des chatons de partout dans des tableaux aux murs.

Elle leur distribua une plume à chacun et leur fit écrire à chacun une phrase différente.

« Miss Merin, écrivez : je suis une petite blonde arrogante, qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. » Elle lui sourit en lui donnant une feuille.

« Monsieur Potter, écrivez : je suis un sorcier extrêmement connu et je me sent donc supérieur au autres au point de reprendre mon professeur. » Elle le regarda de haut et lui donna une feuille.

« Monsieur Malfoy, écrivez : Mon père possède une place importante au ministère et je crois donc avoir des avantages, dont celui d'être insolent impunément. » Elle le fusilla du regard et lui donna une feuille.

« Et enfin Miss Granger, écrivez : je suis une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui viens du monde moldue et se pense donc tout permit. » Elle ne la regarda même pas et lui jeta sa feuille par terre.

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent et les lettres se tracèrent sur leur main. Ou plutôt se gravèrent comme un tatouage, ils avaient leur main droite en sang, car ils étaient tous droitier. Harry était sur de deux choses, cette Ombrage avait de très mauvaises intentions et elle allait le payer.

* * *

 **NDA : Un premier chapitre avec de nouveaux personnages. Qui comme toujours j'espère vous a plu. Sinon je recherche toujours un correcteur, afin de faciliter votre lecture. Donc si vous voulez ou connaissez quelqu'un n'hésitez pas. Je vous invite toujours à me laisser une review et à me Follows, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Sur ceux ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: Contrôle de soi._


	32. Contrôle de soi

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Tonks raconte son Été en compagnie de Draco.

_Une nouvelle serpentarde venant d'Égypte colle les basks à Harry.

_Ils font que s'engueuler.

_Miorra et Harry réussissent à se voir en cachette.

_Elle tente de le convaincre de former une armée.

_Une nouvelle prof de DCFM débarque en mode tortionnaire.

_Dès leur premier cour Harry, Ella, Hermione et Draco obtiennent une retenue.

_Miorra fait copain copain avec Wladimir, qui est devenue Mangemort.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Contrôle de soi.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Elle leur distribua une plume à chacun et leur fit écrire à chacun une phrase différente.

« Miss Merin, écrivez : je suis une petite blonde arrogante, qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. » Elle lui sourit en lui donnant une feuille.

« Monsieur Potter, écrivez : je suis un sorcier extrêmement connu et je me sent donc supérieur au autres au point de reprendre mon professeur. » Elle le regarda de haut et lui donna une feuille.

« Monsieur Malfoy, écrivez : Mon père possède une place importante au ministère et je crois donc avoir des avantages, dont celui d'être insolent impunément. » Elle le fusilla du regard et lui donna une feuille.

« Et enfin Miss Granger, écrivez : je suis une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui viens du monde moldue et se pense donc tout permit. » Elle ne la regarda même pas et lui jeta sa feuille par terre.

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent et les lettres se tracèrent sur leur main. Ou plutôt se gravèrent comme un tatouage, ilsavaient leur main droite en sang, car ils étaient tous droitier. Harry était sur de deux choses, cette Ombrage avait de très mauvaises intentions et elle allait le payer.

* * *

« Écoutez moi bien. Vous passez vos B.U.S.E. cette année. Votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, alors je vous demanderais un peu plus de rigueur ! Je ne tolérais... »

Dolores Ombrage leur faisait un énième sermon. Plus personne ne l'écoutait à force. Même Hermione, c'était pour dire. Cette mégère du ministère ferait mieux de retourner dans son bureau, parce que prof c'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

« Je crois que je vais finir par péter un câble. » Chuchota Draco à Harry.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne parle pas à voix haute. » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'ai pas envie que ma main ressemble encore une fois à une feuille de brouillon. Trois fois en une semaine, ça m'a suffit, crois moi. »

« Il faut avouer qu'elle sait se faire respecter... » Intervenue Hermione.

En direction pour leur cour de sortilège le trio croisa McGonagall. Ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention jusqu'à se qu'elle les interpellent.

« Potter, Malfoy, Granger ! » Dit elle limite ne criant.

« Venez dans mon bureau, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Oula cela ne présage rien de bon » Déclara Hermione.

« Attention à toute la population ! Un orage est annoncé dans la salle de métamorphose, c'est un code rouge. Je répète c'est un code rouge. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Je vois pas ce qu'on a fait cette fois... » Dit Draco penseur.

Ils s'alignèrent devant son bureau et attendirent qu'elle parle. Elle les regarda fixement chacun à leur tour et finit par soupirer, après une vision d'ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête ?! » Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Par rapport à Ombrage ? » Déduisit Harry.

« Oui. Vous avez du entendre des rumeurs sur elle, alors pourquoi la provoquer ? »

« Hum... » Commença Hermione.

« En faite ce n'est pas de leur faute. Vous devez savoir que cette prof est tyrannique et injuste. » Intervenue Ella, en rentrant d'un pas ferme dans la salle.

« Encore elle... » Soupirèrent Draco et Harry en même temps.

« Je prends en compte votre avis Miss Merin, et je dois bien vous avouez à tout les quatre, que je n'étais pas d'accord avec Dumbledore lors de cette décision. Mais il a l'air de vouloir s'acharner sur vous. »

« Ouais ba merci de votre soutien, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. » Dit Harry.

« Je peut au moins vous mettre en garde, soyez vigilent. Je vous connais bien, tous les trois. Je sais que chacun de vous possèdent un caractère impulsif. Mais il vous faut vous contrôler, car j'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois elle ne se limite pas à une simple heure de retenue. »

« Ouais, vous savez moi aussi j'ai sale carafon, on se soutiendras. » Leur dit Ella. Le trio la fusilla du regard. Ils ne la connaissaient pas plus que ça, mais cette serpentarde devenait collante et gonflante.

L'après-midi fut plus détendu avec le premier match de la saison. Harry et Draco étaient surexcités. Un an sans jouer avait été dure. Même si le tournois avait comblé le vide pour Harry, ce n'était pas le cas pour son meilleur ami. Cet alors avec hâte qu'il enfilèrent leur tenue de quidditch.

« Celles du tournois étaient quand même vachement plus confortable. » Commenta Harry en enfilant son t-shirt. »

« Hé ! T'as finis de te la ramener avec ton tournois ! » Fit Draco exaspéré.

« Salut les mec ! »

« Salut Cédric » Lui répondit Harry.

« Yep Diggory ! » Le salua le blondinet.

« Alors prêt à se qu'on te mette la pâté ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Haha avec les conseilles que Krum m'a donné vous ne devriez pas en être aussi sûr. Bon à plus sur le terrain ! »

« A tout de suite. » dit Harry.

« J'espère que Krum c'est foutu de sa gueule. » Dit Draco avec une voix anxieuse, mais amusante pour Harry.

« On a gagné la coupe trois ans à la suite, on va gagner mec déstresse. »

« Ouais ta raison. »

Les serpentard gagnèrent effectivement le match, mais de justesse. Cédric n'était plus attrapeur, mais batteur. Il était sacrément bon et avait stoppé toutes les balles. C'est seulement grâce au vif d'or, que Harry avait attraper, qu'ils avaient put gagner.

Le survivant aimait vraiment se poste, poursuiveur. Le fait que le mach repose presque entièrement sur ses épaules. Qu'il soit poursuivit et acclamé, cela lui plaisait. Il aurait pu attraper le vif d'or plus vite, s'il n'avait pas eu de visions de ses anciens matchs avec Miorra.

« Félicitation ! » S'exclama Cho Chang. Elle sauta sur Cédric et l'embrassa sauvagement, devant la mine dégoûtée de Hermione. Cela fit rire Draco. Harry pensa que le Poufsouffle avait bien vite zappé Miorra et c'était t'en mieux, des tensions c'était créée à cause du bal.

« Désolé chéri, mais tes amis son super bon ! » Lui dit elle rayonnante.

« Ouais, ça va. Bon je vous laisse à plus tard. » Cédric partit avec une moue persistante sur ses lèvres, comme un enfant de quatre ans.

« Je crois que sa fierté en a prit un coup. » Déclara Harry.

« Ça lui apprendra, il n'avait pas qu'à se venter. » fit le blondinet.

« Ah les mec... » Dit Hermione avec une voix traînante.

« Quoi on est pas tous pareil ! » S'exclama le Draco.

« Je le sais bien. » Répondit la gryffondor en regardant le serpentard droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, il y eut un moment de flottement. Ils rougirent. Harry lui se sentait légèrement en trop.

« Encore recommence ! » Hurla Lucius. Miorra relança le sort qui ricocha sur le mur. Elle se l'aurait prit en pleine face, si Wladimir ne c'était pas interposer. Le sortilège d'amnésie, Miorra n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Au dernier moment sa baguette finissait toujours par ce détourner de son but et se pointer sur elle. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle souhaitait oublier ces derniers mois et tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Elle se croyait plus forte que ça, mais au fond elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle même. Wladimir étant vampire, les sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Heureusement qu'il était intervenue.

« Pff c'est une gamine inutile Lucius. » Dit Greyback en regardant Miorra provocateur.

« Répète un peu toi ! »Hurla-t-elle sortant de ses gonds.

« Tu Es Une Gamine Stupide. »

« Stupefix !»

« Expelliarmus ! » Intervenue Nott. La baguette de Miorra atterrie dans ses mains, pendant que Greyback traversait la pièce, projeter au milieu du salon.

« Imbécile » lui dit Miorra avec un sourire sadique. Elle lança un « doloris » de chaque main. Un destiné à Greyback et l'autre à Nott.

« Calmez vous, vous l'avez chercher aussi. »

« Comme c'est mignon ! Le grand Malfoy a peur de tonton Voldy ! » Miorra avait raison, Lucius ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Miorra était la nièce du maître. De son maître qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Wladimir sortit la serpentarde de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Ils m'ont énervé ces abrutis. » Ce défendit elle.

« Ça d'accord, mais tu as pensé au conséquences?! »

« Voldemort est mon oncle, tonton Voldy tu te souvient. Il ne me dira rien. »

« On ne sais jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ? » Lui demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Lui répondit il sincèrement.

« Ouais bien sûre et moi j'ai jamais torturé personne. » Dit elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le trio se trouvait dans la salle commune de serpentard. Ils étaient bien calés sur la moquette vert, au coin du feu. Il y avait aussi Ginny et Luna.

« Harry je penses que tu devrais en parler à Sirius. »

« Hermione de quoi tu me parles ? »

« D'Ombrage, de l'heure de colle, tous ça. »

« Non je ne vois ps à quoi cela servirait et il ne ferait que s'inquiéter et s'énerver. Il serait capable de faire une grosse bêtise, lui coûtant sa liberté. »

« Mais... »

« Il a raison Hermione. » le défendit Draco.

« Aille voilà le vautour. » Dit Ginny.

« Pansy que nous vaut ce… plaisir… ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je viens demander à ce que tous les rouquins de cette pièce, ou plutôt tous les gryffondors et la blondasse aussi, dégagent. »

« Répète un peu ? » Lui fit Draco en se levant.

« Miss Je-sais-tout influe sur ma concentration, fait la sortir. » Ils se toisèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais dut parler de Hermione comme ça.

Résulta, un quart d'heure après Pansy Parkinson se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Draco l'avait incendiée d'insultes et de sorts. C'était Luna qui avait réussit à le calmer. Hermione était flatter par la réaction de son ami et avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. En plus pour Draco c'était la même chose...

« Bonsoir les amis ! »Fit Ella.

« Hum à quel moment t'a t'ont dis qu'on était amis ? Parce que pour info c'est pas le cas. Donc salut. » Lui balança Ginny en pleine figure.

La semaine d'après Ombrage devenue inquisitrice de l'école, cet à dire qu'elle possédait quasiment tous les droits à Poudlard. Elle mit en place des centaines de règles en plus et confisqua même l'île à la bande. Ils gardèrent tout de même une copie du portoloin.

Dumbledore avait été prit à son propre jeu et au plus grand malheur de tous, qui possédaient déjà un vieux fou comme directeur. Il aurait bientôt une cruche du ministère à la tête de Poudlard. Elle se m'était même à contrôler les professeurs. La seule personne à qui elle ne faisait aucun commentaire était Tonks, qui avait un double-emplois et travaillait également au ministère.

Narcissa préparait le dîner dans la cuisine. Elle coupait des carottes.

« Dis c'est pas au elfes de maison de faire ça normalement ? »

« Ah ma petite Miorra, normalement si. Mais Lucius insiste, selon lui je ne serre qu'à ça. »

« Il est débile. »

« Surveille tes paroles ! »

« Certains elfes lui sont fidèles et ils ont leur yeux et leur oreilles de partout ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle et ferma la porte.

« Hominum revelo » La pièce était vide.

« Bon on est seul. Écoute tu dois faire très attention à ton attitude. Tout compte ici. »

« Mais ils me poussent à bout ! »

« Oui c'est leur but. » Dit Wladimir en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Tu es impulsive et franche, ils en profitent. Il faut que tu sois plus forte. » Lui dit il.

« Exactement » Confirma Narcissa.

« Bon ok je verrais... » Miorra bien sûre n'en pensait pas un mot.

Harry courrait, c'était la fin d'après-midi, il faisait encore chaud, mais il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Comme souvent. Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de chose et se montra réaliste. Il prit alors une décision importante. Il s'arrêta et se dit que dès demain il parlerait de l'armée « anti Voldy et Dumby » à ses amis. Cela allait être dure de combattre les deux plus grand mages. Mais ils y arriveraient. Mais ensemble ils seraient fort.

« Mon oncle vous vouliez me voir. » Demanda la jeune fille en rentrant timidement dans la salle.

« Appelle moi maître, si l'on commence a faire des différences, comment veux tu que je contrôle ces idiots ? » Voldemort parlait d'une voix calme, il n'était pas énervé, cela rassurait la jeune fille.

« Par la force comme toujours, ce sont tous des crétins. Ils feraient de bon chien chien. »

« Ah tu as de l'audace et dès que tu seras majeur, tu sera mon bras droit. »

« Merci maître. Maître j'ai une question ? »

« Je t'écoute »

« Comment ce fait il que les aurors ne m'ait pas retrouvé grâce à la trace ? »

« Certains manoirs dans le pays sont immunisés contre tout sort du ministère, dont celui des Malfoy, soi tranquille. »

« Très bien merci, je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça alors. » La petite brune s'inclina et commença à faire demi tour.

« Miorra ? » Elle se retourna.

« T'a baguette. » Il la lui tendit, elle l'avait oublié quand Nott lui avait confisquée. Voldemort la retira lorsqu'elle allait l'atteindre, il la brisa.

« Tu n'en a plus besoin maintenant, tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne l'imagine. »

* * *

 **NDA : Désolé pour le retard… Prochain chapitre dans deux jours ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre: L'armée A.D.V._


	33. L'armée ADV

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

Même loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Miorra traversent des épreuves similaires. Dont leur incapacité à calmer leurs impulsions. Une incapacité problématique face un professeur tortionnaire et au plus grand mage noir du pays. Tous deux prennent une décision importante. Harry va créer une armée afin de pouvoir se défendre le jour où tout tournera mal et Miorra ne se servira définitivement plus de sa baguette.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: L'armée A.D.V.**

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut ! Je voulais demander si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de devenir correcteur de cette fanfic. Cela me rendrait un énorme service et cela améliorerait votre lecture. Merci ! Si intéressé envoyez moi un message privé. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Cela allait être dure de combattre les deux plus grand mages. Mais ils y arriveraient. Mais ensemble ils seraient fort.

« Mon oncle vous vouliez me voir. » Demanda la jeune fille en rentrant timidement dans la salle.

« Appelle moi maître, si l'on commence a faire des différences, comment veux tu que je contrôle ces idiots ? » Voldemort parlait d'une voix calme, il n'était pas énervé, cela rassurait la jeune fille.

« Par la force comme toujours, ce sont tous des crétins. Ils feraient de bon chien chien. »

« Ah tu as de l'audace et dès que tu seras majeur, tu sera mon bras droit. »

« Merci maître. Maître j'ai une question ? »

« Je t'écoute »

« Comment ce fait il que les aurors ne m'ait pas retrouvé grâce à la trace ? »

« Certains manoirs dans le pays sont immunisés contre tout sort du ministère, dont celui des Malfoy, soi tranquille. »

« Très bien merci, je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça alors. » La petite brune s'inclina et commença à faire demi tour.

« Miorra ? » Elle se retourna.

« T'a baguette. » Il la lui tendit, elle l'avait oublié quand Nott lui avait confisquée. Voldemort la retira lorsqu'elle allait l'atteindre, il la brisa.

« Tu n'en a plus besoin maintenant, tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne l'imagine. »

* * *

Blaise cherchait désespérément son écharpe lorsqu'il trouva une enveloppe dans son tiroir à chaussette.

« Ah encore une lettre d'amour ! Je suis vraiment trop demandé, en même temps je peut les comprendre. » Il ouvrit la lettre. Elle s'envola et se mit à dire :

 _« Rendez-vous cette après-midi, quinze heures, devant cabane hurlante. H.P. »_ La voix était celle de Harry.

Comme prévue Hermione, Draco et Harry se trouvaient de pieds ferme au lieu de rendez-vous. En tout ils furent 16. Il y avait Cédric, Luna, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, Dana, Lavande, Fred, George, Cho, Ella, Tara et Mary. Un bon début de recrue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ! » hurla Harry à Lavande, qui n'était pas franchement la bienvenue.

« C'est ma petite amie » lui indiqua Blaise.

« Toute mes félicitation, mais elle n'a rien à faire ici. » Dit il tranchant.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Harry, je ferais tout ce qu'il me dira ! » Décréta-t-elle.

« Non, si tu viens ici, tu feras tout ce que JE te dirais. » Lui ordonna le survivant. Elle hocha la tête comme une imbécile. Quel crétin ces Poufsouffle pensa Harry.

Le survivant observa le reste des élèves présents. Il se rappela de Dana, une amie plus ou moins proche de Miorra. Cho, la petite amie de Cédric. Et aussi Tara et Mary, des amies de Ginny et Luna. Harry avait convié que les personnes dont il les savait de son coté et non pas de celui de ceux qui faisait courir toute sorte de rumeur ridicule à son propos. Car oui ça avait recommencé, nul ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Alors le serpentard prenait ses précautions, car si Ombrage entendait parler de l'A.A.D.V. (Armée Anti Dumbledore et Voldemort) ils seraient incontestablement dans la merde.

« Alors, pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Tara. Elle était assez petite châtain, très fine et avait une voix grave qui surprenait.

« Eu... » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il eut soudain le trac. Il remarqua que ses mains étaient moites et qu'il avait oublié tous ce qu'il devait dire.

« Comme vous le savez quelque chose se prépare. » commença Draco.

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? » demanda Luna.

« Une guerre. » Répondit Hermione. Harry les remercia mentalement, il retrouva ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais c'est affreux ! » s'exclama Mary.

« Oui surtout que Ombrage ne nous apprends rien. » dit Ella.

« Justement. » Fit Draco. Hermione poursuivit.

« Nous allons faire une armée. L'armée de Harry. »

« Non, ce ne sera pas vraiment mon armée. Ce sera plutôt une sorte d'armée anti Dumbledore et Voldemort. » Quelque un sursautèrent, quand ils entendirent Harry l'appeler par son nom.

« Il va falloir commencer par ça déjà. Ce n'est qu'un nom, vous ne devez pas en voir peur. » Certain ne paraissaient pas convaincu, mais d'autre s'amusèrent à le prononcer à voix haute, pour la première fois. Harry les encouragea.

« De toute façon ce sera toi le meneur Harry, donc c'est ton armée. » Lui dit Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un meneur sans suiveur ? C'est notre armée. »

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »Demanda Ginny.

« On se rejoindra et Harry nous enseignera des sorts et astuces de combats. » répondit Hermione

« Draco est meilleur que moi pour ce genre de choses. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. On a vu les livres que Rogue te prête en douce et tu as affronté Voldemort en personne ne l'oublie pas. Tu es le mieux placé pour cette tache, c'est ton tournois de cette année. » Lui dit Draco, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas qui en est ? » Tous levèrent la main. Mary et Tara hésitèrent, mais Ella leur ordonna de se dépêcher, alors elles s'exécutèrent et levèrent pareillement la main. Dana fut la seule à ne pas vouloir rester. Harry ne lui en tenu pas rigueur, c'était ton choix et au fond c'était elle qui le regretterait.

Le lendemain serpentard affronta les gryffondor pour le deuxième match de quidditch de la saison. Comme à son habitude serpentard gagna. Harry sortit du vestiaire et se fit violemment bousculé et plaquer contre un mur. Il n'avait rien vue venir.

« Alors Potter content ? » Lui demanda le rouquin Ron Weasley avec provocation.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Weasley ? » Demanda Harry se demandant pourquoi Weasmoche pétait un câble.

« Ce que j'ai c'est que je ne te supporte plus. »

« Dans ce cas là mec, ne me parle pas. A la place de me plaquer contre un mur comme si t'allais me violer. »

« J'aimerais bien t'éviter, mais tu me vole la vedette. »Harry s'esclaffa, le provoquant à son tour.

« La vedette de quoi tu viens de rentrer dans l'équipe cette année et tu te prends déjà pour Victor Krum. Il va falloir te clamer je trouve que tu as un peu prit la grosse tête. »

« Tricher. C'est la devise des serpentard non ? » Ron bouscula Harry. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et ils se toisèrent.

« Là Potter on dirais que c'est toi qui va m'embrasser. Par contre j'espère que tu l'as regardais pas comme ça Miorra avant de l'embrasser, sinon je comprend pourquoi elle c'est barrée. A moins que ce soit elle la méchante et qu'elle ai rejoint ses gentils copains Mangemorts. »

Le serpentard préféra partir sinon il allait craquer et il aurai du mal à se retenir. Mais il entendit Weasley ricaner, alors il se retourna et lui mit un crochet droit. Ron sauta sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse, il plaça un coup de point dans le ventre Harry. Mais celui-ci reprit vite le dessus, on voyait la différence de force et d'entraînement.

Tout lui revenait en esprit, toute les personnes qu'il avait frappé dans son passé. Il frappa Ron si fort que l'on entendait des craquements à chaque coups. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Draco arriva et le fit sortir du terrain. Malfoy emmena son ami dans les vestiaires pour rincer ses poings en sang. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde portait leur attention sur eux.

« Putain j'ai craqué ! » Hurla Harry en pleurant de rage. Il se lava les mains et se fit à frapper dans un casier pour se calmer.

« Arrête. » Lui ordonna Draco. Il l'ignora.

« Arrête tu va te bousiller les poignets à frapper comme ça. C'est sûr que ça va être pratique pour lancer des sorts ou manier des katana. » Il le toisa, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Arrête ! T'as un problème mec.» Draco sortit en trombe devant l'indifférence de son meilleur ami. Harry lui, continua un moment avant de s'effondrer, la tête entre ses bras. Il était assit par terre et se remémorait de bon comme de mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappela du mal qu'il avait fait, et du mal que l'on lui avait fait.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Miorra, il était de nouveau sous tension, elle lui manquait.

« Pitié je vous jure que je crois en lui, mais laissez moi en dehors de ça ! » Sanglotait le traître. Le Mangemort se roulait par terre et baisait les chaussures de Miorra.

« Écoute mon gars tu as désertes, tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel de ton maître et c'est ton prix. » Lui annonça Wladimir avec un grand sourire.

« Pitiez ma femme et mes enfants ils vont être effondrés. »

« Mec ils sont morts il y a trois ans. »

« Hum je n'aime pas les menteurs » décréta Miorra en le retournant sur le dos d'un cou de pied.

« Mais... »

« Couplangue » la langue de l'homme se trancha et il l'avala malgré lui.

« Tu es lamentable. Tu aurais dut te douter de ce qui se passerait, mais tu es faible. » Miorra lui cisaillait des membres au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle avait du sang de partout même sur le visage.

« Arrête, regarde-le. Il est temps d'en finir. » Wladimir passa devant elle et brisa la nuque à l'ancien malemort. Il lui arracha la tête et la fourra dans le sac à l'épaule du jeun homme, qui en contenait dizaine d'autre.

« Fais pas cette tête, t'inquiète pas on a fait du bon travail, le maître sera fier de nous. » Déclara la petite brune.

Wladimir ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était ce que Miorra avait dit qui l'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cette état là. Elle lui faisait presque peur.

Ginny, Luna, Draco et Harry marchaient dans un couloir, ils parlaient de l'A.A.D.V.

« Il nous faut un endroit pour nous entraîner. » Dit Harry.

« Du genre une vieille cave abandonnée ? » demanda Ginny.

« Si tu fais référence à l'armurerie de la cabane hurlante, c'est mort. »dit Draco.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop grand et sans vouloir vous vexer, les trois quarts de la bande ne passerons pas les épreuves pour y rentrez. » répondit Harry.

« Il a raison » confirma Luna.

« En résumer il nous faut une pièce spacieuse, proche de Poudlard, un minimum équipée. » Dit la rouquine.

« En gros sais ça. »

A peine avait il répondu que le mur sur leur gauche forma une sorte de porte en arche. Ils l'ouvrirent et y découvrirent une salle cachée qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« C'est la salle sur demande » fit Hermione qui arrivait d'un couloir adjacent.

« Bienvenue à notre première séance. » les accueillit Harry. Ils étaient quelque jour après leur découverte de la salle. Ils c'étaient donnés rendez-vous, afin de mettre en place un certain emploi du temps.

« Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas commencer l'entraînement, mais fixer les heures et les thèmes des séance. »

« On t'écoute. » Dit Ella en porte parole.

« Je crois que ce serait préférable pour tous, que les séances se passent en soirée ? »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais pour réviser ? » demanda Blaise.

« Depuis quand tes notes de préoccupe ? » Se moqua Ginny.

« Luna, Mary et Hermione se sont gentiment proposées pour vous aider à n'importe quel moment dans la journée. »

« On se rejoindra après le banquet du soir? » demanda Cédric.

« Oui et pour ceux qui veulent vous pouvez venir plus tôt. Pour faire ce que vous voulez, comme vous l'a expliquée Hermione la salle se transforme en ce que vous souhaitez. » proposa Harry.

« On commencera par quoi ? » l'interrogea George.

« Tout d'abord on verra comment se comporter face à un Mangemort. Ensuite on apprendra quelque sort utile face à eux et ceux qui ne nous servirons à rien face à eux. Nous terminerons par des entraînements physiques. Chaque séance se passera en ces trois temps. Vous avez des questions ? » Tous secouèrent négativement de la tête.

« Très bien, à demain soir alors. »

Draco raccompagnait Luna à sa salle commune. Elle était la seule Serdaigle de la bande et étant donnée qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés le couvre feu, Draco ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer toute seule avec Rusard dans les parages.

« Tu devrais tenter quelque chose avec Hermione.» Lui conseilla-t-elle, rompant le silence.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ton père a des idéaux stupide que du doit faire comme lui, regarde ta cousine Tonks. Elle s'en sort bien. »

« Mais je... »

« Chut ! » Luna lui indiqua de se taire et le traîna jusqu'à une porte entrouverte.

« Dumbledore ! Voyons il faut faire quelque chose. Bientôt elle vous prendra votre place ! »

« C'est la voix de McGonagall. » Dit Draco. Luna lui mit sa main sur la bouche.

« Je le sais bien Minerva. Mais ai-je vraiment le chois. D'un coté elle protège les enfants de Voldemort, qui pourrait bientôt refaire surface. »

« Alors vous croyez enfin Potter ?! »

« Il faut croie que oui. »

« Ombrage ne leur apprends pas à se défendre, vous croyez que... » Rogue passa dans le couloir et les deux amis furent obligés de tracer leur chemin.

« Voilà mon oncle. Vingt têtes de vos déserteurs. Il en manque une dizaine, mais je m'en chargerais demain en attendant je suis crevé. »

« Doloris »

« AHHHH ! » Hurla la jeune fille de douleur.

« Ne jette pas les têtes de mes anciens disciples comme ça. Et je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de m'appeler maître. »

Miorra se releva et partit en courant, suivit du vampire. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, mais il utilisa de sa rapidité surhumaine pour rentrer avant. Elle le regarda et s'effondra dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et il la consola, la serrant fort et compatissant. Il n'aimait pas ressentir de la compassion, en fait il n'aimait pas ressentir quoi que ce soi. Ce n'était pas un sentiment normal pour un vampire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et parfois le jeune homme se demandait si son amie n'avait pas un petit coté Vélanne. Parce que il commençait vraiment à en être fou amoureux.

En touts cas Miorra s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait la chance d'avoir au moins un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter dans cet univers de meurtre, de torture et de complot. Plus tard elle sortit sur son bacon, Wladimir toujours à ses cotés. Elle regardait horizon. Les arbres s'éparpillait jusqu'au couché de soleil.

« Il te manque un ? »

« Tellement. » Le blond sentit son cœur se pincer.

« J'aimerais te manquer comme ça un jour. »

« Pas moi » lui répondit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit comme poignardé dans le ventre. Elle poursuivit.

« Parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que l'on ne se verrait plus. » Elle rentra après avoir prononcée ses paroles rassurantes.

Wladimir ne sachant plus quoi ressentir opta pour sa soif de sang. Il attrapa un oiseau au vol et le croqua à pleine dent. Il mangerait un moldue plus tard.

Harry lui avait bien réfléchit pendant sa profonde déprime qui avait suivit la bagarre. Il en était venue à la conclusion que pour son bien et celui de tout le monde. Il devait penser à autre chose, il devait oublier. Il devait L'oublier. Car au fond, il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il survivent tous les deux. Et même si c'était le cas, cela finirait forcément mal. Ils étaient dans des camps opposés, comme Draco et Hermione, malheureusement. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi ses amis ne tentaient rien. Ils étaient lucides et savaient que c'était peine perdue.

Pour Miorra et lui c'était pareil, peut-être que ça ferait moins mal s'ils se séparaient maintenant. Alors, dès ce soir il oublierait Miorra, du moins essayerait…

* * *

 **NDA : Salut salut, le prochain chapitre sortira lundi ou mardi. Ma motivation baisse un peu voyant que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu ni follows, ni reviews… Voilà ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : L'atmosphère s'assombrit..._


	34. L'atmosphère s'assombrit

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Harry crée son armée A.A.D.V.

_Miorra et Wladimir sont chargés de rapporter les têtes des infidèles à leur maître.

_La bande découvre la salle sur demande.

_Premier regroupement de l'armée.

_Draco et Luna surprennent une conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore.

_Voldemort punit Miorra qu'il trouve trop confiante.

_Harry prends la décision d'oublier sa petite-amie, pour le bien de tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: L'atmosphère s'assombrit...**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Harry lui avait bien réfléchit pendant sa profonde déprime qui avait suivit la bagarre. Il en était venue à la conclusion que pour son bien et celui de tout le monde. Il devait penser à autre chose, il devait oublier. Il devait L'oublier. Car au fond, il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il survivent tous les deux. Et même si c'était le cas, cela finirait forcément mal. Ils étaient dans des camps opposés, comme Draco et Hermione, malheureusement. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi ses amis ne tentaient rien. Ils étaient lucides et savaient que c'était peine perdue.

Pour Miorra et lui c'était pareil, peut-être que ça ferait moins mal s'ils se séparaient maintenant. Alors, dès ce soir il oublierait Miorra, du moins essayerait…

* * *

« Honnêtement Team, si tu tiens ta baguette comme ça, tu vas faire cinq minutes lors d'un combat réel. » Dit Harry en la remplaçant comme il le faut.

« Ce que voulait dire Harry, c'est que tu t'en sort plutôt pas mal. » rectifia Draco. Le serpentard suivit le chef.

« Hey je crois que tu te met trop de pression. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix. »

« Ginny plus de puissance ! » Indiqua le survivant à la rouquine, vexée elle leva sa baguette et donna le plus de puissance qu'elle pouvait. Le mannequin d'en face finit en cendre.

« Super » Complimenta le survivent épaté.

« Bon on ne fera pas d'entraînement physique aujourd'hui. » annonça Draco.

Les membres du groupe sortir donc peu à peu de la salle.

« A demain Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Ginny. »

« Je te laisse à toute. » Dit Draco.

« Ouaip »

Tous sortir, Harry en profita pour passer un moment tout seul. La salle prit l'apparence de la chambre de Miorra. Le garçon sortit un papier de sa poche, c'était le mot que Calcifère lui avait apporté. Un sourire mélancolique apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Elle te manque vraiment un ? » Harry n'avait pas entendu Ella rentrer.

« Casse-toi » La salle reprit sa forme habituelle, toute faite de parquait lisse et brillant, ainsi que de miroir recouvrant les murs et plafond.

« Chaleureux l'accueil. » Dit elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui, vers la seule fenêtre.

« C'était l'effet souhaité. Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? » Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il s'écarta le plus vite possible et se leva.

« Putain t'es maso ou quoi ?! » Lui cria-t-il en sortant. Ella lui fit un signe de main, avec un grand sourire. Il n'était peut-être pas consentant pour l'instant, mais il finirait bien par céder. Elle était très jolie et persévérante. Qu'est-ce que sa mère serait fière lorsqu'elle saurait qu'elle sortirait avec le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Blaise Zabini, le plus beau gosse serpentard connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis très demandé, tu sais. Tu devras t'y faire chérie ! » Dit ce dernier avec un sourire éclatant.

« Oh toi alors tu es génialissime ! » S'exclama Lavande euphorique, elle partit en sautillant. » Blaise aperçu alors Ginny. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux sûrement trop occupée à lire le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La gryffondor pâli d'un coup. Inquiet le serpentard se précipita vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » La jeune fille s'agrippa a ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mon père est à sainte Mangouste. Il c'est fait attaquer par une bande de Mangemorts débiles ! Il est entre la vie et la mort. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, lui lançant un regard tétanisé.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent très vite et pour une fois Harry avait décidé de rentrée. Sirius invita même Draco et Hermione à venir passer les fêtes avec eux. Pour Hermione il n'y eu pas de soucis. Draco c'était d'abord inquiété par la réponse de son père, mais il c'était ensuite rendu compte qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il s'en voulait de laisser sa cousine seule, alors qu'elle l'avait accueillit sans rien demander en retour. C'était alors avec une grande joie que l'oncle du blondinet lui annonça que sa cousine était chaleureusement invitée.

« Tu te rends compte Harry, on est cousin par alliance et on ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. » Dit Draco comme s'il venait de faire LA découverte de sa vie..

« Eu… Ouais, mais très éloignés quand même. »

« On sen fiche. » Répondit le blondinet avec une petite moue. Le trio se trouvait dans le Poudlard express. Il venait juste de virer Ella du compartiment.

« Donc ton parrain habite où Harry ? »

« Hermione ça fait cinq fois que je te le répète, square grimaud. »

« Excuse moi je suis un peut préoccupée... »

« Par quoi ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Je suis assez timide et je n'ai jamais passé noël, voir aucune nuit en dehors de chez moi et Poudlard. »

« T'inquiète pas Sirius et Remus sont assez doués pour mettre à l'aise. »

« Miorra tu devrais réfléchir à la proposition de ta tante. »

« Narcissa n'est pas ma tante. Et je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je pense. »

« C'est pas ça, mais l'occlumentie peut-être fortement utile pour ne pas détruire ton double jeu avec notre maître. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alarmée, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi discrète qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Je ne suis pas bête. Ce n'est pas toi tout ça. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas balancé ? »

« Au début je voulais te faire chanter avec et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. » Lui dit il en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux.

« Ouais ba moi j'ai toujours pas confiance en toi. » Répliqua-t-elle le plus froidement possible. Wladimir sortir en trombe de la bibliothèque et brisa la nuque d'un Mangemort qui passait.

« Bienvenu ! » S'exclama Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

« Vos bagages Mesdames. » Il fit léviter les sac de Hermione et de Tonks jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

« Voyons Sirius pas besoin de temps de manière. Remus Lupin enchanté. » Se présenta il à la jeune femme en lui baisant la mains et s'inclinant.

« Pas de manière un... » Commenta l'animagi dans sa barbe.

« Oncle Sirius ! » Fi Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir » le salua Hermione poliment. Draco lui le regarda et n'osa rien dire. Son père et sa mère lui en avait tellement fait baver que même si lui n'avait rien fait, il se sentait gêné.

« Allez rentre fiston, à moins que tu ne veuille dormir dehors. » Draco sourit à son oncle.

Ils passèrent une soirée rigolote. Harry remarqua une sorte d'intimité entre Remus et Tonks, cela l'amusa. Dobby était également présent et avait forcé Kreattur à faire un repas somptueux. Ce n'était que le début, mais ses vacances s'annonçaient formidables.

« Woah çà c'est notre chambre ! »

« Çà c'est celle de Hermione Draco, la tienne est à coté. »

« C'est vraiment gentil Harry. » Fit Hermione rougissante.

« Dis ça à Sirius et Remus. »

« Je suis contente que tu ais enfin une vrai famille. »

« Merci. »

« Ouais maintenant c'est moi. » Fit Draco en mode gros casseur d'ambiance.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Draco. Tu as Tonks et Sirius. Maintenant. En fait vous en êtes au même stade tout les deux, je suis l'intrus. »

« Ouais et tu es la seule fille aussi, la plus intelligente, la seule gryffondor, la plus... »

« C'est bon on a comprit » Le coupa Harry en rigolant, voyant Hermione virer au rouge.

Le reste des vacances se passa avec une ambiance détendue, sans imprévus. Ce qui était plutôt rare pour le trio. A la rentrée, Rogue proposa à Harry d'apprendre l'occlumentie. Il lui expliqua que cette pratique servait à bloquer ses pensées pour qu'aucun legilimens puissent les lires. Le survivant trouva cela fort utile et même si cela lui occupait tout ses temps de libre, il accepta.

La petite brune se tressa ses longs cheveux, enfila sa cape et en moins de cinq minutes elle fut devant les portes d'Askaban. Leur mission d'aujourd'hui était de faire évader les derniers Mangemorts emprisonnés. Ceux qui n'avait pas été assez malin pour le faire tout seul.

La magie ne marchant pas dans l'établissement par mesure de sécurité. Miorra était donc armée de ses deux couteaux, l'équipe l'avait mise en tête de groupe. Elle ne compta même pas le nombre de garde qu'elle et Wladimir tuèrent. La mission leur prit moins de temps qu'ils le pensaient.

En rentrant Miorra prit une bonne douche et regarda nostalgiquement le sang couler dans la baignoire. Au fond elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait comme ça. Et honnêtement si elle ne perdait pas la boule c'était grâce à Wladimir. Merde la boulette, elle avait vraiment été dure avec lui.

Elle s'essuya et eut envie de changer, elle se coupa les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Cela la changeait vraiment, surtout qu'à cette hauteur là, ses cheveux étaient lisses et plus ondulés. Mais ça lui plaisait bien. Elle s'habilla en jogging et se précipita à la recherche du beau vampire. Elle pensa le trouver dans la chambre du garçon, mais c'est dans sa propre chambre qu'elle le trouva. Il l'attendait l'air impatient.

« Écoute moi. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et se jeta sur elle, déposant ses lèvres gelées sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« Pour que tu me crois. Et aussi parce-que j'en avais très envie. » Il sortit aussitôt, laissant une Miorra complètement perdue derrière lui.

Elle se sentait mal par rapport à Harry, mais ce dernier ne lui avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait reçue des lettres de Draco par le biais de Dobby et avait donc apprit qu'il avait écouté son conseil. Il avait créé une armée. Mais elle avait apprit autre chose qui l'avait quelque peu brisé, il voulait l'oublier. C'est pour cela qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agressive envers ses victimes, c'était une manière de se défouler.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée que Wladimir craquait sérieusement pour elle. En fait même s'il l'avait embrassé cela ne voulait toujours rien dire sachant qu'il avait juste pu faire ça par désir. Mais punaise, ils avaient trois ans d'écarts… Enfin voila quoi, sa seule expérience jusqu'à présent était Harry… Elle avait été assez douée quand même.

« Aille ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte Calcifère ! Il est plus vieux que moi et puis de toute façon il est un vampire, il ne vieillit pas, moi si. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si de rien était et je vais laisser les choses couler. » Le corbeau crossa comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Oui tu as raison ça se fait pas, imagine c'est sincère… Non, tu sais quoi ? Je vais tenter le coup et je verrais bien se qui ce passe. Ça pourrait me distraire et puis Harry n'en aura rien à faire, il a sa Ella. » Miorra avait mal interprétée la dernière lettre de son frère. Sans doute que la jalousie avait prit le dessus. Le corbeau la fixa.

« Ba quoi dit quelque chose ! »

« Croaw ! »

« Je suis débile, comme si tu comprenais. » Le volatile le prit comme une insulte et croassa méchamment.

« Flippant... »

Elle réfléchit toute ma nuit et opta pour sa deuxième option. Tempi pour Harry. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui et il ne c'était pas franchement montré reconnaissant. Elle ne dormit pas vraiment et c'est donc aux alentours de minuit qu'elle sauta de son lit et se faufila dans la chambre du vampire.

Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, de la même manière que lui l'avait fait avant le dîner. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le jeune homme se trouvait en caleçon une jambe sous la couette et l'autre pendante du lit. Il était sur le dos, tête dans l'oreiller.

« Hum ça attendra demain. » Se dit Miorra en refermant la porte. Elle ria et retourna dans sa chambre, en chemin Hauru se posa sur son épaule.

« Donc tu es entrain de me dire, que pendant tous ce temps tu l'as voyait et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ! » S'exclama Draco visiblement énervé.

« Et ba en faite eu... »

« Harry c'est ma sœur, merde ! »

« Oui et moi ma petite amie ! »

« Était, je te rappel ! Et elle est au courant ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le saurait, du moins pas tout de suite. Il pensait qu'elle aurait eut le temps de l'oublier avant de savoir.

« Oui. Je n'allais pas laisser espérer, parce que elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonnée ! »

« Ok. C'est elle qui ma donné l'idée de l'armée. C'est encore elle qui à une l'idée géniale, celle qui sauve tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu la détestait ?! » Harry ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Hermione arriva à ce moment là, voyant une scène horrible de ses meilleurs amis se séparant. Mais vu le regard énervé mais surtout peiné de chacun, elle savait que ça s'arrangerait vite. Surtout qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais prit la tête auparavant...

* * *

 **NDA : Alors peut-être que certain vont m'en vouloir, mais je vais devoir faire une petite pause de deux semaines. Pour des raisons de santé et aussi de vacances. Le prochain chapitre sortira donc le 23 Août. En attendant je vous encourage fortement, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens lecteurs de me laisser des petites reviews et aussi de follows. Voilà voilà je souhaite de bonne vacances à tout le monde ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La pierre philosophale, le retour._


	35. La pierre philosophale, le retour

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

Les entraînements s'intensifient et le stresse de Harry augmente. Ella, la nouvelle serpentarde venue d'Égypte, profite d'un moment d'égarement du garçon pour l'embrasser. Étant tout de même saint d'esprit, Harry la repoussa. Il ne l'appréciait pas du-tout et était persuadé qu'elle était nocive pour l'A.A.D.V. Mais Hermione en toute bonne vivante, avait insisté pour lui donner une chance.

Ginny apprends malheureusement que son père est à l'hôpital, Blaise la console du mieux qui peux.

Miorra continue son rôle de pseudo Mangemort et prends la décision de mettre de coté son ancienne vie. Elle se rapproche de Wladimir…

Le deux frères de cœur serpentards se disputent, mais Hermione sait très bien que cela vas durer trois heures maximum.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:** **La pierre philosophale, le retour.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« Donc tu es entrain de me dire, que pendant tous ce temps tu l'as voyait et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ! » S'exclama Draco visiblement énervé.

« Et ba en faite eu... »

« Harry c'est ma sœur, merde ! »

« Oui et moi ma petite amie ! »

« Était, je te rappel ! Et elle est au courant ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le saurait, du moins pas tout de suite. Il pensait qu'elle aurait eut le temps de l'oublier avant de savoir.

« Oui. Je n'allais pas laisser espérer, parce que elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonnée ! »

« OK. C'est elle qui ma donné l'idée de l'armée. C'est encore elle qui à une l'idée géniale, celle qui sauve tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu la détestait ?! » Harry ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Hermione arriva à ce moment là, voyant une scène horrible de ses meilleurs amis se séparant. Mais vu le regard énervé mais surtout peiné de chacun, elle savait que ça s'arrangerait vite. Surtout qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais prit la tête auparavant...

* * *

Aille aille aille… La dernière fois que Miorra avait vue son once avec une telle joie, c'était parce qu'il s'apprêtait à punir quelqu'un. Et qui dit punir, dit torture. Donc le fait que l'ensemble des Mangemorts ai été convoqués dans la salle du serpent (salon des Malfoy renommé par Wladimir et Miorra) cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils avaient été convoqué dès leur réveil, ne laissant pas le temps à la serpentarde d'entreprendre son expérience avec son petit vampire… La jeune Mangemorte rejoignit le cercle. Le réveil avait été dure et elle était donc arrivée avec cinq minutes de retard. Heureusement le maître n'était pas enclin à la ponctualité, lui aussi. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et se coiffa du mieux qu'elle pu les cheveux, à laide de ses doigt.

Wladimir pouffa devant les grimaces concentrées de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu elle se redressa et opta pour sa position sérieuse de quand elle snobait les gens. D'autant plus amusant après ses grimaces précédente.

La grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre un sourd grincement. Tous les fidèles se retournèrent pour admirer l'entrée du grand mage noir.

« Beurk il était quand même mieux jeune » se chuchota Miorra. Nott, qui était à sa droite se retourna et la regarda étrangement.

« Quoi ? Je suis sûr que même toi tu le pense, mais tu as peur de le dire » Il la fusilla du regard.

Le cercle se transforma en rangées formant un cortège. Avec toutes les capes et les gens encapuchonnés (mince sa capuche, Miorra comprit pourquoi Nott l'avait regardé étrangement), la mise en scène était digne d'un film moldu et lui faisait d'ailleurs pensé à un que Harry lui avait montré… En repensant à Harry, tous sourires disparus et elle se ressaisit.

Elle n'était pas dans un film moldu, elle était dans la sombre et dure réalité, où elle se trouvait confortée à servir un ignoble sorcier, afin de protéger la personne qu'elle aimait, anciennement… Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

Voldemort s'assit et regarda tout le monde d'un rictus cruel. Rien d'étonnant pour l'instant. La petite brune lança un regard grave à son ami. Wladimir lui répondit par un clin d'œil, elle se sentit soudain gênée.

« Vous vous demandé sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aussi tôt ? » Commença-t-il.

« Un bonjour serait trop demandé. » Chuchota Miorra. Nott lui donna un coup de coude et un regard sévère. Au fond il n'était pas méchant, juste un peu stupide et lâche. En tous cas il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle un peu, si elle ne voulait pas finir étalée par terre sous l'emprise d'un doloris.

« J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Un ami à moi. Sans doute le plus fidèle de vous tous. » Poursuivit l'affreux. Un sifflement retentit et un énorme serpent se dressa sur les genoux de l'infâme sorcier.

« Je vous présente Nagini » Il fit signe à son serpent de descendre de l'estrade et força chaque Mangemort à l'embrasser sur le crane.

Il était tout visqueux et lorsque ce fut le tour de Miorra. Elle peina à ne pas vomir ou à ne pas le scalpé avec un de ses couteaux toujours présent dans leurs étuis.

XXX

« Comment va ton père ? » Demanda Blaise hésitant. Ginny et lui étaient les premiers dans la salle sur demande, aujourd'hui.

« Le plus dure est passé, il devrait se remettre. » Répondit elle en ne lâchant pas le sol des yeux.

« Dis tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Installez les tapis, on commence par le combat rapproché ! » Dit Harry en rentrant, accompagné des autres membre de l'A.A.D.V.

« Alors qui n'est pas venu ? »

« Ella » Indiqua Draco. Le trio d'or se lança un regard inquiet et un gros boum retentit. Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, le mur se brisa et ombrage rentra, accompagnée de Rusard, Ella et quelque pimbêches Gryffondor.

L'armée se mit en place, ils se mirent en ligne et pointèrent leur baguette sur leur professeur. Rogue apparu en arrière plan.

« Vous êtes convoquez dans mon bureau, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais avant cela, lâchez vos armes les enfants. » Annonça Ombrage avec sa voix toujours aussi mielleuse et irritante. Sans compter son sourire ignoble.

« Les enfants sérieux ? » Répéta Cédric déconcerté.

Rogue et Harry se fixèrent du regard. Son directeur de maison lui dit par télépathie qu'ils discuteraient après, mais que pour l'instant il devait déposer leurs armes. En suite Harry ferait ce qu'il aurait à faire. Le survivant ne sachant pas comme lui répondre, lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, quasiment imperceptible.

Harry leva la main et fit signe aux autres de déposer leur baguette dans les sots que les gryffondor leur tendait. Nigel, un petit gryffondor faisant partit de l'armée, avait été assez vif d'esprit pour se cacher. Il éteignit la lumière avec un « nox » discret et fit un « Accio » attirant toutes les armes moldues à lui. Ombrage ne s'aperçut de rien, car Ginny en avait profité pour lancer un « Assourdiato ».

« Finite » Cria ombrage.

« Suivez moi, maintenant. » L'armée se mit en marche escortée par les gryffondor. Ella lança un regard comblé et provocateur à Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« tu vs regretter de avoir humiliée » elle lui sourit franchement.

« Pauvre psychopathe » elle lui sourit de plus belle. Harry l'ignora et lança un regard entendu à Rogue.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de Dolores, tous s'entassèrent. La pièce n'avait jamais parue aussi petite.

« Sachez que vous êtes cuit, je ferais en sorte que Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer ça et sinon le ministère s'en chargera. »

« Hum on peut savoir ce que l'on a fait exactement ? » Demanda Hermione arrogante. Draco aimait bien la voir avec cette attitude, elle aurait également fait une bonne serpentarde.

« Vous avez créé une armée dans le but de m'exterminer.» Harry ria bonnement.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prends Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Vous croyez que c'est votre insignifiante personne qui est visée. » Il s'avança.

« On a des objectifs disons plus audacieux. » Il continua à se rapprocher d'elle.

« Votre ministère est complètement inutile, alors il faut bien faire quelque chose. »

« Qui voulez vous tuer ? » Couina-t-elle. Harry ne répondit pas, alors elle commença a débitée tout sorte d'ânerie sur son ministère chéri.

Harry perdit patience et la transperça avec son deuxième katana, qu'il avait reprit à Nigel en sortant. Il retira l'épée et se retourna vers son armée.

« Harry tu l'as tuée ! » lui reprocha Hermione.

« Elle était énervante » Dit Ron.

« Mais il va aller à Askaban. » se défendit elle.

« Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore laissera faire une telle chose » indiqua Luna.

« Et de toute façon on n'avait pas le choix, elle en savait trop » ajouta Ginny.

Pendant que le débat se poursuivait, Harry essuyait sa lame sur la veste en velours rose, de la vieille timbrée. Rogue entra dans la pièce, il fut d'abord surprit par le cadavre. Mais à ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tord de douter de Potter. Il était bien assez fort pour gérer une armée et peut-être que finalement Voldemort ne gagnerait pas.

« Effacez leur mémoire. » Ordonna Harry, en pointant du doigt les gryffondor accroupi au pied d'ombrage.

« Harry tu es convoqué chez Dumbledore. » Déclara Severus.

« Je m'en doutait. » Lui répondit il. Il se retourna vers sa bande.

« Mes amis, il est grand temps de passer au chose sérieuses. »

« Harry quel plaisir de te revoir. » Dit Harry en imitant le directeur. Il s'assit sans attendre.

« Je vous écoute, professeur ». Dit il d'un ton prétentieux.

« Et bien au moins nous ne perdons pas de temps. » Le vieux sorcier marqua un temps de pause.

« Toi comme moi savons qu'il nous est favorable d'être du même coté. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu y gagne un alibi et la sécurité. »

« Et vous ? »

« Cela ne concerne que moi. J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Laissez moi deviner, vous m'innocentez pour Ombrage. Que voulez-vous en retours ? »

« Exact. Vois tu donc, t'avoir dans les parages complique mes plans, mes projets... »

« Et ? »

« Je voudrais que tu ne revienne pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »

XXX

« Alors le nouvel ami de tonton Voldy te plaît ? » Dit Miorra à Wladimir en rentrant dans sa chambre.

« On t'a jamais apprit à frapper ? » Demanda-t-il en retour d'un air plaisantin. Il se releva de son son lit ou il c'était affalé il y a quelques minutes.

« En fait si je suis là, c'est pour... » C'était le moment, à l'intérieur Miorra paniquait complètement. Elle se contentait de renvoyer un sourire béa au vampire.

« C'est pour… ? Miorra tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu me sembles un peux perdue ? » Merde, merde, merde…Pensa-t-elle.

Elle parcourra la moitié du chemin en traînant les pieds, puis se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras. Wladimir la serra fort à son tour.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle s'excusa pas pour se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais plutôt pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait se servir de lui comme distraction… Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment. Un clac retentit.

« Oups je repasserais... » Déclara Dobby gêné devoir sa maîtresse dans une telle posture. Il disparu aussitôt. Le nouveaux couple rigola.

XXX

« Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas revenir ! Comment on va faire nous ?! » S'exclama Hermione. Voilà déjà une heure qu'elle répétait se genre de question en boucle. Draco essayait de la calmer, mais quand Hermione montait sur ses grand chevaux tout le monde savait que pour l'arrêter il fallait etre très fort.

« Je serais la moi. » Dit simplement Draco. La nouvelle ne l'avait plus surprit que ça.

« Écoutez je vous promet de trouver un moyen de continuer à vous entraîner. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt » fit Ginny en s'asseyant à leur cotés.

« Je vous laisse, je dois voir Rogue. »

Harry sortit et se rendit dans le bureau de son professeur préféré.

« Je t'attendais. »

« Je sais. » Rogue lui indiqua un fauteuil, mais Harry refusa. Il en avait marre de rester assis à rien faire, alors il prenait cette métaphore au pied de la lettre. Même si s'asseoir deux minutes sur un siège n'allait pas franchement changer la donne. Rogue limita.

« Vous allez me passer un sermon ? »

« Pour avoir tuer une cruche du ministère qui s'apprêtait à me virer ? Non voyons. En plus de ça je me retrouve prof de Défenses conte les forces du mal maintenant. »

« Félicitation ! Je suis content pour vous ! » Se réjouit Harry sérieusement. Il le méritait.

« Oui, enfin Harry tu n'est pas là pour que je te parle de ça. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Dumbledore prépare quelque chose. Je pense qu'il veut te dénoncer pour Dolores, mais qu'il attends le bon moment. Un moment où tu paraîtrais d'autant plus suspect. Car pour l'instant tu es blanc comme neige. »

« Il veut donc attendre que je quitte Poudlard. » En déduisit le garçon.

« Oui, tu paraîtrais suspect et tu n'aurais donc plus droit au bénéfice du doute. »

« Mais Severus tu sais bien, que si je reste je n'aurais que des complications. Je prévoyais moi-même cette option. Il n'a fait que me décider. »

« Ton parrain m'en avait parlé. Écoute nous n'avons pas de solution pour l'instant. Alors il faudra que tu te prépare à être traité de la même façon que Sirius.

« Je devrais fuir ? »

« Non tu aura toujours la trace. Tu devra malheureusement rester cloîtré à square grimaud. »

« Et si tout cela n'est pas terminé avant, je fuirais dès que je n'aurait plus la trace... » Termina Harry.

« C'est ça. »

« OK génial le plan de vie. » Fit Harry avec une petite moue.

La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall apparue. Elle leur apprit que Rogue était également convoqué chez Dumbledore. Minerva leur envoya un regard compatissant. Harry l'ignora et sortit de la pièce sans aucune considération pour elle. Il s'en méfiait au plus au point, elle était le bras droit de Dumbledore. La sorcière était sûrement venu en tant qu'espion et avait certainement entendu des bribes de leur conversation.

XXX

Comme il l'avait dit Dobby était repassé, le soir. Les deux Mangemorts accordaient donc de leur temps pour jouer à un jeux avec l'elfe. Heureusement Voldy était trop occupé à rechercher Sirius Black. Il ne faisait donc pas attention aux trois quart de ses partisans qui en profitaient grandement.

Dobby leur avait proposé un jeux que les elfes aimaient beaucoup. Cela leur permettaient de consoler leur vie misérable d'esclave, avait expliqué Dobby. Le jeux consistait à faire une hypothèse sur une personne choisi. Si l'hypothèse s'avérait, la personne désignée buvait et si elle s'avérait fausse, les autres buvaient.

Miorra ne se sentant pas très bien, en avait profité et faisait même exprès de perdre. Voila pourquoi après à peine une demi-heure de jeu, elle et Dobby (qui avait suivit le mouvement) étaient complètement soul. Seul Wladimir restait sobre, l'alcool n'ayant aucun effet sur les vampires et puis ce jeu l'énervait.

« Mio je crois que tu as assez bu là... »

« J'ai un truc drôle à vous raconter. Il y a très très très très longtemps. Une petite fille nommée Miorra se faisait insultée et était rejetée. Sois-disant qu'elle faisait partie de la famille du plus grand grand méchant sorcier. Elle le niait et puis elle savait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme lui et la maintenant, le truc qui est drôle, c'est que aujourd'hui elle se retrouve à son service. Et puis... »

« Je crois que tu en as assez dit. Viens. » Wladimir essaya de la porter, mais elle se débâtait.

« J'ai chaud. » Dit elle. Elle enleva sa cape et sentit un objet dans sa poche. Elle sortit la pierre philosophale, sous le regard inquiet de Dobby et Wladimir.

« Miorra elle n'est pas sensée être détruite. »

« Sensée » répondit elle avec un sourire.

« Ça aurait été bête de gâcher un objet aussi cool. » S'expliqua-t-elle.

« OK donne moi ça. » Lui ordonna le vampire.

« Non cet à moi. »

« Miorra ! » Cria-t-il en sortant les dents. Il voulait l'effrayer pour la convaincre, mais elle lui ria au nez le trouvant « rigolo », selon ses propres termes.

« Non »

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Elle paru réfléchir. Hauru arriva à se moment et lui arracha la pierre des mains. Il la déposa dans celle de Wladimir.

XXX

« ET SERDAIGLE GAGNE! 320 à 10 ! Que les serpents retournent se cacher... » hurla Lee Jordan.

« Je vais étriper se vieux fou, on aurait gagné ! » Hurla Draco à son tour.

« Nous suspendre juste parce qu'il en avait envie ! » Continua-t-il.

« C'est bon Draco, ça m'étonne déjà qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant. » Remarqua Harry.

« C'est scandaleux ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? Moi je pense que ce vieux fou fait en sorte que nous non-plus on ne reviennent pas l'année prochaine ! »

« J'ai bien peur que tu as raison. Mais il va falloir qu'on résiste. »

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda Draco.

« Parce que s'il on quitte Poudlard tout les trois. Qui assurera l'armée ?! »

« Luna ou Ginny ? »

« Draco soit sérieux personne ne les suivrons. »

« Il a raison… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me confier à Miliana, mais elle n'a toujours pas réapparue... Vous savez où elle est, vous ? » Draco et Harry se consultèrent du regard, mais décidèrent de ne rien lui dire.

« Non désolé.. »

« Pareil. »

XXX

 _« Cher Harry ce que je vais t'apprend va sûrement t'énerver. Mais je te demande de ne pas réagir et surtout de ne rien faire de stupide. Voldemort et ses petits copains sont à la recherche des déserteurs et comme tu le sais j'en fait parti. Je doit me montrer d'autant plus vigilant._

 _C'était un matin je me promenait dans l'allée des embrumes, quand j'ai entendu deux nouveaux adeptes parler de toi. Ils ne te complimentait pas vraiment, alors je suis intervenue. Je ne suis pas blessé. Remus est arrivé à temps. Mais dorénavant lui aussi doit se cacher. Je te demande de ne pas être aussi idiot que ton parrain. En ce moment tu te dois plus que jamais te comporter en serpentard digne de son nom._

 _PS : Je n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour…_

 _S.B. »_

 _XXX_

 _« Maître monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby se doit de vous informer que maîtresse Miorra se voit fréquenter monsieur Wladimir._

 _Dobby »_

 _XXX_

A ce moment précis Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du prendre son courrier.

« Harry ! » Tonks arrivait en courant à la volière. Manquant plusieurs fois de goûter à la terre.

« Bonjour Dora. »

« Draco m'a dit que tu serais ici. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle était toute essoufflée alors elle s'assit sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

« Hier soir j'étais de service au ministère. Comme Arthur se trouve à l'hôpital j'ai eu le plaisir de le remplacer dans la fameuse salle des prophéties. Tu comprends c'est magique pour un apprenti aurores. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où tu veut en venir... »

« Laisse moi continuer aussi. » Ses cheveux devenir bleu.

« Donc, je me promenais dans les allées. Et là j'ai vu un truc que je n'aurais pu voir que dans mes rêves les plus fou. »

« C'est dire ? »

« Quelque chose qui expliquerais pourquoi Voldy à autant de haine envers toi. Quelque chose qui l'effraie, qui pourrait le détruire et qui donc à mon avis l'intéresserait. »

« Vas y dit ! » S'impatienta le serpentard.

« Une prophétie portant ton nom. »

* * *

 **NDA : Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez attendu ce chapitre avec impatience. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fanfic va reprendre son rythme normale avec un chapitre tout les deux/trois jours. S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews !:/ Et pour les nouveaux je vous invite à follows ;) Voilà Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Préparations._


	36. Préparations

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Voldemort présente son nouvel ami, Nagini. Un énorme serpent visqueux et terrifiant.

_Ella est vexée, elle dénonce l'armée à Ombrage. Harry la tue.

_Dumbledore passe un second pacte avec Harry. S'il ne veut être dénoncé, il quitte Poudlard l'année prochaine.

_Miorra embrasse Wladimir. Elle dévoile à Dobby et Wladimir qu'elle est toujours en possession de la pierre philosophale.

-Harry découvre qu'une prophétie existe à son sujet.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:** **Préparations**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

A ce moment précis Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du prendre son courrier.

« Harry ! » Tonks arrivait en courant à la volière. Manquant plusieurs fois de goûter à la terre.

« Bonjour Dora. »

« Draco m'a dit que tu serais ici. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle était toute essoufflée alors elle s'assit sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

« Hier soir j'étais de service au ministère. Comme Arthur se trouve à l'hôpital j'ai eu le plaisir de le remplacer dans la fameuse salle des prophéties. Tu comprends c'est magique pour un apprenti aurores. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où tu veut en venir... »

« Laisse moi continuer aussi. » Ses cheveux devenir bleu.

« Donc, je me promenais dans les allées. Et là j'ai vu un truc que je n'aurais pu voir que dans mes rêves les plus fou. »

« C'est dire ? »

« Quelque chose qui expliquerais pourquoi Voldy à autant de haine envers toi. Quelque chose qui l'effraie, qui pourrait le détruire et qui donc à mon avis l'intéresserait. »

« Vas y dit ! » S'impatienta le serpentard.

« Une prophétie portant ton nom. »

* * *

 _« Sirius Black l'ancien condamné est toujours recherché. Il semblerait que ce dernier ai été aperçu en compagnie de deux Mangemorts aux alentours de l'allée des embrumes. Cette nouvelle n'est pas surprenante, et celle qui va suivre ne l'est pas non-plus. La semaine dernière la prison d'Askaban à subie une autre évasion. Dix partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui s'en sont échappé. Est-ce une surprise ? Des absurdités vocifèrent sûr le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui qui serait revenu, sachez que tout cela n'est que pure folie et que cette évasion est sans doute commanditée par le dangereux criminel, Sirius Black. »_ Lu Harry avec dégoût.

« Sirius va avoir de gros problèmes... » Dit Hermione.

« Il les a déjà ses gros problèmes Hermione ! »

« Regardez, il y a aussi un truc sur Ombrage » Déclara Draco après avoir avalé une tranche de bacon en moins de cinq seconde et avoir prit le journal des mains de son meilleur ami. »

« Lis le » Lui ordonna la gryffondor.

« Pas besoin. Elle est juste morte en glissant dans les escaliers du troisième étages. Et comme ils ont bougés elle a sois-disant fait une sacrée chute. »

« Les escaliers n'en font que à leur tête » Dit Luna en les rejoignant à table.

« Oh il y a du pudding ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous trouvez ça normal vous, de parler de sa mort comme on parle du prochain examen d'Arithmancie ? » S'indigna Hermione.

« L'Arithman quoi ? » Demanda Ginny qui s'installait justement au coté de la cinquième année.

« Mione je crois qu'il n'y a que toi dans tout le château, qui a prit cette option. » L'informa Draco moqueur.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme aujourd'hui, blondinet. »

« Hé ne m'appelle pas comme ça, intello ! »

Harry leur coupa la parole et les informa qu'ils avaient rendez vous, sur l'île, après le petit-déjeuné. Hermione s'extasia du fait qu'ils récupéraient leur foulard et qu'ils puissent enfin retrouver leur vrai QG. Malheureusement tous savaient quelle était son origine et il y eu comme une minute de silence pour Miorra. Le survivant sembla donc très irrité à l'énonciation de son ex-petite-amie et se leva rapidement, suivit de près par Draco.

Le jeune Potter ne supportait plus ne serait-ce qu'entendre son prénom. Il lui en voulait d'être partit, sans lui avoir parlé avant. Et maintenant il lui en voulait de sortir avec se vampire plus âgés qu'elle ! Quand à Miorra, quelque pars elle reprochait au garçon de ne pas avoir cherché à la sortir de là. Et la jalousie n'arrangeait pas les choses. La serpentarde était persuadée que Harry sortait avec Ella, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais rien de savoir qu'elle lui tournait autour l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Une fois le petit-déjeuné terminé. La bande se leva à l'unisson. Deux par deux, en une seule ligne. Ils apercevaient deux sortes de regards. Les regards admiratifs des premières années qui n'osaient pas rejoindre l'A.A.D.V. et les regards noirs des élèves qui les prenaient pour des menteurs, vantards.

Les membres habitués de l'armée, apparaissaient chacun à leur tour sur l'île. Hermione du dupliquer d'autre foulard, pour les nouveaux.

« Le mot d'action est « SILENCE » » Dit elle avant de disparaître.

« Et après c'est moi le blond... » commenta Draco.

« Harry nous attends déjà la-bas, il y aura aussi quelques adultes qui nous soutiennent. Ne vous attendez pas à une foule, nous somme sensée être une association secrète. » Poursuivis-t-il.

« PAPA ?! » S'exclamèrent Fred et George avec leur éternelle synchronicité. Harry s'avança et prit la parole.

« Hum. Bien, je vais vous présenter un par un les membres adultes de l'A.A.D.V. » Il montra Tonks du doigt.

« Vous connaissez déjà notre merveilleuse Tonks. Ainsi que Remus et Maugrey. Et vous reconnaissez sûrement et Sirius Black, mon parrain… Je vous en ai déjà parlé. »Le garçon craignait la réaction des nouveaux arrivant, heureusement Ginny lui sauva la mise.

« On sait, vous êtes innocent. » Déclara Ginny à l'intention de l'ancien gryffondor. Harry lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant, il savait que quelques unes des dernières recrues restaient septiques concernant l'innocence de Sirius. Et c'était plus crédible venant de Weasley que de lui.

« Ici ce trouve Arthur Weasley. » Le dévoué rouquin avait reprit de la force. Il salua la petite troupe d'un chaleureux signe de la main. Le père des rouquins en profita pour leur présenter un ami à lui. Un homme du ministère également, Kingsley. Il était grand, la peau noir, tout vêtu de violet et possédait à fois le même air bienveillant que Arthur, mais aussi un coté menaçant.

« Harry, ce n'est pas risqué d'avoir quatre homme du ministère avec nous, alors que nous les connaissons à peine ? » Demanda Lavande Brown. Harry fut surprit car c'était franchement la première fois qu'il entendait la Poufsouffle dire quelque chose de sensé.

Elle avait suppliée Harry pendant des semaines, pour savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient avec Blaise. Le survivant lui avait donc tout raconté, sachant que personne ne croirait l'idiote Poufsouffle, si jamais elle décidait de tout balancer. Et puis elle était venue à la première réunion. A sa grande surprise elle les avait rejoins sans hésiter. Bon Harry suspectait son choix d'avoir été influencé par la présence de Blaise, qui en ce moment n'avait d'yeux que pour la cadette Weasley.

Tonks et Harry prirent la parole en premier, expliquant ce qu'était une prophétie, à quoi elle servait et quelle était la particularité de celle qui les intéressait. Draco et Hermione les succédèrent ensuite et prirent le temps de répondre aux nombreuses questions.

Sirius, bien qu'inquiet, se montrait favorable pour leur idée de récupérer cette prophétie, avant que Voldy l'affreux ne le face. Arthur, Maugrey et Kingsley se montrait d'accord également. Mais tous ce qu'il pourrait faire c'est faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de garde dans la salle des prophéties le soir où ils passerons à l'action.

Severus lui, s'occuperait de masquer la disparition des quelques élèves pendant la nuit. Remus formula d'abord un non catégorique, puis fini par accepter grâce au doux sourire de Dora.

« En attendant, cette réunion est close. Ceux qui voudrons nous accompagner nous rejoindrons à la tête du sanglier, à Pré-Au-Lard, jeudi prochain. Les autres nous ne vous en voudrons pas. A plus tard. » Le survivant trouvait même sa avantageux si les nouveaux de la bande ne venait pas, car honnêtement ils y en avait beaucoup qui était loin d'être prêt…

La tension augmentait de jour en jour pour le trio d'or. Le ministère prenait une place de plus en plus importante au sein de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas renvoyés de nouveaux professeurs sadiques, mais avaient multipliés les règles. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hermione…

« Encore qu'ils interdise de se bécoter en public, çà ça va. Mais mais même plus le droit d'emprunter un livre plus de trois jours à la bibliothèque, sérieusement ! »

« Hermione tu les lis en deux jours. » Lui fit remarquer le jeune Malfoy.

« Plus de baguette en cours ! Plus le droit de réviser dans le parc ! Plus le droit d'aller sur l'île ! Plus le droit de se trouver à deux dans des toilettes qui doivent faire mille kilomètre carré ! » La gryffondor semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Hermione tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à penser que pouvoir aller aux toilette ! Je te rappelle que dans trois jours nous allons rentrer par effraction au ministère, alors s'il te plaît! » Hurla Harry. Il s'arrêta en remarquant que tout le monde de la cour de métamorphose l'avait entendu.

« Il plaisante ! » les rassura Draco avec un sourire gêné.

« Bon maintenant vous vous calmez et vous me suivez en salle d'études. Demain on a un examen je vous rappelle. »

« Oui le brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire, on sait Draco. »

« Ouais et tu pouvait juste dire buse Mione. » remarqua Harry.

Draco répondit au hasard sur environs toute les questions. Il n'avait pas franchement révisé. Les seuls trucs qu'il savait était les trucs Hermione lui avait expliqué. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'en sortaient d'ailleurs haut la main apparemment, comme d'habitude. Le blondinet fut rassuré de voir le rouquin Weasley dormir sur son bureau. Il bavait, cela en était presque répugnant. McGonagall le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il en était étonnant que Ron en sen soit pas encore aperçu.

A quinze heure pile la grande horloge sonna, derrière le bureau qu'occupait la directrice des gryffondor. Le bruit paraissait plus fort que d'habitude. Enfin ,tout le monde pensait que cela venait de l'horloge. Jusqu'à ce que la porte ce mette à trembler comme si l'on essayait de l'enfoncer.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama Ron avec un air ravi.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Weasley ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Toi et moi connaissons que deux personnes capable d'interrompre un examen aussi important. »

« Les jumeaux. »

A peine Draco avait déduit la réponse que les rouquins en question rentrèrent dans la salle sur leur balais. Ils parcouraient la grande salle et lâchaient des confettis et des feus d'artifices à en veux tu, en voilà. Hermione crue que la professeur de métamorphose allait faire un malaise. La distraction dura seulement un petit quart d'heure. Elle fut interrompu par Dumbledore lu-même, qui les conduisit à son bureau sans perdre de temps. Malheureusement pour certain, les trois quart des élèves eurent le temps de terminer leur examen, qui ne fut donc pas annulé…

XXX

« Legilimens ! » Cria Miorra. Ses dix premières tentatives furent des échecs totaux, ce qui était logique, étant donnée que la magie mentale était mille fois plus dure sans baguette et comme Voldemort avait brisé celle de sa nièce… Il lui était donc impossible de s'en servir.

« Concentre toi et surtout regarde moi dans les yeux. Lorsque tu lances le sort cette partie est très importante. » lui conseilla Narcissa. Miorra se redressa, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et se lança de nouveaux.

« Legilimens ! »

Elle reçu comme un électrochoc et se retrouva dans une prairie. Une adolescente blonde d'à peut prêt l'age de Miorra, suivait en douce un garçon. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Harry de dos. Le garçon se retourna pour vérifier qu'il était seul. La petite blonde se cacha derrière un arbre. Miorra fut surprise de reconnaître Severus Rogue, son ancien directeur de maison et ami.

L'ancienne serpentarde fut ensuite projetée dans une salle de cours. La même fille blonde rencontrait quelqu'un qui devait sans doute être Lucius Malfoy. La jeune fille aperçu plusieurs souvenir du genre.

Narcissa avait été victime d'un mariage arrangé avec Lucius. En plus de ça elle était amoureuse de Severus qui lui ne connaissait même pas son existence et n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Potter, la mère de Harry. Ce n'était que après le premier rassemblement des Mangemorts qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

Une fois sortit de la tête de la Mangemorte, Miorra fut toute essoufflée.

« Je suis désolé que tu es vu ça. » Dit Narcissa d'une voix tranchante.

« Toi aussi tu n'as pas eu un passé orné de paillettes... » répondit Miorra avec un sourire compatissant. Narcissa explosa de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Des paillettes ? » Répéta Malfoy. Miorra se mit à rire elle aussi.

« Miorra ? » Fit Wladimir en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Oui. »

« Grace, Nott, Taylor, toi et moi somme conviés au nettoyage de printemps. »

« Qui sont les malchanceux ? »

« Des randonneurs moldus trop courageux... » La petite brune soupira et partit se changer. Il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne doive assassiner quelqu'un.

XXX

« Comme ça, regarde. » Hermione prit l'avant bras de Draco et se plaça derrière lui. Elle lui fit effectuer un geste de remuage.

« Si ton geste n'est pas assez fluide, la potion finira sur ta tête. » Elle ria. Draco aimait la voir rire.

« Pourquoi personne ne vient jamais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Les deux amis se trouvaient tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue y était magnifique. C'était comme s'ils volaient au-dessus du lac. Gnar (le corbeau de Draco) s'amusait à faire des figures plus ou moins artistiques dans le ciel, pendant que les deux cinquièmes années s'appliquaient à réviser leurs épreuves pratiques de leur buse.

« Personne ne vient jamais ici, parce que cet endroit est tellement connu que tout le monde pense qu'il est interdis. Et aussi parce qu'il est sensé être réservé aux Serdaigle, mais qu'ils sont trop occupé à s'enterrer dans leur livre plutôt que venir prendre l'air. » Lui expliqua Hermione en mimant ses paroles.

« C'est aussi ton cas je te signal. »Lui fit remarquer le blondinet.

« Ha Ha. » Elle croisa les bras et s'assit à ses cotés, sur un espèce de rebord en bois au centre de la tour.

« Je te jure. »

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé depuis que je te connais... »

« En mal ? »Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses beau yeux gris. Le soleil de fin d'après midi se reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds platines. Il était presque semblable à un dieux. Même s'il restait un peu gringalet comparé à eux. En tout cas, il ne maquait pas de charme…

« Non je… Je me sens mieux. J'ai impression de m'exprimer. Je ressent des choses. Enfin je veux dire des choses que je ne ressentait pas avant. De l'amitié, du plaisir et de … »

Draco la regarda et ne pu résister.

« Et puis Merde. J'emmerde mon père. J'emmerde tout le monde qui sera contre ça ! » Sans perdre une seconde il prit la gryffondor dans sas bras et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Les frissons qu'elle ressentait était tellement intense, qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas trembler. Elle ressentit de la passion, du plaisir, de la tendresse et de la nostalgie. Quand à Draco il se sentait enfin comblé. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il recherchait. Peut-être que c'était elle qu'il attendait depuis toujours.

Hermione était pleinement heureuse, mais comme toujours elle resta rationnelle. Elle se rappela ses principes. C'était égoïste. A sortir avec elle il aurait plein de problème. Il devrait passer sa vie en cavale. Et puis pour l'instant c'était trop tôt. Au moins elle savait. Elle paniquait totalement.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment. Il paru comprendre. Elle retira ses mains de son coup au bous de trois minutes à peu près. Draco fut blesser, la réaction n'était pas celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Mais il s'y attendait.

« On reste ami pour l'instant. S'il te plaît. C'est trop compliqué... » Parvint elle à articuler, elle partie en vitesse, bouleversée. Le serpentard ne savait pas comment le prendre. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'abandonnerait pas. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il le finissait et puis il était ambitieux, comme sa maison l'indiquait. Mais surtout il avait vu que c'était réciproque et il était maintenant sûr que ce qu'il ressentait pur elle, était tellement fort qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas craquer avant.

XXX

 _Cher Harry,_

 _je pense que je suis la dernière personne de qui tu aimerais recevoir une lettre. Mais sache que je peux t'aider. Cet après-midi tonton Voldy a apprit je ne sais comment qu'une prophétie existait à ton sujet. Dobby ma parlé de ton projet de jeudi. J'ai tout fait pour le dissuader de venir avant vendredi, mais je n'es pas du être assez convaincante et je suppose qu'il na pas encore tout à fait confiance en moi. Je peut pas faire grand chose à part t'apprendre que jeudi on sera une dizaine de Mangemort en tout, préparez vous… Je t'enverrais une vingtaine de sombral pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à Londres._

 _M.H._

« Tu me promet de ne pas désintégrer le papier en vol ? » Le dragon fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Miorra remit lettre à Hauru. Calcifère se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Ollivenders. La jeune fille espérait qu'une nouvelle baguette pouvait peut-être lui être attribuée.

XXX

La veille de leur plan fut assez mouvementée. Dumbledore leur fit un surprenant discourt sur les dangers qui les attendaient dehors. Il mit même les élèves en garde contre le ministère. Ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de lui… Mais il ne faisait pas pire que Ella. Cette petite peste s'amusait à raconter toute sorte de chose fausse et débile sur les membres de l'A.A.D.V.

Ainsi le top trois des plus grosses rumeurs absurdes était : Hermione était hermaphrodite. Draco gai et Harry travesti la nuit. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain. Harry en venait à se demander si cette fille ne souffrait pas d'un vrai déficit mentale. Enfin elle restait quand-même le cadet de leur soucis.

Le lendemain la quasi totalité de l'armée était présente à La Tête de Sanglier, mais dès que Harry les informa de la visite surprise de tonton Voldy. Ils ne furent plus qu'une dizaine. En fait il resta les principaux fidèles au poste : Ginny, Luna, Ron, (Fred et George seraient sûrement venus, mais ils étaient collés, à cause de leur blague de l'autre jour) Blaise, Cédric, Cho, Neville, Mary, Tara et bien sûre Hermione et Draco.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Arthur devaient les rejoindre devant l'accès moldu du ministère. Arthur c'était arrangé pour être de nouveau de garde cette nuit. Fudge avait franchement hésité, vu les derniers événements. Mais il avait confiance en Weasley. Ce qui faisait un sérieux atout pour l'A.A.D.V.

Comme prévus les sombrals arrivèrent à vingt et une heure, Draco mena le chemin. Il était venu de nombreuses fois accompagner son père à son travail. Il lui servait de porte-sac, sois-disant pour économiser l'énergie de sa baguette…

« On y est. » Indiqua Harry devant la petite cabine téléphonique rouge.

* * *

 **NDA : Ah… ! Il va y avoir de l'action après ! Hihi en tout cas merci pour la review ;) Prenez exemple (Je rigole^^) Allez ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La prophétie._


	37. La prophétie

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

L'armée se prépare à rentrer par effraction au ministère. Ils veulent la prophétie. Voldemort et ses adeptes se préparent également. Harry ne sait pas s'il appréhende le plus de revoir celle qu'il a toujours aimé, ou plus la vue de son pire ennemi...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: La prophétie.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Le lendemain la quasi totalité de l'armée était présente à La Tête de Sanglier, mais dès que Harry les informa de la visite surprise de tonton Voldy. Ils ne furent plus qu'une dizaine. En fait il resta les principaux fidèles au poste : Ginny, Luna, Ron, (Fred et George seraient sûrement venus, mais ils étaient collés, à cause de leur blague de l'autre jour) Blaise, Cédric, Cho, Neville, Mary, Tara et bien sûre Hermione et Draco.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Arthur devaient les rejoindre devant l'accès moldu du ministère. Arthur c'était arrangé pour être de nouveau de garde cette nuit. Fudge avait franchement hésité, vu les derniers événements. Mais il avait confiance en Weasley. Ce qui faisait un sérieux atout pour l'A.A.D.V.

Comme prévus les sombrals arrivèrent à vingt et une heure, Draco mena le chemin. Il était venu de nombreuses fois accompagner son père à son travail. Il lui servait de porte-sac, sois-disant pour économiser l'énergie de sa baguette…

« On y est. » Indiqua Harry devant la petite cabine téléphonique rouge.

* * *

Dans quelques heures tout allait se jouer. Miorra était plus que angoissée, mais ne montrait rien. Wladimir s'inquiétait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait découvert que la pierre philosophale était bel et bien intacte.

La petite brune c'était pressée à faire des recherches à chaque moments qu'elle avait de libre. Et elle lui avait découvert d'autres facultés plus qu'intéressantes. Elle avait déjà cherchée des informations à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais évidemment, il n'y avait que les facultés blanche de la pierre qui y étaient inscrites. Celle qui intéressait Miorra était au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose de très égoïste, mais Miss Hydden n'était pas connue pour sa générosité, non ?

Et puis elle s'en moquait pas mal du regard des autres. Avec cette pierre elle pourrait être immortelle. Le seul facteur déficient sera qu'elle atteindra automatiquement la majorité une foi qu'elle l'aura utilisé et y restera durant toute son éternité. Plutôt flippant et génial.

Miorra était assit en tailleurs sur son lit et contemplait la pierre grâce au rayon du soleil couchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Wladimir. Les deux amis avaient prit une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais frapper lorsque l'un se rendait dans la chambre de l'autre.

« J'observe puisque je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir. » Dit elle impassible.

« Et depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? » Elle le regarda avec une expression intriguée, qui avait l'air de dire : _vas y explique !_

« Je veux que tu utilises la pierre. » Déclara-t-il.

« Mais Wlad hier tu m'as dis exactement le contraire... » Lui fit elle remarquer.

« Oui parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses l'ennui de l'éternité, mais après tout je serais avec toi. »

« Prétentieux ! » s'exclama-t'elle en rigolant.

« Et aussi parce que je sais que tu vas essayer d'aider tes amis et j'ai peur pour toi. »

« Oh Wlad... » Miorra se rapprocha du vampire qui était assit vers le bout du lit. Elle l'embrassa.

« Je suppose que de le revoir, ça va te faire un choc. »

« Non de la nostalgie c'est tout. » Il paru soudain pale comme un linge.

« Si tu… Je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

« Hé ! écoute moi » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains fines et lui parla d'une voix rassurante.

« Harry est quelqu'un exceptionnel et oui c'est sur que je l'aimerais toujours. Mais c'est fini et je t'aime toi aussi. Je suis avec toi. »

« Mais si tu pouvais changer quelques trucs et faire que vous soyez encore ensemble, tu le ferais ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille libérer les sombrals, tu viens avec moi ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était une affirmation Wlad. »

« OK... »

XXX

« Dans une heure Sirius, Remus et les autres nous rejoindrons ici. Dans une heure nous passerons à l'action. » Harry observa ses amis et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Écoutez, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. »

« On le fait aussi pour nous Potter, si ce que a dit Tonks est vrai, il y aurait peut-être un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort. Donc ne crois pas qu'on est à uniquement là pour toi. » Lui répondit Blaise.

« C'est vrai, mais quoi qu'il en soit nous allons devoir nous montrer extrêmement vigilant. Arthur va nous ouvrir les passages et les refermer. Les Mangemorts vont donc devoir traverser tous les pièges avant de pouvoir nous atteindre. Cela nous laissera le temps de récupérer la prophétie tranquillement, mais nous les croiserons forcement sur le retours. »

« Harry je ne pense pas que Voldy fasse une apparition. » Dit Ginny.

« Moi non-plus, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr et si c'est le cas il faut qu'on soit prêt. »

« OK »

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt ? » Un faible oui retentit.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Un oui plus bruyant retenti.

« Alors on va rentrez dans ce foutu ministère, prendre cette foutu prophétie, dégommer ces Mangemorts et ressortir d'ici vivant, la tête haute. » L'A.A.D.V. hurla de satisfaction.

En attendant les autres, la bande se forma en petit groupe. Harry fut surprit de bien discuter avec Ronald. Draco et Hermione c'étaient réfugiés dans un coin sombre.

« Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de repenser à l'autre jour. » Se lança-t-elle.

« Je sais. » répondit il simplement.

« Au fait ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais. »

« Tu me prends pour qui ! Je suis capable de le faire toute seule ! » Se vexa-t-elle.

« C'est bon t'énerve pas. » Dit il en riant.

« Ils arrivent ! » Prévenu Ginny.

« Allez viens, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Dit le blondinet. A cette phrase Hermione ne pu s'empecher de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser.

« J'aime bien ce genre de choses sérieuse aussi. » Commenta Draco avec un sourire béa.

« Désolé, On est ami » Affirma-t-elle pas du-tout sûr d'elle, contrairement à d'habitude.

XXX

« Prête ? »

« Ouais plus ou moins... »

« C'est comment déjà ? »

« Prends la pierre dans ta main gauche et répète chaque phrase après moi. »

« OK »

"omnium votis est lapis exocer

ita est ille unus , ut in hac nocte in manu mea ut ad vitam mutare fata _paratus sum hodie eius do-_ _in aeternum mihi est_ _Cor meum et animam meam commisi_ _et apartiennent tibi , facies mihi apartiens"_ Miorra s'executa, une fois son discourt terminé, la pierre se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge explosive. La pierre s'eleva dans les airs, tourna sur elle-même, puis sa lumière vacilla. Sans crier gare elle se projeta sur la nuque de la jeune fille et s'incrusta dans sa peau.

« Putain c'était quoi ça ! » s'exclama Wladimir angoissé. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Miorra qui avait fermée les yeux au contacte de la pierre, s'éleva à son tour dans les airs. Elle était toujours en tailleurs. Ses cheveux poussèrent et devenir assez long pour dépasser son dos. Ses traits du visage ce durcir et son corps se modifia. En quelques minutes elles se métamorphosa entièrement. Ses vêtements devenir même trop petit. Elle se mit à hurler, un cri strident. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ils furent de la même couleur que la pierre. Elle paru prendre un malaise et son corps retomba violemment sur le Sol. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes après. Avec ses yeux revenus à la normal et avec deux ans en plus.

XXX

L'A.A.D.V. pénétra dans le ministère par petits groupes. La cabine téléphonique moldue était assez étroite. Kingsley eut juste assez de pièces moldues pour tous les faire descendre. Weasley les conduisit jusqu'à la salle des prophéties. Comme prévu il désactiva tous les pièges sur leur passage.

« Si on se fait attraper, direction Askaban les amis. Tous autant qu'on est. » Il regarda autour de lui.

« Alors j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas assez de place dans ce cas là. » Plaisanta Draco, voyant le rouquin préoccuper. Arthur le regarda surprit. Sûrement le fait que jusqu'ici les Malfoy n'avaient encore jamais plaisantés avec lui.

Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione et Draco, formèrent un petit groupe. Eux partiraient à la recherche de la prophétie pendant que les autres monteront la garde à chaque rangées.

« Bien, Tonks nous te suivons. » Déclara Ron à la place de Harry, qui le regarda bizarrement. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Ba quoi ? J'avais encore rien dis moi jusque là... »

« Venez je crois que c'est par là ! » Leur indiqua Tonks.

La salle était gigantesque, assurément plus grande que la grande salle au château. Des centaines d'étagères étaient alignées. Toutes étaient composées de milliers de petites boules cristal. Révélant pour les trois quart, une lueur bleutée, qui servait d'ailleurs d'éclairage à la pièce.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Harry ! Luna vient de s'arrêter, elle est complet ment dans les vapes et ne cesse de regarder par là. » Harry regarda vers la direction que la Serdaigle pointait maintenant du doigt.

« Suivons-là. » Ordonna Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Tonks.

« Oui. Fais moi confiance, Luna a toujours de très bonnes intuitions. » Ce fut effectivement la petite blonde de cinquième année qui trouva la boule de cristal, avec inscrit le nom de Harry.

Ce dernier s'avança avec méfiance et prit la prophétie. Elle se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Le visage du professeur Trelawney apparu dans son reflet. Sa voix traînante et stressante se fit entendre.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

« Harry. » Le survivant se retourna et aperçu celle qui redoutait. Elle enleva sa capuche.

« Miorra. » Elle avait énormément changée, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. A coté d'elle se trouvait le vampire, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy et Greyback. Les autres étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Les Mangemorts avaient du trouver un moyen de contourner les pièges.

« Bonsoir Potter. » Le salua Lucius, il avança d'un pas le regard menaçant. Les six membres de l'armée levèrent leur baguette. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait plus-tôt par manque de réflexe et aussi car ils avaient été un peu secouée de voir Miorra de l'autre coté. Ils le savaient, mais le voir officiellement est toujours plus dure. Lucius déblatérait tout seul tentant d'énerver Harry, mais ce dernier restait impassible. Perdant patience le grand blond céda et lui demanda directement.

« Donne moi la prophétie. »

« Mais bien sûr et vous voulez peut-être ma chouette aussi ? » Répondit le serpentard avec le plus d'insolence possible.

Le Mangemort claqua des doigts et une dizaine de ses compagnons encapuchonnés et masqués apparurent. Ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait l'air dune folle à liée.

« Alors Hermione tu ne salue pas ton petit chat ? » fit elle avec un rictus cruel.

« De quoi ? » demanda la gryffondor qui ne comprenait pas. Draco se rapprocha d'elle, son père remarqua sa présence.

« Je t'expliquerais. » lui dit Harry.

« Oh tu ne lui a pas dit, comme c'est amusant. » Bellatrix s'attendait à créer un conflit, mais la bande c'était préparer au comportement à entrevoir avec un de ses chiens. Hermione se contenta de la toiser. Comme tous.

Les Mangemorts profitèrent de la distraction pour avancer, mais Harry et Ginny s'en rendirent compte.

«Maintenant » Cria le leader.

« Stupefix ! » Hurlèrent synchroniquement les membres de l'A.A.D.V. Les deux rangées qui les entouraient explosèrent littéralement. Cette fois, ce fut les adolescents et Tonks qui profitèrent de la diversion. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, ils furent confrontés à cinq Mangemorts. Hermione fut séparée du reste du groupe et se retrouva nez à nez avec Miorra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? » demanda la gryffondor craintive. Elle espérait que son amie était resté fidèle à sa façon de voir les choses.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux ! Pourquoi vous êtes que six ?! » s'énerva Miorra.

« Les autres ne sont pas loin, ils doivent maintenant être mêlé au combat eux aussi. » Répondit Hermione soulagé de sa réaction.

« OK je vais vous aider. »

« Mais comment ? » Miorra observa autour d'elle et eu une idée.

« On va casser les pieds avant de cette étagère, comme ça elle tombera sur les autres et forcera tout le monde à se rassembler. »

« Bonne idée Mio. » La brune lui souri.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui confia Hermione.

Elles exécutèrent leur plan et il fonctionna à merveille. Les étagères s'effondrèrent et les prophéties se brisèrent chacune à leur tour. C'était époustouflant. Miorra transplana avec Hermione. Elles apparurent devant Harry qui fut plus que surprit. Le trio se mit à combatte, Draco les rejoignit.

« On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps. » Dit Draco.

« Je sais. Répondit Harry. Lucius vira encore plus au rouge, lorsqu'il vit son fils combattre aux cotés de Potter, lutant contre les Mangemorts. Venant de Miorra cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais il ne pensait pas que son fils en aurait le courage. Esquivant les sorts, en jetant à leur tour et en se protégeant mutuellement, le quatuor était à nouveaux réunis.

* * *

 **NDA : Un petit retard pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain sortira demain ! Merci beaucoup aux Followers et Reviewers ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : La théorie mise en pratique !


	38. La théorie mise en pratique!

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 5.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Résumer du chapitre précédant :**

_Miorra se sert de la pierre et devient immortelle.

_L'A.A.D.V. passe à l'action.

_Les mangemorts les rejoignent.

_Le quatuor se retrouve.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La théorie mise en pratique !**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Elles exécutèrent leur plan et il fonctionna à merveille. Les étagères s'effondrèrent et les prophéties se brisèrent chacune à leur tour. C'était époustouflant. Miorra transplana avec Hermione. Elles apparurent devant Harry qui fut plus que surprit. Le trio se mit à combatte, Draco les rejoignit.

« On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps. » Dit Draco.

« Je sais. Répondit Harry. Lucius vira encore plus au rouge, lorsqu'il vit son fils combattre aux cotés de Potter, lutant contre les Mangemorts. Venant de Miorra cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais il ne pensait pas que son fils en aurait le courage. Esquivant les sorts, en jetant à leur tour et en se protégeant mutuellement, le quatuor était à nouveaux réunis.

* * *

« Sectumsemtra ! » Hurla Draco, Lucius esquiva gracieusement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les sorts de notre bon vieux professeur de potion. » Commenta-t-il avec un affreux rictus.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez, père. » Le blondinet junior continuait à s'acharner sur son père, qui possédait malheureusement un niveau supérieur au sien. Même s'il se contentait d'esquiver.

« Et bien je t'écoute fiston. » Draco ria amèrement. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pédant une année entière ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

« Vous êtes lâches, tous autant que vous êtes, mais toi tu les dépasse tous. » Cette fois Malfoy senior répliqua et envoya son fils valser à plusieurs mètres. Hermione lui jeta un « Expelliarmus » et récupéra la baguette de Lucius, qui se métamorphosa en une sorte de fumée noire.

XXX

« Harry frappe moi ! » Lui ordonna Miorra.

« Quoi ?! » Harry n'allait pas la frapper pour rien.

« Fais-le ! Greyback nous regarde et il ne sait pas que je suis avec vous! » Le serpentard s'exécuta à contrecœur. Mais de toute façon la brune esquiva et lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre. Sa force semblait avoir augmenté avec deux ans en plus.

« Oups j'y suis aller fort, désolé... »

Wladimir restait passif, il se contentait d'observer. Plus particulièrement Miorra et Harry, qui n'étaient pas forcement très bons acteurs…

Soudain la même fumée noire, dans laquelle Malfoy avait disparu quelque instant auparavant, emplit la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se dissipas Harry se retrouva au centre d'un cercle de Mangemort. Chacun tenait un membre de l'A.A.D.V. Sauf les adultes qui n'étaient pas encore intervenu. Nul ne sait pourquoi.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ses amis avaient tous un couteau sous la gorge. Miorra avait disparue et le vampire aussi. Évidemment. Malfoy senior avait réapparu et s'avançait maintenant vers l'élu. Car oui c'est ce qu'était Harry maintenant, l'élu. Celui qui pourrait sauver le monde…

« Donne moi la prophétie ? » Il répéta le même scénario que quelques heures avant. Sauf que les vies de ses amis n'étaient pas encore entre ses mains.

« Non. » Répondit Harry, selon la demande de ses amis. Mais surtout pour gagner du temps, les Mangemorts resserrèrent leurs emprises. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait se débrouiller, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite…

Finalement tous se passa en moins d'une minute. Du sang gicla de l'entaille sur la gorge de Nott, qui tomba à genoux, pareil pour celle de Greyback. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient en face l'un de l'autre dans le cerce et leur corps maintenant à terre, laissait voir Miorra et Wladimir. Le duo venait de les tuer. Les membres de l'A.A.D.V. en profitèrent pour se dégager avec des coups de pieds retournés, des uppercuts,… Pleins de petites techniques qu'ils avaient apprit au cour de l'année.

Harry brisa la prophétie sous le nez de Lucius. Le garçon était plus qu'énervé. Encore une fois Miorra venait de leur sauver la vie et encore une fois lui n'avait rien pu faire. Même quand elle se trouvait de l'autre coté elle y arrivait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lucius lui mit sa baguette sous le menton, il l'avait sûrement récupéré pendant le gigantesque nuage de fumée.

Les adultes débarquèrent en renfort, enfin plus ou moins sachant qu'ils étaient poursuivit par des détraqueurs. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. Le bruit du combat et le sang avaient du les attirer.

Harry mit un coup de pieds dans les bijoux de famille du grand blond, sachant très bien l'effet que cela lui ferait et sorti son katana. Il se retourna et transperça un Mangemort qui avait tenté d'arriver discrètement par derrière, mais Harry avait remarqué le regard vacillant de Lucius.

Lucius partit en courant et se réfugia discrètement derrière Bellatrix qui ne le remarqua même-pas tellement elle était concentrée à s'acharner sur Neville. Elle hurlait fière d'elle toutes sortes d'atrocités sur le fait qu'elle avait tué ses parents en les torturant. Le gryffondor était déchaîné, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé. Il pouvait être très fort lorsqu'il le voulait.

Ron combattait au cotés de sa sœur et de Luna. La petite blonde était blessée au crane et se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ginny s'en sortait comme un chef, jusqu'à se que un grand Mangemort roux lance un « Avada Kedavra » sur Ron qui avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière s'interposa à temps. Harry la vue tomber au sol, encore plus pale que d'ordinaire. Ron s'effondra à ses cotés, mais de tristesse. Luna continua de les protéger, rejoint par Tonks. Les détraqueurs s'en prenaient à elles.

« Luna ton patronus ! » La petite blonde l'écouta et dirigea sa baguette vers le plafond.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Cria-t-elle. Bizarrement se ne fut pas l'habituelle boule de magie blanche qui en sortit, mais son patronus, chose rare. Un géant lapin projetait une lumière aveuglante qui repoussait les monstres encagoulés.

Hermione et Draco combattaient dos à dos. Ils avaient déposés leur baguettes et trouvés un moyen plus efficace. Le serpentard avait son arc et tirait, pendant que la gryffondor découpait tout le monde. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes et s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal.

« Tiens le louveteaux. » Dit Lucius d'un ton amer .

« Tu devrais moins parler blondinette, si tu veux pas que le louveteaux te déchiquette la gorge. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Harry rejoignit Remus, mais Bellatrix le suivit et le tua. Lupin s'écroula en même temps qu'il se retournait pour voir Harry. Il tomba à terre comme Ginny, devant le regard horrifié du survivant.

« Endoloris. » Bellatrix mangea la poussière et se tortilla dans tout les sens. Harry avait des yeux meurtriers, il ne pensait qu'à une chose lui faire payer. Dumbledore apparu de nul pars et le sépara de la Mangemorte qui en profita pour fuir. Harry le poussa mais c'était trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ! »

« J'ai sauvé ta vie petit. »

« Et depuis quand vous vous en soucier ?! » Répondit il avec rage. Dumbledore était incompréhensible. Harry s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette sur le directeur, mais son parrain l'en empêcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit son meilleur ami sur le sol de marbre… Il en laissa même tomber sa baguette.

Voldemort apparu à ce moment là. Juste devant Tonks qui tomba à la reverse. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être lorsqu'elle verrait Remus dans cet état. Ils c'étaient vraiment rapprochés ces derniers temps le sorcier s'en ventait dans ses lettres… Les Mangemorts fuirent sous l'ordre de leur maître, les membres de l'A.A.D.V. firent de-même pendant que la presse et quelques aurores apparurent.

Harry fut paralysé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Miorra, Hermione et Draco le rejoignirent. Voldemort et Dumbledore se lancèrent dans un duel impressionnant. Les gens du ministère étaient trop sonnés de voir que Potter avait eut raison, qu'ils s contentèrent d'observer pour le moment.

« Harry on ne peut pas rester là ! » Lui cria Miorra en le secouant. Wladimir les rejoignit.

« Je vous suit. » Décréta-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Hermione paniquée.

« On transplane. » En conclu Draco. Harry acquiesça. Ils se prirent tous le bras et disparurent.

XXX

 _Six mois plus tard._

 _« Quatre élèves de Poudlard restent porté disparus depuis se tragique affrontement. Il s'agit de Harry Poter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et bien sûr Miorra Hydden déjà portée disparu avant cet incident. Le département des mystères na jamais subit un coup aussi gros et la presse est arrivée à temps pour constater un grave événement. Pour ce rendre copte que le seigneur des ténèbres était bel et bien de retour. Les conséquences en on été dramatique. Le monde de la magie se dégrade, les morts augmentent de jour en jour. La deuxième guerre commence. Magenmagot. »_

XXX

« Joyeux noël Harry. »

« Merci Hermione. » Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Le même canapé sur lequel Remus l'avait battu à plate couture sur un jeux de carte moldu, l'hiver dernier. Harry c'était vexé ce jour là et avait promit de ne plus jamais y rejouer avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui il aurait tout fait pour refaire une de ces parties en sa compagnie...

Ron et Luna n'ayant plus rien à faire à Poudlard les avaient rejoint à Square grimaud. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas voulu rester au château, pour Ron car Ginny était sa seule sœur, la seule Weasley encore à Poudlard avec lui et que aujourd'hui elle était morte, il n'avait même pas dit au-revoir à ses parents. Il leur avait simplement écrit une lettre leur expliquant qu'il partait aider Harry dans sa tache. Pour Luna son père avait été assassiné, elle les avaient donc suivit sans se poser de question.

Elle était occupé à dessiner des choses tragiques depuis le début de leur fuite. Ron s'occupait d'elle, peut-être pour ne pas s'occuper de son propre chagrin. C'est ce que pensait Harry. Depuis le fameux soir de Mai, la nouvelle petite bande se trouvait à Square grimaud. Leur seul endroit de refuge. Harry avait écouté Severus. Le temps que tous possédaient la trace, ils ne pourraient pas bouger d'ici.

L'ambiance n'était pas au top, ils devaient rester enfermés pendant plusieurs mois sans voir le jour et en plus tout le monde avait quelque chose a regretter. Sauf Miorra et Wladimir qui continuait leur petite vie. Comme les deux étaient immortels ils pouvaient sortir à la recherche d'information. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

« Hermione tu peux me répéter ce que disait la prophétie s'il-te-plaît ? » Lui demanda pour ue énième fois Harry, qui était le seul avec Draco à garder la tête sur les épaules.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... »_

« Il parle de toi. » Commença a traduire Draco.

« I _l naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... »_ Continua la gryffondor.

« Le septième mois c'est juillet, ta date de naissance le 31. »

 _«_ _E_ _t le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_

« Ça c'est peut-être quand il voulait te recruter, il savait que tu étais fort. »

« E _t l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

« Bon cette phrase est évidente pour tout le monde. »

« OK donc c'est soit moi, soit lui. » Répéta Harry à sa manière.

Le trio se consulta du regard.

« Je crois que cela a toujours été le cas Harry... » Dit Hermione.

Luna rentra dans la pièce accompagnée de Ron.

« Elle ne va pas bien je crois. » Les informa Weasley.

« Comme nous tous. » L'informa Hermione sévèrement.

« Harry j'ai eut une vision. » Déclara Luna.

« Je crois que c'était une sorte de prophétie... » Expliqua le rouquin. C'était la première fois que la blonde parlait en trois mois. Voir son père mourir devant elle l'avait traumatisé.

« Luna qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Je ne m'en souvient pas. » Dit elle en secouant la tête.

« Tiens j'y ai noté » Ron lui tendit un bout de papier. Harry le prit et le lu.

« Les deux plumes de phœnix se rencontrent en vain. Deux sœurs ne peuvent se tuer. Mais un autre moyen existe, car leur maître ne peuvent vivre tout deux. Une magie ténébreuse et ancienne. Une magie qui en dépasse beaucoup d'autre. L'élu devra l'affronter. La paix reviendra une foi les Orcruxes détruits. »

« Les Orcruxes ? » Répéta Wladimir qui rentrait justement dans la pièce avec Miorra.

« J'ai déjà entendu mon oncle prononcer ce mot. » Les informa-t-elle.

* * *

 **NDA : Une fin de livre cinq qui j'espère vous aura parfois surprit et passionné ! La suite arrive bientôt. Entre demain et samedi. Merci au follows et reviews continuez comme ça ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain livre : Harry Potter et Reliques de la mort._


	39. Les Reliques de la mort

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 6, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **NDA : Et oui ce sera le dernier livre, je ne sais pas encore s'il sera de la même taille que les autres ou plus gros, en tous cas ce qui est sûr c'est que la fin va vous surprendre ! Bien avant de vous laisser j'ai juste petite information concernant le temps que prendrons les chapitres à avancer. Car oui les cours reprennent et rentrez en première littéraire ne sera pas de tout repos. Alors les chapitres se limiterons à un par semaine, je pense les sortir le samedi. Voilà voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Luna rentra dans la pièce accompagnée de Ron.

« Elle ne va pas bien je crois. » Les informa Weasley.

« Comme nous tous. » L'informa Hermione sévèrement.

« Harry j'ai eut une vision. » Déclara Luna.

« Je crois que c'était une sorte de prophétie... » Expliqua le rouquin. C'était la première fois, en trois mois, que la blonde parlait. Voir son père mourir devant elle l'avait traumatisée, ce qui assez normal.

« Luna qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Lui demanda Draco avec gravité.

« Je ne m'en souvient pas. » Dit elle en secouant la tête troublé.

« Tiens j'y ai noté. » Ron lui tendit un bout de papier. Harry le prit et le lu.

« Les deux plumes de phœnix se rencontrent en vain. Deux sœurs ne peuvent se tuer. Mais un autre moyen existe, car leurs maîtres ne peuvent vivre tout deux. Une magie ténébreuse et ancienne. Une magie qui en dépasse beaucoup d'autre. L'élu devra l'affronter. La paix reviendra une fois les Horcruxes détruits. »

« Les Horcruxes ? » Répéta Wladimir qui rentrait justement dans la pièce, Miorra à ses cotés.

« J'ai déjà entendu mon oncle prononcer ce mot. » Les informa-t-elle.

* * *

Après avoir visités de nombreuses bibliothèques en tous genres, Miorra et Wladimir étaient enfin parvenus à trouver quelque chose sur les Horcruxes. Ils avaient abandonnés les bibliothèques et avaient pensé à Barjow et Beurk, une sombre boutique se trouvant dans l'allée des embrumes. Un endroit réputé pour ses Antiquités liées à la magie noire.

L'homme qui les avaient accueillit était monsieur Barjow, un grand homme au dos vouté aux cheveux huileux. Le personnage collait bien avec l'ambiance sombre et menaçante. Les deux immortels durent payer le prix fort pour un vulgaire bouquin, qui à la base était sensé être un grimoire, mais où il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de page. Dont celles qui concernaient les Horcruxes et deux autres sur l'émasculation et les poisons les plus rapides.

Il était environs dix heure lorsqu'ils réapparurent à square grimaud. La quasi totalité de la bande dormait, à l'exception de Harry. L'ancien serpentard continuait ses recherches dans un des livres que Dobby avait rapporté du manoir des Malfoy.

« Harry on a trouvé quelque chose ! » S'exclama Miorra en se précipitant sur un des fauteuils. Elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Harry aperçu des traces de doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille, il soupçonna immédiatement Wladimir. Il s'inquiéta, car même si elle guérissait à une vitesse fulgurante, cela ne se faisait pas…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Lui demanda-t-il sévèrement, on aurait dis une mère en colère après que son petit garçon se soit battu avec un camarade.

« Hum il y a un truc que j'aurais pas du toucher chez Barjow et Beurk... » Répondit elle sérieusement, mais ses yeux riaient. Elle ne voulait pas énerver son ami qui avait l'air très irritable aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes allé là-bas ! Mais c'est un endroit malfamé et on aurait pu vous reconnaître ! »

« Tu aurais du voir sa tête surprise Potter, c'était assez comique en fait. » Osa plaisanter Wladimir. Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Harry on est des Mangemorts, donc logiquement cet endroit est fait pour nous… Et puis le vieux Barjow est quasiment aveugle et sénile alors je ne pense pas qu'il nous ai reconnu. C'est pas comme si tonton Voldy avait mit des avis de recherches pour nous. »

« Mouai » Répondit Harry pas convaincu. Il reprit :

« Et donc qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Miorra se leva prit le livre des mains de Wladimir, qui restait en rentrait, et retourna s'asseoir. Le garçon au cheveux de jais fit une drôle de tête en voyant le piteux état du bouquin.

« Alors... » Miorra fouillait dans les pages volantes.

« Ah ! Voilà… _Un Horcrux_ _e_ _e_ _st un objet issu d'un sort de_ _magie noire_ _extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel. La création d'un Horcruxe est un sujet tabou non seulement dans la communauté des sorciers,_ _Lorsque l'on en arrache une partie, l'âme devient très instable._ »

« Ouais d'où son coté psychopathe... » Commenta Draco en les rejoignant accompagné de Hermione, qui elle répondit :

« Et bien pas forcement, notre jeune immortelle ici présente, est tout aussi psychopathe. Mais je la trouve pourtant assez seine d'esprit. » Miorra rit, puis reprit.

« I _l est possible de reconstituer son âme, par le remords : ressentir profondément le mal que l'on a fait. La douleur alors éprouvée est telle qu'elle peut détruire._

 _Un Horcruxe doit être protégé par son créateur d'enchantements puissants. Il ne peut être détruit que par une substance tellement destructrice qu'il ne peut se réparer de lui-même, telle le_ _Feudeymon_ _ou encore le venin de_ _Basilic_ _qui n'a qu'un seul antidote extrêmement rare, les larmes de_ _Phénix_ _. Bien peu de substances existent et elles sont toutes très dangereuses à transporter. Briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet_. »

« Je prends la relève ! » Annonça Draco joyeusement, une bonne nuit de sommeil le mettait toujours de bonne humeur, vu leurs raretés.

« Alors après il y a tout un blabla sur le premier mec qui a fait se truc débile, pas si débile que ça et aussi de quoi est fait le machin. »

« Très claires tes explications Draco. »

« Je sais Hermione, je sais. »

« Bon ba il nous reste pus qu'à trouver combien il y en a, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont et un truc pour les détruire. »

« Et les détruire. » Compléta Harry.

XXX

L'après midi Miorra reçu enfin son corbeau que Ollivenders avait gardé le temps de lui répondre. Il la convoquait cette après midi. Elle y alla seule de préférence.

« Monsieur Ollivenders! »L'appela-t-elle en rentrant, n'ayant aucune réponse elle se pencha sur le comptoir pour le voir dans la réserve. Il lui fit une peur bleu lorsqu'il se leva de derrière le comptoir.

« Miss Hydden ! Vous êtes devenue une magnifique… femme. » La salua-t-il mystérieusement.

« Comment savez-vous… ? »

« C'est simple j'ai recréé ta baguette à l'identique et j'ai été très surprit de voir fondre la poussière de rubis qui la compose. Alors j'ai donc comprit que tu n'étais plus humaine. Tu es immortelle. Cependant j'ai constaté autre chose que l'on pourrait qualifier autant d'intéressant que d'inquiétant." Le vieux sorcier sortit une longue baguette noire d'un tissu violet. Il la posa à plat dans la main que Miorra lui tendait. La baguette fit quelque étincelle.

"Quand un sorcier devient immortel, il devient cracmol, c'est une sorte de juste retours des chose." Reprit-il.

"Alors ma baguette ne devrait pas rester en vie."

"Non elle ne devrait pas et comme tu l'as vue elle l'est toujours. C'est là que le coté inquiétant prend place. Il doit exister une prophétie à ton sujet, il faut que tu la recherche, en tout cas tu n'as pas besoin de baguette si je ne me trompe pas. Tu peux faire de la magie sans ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Alors tout est lié. » Dit le fabriquant de baguette d'un air mystérieux.

« Mais comment ça? »

« Il faut que trouve la prophétie. » Insista-t-il.

« Elles ont toutes été brisées cette été. »

« Il existe toujours des copies. » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Malgré les contestations de la jeune femme, il disparu derrière ses étagères poussiéreuses. Il ne lui avait même pas dit où la trouver cette copie !

Miorra fit donc demi tour, prête à partir. Lorsqu'elle aperçu une sorte de poster avec comme image un triangle avec un sorte de rond au centre, ce rond touchait les cotés et un trait qui le traversait verticalement au milieux. Le symbole rappela vaguement quelque chose à la brune, quelque chose qu'elle avait vu récemment… Humm… LE COLLIER DE LUNA ! En bas du poster était écrit une sorte de légende : _Les reliques de la morts._ Miorra haussa les épaules et sortit, elle poserait des questions à son amie en rentrant.

XXX

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Miorra en rentrant.

« Il est allé voir Dumbledore. » Lui répondit Luna sans lever les yeux de son dessin. Un corbeau était entrain de déguster un joyeux cadavres. De plus en plus joyeux étaient les pensées de la jeune fille apparemment…

« Tout seul ! »

« Non il y a Draco et Hermione avec lui. » Miorra ne comprenait pas la raison, mais n'insista pas. La petite blonde n'était pas en état d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Elle prit la main de Wladimir et ils montèrent à l'étage. Car oui maintenant qu'elle avait dix-huit ans et qu'elle était immortelle, elle pouvait expérimenter certaine nouvelles petites choses...

XXX

Les journaux étaient de plus en plus sombre et les journalistes ne prenaient même plus la peine de cacher leur peur. Les aurores sont en vadrouille pour trouver les mangemorts, mais ils arrivent évidemment trop tard à chaque massacre. Qui en passant état de plus en plus fréquent. Luna essayait de le cacher, mais elle était très anxieuse concernant ce qui les attendaient dehors.

XXX

« Tu fais quoi ? «

« A ton avis Ron » Répondit elle toujours sans lâcher sa feuille du regard.

« Oui tu dessines, question débile... » Ses pieds devenir soudain très intéressent… Il se décida à s'assoir en face d'elle. Il la fixa, elle leva enfin les yeux après quelques minutes, très longue pour Weasley.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me parle normalement ? » Elle soupira, puis répondit.

« Ne te fatigue pas Ron, je vais bien. »

« Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Insista-t-il, pas du-tout convaincu par sa réponse, son regard la trahissait. Ses beaux yeux couleur lavande. Un éclair de malice traversa ces même yeux. Elle se leva et lui prit la main. Luna le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle déboutonna une veste en laine. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, très sérieuse. D'un geste de baguette elle la déposa sur une chaise. D'un autre geste elle alluma la radio qui diffusait une chanson connue pour être calme au début et mais qui devient explosive ensuite. La jeune fille sourit lorsqu'elle la reconnue.

Elle s'avança lentement. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il était comme paralysé, alors il regardait. Il n'avait jamais vu Luna dans un tel état et il ne l'a comprenait encore moins que d'habitude. Arrivé à la hauteur du garçon, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et observa le rouquin avec intrigue, elle pencha la tête sur le coté comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle regarda ses mains puis elle même. Il paru saisir et plaça maladroitement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna.

La jeune fille était certes très calme et réservée surtout ces derniers temps. Mais elle cachait juste son jeux. Elle avança son visage du sien puis descendit jusqu'à son cous où elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemises. Luna déposa un délicat baiser sur sa jugulaire, elle en déposa un autre sur sa machoir, puis sa bouche rencontra celle du garçon.

Ils furent interrompu par un hiboux apparaissant de nul art qui d'ailleurs se prit un mur.

« Heroll! » Ron paru attristé lorsqu'il lu la lettre. Luna s'approcha et la lu par dessus son épaule. C'était un faire-par de mariage, celui de Bill Weasley, sont frère et Fleure Delacour, l'ex-championne du tournois des trois sorciers. L'ancienne serdaigle se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer.

Un second hiboux arriva, ou plutot une chouette.

« Hedwige ! » La reconnu Luna. Elle tenait un article de journal. Un article rédigé par Rita Skeeter, il concernait une sois-disant biographie compromettante sur Dumbledore, cela pourrait peut-être être intéressant. Hermione voudrait surement y jeter un œil.

« Merci ma belle. » Luna la caressa et la chouette disparu dans le couloir.

XXX

« Aille tu m'as marché sur le pied ! »

« Oui ba toi tu me mets tes cheveux dans la figure ! »

« Chut ! » Ordonna Harry à ses amis. Ils étaient actuellement serré à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient moins d'une heure le temps avant que le ministère ne les repèrent.

Ils avaient d'abord transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard où ils avaient prit le passage secret à coté de la cabane hurlante.

Par chance Dumbledore sortait de son bureau, pas besoin de galérer avec le mot de passe. Voyant que le passage se refermait Hermione poussa Harry sur Dumbledore, le passage se rouvrit et Draco enleva la cape où lui était resté sagement.

« T'es malade ! » Lui cria Draco, elle haussa les épaules.

« Par Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur ! Venez vite les enfants. » Il les conduisit au cœur du bureau.

« Professeur Dumbledore ont est là parce... » Commença Hermione.

« Vous êtes là pour les Horcruxes. » Le vieux fou coupa la parole à Hermione qui vira au rouge, mais ce reprit.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda Harry méfiant.

« Votre elfe de compagnie. »

« Dobby ?! » s'étonna Draco.

« En personne. Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, alors faisons bref. J'ai fais des recherches moi aussi, un ancien professeur aurait aidé le seigneur des ténèbres dans a jeunesse. »

« C'est honteux ! » Répliqua l'ancienne gryffondor. Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il se trouve que le journal de Tom Jédusor, celui que tu as détruit Draco, était... »

« Était un Horcruxe ! Sa concorde je l'ai tué avec un crochet de basilic, le livre disait que ça marchait. »S'exclama Malfoy.

« Il y a aussi la bague de Gaunt. »

« La quoi ? » Le vieux sorcier enleva une bague de son doigt. Elle était en noir avec une grosse pierre noire au centre. Il prit l'épée et la détruit devant lui.

XXX

Miorra se mit à hurler. Elle sortit du lit remit ses sous-vêtements et se rassit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'affola le vampire.

« J'ai ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. »

« C'est fini ? »

« Étrangement oui, mais je me sens moins en forme... »

« En même temps, après ce qu'on vient de faire. » Ils s'observèrent avec un regard lourd de sens et rirent. »

XXX

« Ce n'est pas tout je possède une dernière information. Voldemort à séparé son âme en huit parties. L'une d'elle est lui-même, tenez !» Il donna l'épée à Hermione.

« On doit partir Harry. » L'informa cette dernière en entendant frapper à la porte.

« Attendez pourquoi vous nous aider ? »

« Prenez ma poudre de cheminette, et surtout intéressez-vous aux Reliques de la mort ! »

XXX

Harry transplana direct à Privet Drive. Le ministère ne s'attendrait pas à le revoir dans son ancienne maison, qu'il était sensé détester. Mais sous sa cape d'invisibilité il ne craignait déjà pas d'être reconnu et puis les radars du ministère de la magie était très limité dans le monde moldu.

Harry retourna vers le muret où il avait passé tellement d'heure à rêver. S'il venait là maintenant c'était par pure mélancolie et pour faire des adieux. Il s'engageait dans une course contre la montre risquée. Il n'en ressortirait probablement pas vivant. Il espérait revoir Woo et fut donc surprit de voir Dudley déjà beaucoup plus grand et moins gros, mais surtout tenant une laisse !

Le sorcier ne pu s'empecher de retirer sa cape. Dudley fut vachement surprit et en lâcha la laisse. Mais le chien qui venu faire la fête à Harry n'était pas Woo, mais un gros Berger Allemand.

« ary? » »

« Bonsoir Dudley... »

« Je te présente Lassy. » Fit il en montrant le gros chien.

« Tu promènes des chiens maintenant ? » Répondit Harry sèchement. Depuis quand son cousin lui faisait la causette.

« J'ai changé tu sais. »

« Je vois ça. » Répondit froidement l'élu en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Ou est Woo ? » Le fils Dudley paru gêné et se tritura les mains en répondant.

« Elle c'est laisser mourir de faim lorsqu'elle à comprit que tu ne reviendrais pas... »

« Oh... » Harry en prit un sacré coup, il l'avait abandonné et elle était morte pour lui…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ils s'en sont bien sortit. »

« Pas très étonnant. » Rit Harry amèrement. Dudley rit aussi. Puis devenu sérieux.

« Harry je suis désolé. » Le survivant aperçu un détraqueur au loin, il avait oublié qu'il était sensé aller à Askaban pour le meurtre d'Ombrage. Dumbledore l'avait balancé comme prévu.

« Je te crois. » Harry transplana sous les yeux ébahies de son cousin.

XXX

« C'est un conte Miorra. » Lui expliqua Hermione. Juste avant Luna lui avait apprit que son collier lui avait te donné par son père un peu avant sa mort et elle ne semblait pas connaître la signification du signe. C'est Hermione qui les éclaira en leur sortant un livre d'un original petit sac à perle, qui traînait pas loin sur une table.

« Je vous le lis ? »

« OK » Acquiescèrent les deux sorcières synchroniquement.

« Je vais résumer un peu pour que se soit moins long. _L_ _e conte raconte l'histoire de_ _trois frères_ _qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée,_ _la Mort_ _elle-même. La Mort était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux étaient tous morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun._

 _Le_ _plus vieux_ _des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche d'un sureau et lui tailla la_ _Baguette de Sureau._ _Le_ _second frère_ _, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la_ _Pierre de Résurrection_ _. Le_ _plus jeune_ _, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contre-cœur sa_ _Cape d'invisibilité_ _. Après, elle s'écarta, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin._

 _Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui vola la baguette de l'ancien et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

 _Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, pour le bonheur de retrouver sa belle, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre son amour avec. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère._

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères. »_

« T'appelles ça un résumer ! » S'exclama Miorra, heureusement que la sorcière lisait bien avec les bonnes intonations, sinon l'immortelle dormirait déjà.

Un claquement retentit et Harry apparu dans la pièce.

« Préparez-vous, on par à la chasse au Horcruxes. » Miorra leur parlerait de la prophétie un autre jour…

* * *

 **NDA :** **Donc voilà j'ai recorrigé ce chapitre, désolé pour ceux qui ont lu l'autre version. Qui été pour être franche affreuse, et pas corrigé. Oups... Je me suis fait rire moi-même^^ Du-coup la suite arrivera lundi, encore désolé ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Gringotts_


	40. Gringotts

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 6, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Gringotts**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères. »_

« T'appelles ça un résumer ! » S'exclama Miorra, heureusement que la sorcière lisait bien avec les bonnes intonations, sinon l'immortelle dormirait déjà.

Un claquement retentit et Harry apparu dans la pièce.

« Préparez-vous, on par à la chasse au Horcruxes. » Miorra leur parlerait de la prophétie un autre jour…

* * *

Sans perdre de temps les membres principaux de l'A.A.D.V transplanèrent. Harry choisit de les emmener dans un petit quartier du monde moldue. Un quartier d'une grande ville dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Il s'y était rendu une fois dans son enfance pour admirer son cousin à son gala de hip-hop. Pour le garçon cela avait été un vrai film d'horreur de voir son cousin se remuer autant, cet endroit l'avait donc marqué.

Les cinq sorcier et les deux immortels rentrèrent dans un petit café.

« Harry pourquoi on est pas venu dans le monde moldue plutôt si on y est en sécurité ? » L'interrogea Luna.

« Parce que on ne sera pas en sécurité bien longtemps, les radar du ministères sont moins puissant ici, mais sont tout de même présent. » Lui répondit il. Hermione compléta :

« Même si on aurait transplaner dans différent endroits par jour ils auraient pu nous tracer. »

« Alors pourquoi maintenant Harry ? » Persista l'ancienne serdaigle.

« Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » Les interrompit une serveuse. Elle était assez grande et avait une queue de cheval. Elle portait un ensemble bleu avec écrit sur le dos « Sarah's cofee » en lettre jaune.

« Eu... sept chocolats-chauds. » Répondit Hermione rapidement. Cette dernière ne pu s'empecher de dévisager la moldue, elle avait un vrai pot de peinture sur la figure. Hermione trouvait cela vulgaire et moche.

« Ça sera prêt dans un petit quart d'heure. » Dit la serveuse d'une voix gênée sous le regard persistant d' Hermione.

Harry pu enfin répondre à la petite blonde qui s'endormait presque. Il remarqua qu'elle se trouvait assez proche de Ron, assez pour dépasser une distance amical. Le survivant ne fit aucune allusion, ils faisaient bien se qu'ils voulaient.

« Il fallait qu'on passe à l'action et qu'on prenne l'air. » Miorra et Wladimir prirent la décision de monter la garde à la porte au cas où. Draco se réveilla soudainement. Il sortit en sursaut la tête de ses bras.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« En dormant ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Oui ! Enfin non, je ne dormais pas je réfléchissais. »

« Pourtant je jurerais t'avoir entendu ronflé. » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Hermione laisse-le parler s'il te plaît. » La reprit Harry. Draco se racla la gorge.

« Voldy n'a pas fait disparaître ses Horcruxes, c'est pas possible. Je pense qu'il les a confié à des personnes de confiance. »

« Ça se tien. »

« Comme Bellatrix. » Intervenue Miorra.

« J'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas que les cinq autres se trouvent là-bas. »

« On peut u moins être sur qu'un d'entre eux se trouve Gringotts. » Déclara Luna, comme personne ne semblait comprendre elle leur expliqua que c'était logiquement le seul endroit où Bellatrix aurait assez confiance pour laisser un objet d'une telle valeur.

La serveuse leur apporta leur chocolats, ils le burent en vitesse et transplanèrent dans un hôtel. N'ayant pas d'argent moldu ils furent obligés d'ensorceler les hôteliers. Les quatre garçons partageaient la même chambre et de-même pour les trois filles.

XXX

Hermione s'éclipsa en douce et se promena dans les nombreux couloir. Ils n'avaient pas choisi un petit hôtel.

Elle tourna dans le prochain quand elle eut la surprise de rentrer dans Draco.

« Tu te ballade toi aussi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il ne lui répondit as et la plaqua contre le mur. Ils s'embrassèrent assez énergiquement. En vérité cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'ils faisaient ce genres de choses… Ils se rejoignaient de temps en temps et profitaient l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant sortir ensemble. En fait c'était tout comme, sauf qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Ils avaient peur de perdre leur amitié, mais au point où ils en étaient ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Alors ils évitaient simplement d'y penser.

XXX

Draco était sortit depuis un petit moment et Ron était sous la douche Harry trouvait que c'était e moment parfait pour parler au vampire.

« Écoute Wladimir, je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas. Mais comme on fait partit de la même armée on doit faire des efforts. » Le vampire émit un rire amer.

« Je te comprends vraiment pas, comment tu as pu la laisser filer ? » Harry se sentit mal et honnêtement il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le vampire insista.

« T'es qu'un abruti, elle elle tenait vraiment à toi. » Dit il penné comme si c'était la jeune-femme ne personne qui lui reprochait tout ça. Puis un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

« En plus elle est très douée pour les acrobaties et très souple aussi. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et projeta le vampire contre la porte. Wladimir se releva et trouva le moyen de prendre Harry par le cous. Cependant ce dernier se dégagea en prenant assez d'élan pour lui mettre un hi-kick en pleine face.

« T'es toujours aussi coriace dis-donc. »

« Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je te déteste. Je n'ai pas oublié le fait que tu as essayé de me tuer. Seulement je réfléchit et j'ai besoin de toi comme toi tu as besoin de nous. » Cette fois ce fut un éclair de malice qui traversa les yeux du jeune-homme. Harry n'en fut pas plus rassuré…

« OK » Ils se serrèrent la main au moment où Miorra rentra dans la chambre.

« Je t'attends dehors. » Lui indiqua Wladimir. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Asurdiato. » Dit elle. Une sorte de fumée se répandit autour deux, formant un genre de cocons.

« Tes pouvoirs sont plus puissant à ce que je vois. » Remarqua le beau brun.

« Oui, bref. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Se méfia le garçon.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire et sa pourrait bien nous aider. Seulement je dois y aller seule. »

« Et tu me demandes donc de jouer les baby-sitter avec ton gentil vampire. » En déduit il avec lacement.

« Ouais… » Elle regarda le sol. Harry ne pu s'empecher d'accepter, il culpabilisait un peu avec ce que Wlad lui avait dit.

« OK. »

« Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Ron sortit au même moment de la salle de bain.

« Merde où est ta serviette Weasley ! » Miorra se cacha les yeux, le rouquin était nu.

« Eu… Ba en faite, Eu… »

« Je vous laisse, à bientôt Harry. » Miorra transplana aussi simplement que ça. Harry était dans de beaux draps, comment il allait faire pour que l'autre crétin de vampire ne pète pas un câble et n'ai pas envie de trucider tout le monde.

XXX

C'était la première fois que Miorra voyait la maison de Hermione. Elle se trouvait au bout de la rue dans laquelle elle venait d'apparaître. Elle lui ressemblait, toute mignonne et raffinée. Mais ce n'était pas cette maison qui l'importait. La brune se dirigea vers sa gauche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps parce-que Tonks se trouvait à l'extérieur.

« MIORRA ! » S'exclama-t-elle vraiment surprise.

« Rentre vite ! Les détraqueurs sont dans le coin ! » La poufsouffle la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve les copies des prophéties. » Les cheveux de la jeune-femme devinrent violets.

« Dans un endroit dangereux. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? »

« J'aimerais te le dire mais je crois pas avoir assez de temps... » Tonks lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle l'accepta et la bu d'une traite.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils se baladent à travers Londres. Pour l'instant. »

« C'est une mission en solitaire alors ? »

« Oui... »

« Je sais où se trouve ce que tu cherche. Seulement je sais que quelque chose de très dangereux y règne. Personne n'ai jamais revenue vivant de cet endroit. A par quelques très vieilles exceptions. »

« Beaucoup de personne connaissent cet endroit ? »

« Même le monde moldu le connais, mais sous une autre réputation. C'est l'Atlantide. »

« Je ne connais pas, qu'est-ce que cela signifie dans le monde des sorciers ? »

« Que toutes réponses cherchées, ne peut se trouvées que dans ce monde perdu. »

« Et donc vu le nom j'imagine qu'il se trouve en plein milieu de l'atlantique ? »

« Dans le monde des moldu oui, et mais tu n'as pas tord. Sauf que nous possédons de moyens bien plus simple de nous y rendre. » Elle se leva précipitamment et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Tu dois y aller ils sont là. Rejoins moi demain midi, chez Fleury et Bott. »Miorra s'exécuta.

XXX

« Donc on est au point là ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui Hermione bois-le ! »

« Mais comment vous avez obtenu ses cheveux ? »

« Wladimir lui en avait volé deux ou trois lorsqu'il était chez Voldy, au cas où si un jour il en aurait eu besoin de la tracer grâce au flaire ou autre. » Lui répéta Draco pour une énième fois.

« C'est bizarre et comment avez-vous eut le polynectar? »

« Ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit ! Rogue nous l'a donné l'autre soir à Square Grimaud. »

« OK... » D'un geste pas du-tout rassuré Hermione avala la potion. En moins de deux elle se retrouva en parfaite jumelle de l'horrible mangemorte.

« Comment je suis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« On peut pas faire plus ressemblant. » Dit Draco, avec un rire idiot.

« Tu est hideuse. » Lui dit franchement Wladimir, traduisant ce que Draco avait voulu dire à travers une tournure plus gentille.

Weasley et Potter exécutèrent la même chose. Tout deux avaient prit des cheveux de simple moldu, mais qui passait très bien dans le rôle de psychopathes.

Luna et Draco mirent la cape et tous furent fin prêt pour transplaner devant la gigantesque étendue du grand bâtiment qu'est la banque de Gringotts. Harry se rappellerait toujours combien il avait été impressionné la première fois.

L'entrée fut très stressante. Hermione peinait à marcher avec ses talons et Luna et Draco peinaient eut aussi pour ne pas faire de bruit, ce qui était dure avec le carrelage. Tout les gobelins les regardèrent de travers. Ils se doutaient de l'imposture, ils avaient du être prévenu, pensa Harry. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Je souhaiterais accéder à mon coffre. » Le gobelin ne leva pas les yeux.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Regardez par vous même abruti ! » Wladimir trouva assez intéressant le jeu d'actrice de la gryffondor.

« Oh Miss Lestrange. Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Oui, oui. Allez. » Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Harry pensa au même moment le détail qui lui avait échappé.

« Puis-je voir votre baguette ? » Dans le monde des sorciers la baguette était équivalente à la carte d'identité et pour le coup se détail leur manquait.

« Hum… Je l'ai perdu dernièrement. » Il la toisa. Draco aperçu un des gobelins glisser sa main vers une sorte d'interrupteur.

« Pétrificus totalus ! » S'exclamèrent les sorciers cachés sous la cape. Tout les gobelins s'immobilisèrent.

« Il faut faire vite . » Dit Harry. Il désensorcela un gobelin et le força à les guider jusqu'au coffre. Ils eurent l'agacement de constater que la mangemorte était pleine aux as.

« Et dire que mon père dentiste en touche même pas un quart. »

« Un danquoi ? » Demanda Wladimir.

« Rien laisse tomber. »

« Je viens de penser Harry, comment on fait pour savoir quel est l'horcruxe alors qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Bonne question Ron. »

Ils observèrent un moment le coffre, il y avaient diverses objets. Mais rien qui ne les interpellaient.

« Oh ! Regardez ça ! » Une réplique de l'épée de Godric gryffondor se trouvait sur un buffet. Ron sortit l'original et la compara.

« Étrange... » Commenta Luna. Draco voulu la prendre mais elle se décupla. Entraînant la même action à chaque contacte avec un autre objet.

« C'est le sortilège de geminaux. » Expliqua Luna. Harry commença à perdre espoir, mais à ce moment là il aperçu tout en haut d'une pile de réplique. Une sorte de coupe, qui ressemblait au Graal. Il reconnu l'horcruxe car il était le seul à ne pas se dupliquer. Chose logique car il était en partit vivant comme il possède une partie de Voldemort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il possède une âme et qu'il n'est plus considéré comme un objet.

Avec beaucoup de mal Harry parvint a attraper l'objet, il du même se rallonger le bras en utilisant ses katana. L'accès à la sortie était infranchissable et la pièce allait bientôt les étouffer. Seul Wladimir se trouvait en dehors, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y était même pas rentré depuis le début.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aide-nous ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Alors dis moi où est Miorra ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en sais rien ! »

« Je ne te crois pas, tu ne l'aurais jamais laisser partir toute seule. »

« Je te signal qu'elle est immortelle et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de baguette, donc elle n'a besoin de personne. »

« OK bon ba bonne journée les gars. » Sur ceux le vampire disparu dans les galeries. Des aurores commençaient à arriver.

« Répulto ! » Cria Draco. Son sort n'avait pas été d'une grande puissance, mais il avait suffit a les dégager tout les cinq.

« On fait comment ? Ils nous encercles ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Moi je crois que c'est ça qui est inquiétant. » Dit Luna. Tous se retournèrent et comprirent. Devant eux se trouvait un immense dragon. Il était blanc, ses yeux rouge. Il avait l'air triste et maltraité. Il était enchaîné. Le groupe se réfugia en vitesse derrière une colonne de pierre, mais la chaleur des flammes du dragon les atteignirent quand même.

Sur une même idée la petite troupe grimpa sur la bête et la libéra. Le décollage fut impressionnant. La panique des gobelins était épique et la tête étonnée de ceux à l'étage le fut encore plus lorsqu'il virent leur dragon traverser le sol pour s'enfuir par le plafond.

Une fois sur le toi, le dragon se posa et inspira un grand coup. Il battit des ailes plusieurs fois. Laissant la fraîcheur de l'automne l'envahir. Il était libre et cela lui plaisait. Hermione avait pitié pour cette bête qui avait du rester des années enfermées ici.

XXX

Comme prévu vers midi Miorra se trouvait chez Fleury et Bott. Elle portait sa cape et avait mit sa capuche. Étant une ancienne habituée de la boutique elle risquait fort d'y être reconnu. En plus de cela Tonks arriva avec un quart d'heure en retard.

« Désolé les aurores ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Il ton aperçu hier et merlin seul c'est comment j'ai réussit à m'éclipser. » Elle reprit son souffle.

« Bien suis moi. On a pas beaucoup de temps. » Elle l'emmena vers l'étagèrent des romans moldu et prit un livre intitulé Atlantide. Miorra se demandait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Peut-être qu'une carte y était cachée, ou une formule magique.

« Tonks, comment tu sais tous ça ? »

« Hum disons que je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple à suivre en terme de confidentialité » Miorra l'interrogea du regard.

« Et bien c'est vieux bougres du ministère, passe leur temps à oublier de fermer leur tiroirs et je dois m'en charger et dans ces moments là, la curiosité prend le dessus. » Les jeunes-femmes rirent.

« Bien regarde la couverture du livre. »

« Ouais y'a une grosse flaque d'eau qui reflète un village sous-marrin. »

« Lis ce qu'il y a écrit en dessous. »

« Mais ça marche avec tout le monde ? »

« Seulement avec les personnes digne d'empreinter se passage. Je ne sais pas quels sont les critères, mais je pense que tu les remplit. »

« Ok alors. » Miorra se racla la gorge avant de lire à voix haute.

« Se aftó to méros pou thélo na páo , na anakalýpsei to peproméno mou . Gia káthe apántisi anazítise eínai se aftón ton tópo chásei kai aprósmeni ... » Une lumière bleu rayonna et enveloppa l'immortelle, le bouquin s'éleva et la jeune-femme disparu.

* * *

 **NDA : Salut, salut ! Prochain chapitre samedi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ou a me poser des questions. Je me ferrais un plaisir de vous répondre, ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Atlantide et Kreattur..._


	41. Atlantide et Kreattur

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 6, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Atlantide et Kreattur...**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« OK alors. » Miorra se racla la gorge avant de lire à voix haute.

« Se aftó to méros pou thélo na páo , na anakalýpsei to peproméno mou . Gia káthe apántisi anazítise eínai se aftón ton tópo chásei kai aprósmeni ... » Une lumière bleu rayonna et enveloppa l'immortelle, le bouquin s'éleva et la jeune-femme disparue.

* * *

L'épée bien en main, prenant un puissant élan, Harry planta la coupe. Un hurlement rauque s'en échappa et elle s'ouvrie en deux. Harry ramassa un morceau et remarqua deux petits mots gravés en italique dans l'or pur. « _Edgard Poufsouffle_ ». Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hermione ! » Cria-t-il.

« Hermione ! » Insista-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sortant de la tente qu'elle et Ron venaient d'installés.

« Est-ce qu'il existe un objet représentatif de la maison gryffondor ? »

« Hum pas que je sache. »

« Ça pourrait être l'épée. » Intervenue Ron qui saisissait où voulait en venir le survivant.

« Évidemment ! » Répondit Harry surexcité de l'avancement de son hypothèse.

Luna apparue, suivit de Draco, dans la clairière où ils étaient installés.

« Luna ! »

« Calme toi Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Est-ce qu'il existe un objet représentatif de Serdaigle ? »

« Bien sûr, le diadème perdue de Rowena Serdaigle. » Harry fit tête une défaitiste lorsque le mot perdue fut prononcé par sa chère amie.

« Pour serpentard je pense que c'est le journal de Tom Jédusor, comme on la détruit dans la chambre des secrets. » Dit Hermione songeuse.

« Je suis d'accord. » Lui répondit Harry.

Après une bonne après-midi de réflexion ils arrivèrent à établir une stratégie. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent du temps et pour ça ils ne pouvaient pas tous partir à la recherche du diadème. Ron c'était proposé pour retourner à Poudlard mener son enquête et en même temps reprendre l'armée en main, ce qui était une bonne idée étant donnée qu'il était le seul à ne pas être recherché. En attendant les quatre autres continueraient leurs recherches à propos des quatre Horcruxes.

XXX

Une fois rentrée dans le livre Miorra se sentie toute mouillée, ce qui fut vraiment le cas en fait. Elle était entrain de nager. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il faisait noir. Mais vu les textures que Miorra heurtait de temps en temps, elle devait se trouver dans une sorte de grotte marine. Elle espérait bientôt en trouver le fond, l'atmosphère était stressante et la jeune-femme n'avait jamais été très rassurée au contact de l'eau. Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes au moins qu'elle nageait. Elle c'était jeté un sort pour pouvoir respirer, sinon elle serait morte noyée depuis un bon moment déjà… Elle avait également tenté un lumos, mais il semblerait que ce sort ne soit pas compatible avec l'eau, raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait rien du-tout.

Quelques mètres plus loin elle aperçue une sorte d'éclaircie vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle l'éteignit elle eut le soulagement de sortir de l'eau. Elle rampa jusqu'au rebord. Elle se releva difficilement, essora ses cheveux, qui retombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Miorra pu enfin effectuer son sortilège de lumos et la boule de lumière sortie difficilement de sa main gauche, toutefois trois fois plus grosse que d'habitude, ses pouvoirs s'amélioraient franchement.

Elle regarda devant elle, elle y vit le trou d'eau d'où elle venait et un cul de sac derrière. Des stalagmites et stalactites couvraient les parois de la sorte de grotte. Miorra se retourna et hurla de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua une étrange créature sur un rocher. Derrière elle se trouvait un tunnel sombre.

La créature était en partie humaine. Elle possédait de jolie forme et était d'ailleurs entièrement nue. Sa peau était recouverte d'écailles et de vases. Ses cheveux semblaient fait en algue. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et elle ne possédait pas de nez, mais deux fentes. Miorra ne pu s'empecher de faire la comparaison avec son oncle. Sauf qu'elle était carrément divine et lui diable. Ses yeux étaient bleus océans, mais ne possédaient pas de pupille. Elle la fixait sans bouger, comme une statue. Puis soudain elle leva son bras et d'un geste de la main lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu as passé la première épreuve avec succès, tu n'es donc pas humaine, Miorra Hydden.» Dit la créature avec une voix comme rouillées. Sa voix était semblable à une sirène, à un son insupportable qu'on aimerait à tout prix faire taire. Cependant ayant besoin de réponses, Miorra prit sur elle.

« Comment savez-vous mon nom ? »

« Ce sont les eaux qui me l'ont dit. »

« Les eaux ? » Répéta Miorra qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

« Oui je suis une Hydriades hybrides Antriades Naiades. »

« Eu définition s'il vous plaît ? » La créature la fusilla du regard. Cela intimida presque l'immortelle.

« Je suis une nymphe des eaux et plus particulièrement des sources, des eaux vives et des grottes. »

« OK... On est à Atlantide ? »

« Pas encore, pour cela il va te falloir passer 5 épreuves. Chaque épreuves te permet d'accéder à la suivante jusqu'à ce que tu accèdes à la salle seconde salle des prophéties. Car tu es là pour ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe si j'échoue ? »

« Tu meures évidemment. » Répondit elle riant. Elle dégagea le passage et Miorra continua sa route, sa boule de lumière lui montrant le chemin.

XXX

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Je prends beaucoup de risque en t'envoyant cette lettre par le biais d'Edwige, mais c'est la seule à savoir te retrouver. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Il ce peut que je sache où se trouve un des horcruxes. Mon frère, Regulus Black était au service de Voldemort. Ils étaient très proche avant que mon frère fasse l'abruti et que Bellatrix ne le tue. Il faudra que je t'explique ça un jour, c'est assez drôle. Enfin bref Voldemort aurait pu avoir assez confiance en lui pour lui confier un Horcruxe. Je me souviens d'un soir où il est rentré avec un drôle de médaillon, il ne le lâchait jamais. Sauf bizarrement le jour de sa mort. Il est fort probable que s'en soit un. Et si tu veux savoir où le trouver c'est simple. C'est Kreaturr qui a récupéré toutes les affaires de son maître. Il a dut les cacher à square Grimaud. J'aurais du y penser avant. Prends soin de toi._

 _S.B. »_

« Oh punaise ! » S'écria Harry en se relevant précipitamment. Il fit même peur à Edwige qui s'écarta à quelques mètres. C'était vraiment la journée des découvertes, t'en mieux après tout le temps où ils avaient pataugé, il fallait bien un peu d'action.

Le temps de remballer la tente et les armes, et Harry, Draco, Luna et Hermione furent à Square Grimaud.

XXX

Ron eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas être accueillit par Dumbledore, mais par Rogue. Il l'avait tout de suite conduit à son nouveau bureau. Le changement de décoration était flagrant.

« Que faite-vous ici Weasley, où sont les autres ne me dite pas qu'ils sont ici eux aussi ? »

« Non il ne sont pas là. Pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes à la tête de Poudlard ? » Rogue paru gêné et mélancolique.

« Le professeur Dumbledore... »Commença-t-il.

« Albus est mort. » Répondit McGonagall en fermant la porte.

« Vous devriez prendre plus de précaution Severus, les Carrow rodent dans le coin. »

« Le Carrow ? Pourquoi des mangemorts sont à Poudlard ? » S'étonna Ron. Minerva soupira.

« Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, le ministère ferme les yeux sur tout. Trop de dégât ont été causés et ils sont terrifiés. »

« De plus il y a plusieurs taupes tel que Malfoy. » Compléta Rogue. Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment, une question le torturait.

« Comment est-il mort ? » Demanda-t-il froidement. Les professeurs se concertaient du regard. Sans doute pour savoir s'ils allaient oui ou non lui dire la vérité.

« C'est Ella qui l'a tué. »

« Ella ? »

« Oui… L'armée que vous avez créée c'est totalement dissous et certain sont même passé de l'autre coté. Ce n'est pas une mangemorte, mais cela ne va pas tardé à notre avis. Les Carrow on monté la tête à beaucoup d'élève. » Expliqua l'ancien professeur de potin.

« Ce n'est même plus Poudlard. » Rajouta la professeur de Métamorphose. Ron se sentit vraiment mal, savoir que tout ses souvenirs d'enfances n'étaient plus d'actualité et que là où il avait grandit avait changé le paniquait complètement. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de savoir qui étaient encore fiable et fidèle à l'A.A.D.V…

XXX

« Kreaturr ! Kreaturr ! Où tu te cache imbécile ! » Harry n'en finissait pas de hurler aujourd'hui.

L'elfe prit son temps pour arriver, il affichait un air de méprit qui fut vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude quand il vu le visage de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?! » Lui dit il en le prenant par le col du tee-shirt et le portant sur la table.

« Je ne vois pas de-quoi vous parlez Monsieur Potter ? » Hermione s'avança et prit la parole.

« Il te parle de l'horcruxes que possédait ton maître. »

« Sale sang de bourbe ! »

« Pourquoi tu l'insultes ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus mes maîtres vous avez abandonné la maison. Je n'ai plus besoin de mentir. Bande de sang mêlé. »Draco s'avança mais Harry le devança.

« Endoloris ! » Cria Harry pointant sa baguette sur l'elfe.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Hermione. Elle avait tout de même de la peine pour la petite créature. Draco la retenue par le bras.

« Tu vas empirer les choses, laisse-le faire. » Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle se défit de son emprise et essayait de retenir Harry, mais il la poussa. Elle en tomba par terre.

« Hé ! Mec t'es fou ou quoi là ! » S'énerva Draco. Harry l'ignora et continua à harceler kreaturr de question, celui-ci restait muait comme une tombe en dehors des insultes qu'il ne cessait de proliférer. Hermione s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, elle espérait que ses idées noires ne lui reprenaient pas. Il avait réussit à ne débarrasser en deuxième année, pourvu que ça reste…

La cuisine de square grimaud n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante, entre Harry qui hurlait, kreaturr qui riait, Hermione qui pleurait, Draco qui grognait dans son coin. Luna qui depuis le début était rester raide comme un piquet, se mit à hurler. Un crier tellement strident qui fit taire tout le monde. Elle vacilla, Draco la rattrapa et elle perdit conscience.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Hermione était resté à lui éponger le front, elle était brûlante. L'ancienne gryffondor pleurait, elle avait peur. Harry avait tué Kreaturr… Draco avait ensuite réussit à le calmer et c'était rendu compte que Harry ne se rappelait pas des trois dernières heures. Ce qui les inquiéta grandement.

Luna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle déballa d'une traite qu'elle avait eu une vision. Elle avait vue le médaillon dans le bureau de Fol Œil, au ministère. Les quatre amis surent alors qu'elle était leur prochain destination.

XXX

Wladimir flânait un peu partout. Il n'avait aucune trace de son aimée. En plus de ça Miorra étant immortelle elle n'avait plus ni la trace, ni d'odeur. Personne ne l'avait aperçue, sa petite amie possédait presque des talents de ninja et il en était bien embêter. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa vie comme elle est immortelle, mais plutôt de ne jamais la retrouver. Après-tout il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie. Elle en avait parlé à Harry, pas à lui. Alors peut-être que c'était lui qu'elle voulait fuir… En tous cas si c'était ça il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache.

XXX

Le tunnel état assez spécial. Des sortes de bêtes rampaient et semblaient la regarder de travers. Miorra en venait à se demander s'il était possible de se faire dévorer par ces choses là… Elle fut obligée de passer à quatre pattes pendant quelques mètres et elle commençait à se demander si elle pourrait sortir d'ici un jour. Le chemin était tout de même assez long, elle était immortelle certes, mais pas vampire, elle ressentait toutes les fatigues mentales et musculaires.

Au bout d'un moment elle du même faire plusieurs pauses. _Miorra._ La jeune-femme se releva et tenta de savoir d'où venait se chuchotement. _Miorra,_ _Miorra…_ La jeune femme se mit à courir, la voix venait d'au fond du tunnel. _Miorra,_ _ma chérie._ Miorra stoppa sa course bouleversée.

« Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. _Approche ma douce petite fille..._ Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans une autre grotte. Une femme aux cheveux très courts, bruns, et aux yeux d'un bleu vif se tenait assit sur un rocher les jambes croisées. Elle possédait les mêmes petites fossettes sur les joues, les mêmes sourcilles étaient que sa fille. Miorra pleurait à chaudes larmes, tout comme la femme qui ne cessait de prononcer son nom.

Miorra eut l'impression d'avoir quatre ans. Toute son enfance elle c'était demandée pourquoi elle elle n'avait pas de mère, pourquoi elle était si seule. La voir là, devant elle, avait toujours été son rêve le plus chère. _Viens._ Elle écouta et commença à s'approcher lentement. Elle marchait dans de l'eau. « Sa mère » était assit dans un rocher au milieux d'un bassin. Miorra trouva cela étonnant et se força à se résonner. Elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de mère, celle pourquoi elle était seule, celle pourquoi cela était seulement un rêve, sa mère est morte. Tout lui revenu et en particuliers le mot épreuves. Soudain tout lui paru claire et elle se précipita en dehors de l'eau. « Sa mère » plongea dans l'eau et tenta de la rattraper, Miorra sortit avec justesse de l'eau et y vu soudain claire.

C'était une sirène. Elle avait prit la forme de sa mère, pour l'entraîner sous l'eau et lui aspirer son essence vitale. A plat ventre la sirène releva son buste avec ses bras et sourit à Miorra.

« Tu as réussit l'épreuve, maintenant dégage avant que je brise les règles et t'attire encore une fois à moi. Les immortels ont un très bon goût à ce qui paraît, j'aimerais bien y goûter...» Elle se lécha les lèvres mais voyant aucune considération de la pars de l'immortelle, elle lui ouvrit le passage, un pont apparu au dessus de l'eau. Miorra se sentit humiliée et stupide, il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Mais il faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à des épreuves physique, non-pas morale… Sur ce coté-là elle était moins douée...

Miorra commença à le traverser, arriver à son milieux un trou se forma et elle tomba.

* * *

 **NDA : Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez des reviews pls ! A samedi prochain ! ++ !**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : Après le tournois des trois sorciers, l'Atlantide._


	42. Après le tourn, l'Atlan

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 6, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Après le tournois des trois sorciers, l'Atlantide...**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

C'était une sirène. Elle avait prit la forme de sa mère, pour l'entraîner sous l'eau et lui aspirer son essence vitale. A plat ventre la sirène releva son buste avec ses bras et sourit à Miorra.

« Tu as réussit l'épreuve, maintenant dégage avant que je brise les règles et t'attire encore une fois à moi. Les immortels ont un très bon goût à ce qui paraît, j'aimerais bien y goûter...» Elle se lécha les lèvres mais voyant aucune considération de la pars de l'immortelle, elle lui ouvrit le passage, un pont apparu au dessus de l'eau. Miorra se sentit humiliée et stupide, il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Mais il faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à des épreuves physique, non-pas morale… Sur ce coté-là elle était moins douée...

Miorra commença à traverser le pont, arriver à son milieux un trou se forma et elle tomba.

* * *

XXX

 _J'ai vue Miorra faire ça une fois, écrire ce qu'elle pensait. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, surtout parce qu'ensuite elle brûlait son récit. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais la même chose, là maintenant. C'est étrange, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Depuis que j'ai tué Kreattur j'ai comme des sortes de pertes de consciences. Je fais des trucs sans m'en rendre compte et je sais que les autres l'ont remarqués. Car ils sont soit entrain de me surveiller, soit ils me regardent d'un œil inquiet. Ce qui revient au même finalement. Ça fait deux semaines que Miorra est partie. Je ne sais pas où et je ne sais encore moins si elle va revenir. J'ai donc décidé de me bouger un peu et de prendre des décisions. J'ai donc reprit la tête de l'armée, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, à travers Ron. Qui justement à réussi a arranger la situation, sachant que les trois quart de l'A.A.D.V c'étaient désister pour rejoindre un nouveau groupe dirigé par… Attention suspense… Ella. Enfin voilà, je suppose que c'est ça pitoyable vengeance. Ah oui dernière chose, Dumbledore est mort. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, alors je m'en fiche et puis de toute façon cela nous a facilité la tache. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul ennemi maintenant…_

Harry posa son stylo, il nota d'ailleurs que cela était beaucoup plus pratique qu'une plume. _Ast_ _ucieux_ _ces moldus_ , pensa-t-il. Il prit ensuite son parchemin et le roula. Il imita les gestes de Miorra à l'identique et brûla le papier à l'aide de sa baguette.

XXX

« Alors si j'ai bien compris l'A.A.D.V n'a jamais cessé d'exister ? » Demanda Ron qui se dirigeait en cour de rattrapage, accompagné de Neville.

« Biens sûre ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On a continué de se réunir dans la cabane hurlante. »

« Les fantômes ne vous on pas causés de problème ? » S'étonna le rouquin.

« Au contraire, ils nous ont vachement aidé ! » S'enthousiasma Neville.

« Neville je t'ai déjà parlé des Horcruxes ? » Lui demanda Ron en s'arrêtant de marcher.

« Oui c'est les trucs qu'on doit trouver et détruire pour vaincre Voldy. »

« C'est ça. Alors écoute Neville. Harry, moi et les autres pensons que l'un d'entre eux se trouve à Poudlard. » Le grand brun afficha une drôle de mine.

« Sans vouloir vous contredire, c'est un peu insensé. Pourquoi Voldemort prendrait le risque de placer une partie de son âme dans le camp adverse? »

« Parce que justement pour ce camp là c'est une idée absurde. En plus il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte vu son étendu et il ne risque donc pas de s'en douter. » Neville prit un cour temps de réflexion puis répondit en hochant énergiquement de la tête.

« Ça se tien alors. Vous avez une idée de ce que cet Horcruxe peut être au moins ? »

« Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, on est même sûr. » S'empressa de répondre Weasley. Neville soupira comme déçu.

« Le problème Ron, c'est que ce machin là il a une particularité... »

« Qui est ? »

« Il est plus connu sous le nom du diadème PERDU de Rowena Serdaigle. Alors tu as peu de chance de le trouver. »

XXX

« On récapitule. » Reprit Harry. « Je me charge de Fol Œil. Draco tu monte la garde et vous les filles pendant ce temps vous foncer chercher le médaillon. » Répéta une énième fois Harry.

« OK, mais Harry comment on va tous rentrer dans le ministère, on a plus de polynectar je te rappel. »

« Je sais Luna, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé un coup de main à une amie. »

« Tonks ? » Supposa Draco. Harry hocha positivement de la tête.

« Très bien alors c'est partit. » Déclara Hermione.

XXX

Miorra atterrie maladroitement sur le sol dure. Elle se cogna la tête. La jeune-femme se releva difficilement tout en se frottant la tête, là où le choc l'avait frappé. Elle eut le réflexe de chercher sa baguette dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Ce fut qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'elle se rappela. Elle avait décidément du mal à s'y habituer. Elle avança dans le tunnel qui lui faisait face. Ses pas étaient lourds, elle prit la décision d'abandonner sa cape pleine d'eau. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de filer en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant un immense brouillard. Elle ramassa une pierre et la jeta à travers l'épais phénomène. Un « plouf » retentit. Elle tata alors le bord du pied. Pensant que cette fois il s'agissait sûrement d'une épreuve physique. Elle entama une réflexion afin de traverser l'eau.

Elle repéra que sur sa gauche, que le mur n'était pas nette, des pierres difformes le surplombait. Elle pourrait facilement l'escalader. Mais elle a elle vertige. Elle pourrait tenter la nage, mais la penser qu'une autre créature s'y cache la rebuta. Elle opta alors pour la première option et s'attacha les cheveux. Astucieuse elle déchira le bas de son pull qui était assez fin et se banda les yeux avec. Elle enchaîna les prises pendant un bon moment. Ne sachant pas où elle en était, elle risqua de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle releva le bandeau et tourna la tête au maximum et regretta. Une haleine fétide lui embauma le visage. Un énorme monstre marin se tenait la bouche grande ouverte prêt à la dévorer.

Il était immense, il faisait au moins la moitié d'un terrain de Quiddich. Des piques lui parsemait le dos et son museau était allongé, ses dents, elles, étaient aiguisées telles celles d'un tyrannosaure. Miorra réfléchit à qu'elle créature elle pouvait bien correspondre et se rappela d'un mythe écossait. Nessy. Autrement connue sous le nom du Monstre du Lockness. La brune remarqua un détail qui lui donna une idée pour s'en sortir. La bête avait les yeux très claires.

« Lumos Solem ! » Hurla la sorcière immortelle. Dans un hurlement déchirant la créature se jeta en arrière, et se réfugia sous l'eau. La jeune-femme se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de la sortie et lâcha ses prises. Elle atterrie violemment devant le prochain tunnel, quelle ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre.

XXX

Harry et Draco traversèrent tout le ministère de la magie sous la cape. Les aurores ne tarderaient pas à repérer leur présence. Le bâtiment avait changé, notamment car une immense statue ce trouvait au centre. Elle représentait des moldus écrasés par le sol des sorciers. Harry fut révolté et résista à la tentation de faire un attenta et de trucider toutes les personnes présentes à moins de deux mètres de lui. Ils parvinrent presque trop facilement devant la porte du bureau de Fol Œil.

Ce dernier les accueillit l'air inquiet.

« Vous allez bien les enfants ? »

« Depuis quand vous souciez vous de mon bien Fol Œil ? » Répliqua Harry sèchement. L'homme paru gêné et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous, la vieillesse n'arrange rien. » Dit il en regardant le sol comme s'il était complice de son mensonge.

« J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. » Déclara Harry.

« Luna aussi » S'étonna Draco. « Mais elle n'a pas voulue m'en parler. »

« Je sais. Et vous aussi vous savez, Alastor. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Potter. » Répondit sèchement le sorcier.

« Vous avez aidé Peter Pettigrow a dénoncer mes parents, vous le lui avez même conseillé. »

« C'est absurde voyons, je suis aurore. » tenta de se défendre le sorcier en se relevant.

« Tout comme Lucius Malfoy. » Répliqua Draco, comme si cette personne avait toujours été son ennemie et non-pas son père.

Fol Œil tenta de se jeter dans la cheminé mais Draco le pétrifia.

« A toi l'honneur Harry. » Le grand garçon aux cheveux de jais s'approcha lentement du traître. Il se plaça à une distance raisonnable et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Harry pensa à ses parents, eux qui étaient si adorable, eux que beaucoup de personnes avaient voulu tuer, à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute. De la faute de Harry. Si cette maudite prophétie n'existait pas, ses parents ne seraient pas mort. Harry leva la tête, regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et prononça ses mots avec insistance.

« Avada Kedavra. »

XXX

Du coté de Luna et Hermione tout se passa beaucoup plus vite. Tonks les guida jusqu'au second bureau dont était responsable Fol Œil et elles y trouvèrent le médaillon comme prévue. Hermione eut l'honneur de le briser. Luna déposa l'Horcruxes au milieu de la pièce sur un tapi groseille. Hermione leva l'épée mais le médaillon s'ouvrit et de la fumée s'en échappa. La fumée qui était d'un noir intense, se transforma en d'horribles souvenirs de la gryffondor. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et brisa la médaillon de toutes ses forces. Ses entraînements l'avaient rendu plus forte, elle laissa une profonde fissure dans le sol. Un Horcruxe en moins.

XXX

Une fois avoir aidée les filles, Tonks c'était précipitée chez Fleury & Bott. Depuis le départ de Miorra, Tonks passait tout son temps là-bas à guetter le retour de la jeune-femme. Espérant qu'il aurait bien lieu.

« Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, la bibliothèque ne s'envolera pas dans la nuit. » Tonks leva la tête surprise et vue le professeur McGonagall.

« Bonsoir. »

« Que fais-tu ici nuit et jour ma petite ? » Demanda la vieille sorcière d'une voix bienveillante.

« Quelque chose de confidentiel. » Répondit-elle gênée, ses cheveux devenir jaunes.

« Alors empreinte se livre comme il t'intéresse tant. » Lui conseilla l'adjointe du directeur. Mais oui ! Quelle imbécile elle aurait pu y penser avant.

« Merci ! Au revoir ! » La salua la jeune-femme avant de disparaître le livre en main, à travers les rayons.

XXX

Miorra perçue de la lumière au bout du tunnel, une fois arrivée à destination elle se trouva devant une porte qui lui était familière. Elle ouvrit la porte et y aperçue un grand lit colonne, avec des petits dessins gravés dans le bois ciré. Des murs gris et des rideaux prunes, sa chambre. Elle rentra et s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle observa ses dessins. La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce fut un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais qui rentra.

« Harry ! » Miorra se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle eut très mal en se prenant le sol. Elle se releva et se retourna. Le garçon se dirigeait vers son lit, il le contourna et rejoignit une fille brune qui était appuyer contre le balcon. C'était elle.

« C'est beau un coucher de soleil. » Dit le double Miorra. Harry ne répondit pas et se cala à coté d'elle, l'observant. Elle poursuivit.

« C'est comme si on avait mélangé de la peinture rose, violette, bleu, jaune et orange et qu'on avait soufflé dessus. » Harry la regarda intrigué, mais d'un regard doux.

« Laisse tomber je dis n'importe quoi... » Ils rirent. Puis le garçons la prit et la plaqua contre la rambarde et l'embrassa. Miorra se rappelait de ce souvenir. C'était pendant les six mois où ils avaient étés exclus, la veille de sa rencontre avec Wladimir.

Sentant l'émotion l'envahir, Miorra voulu quitter la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans l'hôtel moldu, la veille de son départ. Elle se vit embrasser Wladimir, c'était juste avant qu'elle annonce à Harry son projet. Le souvenir ne se termina pas comme elle s'y attendait. Le couple se sépara et se retourna vers elle. Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux et le précédant couple entra. Il se plaça au coté de l'autre.

« Miorra. Miorra. Miorra. » Répétèrent-ils sans arrêt, en la pointant du doigt. Elle recula et se plaqua contre le mur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle les vues s'approcher, chacun étant armés. Wladimir dévoilait ses dents. Harry tenait ses deux Katana en mains et les deux autres Miorra avaient leurs couteaux tout à fait déguisés. Miorra voulu refermer les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le ventre. Une des deux Miorra s'amusait au lancer de couteaux. Elle lui lança le deuxième dans l'épaule droite. Puis elle s'approcha.

« Tu as gâcher ma vie, tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu gâche toujours tout. Tu n'est jamais sûr de rien. Tu ne sais même pas si tu aime Wladimir ou Harry. » Lui reprocha-t-elle. Elle lui retira les deux couteau sans ménagement et disparue.

L'autre Miorra s'avança. Elle utilisa une tactique plus sadique et rangea un de ses couteaux. Elle lui ouvrit les veines avec l'autre. Elle soupira, en se mettant un mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Tu es pitoyable. Regarde toi. Tu es immortelle et quasiment invincible et tu restes là à pleurer comme une fillette devant tes deux amours. Imbécile. Tu pourrais déjà contrôler le monde des sorciers si tu le voulais. Ton père a honte de toi. » Mon père ? pensa Miorra . Il était mort, comment pouvait-il avoir honte. La deuxième Miorra disparue à son tour.

Wladimir avança.

« Je n'ai rien a te reprocher. » Dit il simplement. Il déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres et passa à son cous et y planta ses canines. Il bu un peu de son sang et disparue, dévoilant un Harry à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Tu m'as déçu. On s'aimait. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Miorra. Tu me manques. » Le clone de Harry posa un de ses katana par terre et prit l'autre à deux mains. Il le leva et se transperça le cœur.

Miorra se réveilla en sursaut, elle se trouvait dans de l'eau. Ayant eut peur elle avait eut un premier réflexe de respirer un grand coup. Mais du cou ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Elle se projeta difficilement de l'eau grâce à un sort et resta au bord à pleurer. Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Elle y parvenue au bout d'un laps de temps cruellement long et se leva. Elle continua son chemin en traversant pont en bois, pendant au dessus d'un grand vide. _Schylla_. Entendue-t-elle en murmure. Miorra supposa que c'était la créature qui l'avait fait halluciner.

« Salle garce. » Jura-t-elle dans sa barbe. Perdant un peu ses esprit elle se mit à le hurler une dizaine de fois à la suite. Tout le long de son trajet sur le pont en fait.

XXX

Ron avançait entre des piles de chaises, de tables, de cages et toutes autres sortes de vieilleries. A vrai dire lorsque Neville lui avait dit que le diadème était perdu, la première pensée qui lui était venue était la Salle Sur Demande. Quel endroit était meilleur que cette salle pour y cacher un Horcruxe ? Ils auraient pu le deviner bien avant. Néanmoins le rouquin restait fier de lui. Même s'il n'était toujours pas à bout de ses recherches.

« Salut Weasley. » L'accueilli une voix féminine. Ron releva la tête et vue une grande blonde aux cheveux court et aux yeux d'un bleu intense le fixer. Il la connaissait bien malheureusement. Elle possédait le diadème qu'elle faisait joyeusement tourner autour de son poignet. Comme le faisaient les petites filles moldues avec des cerceaux. C'est Hermione qui lui avait racontée ça.

« Ella. » Dit le rouquin froidement en guise de salutation.

« C'est ça que tu cherches mon lion ? » A ce moment précis Ron détestait Neville qui manquait cruellement de discrétion lorsqu'il parlait. Sans doute comme cela que la jeune-fille était au courant.

« Rend-la moi. » Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant et sortit sa baguette.

« Amusons-nous un peu avant. A ce qui parait les Weasley sont des vraies plaies en duel.» Le provoqua-t-elle. Ron ne refusa pas et répondit par un Stupefix qui la surprit grandement. Elle l'évita de justesse, ce qui l'a mit en rogne. S'en suivit un très beau duel de sorciers. Le dernier sort fut lancé par Ron. Ella fut projetée dans un tas de vieille chaises en bois. Ron ramassa le diadème et s'approcha de la serpentarde.

« Fais gaffe, pour jouer au grand il faut connaître un minimum son adversaire. » Sur ceux il sortit avec la démarche d'un lion fier venant de chasser sa proie.

XXX

La seconde pièce dans laquelle Miorra pénétra était semblable aux autres. Mais l'eau était remplacée par un autel en pierre. Une lumière l'éclairait. Miorra sen approcha et vue inscrit quelque chose en grec qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Une fée apparue a sa hauteur de l'autre coté de l'autel. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux châtains lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle portait une robe transparente bleue. Ses ailes semblaient être de la poudre et ses oreilles étaient pointues.

« Bienvenue à ton avant-dernière épreuve, la plus coriace. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. » Miorra n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter l'annonce, que deux grosses boules d'eau volantes sortir des mains de la fée. Elles faisaient la taille de sa tête. L'une représentait un portrait de Harry, l'autre de celui de Wladimir.

« Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Celui que je ne choisis pas mourra ? »

« Bien évidement » Répondit la fée d'une voix douce. Une torture mental s'enchaîna. Miorra se sentit tellement coupable lorsqu'elle en arriva à sa conclusion. Désormais elle avait la réponse à sa question. Si Harry et elle en était arrivé là, c'était parce-que cette dernière avait choisi la facilité tout du long. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus faire ça. Alors son choix était fait.

« Je choisis... »

* * *

 **A suivre !**

* * *

 **NDA : Hé oui désolé pour ce gros gros retard… Il se trouve que ma dose de devoirs augmente fortement et mon temps libre diminue. J'ai donc plus de mal à écrire mes chapitres mais je vous promet la suite pour la semaine prochaine ! ++ !**

 **( PS : Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! )**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : La fin de ce long chemin._


	43. La fin de ce long chemin

**Harry Potter mage blanc ou mage noir ? : Livre 6, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la mort.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** **Certains personnages proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, mais d'autres son fictifs. La FanFiction aura sept tomes, comme ceux de la fabuleuse autrice.**

 **Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **MIORRA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La fin de ce long chemin.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

« Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Celui que je ne choisis pas mourra ? »

« Bien évidement » Répondit la fée d'une voix douce. Une torture mental s'enchaîna. Miorra se sentit tellement coupable lorsqu'elle en arriva à sa conclusion. Désormais elle avait la réponse à sa question. Si Harry et elle en était arrivé là, c'était parce-que cette dernière avait choisi la facilité tout du long. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus faire ça. Alors son choix était fait.

« Je choisis... »

* * *

XXX

« Je choisis Harry. » Répondit Miorra. Ce choix était cruel. Wladimir allait mourir par sa faute, par pure égoïsme. Mais il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle trouve la prophétie. Une part d'espoir, ou de culpabilité lui disait que peut-être Wladimir était vivant, après tout il était immortel de base… Mais une autre partit plus raisonnable d'elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. La sirène la laissa passer sans un mot mais avec un fin sourire. J'espère que cette prophétie en vaut le coup, ironisa mentalement Miorra.

XXX

La prochaine épreuve que Miorra traversa était en quelque sorte physique. Elle ressortie la peau bleutée de toute part. Le kraken avait la peau dure et ses tentacules étaient très efficaces. Les précédentes épreuves avaient tellement lessivée la jeune-femme mentalement, qu'elle ne prenait même plus en compte la douleur physique et continua a avancer déterminément.

XXX

Ron rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur suivit du reste de l'A.A.D.V. Il retrouvèrent Harry, Draco, Hermione et Luna dans une pièce secrète du pub. La petite blonde se jeta dans les bras du rouquin.

« C'est bon de te revoir. » Le salua-t-elle chaleureusement. Elle l'observa de la tête au pied et recula un peu lorsqu'elle vit l'horcruxe.

Ron le tendit à Harry qui tenait l'épée.

« Fait le Ron. » Lui ordonna ce dernier en lui tendant pareillement l'épée. Le gryffondor voulu refuser, mais le ton catégorique de son chef l'en avait dissuadé. Il saisit alors l'épée. Il prit un cour temps pour la jauger. Il se sentait puissant l'arme en main. La lame se mit doucement à briller d'une couleur rouge, aux reflets d'or.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » S'affola Weasley.

« Tu es un gryffondor Ron, c'est normal. Cela m'a fait la même chose lorsque j'ai détruit le médaillon. » Lui répondit Hermione.

Harry nota alors que l'épée serait sûrement plus puissante entre les mains d'un gryffondor. Il l'aurait bien confiée à Hermione, mais ses deux sabres lui suffisait amplement. Il la confirait donc à Ron plus tard.

« Fais le Ron » L'encouragea Neville. Le rouquin pas très confiant eut besoin de se faire encourager par toute l'armée. Ce que fit l'A.A.D.V., ils durent le faire en chuchotants, car ils étaient tous recherchés maintenant que les autres c'étaient évadés de Poudlard, qui était devenu pour ainsi dire une prison. Rogue n'y était même plus à la tête, les Carrow l'avaient remplacés. Pauvre Minerva pensa Harry. Il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, mais quand-même.

Les chuchotements devenir des bourdonnements, Ron se croyait sur un terrain de Quiddich, il s'imaginait la scène. Une passe de Fred, Ron l'a rattrape, il marque ! L'horcruxe devenu poussière et s'évapora.

XXX

Miorra fut soudain interrompue par une violente douleur dans l'abdomen. Elle fut obligé de s'asseoir, elle se tordit de douleur. La douleur s'estompa au bout d'un quart d'heure. Elle l'a ressentait fréquemment, mais de plus en plus longtemps, c'était inquiétant.

Ses cheveux étant devenus indomptables, la jeune-femme en fit une queue de cheval improvisée. Sa tenue ne ressemblait plus à rien. Sous sous-pull lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, son pantalon noir était déchiré de partout, à se demander comment il tenait encore. Aussi le mascara de la jeune-femme avait coulé.

Cette excursion devenait vraiment longue, Miorra était épuisée. Ce fut avec espoir qu'elle arriva au bout d'un couloir. Face à elle se trouvait une porte bois parfaitement à sa taille, elle était éclairée par deux bougies de chaque cotés. Miorra tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Alohomora. » Cela ne marcha pas. L'immortelle observa plus attentivement la porte et remarqua une petite inscription écrite à l'encre. L'écriture était tremblante et bancale, mais Miorra réussit à la déchiffrer : Frapper avant d'entrée. » La phrase était si simple pour ce trouver dans cet endroit, qu'elle en devenait absurde. Cela réussit à faire sourire faiblement la sorcière.

Elle retenta donc expérience en frappant au paravent. Cette fois ce fut avec succès que la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était assez chaude, elle n'avait rien d'humide comme dans les autres endroits de cette énorme grotte. Cela était plutôt agréable. Miorra eut un frisson. Des tonnes de livres étaient empilés de part et d'autre. D'immense bibliothèques et des meubles poussiéreux entouraient une grosse cheminé semblable à celle de gryffondor. Un gros fauteuil lui faisait face. Il trembla légèrement et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Miorra s'avança et fit bientôt face à un homme affaiblit par la vieillesse. Son teint était pale, indiquant que cet homme n'était pas sortit depuis des années. Ses long cheveux blancs étaient en pagailles, sa barbe était longue et grisonnante.

« Je suis fier de toi Miorra. » Déclara-t-il soudainement la voix enrouée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répondit elle ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

« Assis-toi. »

« Merci ça ira . »

« Tu en es sur ? »S'étonna le vieillard.

« Oui. » En vérité Miorra avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

« Bien, regarde. » L'homme se pencha en avant et déboutonna le col de son vêtement, il dévoila une pierre rouge incrusté dans sa peau.

« J'ai la même. » Dit Miorra fascinée.

« Nicolas Flamelle était un très bon ami à moi. Il m'a donc fait une copie de sa pierre philosophale et une autre pour Dumbledore, que toi tu as trouvé. Je suis Merlin.» Miorra voulait bien le croire, mais un truc clochait.

« D'accord, mais pourquoi tout le monde crois que vous êtes mort ? »

« Et bien ma vie devenait longue et ennuyeuse et on m'a proposé ce poste. Très peu de gens savent que je vie toujours. »

« Quel est ce poste ? » Le vieillard se redressa et la regarda d'un œil septique.

« Franchement pour avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, je te croyais plus perspicace que ça. » C'est la que ça fit tilte dans la tête de la petite brune.

« Vous êtes le gardien de la seconde salle des prophétie. »

« C'est cela. » Le vieux tenta difficilement de se relever. Avec un soupir d'exaspération Miorra aida Merlin.

Il traversa la pièce et tenta de déplacer une étagère. Au bout de deux minutes de tentatives veines, Miorra prit le relais. L'étager glissa facilement.

« Je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. »

« Mais vous êtes immortel. »

« Justement. » Miorra ne compris pas la réponse, mais n'insista pas. Elle brûlait d'impatience. Elle y était enfin. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de retrouver la copie conforme de la salle du ministère, seuls les murs changeaient, ils étaient en pierre. A cause l'humidité les boules de cristal étaient toutes embuées et il était compliqué de lire les noms, surtout que certaine possédaient des algues.

Les prophéties étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique, Merlin menait le chemin, mais Miorra constata qu'il ne s'arrêta pas devant : Hydden.

« Suis-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua son arrêt.

« Mais... »

« Hydden n'est pas ton vrai nom. Je pensais que tu le savais. » Miorra fut outrée.

« Apparemment il y a encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur moi... » Répondit elle amèrement.

Merlin s'arrêta enfin après une centaine de rangé.

« Morriora Jédusor. » Lu-t-elle avec dégoût.

« Voici ton vrai nom et prénom... » Miorra ou plutôt Morriora, était choquée et paralysée. Elle n'avait même plus envie de connaître la prophétie.

« Mon père est… ? »

« Ton père est Tom Jédusor effectivement. Il portait une attitude particulière envers sa sœur... » Miorra eut soudainement la nausée. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, elle avait comprit.

« OK » Elle tendit le bras et saisit la prophétie.

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres vivra, t'en que ses âmes seront en vie. Elles ne sont pas sept, mais huit. Six objets précieux et deux êtres vivants liés depuis toujours. Deux sorciers aux chemins similaires. Seul la mort les sauvera._

La prophétie s'arrêta là, elle était très courte ce qui étonna Miorra. Mais elle restait très claire et compréhensible.

« Harry et moi devons mourir. » Comprit elle.

« Malheureusement. Lorsque Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, une part de son âme a ricoché à l'intérieur de Harry et toi étant sa fille tu en possède aussi une. »

« Mais je suis immortelle. »

« C'est pour ça que mon sacrifice est également nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a deux conditions pour que tu meure, il faut que tu te suicide et que le possesseur de la pierre jumelle face la même chose. »

Miorra n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vieillard sortit un couteau de sa cape et se le planta dans le cœur. La sorcière assista à = une scène unique. La pierre fondue en poussière, tout comme le corps de Merlin. Ils disparurent tout les deux laissant une vague trace noire sur le sol et une Miorra lessivée.

XXX

« Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose » L'A.A.D.V. se trouvait en route pour le manoir des Malfoy. Harry et Draco partageait le même sombral.

« Je t'écoute Draco. »

« Je connais un autre horcruxe. »

« Qui est ? »

« Nagini. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça c'est le serpent de compagnie de tonton Voldy. Miorra m'en a parler plusieurs fois et vu comment elle me l'a décrit cela ne peut-être que ça. »

« D'accord. On verra bien de toute façon. » Répondit Harry concentré, il luttait pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une perte de conscience.

« A droite ! » Indiqua Draco à tout les autres. Ils apercevaient en bas droite un semblant du manoir à travers la brume.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent devant les grandes portes. Harry se rappelait la première fois qu'il leur avait fait face. Les choses avaient vraiment évolué depuis.

Sans attendre qu'on leur ouvre, ils rentrèrent guidé par Draco. Dans le salon se trouvait Rogue, Narcissa, Lucius et une vingtaine d'autres Mangemorts.

« Bonsoir maman. » Dit Draco sombrement.

« Draco... » Répondit elle troublée les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi diable son fils se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

« Arrête donc tes pitreries, femme. Ce n'est pas ton fils, c'est un déserteur. » Le trio Malfoy se fusilla du regard. Harry s'avança.

« Harry. » Dit Lucius avec un grand sourire sadique.

XXX

Miorra se sentit soudainement comme aspirée et fut projetée par terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle se trouvait chez Tonks. Le livre était entrain de brûler devant elle. La sorcière arriva en courent dans le salon et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai bien crue que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Je... J'aurais bien aimé... » Tonks s'écarta et l'interrogea du regard.

« La prophétie dit que Harry et moi devons mourir. »

Miorra lui raconta les grandes lignes et elles transplanèrent chez les Malfoy. La veille, Harry avait informé Tonks de leur itinéraire au cas où. Il avait bien fait. Elles atterrirent dans les cachots, elles furent horrifié de voir un corps en décomposition. Miorra s'en approcha et vue avec effroi Dobby. Derrière lui quelqu'un se trouvait en position fœtale dans un coin du mur.

Miorra lui tendit la main et la personne releva la tête.

« Ella ? »

« Je ne croyais pas que c'étaient des mangemorts. Je voulais juste embêter Harry. Je ne prenais pas ça au sérieux, ne me tue pas. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. »

« J'ai essayer de l'aider quand j'ai compris. » Dit elle en montrant Dobby du doigt.

« Il m'a tout expliqué. » Elle pleurait.

« Ella regarde moi. On a besoin de toi. Alors tu vas te lever, te ressaisir, nous suivre et combattre. D'accord ? » La blonde hocha la tête et se releva.

« Tu as une sacrée tenue toi aussi. » Lui fit elle rem arquer. Miorra pensa qu'elle aurait effectivement pu se changer. Elle fit apparaître des fleures autour de Dobby. Puis les filles montèrent l'escalier.

XXX

Le grincement de la grande porte se fit de nouveau entendre et un vent glaciale parcouru la pièce. Voldemort passa devant l'armée sans y prêter attention et se mit au milieu des deux groupes adverses. Il ricana, son serpent le suivit et l'entoura à ses pieds.

« Regardez-vous. » Commença-t-il, sa voix résonnait. Harry vu quelque membre de l'A.A.D.V trembler, il leur jeta un regard rassurant.

« Vous êtes pitoyable. Toi Lucius avec ta hargne contre ton fils et toi Harry avec ta bande de gamins apeurés. » Tous se tendirent et levèrent leur baguette, Harry leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Voldemort ricana de nouveaux.

L'arrivée de Tonks, Ella et Miorra ne passa pas inaperçue. Voldemort sembla fière et dans son regard il su que Miorra savait, cela le fit sourire. Harry avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Draco également mais aussi dans ceux de sa cousine. Les anciennes amies d'Ella furent surprise et n'attentèrent pas avant de la prendre dans leur bras.

« Que c'est touchant. » Commenta ironiquement le seigneur des ténèbres.

« NAGINI » Sans prévenir le serpent se jeta sur le membre de l'armée le plus proche, Hermione tomba à terre avec un dernier soupir.

« NOOON ! » Hurla Draco à plein poumons. Il se précipita vers son père, qui pour le garçon était responsable de tout.

Des insultes volèrent par millier pendant un duel père/fils spectaculaire. Ron passa également à l'attaque il attaqua le premier mangemort venu et toute l'A.A.D.V fut bientôt au combat. Harry rejoignit Miorra. Ils se serrèrent rapidement dans les bras et dégainèrent couteaux et katana. Il se résumèrent la situation tout en combattant.

« Le serpent est un horcruxe. » L'informa Harry.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais il faut que tu sache que nous sommes tout les deux des horcruxes Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Fit il en s'arrêtant de combattre. Une première année de l'armée lui sauva la vie avec une flèche, pendant son manque d'attention. Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête, mais cette fois c'est elle qui fut distraite et elle le sortilège de mort transperça son petit corps frêle. Harry s'énerva.

« Il faut qu'on tu le serpent et après ont... »

« Ont se suicidera et tout sera fini. » Termina Miorra.

Voldemort attaqua Miorra par derrière, Harry lui sauva la vie en lançant lui aussi un Avada Kedavra. Miorra se ressaisit et lança un Incarcerem que évidemment Voldemort esquiva.

« Que c'est amusant un combat en famille. »Déclara-t-il.

« En famille ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui j'ai eu des échos que toi et Miorra était très proche. » Sa provocation eut l'effet souhaité et Harry mit plus de hargne dans ses sorts.

« Calme toi Harry, c'est ce qu'il veux. Plus tu t'énerve, plus tu est susceptible de faire une erreur. »

« De toute façon si on meure, il meure. » Répondit le survivant.

« QUOI ? » S'étonna Voldemort, il cessa tout sortilège et ordonna à tout le monde de faire pareil. Il comprit soudain la situation.

Un grand silence envahit la pièce, tout le monde était dans un état pitoyable. Ron tua Nagini à ce moment là. Harry pensa qu'il avait eut raison de lui confier l'épée. Miorra, Harry et Voldemort ressentir une violente douleur qui les projeta à terre.

« C'est le moment ou jamais. » Leur dit Draco, qui n'avait pas comprit que ses deux meilleurs amis, sa famille, devait mourir pour en finir. C'est à travers leurs regards que l'explication se fit.

Harry tendit une main à Miorra et ils se relevèrent. Elle lui tendit un de ses deux couteaux. Voldemort trop faible, tentait désespérément de se relever. Harry et Miorra prirent un court temps pour sourire et remercier du regard chaque membre de l'armée. En un dernier regard mutuel, ils se tuèrent. Draco hurla une seconde fois, se jetant vers eux. Tout se passa si vite. Voldemort disparu en poussière, les mangemorts survivant s'échappèrent. Des cris et pleurs fusèrent.

En cette fin d'après-midi le monde changea. Grâce au sacrifice de deux âmes perdues. Deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais pu avoir une vie normale et heureuse, ayant un passé trop lourd à porter. Ils sont rentrez dans la légende, la fille de la nuit et le garçon du jour. Grâce à eux, le monde de la magie sera désormais en paix.

* * *

 **Nda : Et voilà ma première fanfiction terminée. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure, mais j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde et je vous encourage a continuer à me review car je continuerais à vous répondre. Si vous vous voulez savoir que devienne les personnages n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en review ou message privé. Voilà voilà. Je n'écrirais sûrement pas d'autre fanfic, car je vais désormais me concentrer sur l'écriture d'un vrai roman. Alors voilà, un dernier ++ !**

 **MIORRA**


	44. Chapitre épilogue

**Harry Potter Mage blanc ou Mage noir : Fan fiction.**

 **Chapitre épilogue :**

* * *

 **NDA : Hey ! Il se trouve que j'ai eus quelque demande pour un dernier chapitre qui expliquerais un peu la vie des derniers survivants. Alors voilà ! Il ne sera pas très long et sera raconté par Draco sous forme d'interview, on présume quelle ce passe en compagnie de Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a changé après cette pseudo guerre ? » Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds platines et répondit.

« Évidemment tout a changé, le monde des sorciers et moi aussi. »

« Comment vous sentez vous maintenant ? » Il était exaspéré par les questions.

« Je me sens plus fort et plus stable dans ma tête. »

« Vos amis sont tous morts, quel sentiment ressentez-vous ? »Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il se demandait pourquoi Tonks avait insisté à ce qu'il fasse cette interview…

« C'est dure à dire… Je suis triste c'est certain mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. »

« Cela doit être dure, vous êtes complètement seul. Vos parents sont Askaban. »

« Qu'ils y restent. Cela me chagrine un peu pour ma mère, mais mon père le méritait. Et détrompez-vous je ne suis pas seul, j'ai emménagé avec ma cousine Tonks et je suis cette année retourné à Poudlard. » Il eut une idée, qu'il appliquerait plus tard...

« L'ambiance devait y être différente, non ? »

« Un peu oui ! » S'énerva Draco. Il se calma. « Poudlard est maintenant dirigé par le professeur McGonagall, le fonctionnement de l'école en lui-même est donc redevenu à la normal. Mais beaucoup de membre de l'A.A.D.V. traversent ses couloirs, des étudiants certains à peine âgés de 11 ans ont été assez courageux pour participer à une guerre qu'il ne les concernaient pas forcement. Des élèves courageux qui malheureusement on suis des pertes, des amis, des camarades, cela n'en reste pas moins traumatisant. » Il se garda de parler de tous les souvenirs avec Miorra et Harry qui lui revenais en mémoires à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

« Mais cela est en partit du à Messieurs Potter et Weasley. »

« Je ne peu pas vous contredire, mais les vrai fautif sont l'ancien Seigneur Des Ténèbres et ses sous-fifres. »

« Je vous rejoins. Est-il vrai que toutes les charges contre chacun des membres de l'armée ont étés abandonnées ? »

« Oui. »

« Et avez-vous vraiment utilisé de la magie noire ? » Il ne précisa pas que son meilleur ami et sa sœur de cour ne jugeaient que par ça pendant leurs derniers temps.

« Certain d'entre nous oui. »

« Dont vous ? » Draco la fusilla du regard et ne répondit pas. Elle soupira discrètement, puis se redressa et sourit à la caméra.

« Vous avez vaincu Voldemort, mais gardez-vous toujours un sentiment de vengeance ? » Draco sourit en entendant la question. Il l'attendais depuis le début.

« Et bien oui. Il est inacceptable qu'un mangemort sur dix soit enfermé à Askaban. Je connais chaque noms et chaque visages de chacun d'entre eux. Ces montres mérite d'être tués, pas seulement enfermés. » Il se leva. « C'est pour cela que chaque nuit Ronald et moi sortons à leur recherche. Nous les chassons ! Nous vengeons nos amis, nos familles défuntes ! » La journaliste tentait désespérément de le faire asseoir, il allait provoquer un soulèvement une vrai chasse à l'homme. Et-il aussi suicidaire que ses deux amis ?

« Alors vous aussi vous pouvez le faire ! Cette fois il ne nous faudra pas une armée expérimentée, mais seulement des gens courageux et déterminés ! » Il parlait avec fierté et criait presque. « Des gens ayant soif de vengeance ! Sorciers, Cracmols, moldus, gobelins, elfes, nous vous attendons ce soir à minuit devant le ministère.

* * *

 **Un dernier : ++ !**

 **Miorra**


	45. Surprises surprises !

**NDA:**

Salut les gars! Je suis tellement excité, j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire. Alors voilà commençons par le commencement. Dans ma dernière NDA j'avais précisé que je ne m'aventurerais surement pas dans une autre fic. Surtout par manque de temps. Mais c'est les vacances d'été donc du temps j'en ai, tout comme plusieurs projets...

Mon premier projet concerne ma fanfiction que vous avez lu, la dernière fois je relisais vos reviews et une idée m'est venue. Roulement de tambour... J'ai décidé de reprendre ma fanfic entièrement, en la modifiant tout en tenant compte de vos commentaires, en corrigeant les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et en éclaircissant certains passages et détails.

Ce premier a d'abord pour but de rendre la lecture de ma fic plus agréable, mais aussi pour vous montrer que j'ai grandement travaillé mon écriture depuis. Donc voilà je vous laisse réagir en reviews, pour que je sache un peu ce que vous en pensez^^ Je publierais le premier chapitre demain matin à 9h00. Soyez aux rendez-vous et n'hésitez pas à ramener du monde. ;-)

Bien maintenant parlons de mon second projet. Ce projet est la suite d' _Harry Potter Mage Blanc Ou Noir_ , mais il concernera principalement Drago Malfoy et ce sera un crossover avec Underworld. Je publierais le premier chapitre en Décembre. Il sera tout à fait possible de le lire sans avoir lu ma fanfic auparavant car il sera assez indépendant et sera publié sous le nom de _"le remède"_.

Mes deux autres projets restent des idées pour l'instant, mais je comptais écrire une fanfiction sur Pirate des Caraïbes et une autre sur Harry Potter.

Donc voilà voilà vous êtes au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui se trotte dans ma tête. Je fournirais les résumés des trois fics dont je vous ai parlé, en NDA de ma fic principale. Surtout n'oubliez pas de me faire savoir votre avis et je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et à très vite !

XX

 **MIORRA**


End file.
